Perspectives
by imdoingthiswhy
Summary: While they work on a new case, Alexis' recent involvement with the twelfth becomes the catalyst for members of the team and the Castle family to view one another in a new light. New cases, romance, family and the twelfth.
1. Chapter 1

Perspectives

The crime scene was in front of them, an apartment in a nice, but not high brow part of Manhattan. Lanie was kneeling next to the body of a woman in her late forties, Alexis standing at her side taking notes as the ME relayed details. The speed with which Alexis had adapted to the sights found at crime scenes had surprised both Alexis and Castle, and she seemed to be happy with her part in the work.

Beckett and Castle were all business now, taking stock of the surroundings, having already looked and questioned and gleaned as much information as Lanie's brief examination of the body could give them. They were in the midst of speculations about where the shooter was standing when, after finding an additional area of blood spatter, Castle pointed out a flaw in their first observation. They then shifted the focus of their attention to another area, theorizing as they side-stepped around the CSU team which was just arriving.

"My dad is really good at this, isn't he?"

"Lanie was intent on her job, and her first instinct was to answer with the word 'focus'; but seeing the look on the teenager's face as she watched her father interacting with Beckett, she decided to go with the moment. "Yeah, he is, honey. He could easily have been a detective. You put those two together, and then add Ryan and Javi, and if it's possible to find the truth, it's gonna be found. You know the solve rate for the twelfth has gone up since he's been there? And it fell a hair the summer he was gone – and way more than a hair last summer when they were both gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. What? You didn't know he had it in him?"

"I don't know. I guess I hadn't realized that he made that much of a difference. I've seen him work on his books. He procrastinates, but he's thorough. He researches, makes sure every fact is in place…everything in every scene works. He's meticulous about creating all the pieces to craft a story where every single detail fits with every other detail to make sense. Seeing him do this is like watching the whole process in reverse. He has to _find_ all the pieces that need to fit together to make sense so he can figure out what the story _was_. It's like…a whole new side of him. And actual police listen to what he says. When he points something out, Detective Beckett gives it value…and everybody says how good she is at her job. The way they work together… I'm beginning to understand why this is so important to him. And in spite of an embarrassingly goofy remark out of him now and then…I think I'm impressed."

"Lanie looked up at Alexis with her eyes narrowed. "Girl, are you sure you're barely 18? I know 55 year olds who couldn't make that much sense."

Alexis grinned and said, "But I digress. Sorry. What's next? Did I miss anything while my mind wandered?"

"Nah," Lanie answered, still looking up, "and if I played some small part in getting a teenager to appreciate a parent, it was well worth the delay." Lanie turned back to the body, swatting Alexis lightly on the shin and added, "Now let's get back to Mrs. Bertram, here."

"Thanks, Dr. Parrish," Alexis answered appreciatively.

"No problem," Lanie answered, and went back to feeding facts to Alexis.

"We'll check with you later, Lanie. Ryan says they're bringing in the suspect from yesterday morning's case. We're going back to talk to him now," Beckett announced.

"See you later, then," Lanie answered absently.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Pumpkin," he answered without thinking.

"Daaaad!" Alexis whispered harshly, embarrassed at the use of his pet name for her. "Please don't use that name here…where I'm working."

"Hey, you invade my territory, I invade yours," he answered mischievously as he grabbed her head, pulling it to him and kissing the shiny red hair he loved.

"Well, you and Detective Beckett should have your arguments someplace where the world can't hear them, and I wouldn't seem to be so far into your territory."

"I guess I'd have to take responsibility for that one. I am truly sorry, Alexis," Beckett interrupted.

"How about you do this on your own time?" Lanie demanded, glaring at Castle and Beckett. "We're almost done here. I'd like to get this body back to the morgue sometime today, and the two of you are distracting my intern."

"Leaving," Beckett answered answered with a smile, and she walked out the door. "Come on, Castle. The suspect from the last case is at the precinct."

xxxxx

In the car on the way back to the precinct, Castle told Beckett, "I think you owe me an apology, too."

"I didn't know she was there, okay? I'm not used to having your daughter show up at work."

"It's more than that, and you know it," he insisted. "Alexis is right, though. That sort of argument has no business at the precinct. It just fuels the speculations and bets that are already around, and it isn't anybody else's business. And now my daughter could also be around when we least expect. Can we keep it between us from now on?

Grudgingly Beckett could see his point, and she already knew how unreasonable she was being, though far be it from her to admit to such a thing. "You're right. I'll try to be more careful."

"Other than that, although I'll admit to a certain pleasure in seeing you jealous…"

"What makes you think I'm jealous," she asked, already in defense mode.

"Because I don't understand why else you'd get this angry about someone I was with only briefly when Alexis was about four years old.

Busted. She knew she didn't have a real argument. She knew she wasn't allowing him the satisfaction of knowing she was already his, but she still expected him to unquestioningly behave as if he were hers. How much more irrational could she get? She knew this man well enough to know that, if she would allow him to make a commitment, he wouldn't disappoint her. And she knew it wasn't fair to him. She suddenly swerved the car and silently almost thanked the other driver, who came close to hitting them, for distracting them from the conversation long enough for her to pull into the parking area at the precinct and claim it was the wrong place for such discussions. She needed time to think this exchange through before it went any farther.

"Don't assume this conversation is over simply because you'd like it to go away," he warned before they got out of the car.

Great. She'd put it off long enough that he's tired of waiting, and she can see he's going to press her a little harder this time. It isn't like he doesn't have every right, but…" They rode the elevator up to their floor in a silence broken only by their breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Reaching her desk, Beckett deposited her coat and other belongings, checked for messages and stood lost in thought for a moment or two.

"Suspect, Beckett?" Castle prodded.

"Right," she answered and followed Castle to Esposito's desk. "Interrogation room?" she asked.

"Been there about ten minutes. Probably not happy."

"Too bad," she responded. Turning to Castle, suddenly fully back in her Detective Beckett persona, she proposed, "Let's go see if we can make him less happy."

"After you."

Half an hour later, they had a confession, but it had been a draining experience.

"I don't know about you," Castle said as they walked across the bullpen, "but I'm ready for a break. It's time for lunch. Let's get out of here for a change."

"Sounds good. We'll start the new board when we get back. The deli around the corner good with you?"

"Sounds fine."

"Get our coats? I'll let the boys know we're leaving."

"Sure."

Ryan and Esposito were watching the exchange between them. It looked as if it had been practiced, but it was just the way they operated. Why Mom and Dad weren't together yet was beyond them.

"Anything come in yet about the Bertram case?" Kate asked approaching Ryan's desk.

"She has a daughter…just turned sixteen," Ryan reported. "She's on a field trip with her class today. Bus should be back in about an hour. Do you want to meet her when she gets back, or do you want us to do it?"

"Castle and I will go…but thanks, guys." She took the school information and the girl's name from Ryan and tucked it in her pocket. "We're gonna go grab something for lunch first. We'll be at the little deli around the corner. We'll leave from there and go pick her up."

"Okay, boss," Esposito answered. "I'll let Gates know. See you."

When the elevator was quiet again, Beckett remembered the conversation after the crime scene and wondered if being alone with Castle was a good idea. If he started that conversation at lunch, it would interrupt her train of thought all afternoon.

On the way, Beckett stopped in the precinct's lobby to call the school and explain the circumstances, asking them to take the girl aside to meet them as soon as she got off the bus. She didn't want to take the chance that the teenager might somehow find out accidentally.

Lunch at the small deli was uneventful as far as conversation. Apparently Castle was going with keeping it between the two of them, and Beckett was relieved. They had lunch and then went to the parochial high school that Tina Bertram attended. Beckett steeled herself to tell another teenager that her only parent had been killed. It wasn't a job she relished.

Walking directly to the school office, Beckett showed her badge and asked to speak to the principal she had spoken with on the phone. The principal had already arranged for Tina to be met when her bus arrived and to be taken to her counselor's office. Beckett and Castle met with the counselor and were able to gather basic information about the girl, who appeared to be a model student. They didn't have long to wait, and even that was made easier by the fact that the counselor was a fan of Castle's books. She asked a few questions about his work with Detective Beckett before a nervous looking Tina appeared at the door with one of the assistant principals.

"Hi, Miss Maxwell. Mrs. Taylor said there are people who need to talk to me?"

"Tina, this is Detective Beckett, and this is Mr. Richard Castle. Sit over here with them. They're going to want you to go with them to talk, but they need to explain first."

The counselor had arranged the chairs for them before they arrived, so at that point, Tina sat down with Beckett and Castle facing her, appearing completely intimidated by Beckett's badge and gun.

"What is this about? I haven't done anything wrong. Honest. My friends and I stay out of trouble."

"No, no, don't worry about that. We're not here because we think you've done anything wrong." Kate took a deep breath and leaned slightly toward the girl sympathetically. "Tina, there's no easy way to say this. I'm a homicide detective. Your mother was found this morning in your apartment. I'm so sorry."

"No! That can't be true. She talked to me right before I left for school. She was fine. She was leaving for work about five minutes after I left," the girl shouted in denial. She was already dressed and ready."

"It may have happened right after you left," Kate answered. "Do you have a relative you can stay with until some decisions are made? I'll do what I can to help."

"Are you sure it's my mom?" the girl asked pitifully, tears starting to gather.

"The neighbor who found her identified her. In the living room there was a picture of you with the woman we found. Is that you and your mother? It looked like it had been taken at the beach."

"That's her. It was the summer I was thirteen. We had so much fun." She was crying now, and Castle handed her several tissues he had quickly grabbed from a box on the counselor's desk.

"Do you think you're up to coming with us to the station to talk…and to give us time to work out a place for you to stay?" he asked.

"Will it help you find who hurt my mom?" she asked between sobs.

"It could," he answered.

"Then…I…I can do it," she said with determination, in spite of the tears. Her words broken, she managed to ask, "Has anybody called my aunt Susan yet? I can stay with her. And she probably knows things I don't."

"We'll call her from the precinct," Kate promised. A bright, strong-minded young woman, she thought as she stood.

"Okay. Do we go now?" Tina wanted to know.

"I've already made arrangements with your principal. We can leave from here. Do you need anything before we go?"

"No," she answered. "Aunt…Aunt Susan can bring me back if I think of anything."

"Then come with us," Beckett answered as Castle rose and motioned Tina to move ahead of him. Turning to the counselor, she added, "Thank you Miss Maxwell. We appreciate your help."

"Take good care of her," Miss Maxwell requested in parting, looking reluctant to let her charge go with strangers, no matter how kind they seemed. "Tina, let me know if there's any way I can help," she added, reaching to touch the girl's arm as they stood at her door.

After their assurances to the counselor, they escorted Tina to the cruiser. While not in love with the CIA, Kate was more than pleased with the amazing restoration they had given the car. It seemed less like a police car for this brief moment in its life, and she was grateful she could offer Tina that comfort.

Neither Castle nor Beckett could bring themselves to speak above the quiet sobbing of the girl in the back seat: Kate imagining her younger self and Castle imagining his daughter as they listened to the heart-rending sounds. When they arrived at the precinct, Kate described to Tina what to expect. They escorted her to a conference room and Castle got her something to drink before they started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Let us know if you need a break, okay, Tina?" Beckett said sympathetically.

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"Let's start with your aunt's name and numbers and address so we can get you to family. Is this your mother's sister or your father's?"

"It's my mother's sister, Susan Addison," she told them, getting her phone from her purse, finding the contact information, and handing the phone to Castle. "It's all right here." Tina's sobs had calmed for the most part, but the tears still flowed, and she sniffled and fought an occasional hitch in her breathing and her voice through her answers.

Castle wrote while Beckett asked questions, then he took the information to Esposito so he could make the contacts for them. When he returned, Beckett was asking questions about where Tina's mother worked, who her friends were, whether anything had been bothering her lately or anything unusual had happened recently.

Tina answered the questions the best she could, saying that she thought something had been on her mother's mind for the last couple of weeks, but she didn't know what. "Maybe it was work or money…or somebody she met. She doesn't…didn't date often. And she never let a man meet me until she'd known him a while and trusted him. She was a really good mom, and we talked about a lot of things; but there are things parents don't share with their kids."

Castle couldn't help but give Kate a quick but meaningful look that he knew she'd understand.

"How long had you been in your apartment? Were there ever problems with any of the neighbors?"

"No. The neighbors get along pretty well. Mr. Madison's cat gets out and gets into things now and then, and the Craven's twins go on a tear once in a while; but there are always apologies, and they try to make up for it. It's a nice place to live."

"Tell us about your mom in general…where she shopped, ate lunch, groups she belonged to…things like that."

While Beckett and Castle asked questions, Esposito called Susan Addison at work. She dropped what she was doing and was there in twenty minutes demanding, "Where is my niece? Take me to her."

"She's in the conference room with Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle. She's doing this voluntarily, and she's in good hands. She's under no pressure to continue if she needs to stop." he told her.

"Take me to her," she answered.

"Yes, ma'am. And I'm sorry for your loss." Esposito escorted Mrs. Addison back to where her niece was talking relatively calmly to Beckett and Castle, and then the breath was nearly knocked out of her when Tina crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbing, all her resolve used up as soon as she saw her aunt.

"Did they tell you, Aunt Susan?"

"Yes, honey. I'm so sorry. You can come and live with Uncle Jason and me. You know we both love you like you're our own." Looking over at Detective Beckett, she said, "I'd like to take her home now."

"Why don't you sit with her here for a while? There's paperwork that we need to clear up in circumstances like this. We'll take care of it as fast as possible."

"May I speak to you a moment?"

"Of course."

"Tina, I'll be right back. I promise." She left the room with Beckett and Castle and closed the door. "I'm a teacher – elementary school. I know there's protocol to be followed, but there's no chance CPS will try to take her, is there? Her mother has me listed as her emergency contact and I have power of attorney for decisions about her care in the event her mother isn't available. It was notarized for her school records and doctors, and I have a copy at home. She needs to be with family."

"I'm sure there won't be a problem. Her counselor gave us that information when we spoke to her this afternoon. My partners have probably already handled everything that's necessary. We just need to be sure."

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Addison, we'll need to talk to you, too. Tina has told us what she could, but she wisely pointed out that you would know things that she doesn't."

"In a lot of ways she's older than her years. I hope that helps her get through this. It's going to be hard for both of us. My sister and I were close." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You need to get back to work. I'll go back and wait with Tina while you take care of whatever needs to be done. And I'll be glad to tell you anything you need to know to help you, but I'd like to do that tomorrow morning if I can. She needs to go home."

"Thanks for your understanding," Kate answered. "I'll check on where we are and let you know, and we'll call first thing in the morning and arrange a time to talk."

Castle had talked to Ryan and Esposito, who had already taken care of everything necessary to allow the teen-ager to go home with her Aunt; but when Beckett went to give them that news, she was surprised to find that Tina had asked her aunt to stay and talk to them now, and the aunt had agreed.

The girl waited with Ryan and Esposito, who did their best to entertain her while her aunt spent about twenty minutes with Beckett and Castle.

"The information you gave us will help us get the investigation moving," Beckett was saying to Mrs. Addison as they left the conference room. "Thank you for all your help."

Turning to Tina, she said, "And thank you, too, Tina. You were a big help. We know it wasn't easy."

"Just catch them, okay?" the teenager demanded.

Without making any outright promises, Beckett just nodded her understanding.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Castle. Every time I read one of your books, I'll remember your kindness." Mrs. Addison put an arm around Tina's shoulders, and Tina turned and waved sadly as they left.

"That was a tough one," Castle commented as they moved toward Beckett's desk. "Let's set up the board with what we've got and compare notes with the boys."

Castle went through the crime scene photos and handed them to Beckett as she set up the murder board. "What have you got guys?" she called to Ryan and Esposito, who were already on the way to join them."

"Nothing stands out in the financials except one large cash withdrawal from savings two weeks ago. Nothing since then. Phone records are mostly work, home, and her sister…a few we haven't identified yet. Big insurance policy goes to Tina. That's about it except for a few other things you probably already know. What did they tell you?"

"Mrs. Bertram worked for an accounting firm…moved up through the ranks in a smaller company that merged with a slightly larger one and made it to upper management in the new company about three years ago. She used her substantial raise to save up a good down payment and bought the condo two years ago. No known enemies, no known problems at work or with neighbors, no angry boyfriends, nothing in her past that should cause trouble. Good marriage, husband died ten years ago, natural causes. She seemed to live a very quiet life." Castle told them.

Beckett picked up the story from there. "Tina didn't mention having an older sister, probably because they haven't seen or heard from her in the past four years. It's been just the two of them since the older daughter left."

"But," Castle told them, the aunt says her sister heard from the older daughter, Mercedes…they called her Merci, about two weeks ago…"

"Which," Beckett continued, taking the story back, "is about when Tina said her mother started acting like something was bothering her. She told Susan Addison that she had seen Merci, but she didn't mention it to Tina…said the girls had been really close when they were younger, and Tina had a hard time when Merci left. Tina was settled into the fact that Merci wasn't coming back, and her mom didn't want to get her hopes up."

"Seems Merci had gotten in with some bad company." It was Castle's turn again, and the boys were looking back and forth at them like they were watching a tennis match. "When she was about Tina's age, she started doing drugs, and finally left one night and never came back. A friend said she was planning on leaving town with her boyfriend. She was reported missing, but wasn't found. Thursday, two weeks ago, Merci called her mother at work and asked to see her the next day. Mrs. Bertram gave her the address for the condo and took the day off to spend it with her daughter."

Heads turned again to Beckett. "She told her mother she wasn't using drugs anymore, seemed sober to her mother, was better dressed than her mother remembered from before she left. She said she was finally getting her act together, that she was ready to enroll in college. And she asked for help with tuition and books to start in a nursing program."

"Which could explain that withdrawal from savings," Castle added. "She came back a couple of days ago with her current boyfriend, who tried to charm her mother, but her mother didn't like him much…wasn't sure what to think of him. They didn't stay too long, didn't ask for anything, just said they stopped by so she could introduce him. Both times Merci left before Tina got home from school."

Gates stood leaning against the doorway watching the information unfold. "Those two must have been pretty cooperative. Any chance either of them had anything to do with it? The girl would need someone as a guardian until she's eighteen. Was there a will? What goes where?"

"The aunt said all the personal documents were in a fireproof file box in her sister's closet at the condo. She said part of the reason her sister was an excellent accountant was because she was a touch on the OCD side. Everything had to be just right. She said the files should have everything we need to know, and in pristine condition," Beckett told her.

"Well, take a look tomorrow and see if it leads anywhere. It's closing time. Label a file, put your notes in it, and go home. You can't get much farther until tomorrow, when you get back to the condo and find those documents and talk to the people she works with."

It went against Beckett's grain to stop now, but the board was set up; they wouldn't be able to make most of the necessary contacts before business hours tomorrow anyway, and the captain looked insistent. Turning to Ryan and Esposito, she said, "Tomorrow morning, check the sister's financials and so on. She said she was in a teacher's meeting at the time of the murder, but let's verify that to eliminate her. See if you can find the older daughter and bring her in. Maybe one of those unidentified phone numbers will pan out. We'll need pictures of Merci – the aunt is going to look for one for us, but it's going to be one that was taken before she left home. Hopefully we'll get something more recent from the building's security footage. Castle and I will talk to co-workers and then meet you at the condo. We'll find the documents we need, see if we missed anything yesterday, and check with security." Once we have the older girl's picture, we can get uniforms to canvass the neighbors and the restaurants and shops around the office and the condo…see if anybody saw or heard anything unusual.

Ryan was taking notes, and Esposito answered, "We'll start first thing."

"So I guess we'll call it a day, Beckett concluded."

Gates went back to her office, impressed with their progress and their plans for tomorrow, as well as with how Castle and Beckett could keep their lines running back and forth without missing a beat…and usually without missing a piece of information. It still didn't set well with her that he was there, but she was getting used to him; and Beckett and Castle certainly provided a more interesting relay of information than anybody else on the floor. It always left her shaking her head, and recently it had begun to leave her with a little smile she hadn't seen fit to share with them quite yet.

The boys went back to their desks to close up shop for the day, and Beckett turned off her computer, stuck all their notes in a file, and gathered her things. Castle helped Beckett with her coat and was mentally aiming for finishing their earlier conversation when the elevator dinged, and there was Alexis.

"I forgot Grams dropped me off this morning. I guess I'm riding home with you, Dad," she announced, obviously never thinking for a minute that there could be a problem with that. "I can wait if you have something else to do."

Thwarted again, after he'd been so patient. "No, honey," he answered, trying not to show his disappointment, "We were just leaving." Turning to Kate, he asked "Need a ride home, Detective?"

"No. You two go on. Since we're leaving this early, I'm going to pick up some groceries on the way home. I cleared out the styrofoam temple last night, and it's pretty empty in there now."

"Styrofoam temple?" Alexis questioned, looking confused.

"The leftover take-out containers in Beckett's fridge," he explained, and she smiled in understanding.

The three of them took the elevator to the ground floor and separated there; but before he followed Alexis to the car, Castle leaned toward Beckett and told her quietly, "We still have an unfinished conversation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's bothering you, Dad?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"You have that look. Is it Kate again?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Did you have another argument?"

"More of an unfinished conversation."

"Did I get in the way of finishing it?"

"Maybe a little bit," Castle answered, reaching over to squeeze her arm gently, "but how could I pass up the chance to ride home with my best girl?" he asked with a smile. He was trying to be honest with her and let her know it was okay at the same time. "I think Kate was probably happy for the reprieve. It was her turn in the conversation, and I'm pretty sure she needed some time to think about it."

"Want to be more specific?"

"No."

"Okay. Officially butting out. Did you get anywhere on Mrs. Bertram's case today?"

"Yeah. It was hard. She had a daughter just a year or so younger than you. We had to tell her… It wasn't easy."

"She's lucky it was you and Kate. I've seen some of the others. They don't all think about what they're saying and how it affects the people they're talking to."

"She was tough, though. She was crying the whole time, but she insisted on answering our questions; and when her aunt came to take her home, she insisted the aunt talk to us before they left, too. When we thanked her, she said, 'Just catch them.'"

"I hope she'll be okay."

"Me, too." After a brief pause, Castle suggested, "Grams is going to the theater tonight with friends. Why don't we stop somewhere for dinner? We haven't had a dad/daughter dinner date in a while."

"Sure," Alexis answered with her best beaming smile.

"Where to?"

"The barbeque place? We haven't been there in ages."

"Yum. Good choice, child." Castle changed lanes and turned left to point them toward their dinner.

While they were waiting for their meal, Alexis mentioned noticing how adept he was working the crime scenes. "It's a new way to look at you. I always thought of you as my dad; the other things were peripheral. I never realized how much a part of the cases you really were…or how effortless it was for you."

"Are you telling me you're impressed with your dad?" He dramatically put his hand to his chest in almost mock amazement. "Made even better by hearing you use such good vocabulary to tell me."

"Don't expect me to say it too often," she answered with a teasing smile. "It might go to your head."

He huffed a little breath and asked, "Are you sure you haven't been interning with Beckett?"

Alexis chuckled. She had heard some of their exchanges both around the dinner table and around the crime scenes, and Kate gave him no slack, but he always held his own.

"You look pretty natural with Lanie, too. It isn't what I'd have chosen for you. I'd rather see you in a nice, non-gory office job. I spent most of your young life trying to be sure you didn't have to see this kind of thing…"

"Except in movies?" She pointed out. "Chainsaw massacres…flesh eating zombies?"

Castle hung his head and rested his forehead on his hands, looking down. "I'm such a bad father."

Alexis laughed.

"Hey, I didn't let you watch them until you were fourteen. You could at least say something to make me feel a little better," he pouted, looking back up.

"All those movies were preparing me for a career in forensic medicine?" she teased.

"I guess that'll do," he sighed. "But, honestly, my bright, beautiful offspring, I'm proud of how professional you seem and how seriously you take the job."

"I don't think Dr. Parrish would tolerate anything less. She's a lot of fun, but she's very demanding when it comes to her job."

"Yeah, she is. I don't think you could be in better hands."

"I think I understand now…why you'd have trouble giving all this up. I kind of bought into what you had said before, but I still thought it was really all about Kate. I can see now that it may have started that way, but that isn't all of it anymore. I'll try to be okay with it from now on, but I worry about you. You've had too many close calls…and you're my dad…and I don't want to go through what Kate had to…or Mrs. Bertram's daughter."

"I'm sorry I've worried you, but look at that situation at the bank. I ended up in the middle of that just because I took Mother to apply for a loan. Trouble can happen any time. Maybe I just attract it lately."

"Well, try to figure out how to stop doing that, okay?"

"I'll give it my best shot," he promised just as the waiter arrived with their dinner.

As they were leaving, he dropped an arm around her shoulders and observed, "It's strange to head home and discuss work with my daughter…and not have to feel like I need to be careful about giving away too much. Almost like being colleagues. You really are growing up, kid. I love seeing it, and don't like it a bit…all at the same time. I'm not sure exactly how all of this fits in my head yet, but I couldn't be more proud of you." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead as they reached the car, feeling a little misty as he opened the door for her.

"Just keep loving me, Dad," she answered and kissed him on the cheek before she got in.

"Always," he agreed with a loving smile, and they rode home in the comfortable silence of new perspectives.

xxxxx

The next morning everyone fell into their jobs as if they'd never gone home. Esposito and Ryan started working down their list, and Castle and Beckett left to find out what they could from the people Mrs. Bertram had worked with at the accounting firm. One woman remembered that she had been a little on edge for the last two weeks, and one of the men seemed much more upset than the others about her death. He admitted they had been seeing each other for a couple of months and that it was getting serious, but the relationship was common knowledge among her closer associates, and no one seemed to have seen any sign of trouble.

Beckett called Mrs. Addison and went to pick up the two pictures she had found for them, then called Ryan to let the boys know they were on the way to the condo. They all met there and took another look around before they gathered the documents they expected to find. The boys went to check with building security while Beckett and Castle talked.

"It doesn't look like there was any kind of struggle." Castle repeated his observation from the day before as if it might bring out a new fact. "It's like she was comfortable and not expecting it. Surprised, maybe?"

"Didn't the neighbor say the door was open? Tina doesn't seem to me the kind of kid who would walk out and leave the door open. Either her mom opened the door to someone right after Tina left, or somebody got in another way."

"The fire escape? That's the only other way I can see."

Without thinking about it, they both found themselves at the window next to the fire escape looking around to see if there might be a security camera, but they didn't find one.

"Well, it was worth looking," Beckett sighed. "We should have crime scene results to work with this afternoon."

"Might as well go, huh?

"Want to tell the boys to meet us at Remy's?"

"I'll text Esposito. We can get a table and order for them."

"I'll lock up. Coming?"

"Yeah," he answered, moving outside the door to finish the text.

After lunch, they settled into the precinct to organize what they had. Work didn't look like a problem. No one seemed to resent Marietta Bertram's promotion. All of them seemed to genuinely think she had earned it. Looking into Mercedes Bertram brought up a series of drug and theft charges from a lot of the first three years after she had left home. She was eighteen by the time of the first one, so there was no contact with her mother.

"Maybe she really has turned herself around," Castle speculated.

"I don't know," Esposito answered, not looking convinced. "Something doesn't feel right."

"She did some jail time after that last one," Beckett offered. "Maybe that snapped her out of it, but I'm reserving judgment until we talk to her."

"Have we heard from…" Castle started, then Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett." She listened briefly, then said, "We'll be right there."

"Lanie's got some information for us, and we can go over the personal effects again while we're there. We could have heard what she found over the phone, but we can't see the rest from here," Beckett explained. As they walked toward the elevator, she called to the boys, "Be right back. We're going to see Lanie."

In response, they got Esposito's hand in the air in half a wave as the other two detectives manned their phones looking for information.

"That was Alexis, by the way," Kate added as the doors opened and they entered the elevator. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she'd been doing this a long time."

They continued talking as they made their way to the morgue.

"I told her last night that I'm proud of her. And she said she can see why I'm doing this. I guess this internship thing might work out after all," he admitted. "She actually sounded like she was proud of her old man." He laughed lightly and admitted, "I didn't know I needed to hear it that badly until she said it."

"Well, behave yourself when we get there, and maybe you can hold on to the feeling a little longer," Kate said, smiling broadly as she swatted his arm with the back of her hand. It made her feel good to see him that happy.

"We went to dinner last night…had a dad/daughter date."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was nice. It had been a while."

"You look like it did you good."

"It did." They walked a little farther before he added, "She's really all grown up. I had to admit that last night. It was a rude awakening to have it staring me in the face like that. It's going to be hard not to have her in the house…away somewhere at college. The loft is going to be a lonely place."

"I'll come and keep you company now and then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You have really good wine." She bumped his arm with her shoulder and looked at him with a teasing smile.

He loved moments like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Lanie. What have you got?"

"Not a lot. Two shots, one to the head, one to the chest. Looks like COD is the one to the head. Healthy forty-eight year old woman. No other major injuries, no defensive wounds. Doesn't look like she struggled at all, just got shot. I sent the slugs to the lab about half an hour ago."

"Personal effects?" Castle asked.

"You want to take care of that, hon?" Lanie asked Alexis.

"Sure. Come on," Alexis answered, walking across the room and pulling out evidence bags. "Clothes, purse. There was money and an ATM receipt for almost the exact amount of what was there. Credit cards. Make-up, phone, normal stuff for a woman's purse. The only odd thing was this. It was beside her." Alexis pointed out a broken piece of jewelry, some of it holding together and the rest simply loose beads.

"We saw the beads in her hand. What was it?" Kate asked absently. "Looks like it might have been a bracelet."

"It looks like the bracelets that were popular when I was in middle school," Alexis told them. "Lots of people had them then."

"I think I remember buying you one like it. Those fads usually faded away by the end of the school year. Beginning, middle, or end of when you were in middle school?" her dad asked.

"End, I think."

"Then it's probably Tina's," Beckett responded. She's almost two years younger than you. She would have been starting middle school the year you finished."

"That's true," Castle answered, "But what was a kid's outdated bracelet doing broken next to the body?"

"We'll ask Tina about it later. Let's go see if we have anything back from the lab yet. Thanks Alexis."

"And?" They heard from across the room.

"Thank you, Lanie," came from both Castle and Beckett simultaneously.

"Do you two know how often you do that?" Alexis asked with a little furrow at her brow, and they all heard Lanie chuckling as she worked in the background."

"Glad to have provided the two of you some entertainment," Castle threw over his shoulder as he and Beckett moved toward the door.

xxxxx

When Beckett asked, "Anything new?" as she and Castle returned to the precinct, Esposito and Ryan had been busy enough to have some answers.

Mrs. Addison's alibi is good. Finances for her look a little tight. Husband lost his job a few months ago, but things don't look too bad yet. We'll see where he was and dig a little deeper on him. No record, either of them. They look like model citizens. We were just getting to the will. No luck finding the older sister so far. It's like she appeared from nowhere and drifted back into it."

"Do we have copies of the better picture of Merci? What about the security footage from the apartment building?"

"We got the copies, and we're about to run the footage from the two days she visited her mother and the morning of the murder. With any luck, we can find the boyfriend, too."

"Good work. Let us know if you find anything usable."

Castle and Beckett sat down at her desk to go over what they had so far, and they updated the board before allowing themselves a lull in activity.

They both leaned back to relax, content to sit quietly for a few moments. The day had been very busy to that point.

Castle finally broke the silence, asking quietly, "Dinner at my place tonight? Mother and Alexis would enjoy having you, too. Even with freshly stocked groceries, you're going to be too tired to cook. You might as well join us. If we all do a little bit, we can have a decent meal in no time…or we can order in. Besides, we have a conversation to finish. I've given you a couple of days to think about it."

Beckett rested her face in her hands, elbows on the desk. "It isn't going to go away, is it?"

"Not this time. We need to clear the air of at least the Sofia problem…but not here."

"Okay. Dinner at your place."

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." He got a sharp look from her, but it didn't seem particularly angry; and he decided not to push his luck any farther.

Through the afternoon, pieces of the puzzle kept drifting in. By the end of the day, they still had no hint of where Merci might be, but they had decided they needed to speak to Mrs. Addison again. In looking at the will, they noticed that, while Tina was indeed the beneficiary of the insurance policy, Mrs. Addison would be the guardian and would hold power of attorney over the purse strings until Tina was eighteen. They noted the attorney's name in case they needed too speak to anyone at the law firm, and Beckett called and made arrangements to speak to Mrs. Addison again the next morning. They had a few more questions for both Mrs. Addison and Tina, anyway.

Ryan and Esposito were angry to find that the case with security footage from the day of the murder was empty. The footage from two weeks ago was recognizable enough to know it was Merci, but of too bad a quality to be of much help. However, the pictures from two days ago were clear as a bell. They made copies of those pictures, and saw to it that the uniforms had both the recent ones and the older one to use when questioning neighbors, colleagues, store employees, etc. They then called the super to tell him they would be back for what he'd forgotten to give them.

Ryan took two copies of each to Beckett and Castle – one for them and one for the board. We did a facial recognition search and ID'd the boyfriend. Patrick Lowell. Twenty-six. Drug possession, possession with intent to distribute, breaking and entering, mugging, assault…did time for a couple of them. A mother's dream," he said sarcastically as he handed them the folder. "I seriously don't know why this guy is still on the street. Funny thing, though. He hasn't been in any real trouble in the past year, either. "

"Wonder if Merci's mother knew any of this?" Castle questioned as he handed Beckett a marker and the pictures to add to the board. "And we need to know about Merci for the past year…the real story. I'm doubting the one her mother got."

"You're not the only one," Ryan agreed.

Beckett finished her additions to the board as the two men talked, and then the three of them stood speculating about possibilities, all the while knowing there were still too many gaps in the facts to come to any real conclusions.

"I finally figured out what's been nagging at me," Beckett said. "How did Merci know where to find her mother? The accounting firm had merged with another company and moved to a different office complex three years ago, and the other two Bertrams had moved to the condo two years ago. Merci has been out of contact with them for four years. The phone numbers probably changed with the merger…we should check on that. Find the Bertram's previous home address…see if any of the neighbors there talked to her recently.

When they had done all they could do, it was nearly time to leave, anyway; so Castle texted Alexis to see if she was ready to go home, and she texted back that she'd meet him in front of the building in fifteen minutes. Beckett had agreed to be the loft at six. He would tell Alexis about their dinner guest on the way home.

xxxxx

When they reached the loft, Alexis went up to her room, saying she was going to take a quick shower and would be right back down to help with dinner. Martha had only been home for a few minutes, so she and her son talked briefly before they put together a menu for dinner and started pulling out pots and pans and ingredients. Not long after that, Beckett was at the door, and she pushed up her sleeves, washed her hands and took up her share of the work. The job was nearly done before they realized Alexis hadn't come back.

"Maybe I should check on her," Castle said.

Kate had just finished her last job and offered to go. "You finish dessert," she smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Right. That's what the other female told me, too," he called after her.

Kate laughed as she went up the stairs and knocked on Alexis' door. When she didn't hear anything after the second knock, she opened the door slightly and called her name. Pushing the door a little farther open, she saw that Alexis was stretched across the bed in her sweats, sound asleep; so she closed the door and left.

About halfway down the stairs, she noticed that Castle now looked concerned. "Don't worry," she told him. "She fell asleep before she got past her bed. We've all had a long day. This is still new to her."

"We'll just keep a plate warm for her, then. No sense in waking her if she's that tired," he answered.

Then let's put it on the table," Martha suggested. "The turnovers can cook while we eat," she added, sticking them in the oven after taking out the bread.

They talked as they ate, and after the meal, the three of them cleaned up.

"I've had a long day, too. I think I'll follow Alexis' example…a shower and an early night. Goodnight, young ones," she said, and started up the stairs with less than her usual exuberance.

"Goodnight Mother/Goodnight Martha." She heard simultaneously from the two people in the kitchen.

"Do the two of you know how often you do that?" she asked, turning to give them a look similar to the one Alexis had given them earlier.

"It's been mentioned before," Castle answered with an amused smile.

Showing how tired she must really be this time, Martha didn't even offer a comeback, just resumed her trip up the stairs.

"A cup of coffee in my study?" Castle asked Kate.

"Okay."

"A cup of coffee and conversation?"

"Might as well do it now," she agreed.

She walked into his study and nervously sat down on the sofa while he poured the coffee and followed her there, putting the coffees on the table in front of them.

"I believe it was your turn in the conversation."

"Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start with the fact that I offered to tell you everything you wanted to know about Sofia, and you turned me down. Then you chose to create your own idea of events…and be angry about them. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Then let's go to why you were so angry about someone I was with way before I even knew you existed. I've had to watch you with Demming and Josh, and I didn't make a scene at the precinct…no matter how much I wanted to. Even when you were with Josh, you resented seeing me with someone else. You could go home and vent your frustrations with him, but I wasn't supposed to…with anybody. Hardly a fair outlook. Therefore, I think you're jealous."

"I'm…" Kate caught herself going into defense mode again. Remembering that nothing good usually came of that, she took a deep breath and stalled again. "What do you want me to say, Castle?"

"I want you to say that it matters to you if I see someone else. I want to hear you admit it. Every time you even imagine it, you throw 'Do what you want!' in my face, and I haven't deserved that in over a year. Even when you were with Josh, I didn't want anybody else. I want to hear you to tell me that it matters to you…because it damn well matters to me if you decide to be with somebody else."

Just then there was a knock on the door and a sleepy looking redhead, now in her robe and pajamas peeked in. "Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Castle sighed, stood, and walked to the door. "What is it, honey? Do you feel better after your nap?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't come back and help with dinner," she said, stepping just inside the door. "And I'm sorry I missed Kate."

"You didn't miss Kate." Castle motioned toward the sofa.

Alexis looked over toward the sofa and saw Kate wave at her and smile. Then she looked back at her dad. "I stopped the conversation again, didn't I?" she whispered, seeming concerned.

"A little bit," he smiled, echoing their talk from the night before. "We left your dinner in the warming drawer if you're hungry."

"Thanks." Turning toward the sofa, Alexis told Kate, "I didn't mean to ignore you," and walked toward her to give her a hug. "I was looking forward to having you here." She was still tired and wanted to let Kate know she was glad to have her, just in case she fell asleep again and didn't see her before she left.

As she leaned to hug Kate, though, her robe caught one of the mugs, and from there it was a comedy of errors. The mug turned over, which knocked the other one over, and spilled some of the coffee on the table. Castle moved to catch them, but Alexis had already grabbed them and straightened herself, standing and holding one of the mugs. By then Castle was already there; and when Alexis stood up straighter, she turned slightly and bumped into Castle, sloshing the coffee that was left in the cup across most of her father's left side. In the midst of all that, bouncing back in surprise after bumping into her dad, the other mug tottered over again when she hit the table. The whole disaster had happened in a matter of a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry." She looked back toward the sofa. "Kate did any of it get on you?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

"No, it all went the other way. I think your dad and the table got most of it. Looks like you didn't escape a spot or two, either."

Alexis took in the mess she had made of her father's clothes and study and looked like she might cry. Being exhausted wasn't helping her cope. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I slept through helping with dinner, and barged in on your time with Kate, and made a mess, and…"

"Hey. Relax," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Then he pulled her into a hug. "The mess will clean up, I have more clothes, and Kate is still here. We're good." Moving his hands back to her shoulders and standing slightly back to look at her, he said, "You really are tired, aren't you?"

"Forgive me?"

Moving his hands up to the back of her head, he pulled her forehead to his lips and kissed her. "Always," he answered with a loving look.

Kate had to work fast to stop the little gasp of surprise when she saw the look he gave Alexis with that one word…very much like the look Kate had so often seen aimed at herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Something else she didn't know she had to share with someone else, but this felt different…warmer.

"Thanks, Dad." Alexis looked a little more confident now. "I'll clean this up."

"Go get some paper towels and cleaner, and we can clean up while your dad changes his clothes," Kate said, giving Alexis an encouraging smile.

"I'll be right back," he promised, pointing vaguely toward his room, and he went in and closed the door behind him.

Alexis bounded out to the kitchen, came back with a spray bottle and a roll of paper towels, and pulled the trash can closer to them.

"Alexis, I'm really sorry you had to hear that argument between your father and me the other day. I'll try hard not to put you in that position again," Kate apologized as they divided the cleaning supplies and started soaking the coffee up with the paper towels.

"I know my dad hasn't exactly lived like a priest, Kate; but he's my dad, and nobody wants that image of a parent." She gave a little shudder to emphasize her point. "What bothered me most is that you sort of sounded like you didn't care, but nobody gets that angry if they don't care. You do care, don't you?" She asked hopefully.

"I do care," Kate admitted quietly.

"Then it will all work out eventually," Alexis answered confidently, sounding much more mature than Kate herself was feeling at the moment.

As they cleaned the spills from the table and the floor, Kate couldn't help asking hesitantly, "When your dad says 'Always' like that, what does it mean to you?"

"It means that as long as both of us are in the world, I never have to doubt that somebody loves me. It's sort of a like a promise that nothing can ever push me out of his heart," she answered without any hesitation at all.

It was obvious to Kate that Alexis had been hearing "Always" for a very long time and had long ago decided what it meant. Fighting back the tears that threatened to rise if she heard the wrong answer, she started to ask, "Did he ever…" She stopped herself, though, before she allowed herself to try to drag more information from Castle's teenaged daughter simply to satisfy her own curiosity. It just didn't seem right. "Never mind. That's a beautiful thought from a dad."

Putting the last dirty paper towel in the trash can, Alexis glanced up and caught the look on Kate's face. "Ohmygosh. He's said it to you, too, hasn't he?" Kate didn't answer, but the look Alexis caught as Kate looked down said it all. "He has. So…did he ever what? What were you asking?"

"Nothing, Alexis. Forget it."

"No. It's important to you, I can tell. Did he ever…" She appeared deep in thought for a moment as she moved the trash can back into place and they both stood again, then she seemed to have made a connection and turned back toward Kate. "Did he ever say that to my mother or Gina? Is that what you were thinking?"

Kate was caught off guard. This girl was definitely her father's daughter. She didn't miss a thing. No wonder Lanie was so happy to have her. So where did she go from here? Should she tell the truth and look needy, or try to play it off and know Alexis wouldn't buy a word of it? She took a deep breath and admitted, "Yeah, I guess that's what I was about to ask. I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to put you on the spot, Alexis. You don't have to answer."

"No. It's okay. And I don't remember ever hearing it. I don't think he's ever said it to anybody but me…and you, I guess. He looks at you that way, too?"

Kate nodded in response, not looking at Alexis. "Does it bother you…that it isn't just you? I don't want you to have to share anything that makes you feel like somebody is getting between you and your dad."

"I might be a _little_ jealous," she answered, "but it's okay. I can get over it. You're one of the few woman he's ever introduced me to, and none of them ever cared what I thought or whether they got between my dad and me. That's kind of special. And you're the only one I've met who cares about who he really is, not the image. That's pretty special, too."

Kate was enjoying the feeling that Rick's daughter appreciated something about her…and that they could talk openly, at least a little bit, without the anger that Alexis had felt off and on for a while. That was becoming more and more important to Kate all the time. "Can we try that hug again?" she asked. And when she opened her arms, Alexis went into them willingly and gave her a big hug in return.

That was when Rick returned in clean jeans and a loose T-shirt. "Are you bonding with my child?" he asked with a grin.

Kate and Alexis smiled at one another, then looked over at him. "The coffee got in the way of the last hug," Alexis told him. "We're catching up."

"Shall I get us more coffee?" Rick asked.

"I'll get it," Alexis said. "I've seen you make coffee for Kate often enough to know how. It's the least I can do. Be right back."

"Thank you," Kate answered with a smile especially for Alexis.

Rick missed none of slight change in the atmosphere between Kate and his daughter. "Did I miss something while I was changing?"

"Just girl talk," Kate evaded.

Alexis returned with coffee and put it on the table with exaggerated care, a little touch of her grandmother's flair showing. "I'm going to get my dinner and watch that new movie we got last weekend. And I won't interrupt again, I promise." Emphasizing her intentions, she closed the door behind her.

"Do you remember where we were?" Rick asked gently, turning his full attention to Kate.

"It matters," Kate answered after a brief pause, looking down as she nervously moved her hands together in front of her. "It matters a lot. I was angry that it looked like you might still have feelings for Sofia…and that you didn't tell me that I wasn't the only one you followed…and based a character on. And I was angry with myself that I didn't let you tell me your side of things…that I let Sophia make me doubt, even for a minute." She finally looked back up at him. "And that I couldn't make myself tell you…that it matters."

"Progress." He sighed contentedly. "Did my daughter get all the hugs tonight, or is there a little one left for me?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his arms close around her shoulders, and she felt like she had come home. A few little tears of relief escaped, and Rick felt the drops of moisture soak through his shirt to his chest. He pulled one arm from her shoulders, lifted her chin to see her face, and asked, "Will I need to change this shirt, too?"

He heard a mildly watery little laugh followed by, "That was hard for me."

"I know," he answered sympathetically, returned his arm to her shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing her head to rest on his chest again.

"But I'm glad you don't have to wonder anymore. I'm really bad at this, Rick...really bad. I don't know how to accept…" She stopped and released a resigned sigh. "Nobody has ever been this patient before."

"If you practice, it should get easier. I've seen you approach a challenge before."

"I'm trying. I'm still seeing the therapist who cleared me for duty."

"Good. I'm proud of you."

"You just used one of your dad things on me, didn't you?"

Rick's chuckle rumbled through both of them."

"I might have. Sorry. My roles shifted too fast, I guess. But I really am proud of you. It takes strength to do what you're doing."

"I'm doing it for both of us. I want you to have somebody worth having."

"Kate, why don't you let me decide who I think is worth having? I wouldn't mind seeing us move a little faster, but I want to be with you. You don't have to change for me. I'm happy that the Kate Beckett I already know has just told me, 'It matters.'"

"I need to change for me. I want to be happy. I want to feel like I can give you as much as you give me."

"If it's what you need to do for you, I'll help any way I can. But all I need you to do for me is to start giving me the benefit of the doubt…no matter how bad something might look to you. If I'm too stupid to think to tell you what's going on, ask me questions and let me explain. Don't get angry about what you imagine. Will you try to trust me that much?"

"Okay. If I forget, you'll remind me?"

"Count on it," he agreed with a smile.

They moved to sit on the sofa for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other's arms, before Kate finally pulled herself away and said she should go home.

"Shall we see if Alexis is still awake?" Rick asked. "She'd want to say goodnight,"

"Sure."

They found Alexis drowsy but still watching the movie. Kate walked up behind the couch, put her hand on Alexis' shoulder and squeezed it gently, and Alexis put her hand on Kate's, looked up at her and squeezed back.

"'Night, Kate. I'm glad you're here."

Somehow, Kate thought she might have meant more than just that night. She hoped so.

Rick walked Kate to the door and helped her into her coat, letting his hands linger on her shoulders when it was in place. "I'm glad you're here, too," he said quietly, keeping it between the two of them.

She turned to face him, his hands only lifting from her shoulders long enough to allow her to turn. "I'm sorry I'm making this so hard, Rick. I don't intend to. Forgive me?" When she said the last two words, she knew that she was shamelessly hoping for the same response Alexis got, but she couldn't help herself.

Without even thinking, Rick answered, "Always," and slid his hands up behind her head, pulled her forehead to his lips, and kissed her.

xxxxx

Alexis wasn't really eavesdropping; but she'd recognize the tone of voice that went with that word anywhere, and she couldn't resist checking on the look that went with it. Sure enough, there it was, complete with the kiss on the forehead. She did feel a little jealous, but it was laced with a nicer feeling than the ones that usually come with jealousy. Her dad looked happy, and so did Kate. She wanted her dad to be happy. Kate said she cared, and all three of them now knew exactly what that word meant.

It must have been a good conversation, whatever it was. Her interruptions hadn't ruined anything. Satisfied that all was well…and trying to be sure they didn't catch her sneaking a peek…she smiled and slid back down on the couch to pretend to be watching her movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Within half an hour of the time Beckett arrived at the precinct the next morning, there was another body. Castle arrived just in time to turn and follow her out as she gave him the few details she had. This time there were witnesses who could identify both the victim and the shooter, so it seemed that their only task would be to find the man and the weapon. Others could do the leg work on that, so they went back to the precinct and the more difficult case. The new one had used up a lot of their morning, though, and would produce its share of paperwork.

"Did you get anything else from building surveillance?" Beckett asked Ryan.

"Just getting to the day of the murder. We went back and picked up the footage while you were gone. The super was a mess when we told him about the murder in his building and forgot to put that one in the case when he gave us the others. He must have apologized sixty times. I didn't think we'd ever get out of there."

While all of them were gone, things had started coming together for the Bertram case. Uniforms had talked to neighbors the evening before, when most of them would be home from work, and they had a short list of people who had seen Mrs. Bertram's recent visitors. However, none of them seemed to have been aware that she had another daughter. The neighbor's stories all meshed with Tina's. Nothing but occasional, petty annoyances among any of the neighbors. It was a quiet place…had always been safe as well.

Shops and restaurants were being checked, as well as neighbors around the previous address. There was still no sign of Merci or the boyfriend, but Mrs. Addison was expected to be coming back in with Tina any minute, and a few other questions could be cleared up then.

They spoke to Mrs. Addison separately, hoping for a lead that she might not know she had. "Tell me about Merci's visits again," Beckett asked Mrs. Addison. "We have everything you gave us earlier, but is there anything else you can remember? We need to find Mercedes, if only to tell her what happened to her mother."

"You don't think she had anything to do with it, do you?"

"We don't know yet," Castle told her, "and we need to talk to her before we can eliminate that possibility. Did your sister say anything about where she lived, where she was going to college, what they did on their visits, mention the boyfriend's name? Can you think of any details that you may not have thought of before…even something that seems insignificant?"

"I think she said her boyfriend's name was Patrick, but I don't remember a last name. She said he was dressed well and tried to use good manners, but it didn't seem natural for him…that he seemed…I think her description was 'off.' She didn't like him." She clasped her hands on the table. "The first visit, the one with only Merci…Marietta said they talked a while, then Merci mentioned the brownies they used to make together and how much she and her sister used to enjoy them. She said Merci seemed so much like her old self that Marietta told her to make herself at home. She went down to the grocer on the corner to get some brownie mix and to bring some sandwiches from the deli next door. They made brownies, talked about childhood memories, and ate the sandwiches while the brownies baked. Merci showed her the college information and an acceptance letter and asked for help. She said her record would make it hard to get loans or grants. If Marietta said which college, I've forgotten. She was so happy to see Merci straightening her life out that she took her to the bank and withdrew two thousand dollars for her to pay tuition and buy books…and scrubs or whatever else she might need."

"Did Merci or the boyfriend say where they lived or worked?" Beckett asked.

"I don't think she mentioned that."

"So Merci was in the apartment alone for a while?" Castle verified.

"That's how it sounded." Mrs. Addison looked back and forth between Beckett and Castle briefly, settling on Beckett. "Detective, I know Merci went pretty far astray from what we expected, but I can't imagine her killing anyone, especially her mother. Marietta and the two girls used to be so close."

"Part of what we have to do is eliminate people as suspects, ma'am. That's what we're trying to do now," Beckett explained as she jotted something on her notepad, tore the page off and handed it to Castle to take to the boys.

"Good thinking," he mumbled as he stood to leave the room.

"What about the second visit? Anything more you can remember about that?"

"Not much that I didn't already mention. I think she said Merci asked if she could show the boyfriend around the apartment. She said they didn't take long, just looked around and agreed how nice it was. They sat and talked for a little while, and then they left, promising to try to come again when Tina was home. The boy definitely made my sister nervous, though…and something else was bothering her after Merci's first visit, but she didn't want to talk about it…said it might be a figment of her imagination. That's really all I can remember."

"Do you have any idea how she knew her mother's new work number?"

"No. It does seem odd, doesn't it?"

"Please understand that we're still eliminating suspects. We have to check these things. Do you know where your husband was at seven-thirty Monday morning?"

"He was on his way to job interview. You can't think…"

Beckett opened a blank page of her notepad and pushed it across the table. "We need you to give us the name of the company and the time of the appointment…the address if you have it."

"It never occurred to me that we could look suspicious. We've had some financial difficulties this year…and I would be in charge of the money left to Tina," Susan stated, suddenly seeming to understand the line of questioning. "I've always understood that the money was to take care of what Tina needed if anything happened to Marietta. Most of it was intended to pay for college. We'd never take a penny from that child. Jason and I don't have any children of our own. We've had a room in our house for the girls since they were little things. They spent time with us often. Even after their father died, when Marietta was barely making ends meet, there was never a doubt that we'd take care of those girls if she needed us to. We would have found a way to manage." Mrs. Addison wrote all the information she could remember and pushed the notepad back to Beckett, seeming flustered, and angry. "I understand that you have to do this, but…"

"We have to clear up any loose ends, Mrs. Addison. That's all. It's a necessary part of the process. The faster we eliminate, the closer we get to the truth. We'll need a few minutes with Tina, and you can go."

Susan Addison picked up her purse, looking a little shaken, and walked to the door with Beckett. Tina came toward the door as Beckett was saying, "If you hear anything more from Merci, or think of anything else, let us know, please."

"You've heard from Merci? Does she know about Mom?"

"No, honey. Your mother saw her a couple of weeks ago."

"Merci said she wanted to surprise her, but why didn't they tell me?"

"You've seen Merci? When?" Beckett asked, ushering them both back into the conference room, standing near the door where Castle was about to leave.

"A little over a month ago. Aunt Susan's school is only a few blocks from mine, and I was meeting her after school. I was passing the park about two blocks from my school and I saw her standing near an old couple. When I called her name, she looked angry, but then she came and talked to me. I told her about a lot of what had happened after she left: Mom's promotion, my new high school, the new apartment. I told her how much we'd missed her, and she gave me a hug and said she'd like to come to see us. She swore me to secrecy, though, like she used to do when we were little. She said she was doing better and wanted to surprise Mom. She promised to call us in a couple of months when she had a few things together, so I gave her all our phone numbers and the address of the apartment."

"The bracelet?" Castle reminded Beckett.

Going back to the file on the table, Beckett brought a picture to show Tina. "Do you recognize this broken jewelry?" Castle asked. "We think it was a bracelet."

Tina seemed pleasantly surprised. "It looks like the one I gave Merci for her birthday a couple of months before she left. She must have still had it. How did it break?"

"We don't know that yet, he answered.

"Tina, wait for me here for a minute, please," her aunt requested and motioned to Beckett to follow her outside the room.

Castle picked up on the gesture and kept Tina's attention, asking how she was doing and talking about school, mentioning his daughter.

"Where was the bracelet found?" Susan Addison asked with a worried look.

"On the floor next to your sister's body," Beckett answered sympathetically.

Mrs. Addison didn't say a word. She nodded, walked back to her niece, and put an arm around her shoulder, a look of horrified concern showing in her eyes. "I'll let you know right away if we hear from Merci," she agreed. "Do you still need to talk to Tina?"

"No. Thank you both. I think we have what we need. We'll be in touch." Looking pointedly at Mrs. Addison, Beckett added, "Don't hesitate to call if you need us."

"I won't," she answered with determination, and she took Tina home.

"Well, that was interesting," Castle observed as they walked back to Beckett's desk. He grabbed the marker and added notes to the board as Beckett checked her computer for the location of the park. "Merci was probably angry at the park because Tina stopped her from picking that old couple's pockets. And the will. I just realized what seemed off. Somebody who's OCD-ish wouldn't have left an important document in the file with a big corner of the front page folded back. Everything else was perfect. Merci must have looked for financial information while her mother went to the store."

"With any luck, the lab will get back to us soon about fingerprints on the will and insurance papers."

"She and the boyfriend must have been in cahoots."

"Cahoots? Really Castle? Did you forget your boots, chaps, and spurs this morning?"

"I could find some if you want to come over and play cowboy. You have a gun. You could be Annie Oakley." There was a wicked smile and energetic eyebrow waggling just before Beckett grabbed his ear.

"Ow! Apples!"

"Hey, guys, do we have an address for the boyfriend?" she called out, as she mercifully let go of Castle's ear and walked over to the boys.

"Last known didn't pan out, Esposito answered. We sent people to see if they can find anybody who knows him. We did hear from the lab, though. Some of the fingerprints on the fire escape and almost all the ones on the window belong to Lowell, a few of Merci's on the window sill."

"Did you get those documents we took from the Bertram's apartment to the lab?"

"Yeah. Sent them to be checked for Merci and Lowell's prints as soon as Castle brought your note."

"Let's canvass around that park Tina mentioned, too," Beckett ordered, handing off the information.

"On it," Esposito answered.

"Ha! Got her!" they heard from Ryan.

The other three gathered around Ryan's desk, and he showed them. "See, there's Tina leaving. She got in the car with another girl. Looks like the mother was driving. A few minutes later…" he fast forwarded, "and there's Miss Merci. But we don't see her leaving."

Within the hour, they had a call giving a new address for Patrick Lowell and confirmation that Merci was living with him. The woman they spoke to didn't know her as Merci, though. She knew her as Cindy Berins. The informant owned a small grocery store, and they shopped there. They've been shopping with several credit cards in the name of Cynthia Berins since they moved into the neighborhood about four months ago.

"Run Cynthia Berins," Beckett told Ryan.

"Got two, Ryan said a few minutes later. Probably this one. Reported her purse stolen ten months ago. She lost cash, credit cards and ID. Looks a lot like Merci. And look where it happened. Two blocks from the same park. The old address for Lowell is about four blocks north. New address is about two blocks farther.

"She must have been using that identity since not long after she got out of jail," Castle offered. That probably kept her off the radar for a while, but from what we're seeing, I can't believe she hasn't been in some kind of trouble in all that time."

"Maybe she has and managed to get out of it somehow," Beckett suggested.

"What do you bet we find a lot of other credit cards and ID's on them? Maybe they've graduated to identify theft to support themselves and just haven't been caught yet."

"Do we have surveillance on the new address?" Beckett asked.

"Yep," Ryan answered, and this call is from our uniforms there. They just spotted Lowell. Right now he's hanging with some guys at the corner next to his apartment. They want to know if they should bring him in or keep an eye on him."

"Wait for us unless he looks like he's going to run. Maybe Merci will show up, too, by the time we get there. If he starts looking like he's on to us, pick him up. Tell them we're leaving now."

Ryan relayed the message and Esposito asked Beckett, "You want us, too, boss?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"We'll be right behind you."

Beckett and Castle grabbed their coats, and she took out her phone. As they walked to the car, she placed a call that would get them a warrant for the apartment.

xxxxx

The boys were, indeed, right behind them as they left. They put together a tentative plan on the way to their cars, and when they arrived, they parked in the next block from where the officers said Lowell was still talking to friends.

"You go around the block and cover that side, of the corner," she told Esposito. "Ryan, cross the street and take the other side. Castle and I will come from behind him. "Castle, stay behind me. If they did kill somebody, he's probably armed. Ryan, call the surveillance guys and tell them to be ready, too."

"Is that Merci?" Castle asked just after the boys left. He inconspicuously pointed out a young woman walking toward them about a block away, not far from the surveillance vehicle, and Kate immediately let the officers know Merci was behind them.

If the other team was going to stop Merci in visual range of her boyfriend, they all had to move fast. Ryan and Esposito were in place, so she moved closer to Lowell, drew her gun, called his name, and announced herself. As expected, Lowell ran, and seeing that happening, Merci ran, too; but she was close enough that the two surveillance officers were able to come at her from each side and bring her back.

Lowell ran toward Esposito's position and Esposito was able to slow him down before Lowell reached for his gun in desperation. Before he had time to raise it, though, he heard, "Drop it," from Beckett, behind him, and found there were three guns trained on him. After a brief hesitation, he eased his gun to the ground and put his hands on his head. Ryan turned him to the wall where he automatically assumed the position while he was checked for other weapons and then cuffed. Kate met the male surveillance team and took care of the weapons search for Merci.

Lowell and Merci were transported back to the precinct separately. The two officers who handled the surveillance were duly praised for their good work, and the team went back to the precinct to interrogate their two suspects.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ryan and Esposito interrogated Patrick Lowell; Beckett and Castle took Merci Bertram. Beckett and Castle closed their questioning first and watched from outside the room as their partners finished up with Lowell. Both the young people were arrested for the murder of Marietta Bertram.

"That's one cold-blooded pair, "Castle said with a shudder as they came back to the bullpen." Did you see any remorse? I didn't."

"Nothing," Beckett agreed. "I dread having to tell Tina and her aunt. They'll be devastated. I think the aunt had caught on when she asked about the bracelet, but she didn't want to believe it."

When the boys came back, they pulled chairs over near Beckett's desk and sat down to compare notes. The two stories seemed to jibe, except that each one said the other planned the whole thing.

"We sent the gun to ballistics. They said they're backed up and they'd try to have something tomorrow morning." Ryan reported as they finished.

"Good, Beckett answered. "We should have the fingerprint results by then, too. Did we get the warrant?"

"Yep," he answered. "The captain should have it. Are we going over there now?

"Might as well." Castle answered. "It's got to be done."

xxxxx

Captain Gates appeared as soon as her team returned to the precinct. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're good, Beckett answered. "We've arrested them. Once we presented them with what we had, they each tried to convince us that the other one made them do it. As we suspected, Merci dressed up for her mother's benefit, wore the bracelet her sister gave her, showed her mom everything a mother would want to see to make her think that she'd turned over a new leaf. She got an information packet from the college and used the letterhead message to manufacture an acceptance letter for the nursing program."

"She got her chance to look around when her mother left her alone to make a quick trip to a store," Castle continued. "She knew where her mother kept her important papers when she was younger and went straight to it to see if she was beneficiary to anything. After the withdrawal for the "college money", he added air quotes, "she already knew her mother's bank account was much bigger than it used to be. She wasn't happy that everything went to Tina, but thought she could string Tina and her aunt along and get her share one way or another. She said they would both want to believe she was who she used to be. The boyfriend said she was supposed to take her mother's purse, so she'd have all the ID's to give her access to accounts; but the gunshot was louder than she expected, and it spooked her…she forgot the purse. The girl's comment was, 'Why should goody two-shoes get everything? We figured, if they didn't want to share, I could get their ID's and get somebody to help me clean out the account before they knew anything was missing.' No feeling for her family at all."

"When Merci came back with her boyfriend and wanted to show him the apartment, it was to give Lowell a chance to see the lay of the land beforehand," Beckett chimed in. "The morning of the murder, she knocked on the door right after she saw Tina leave the building for school and charmed her mother while the boyfriend cut the window glass, unlocked the window, and slipped in from the fire escape. Mrs. Bertram saw him when he entered the living room, but she had no time to react before he shot her…once to the chest from across the room, then another to the head from close up. When she fell, she grabbed her daughter's arm, and the bracelet broke and fell on the floor."

"Merci opened the front door to run, but she saw another door opening down the hall; so she left by way of the fire escape with Lowell," Castle explained.

We're waiting for ballistics on Lowell's gun, and the lab should find Merci's prints on the documents." Beckett added.

Did the warrant turn up anything?" Gates asked

"We found the phone numbers and address Tina had given her sister…and copies of the insurance information and the will at Merci's apartment. She must have taken pictures with her phone while her mom was gone," Beckett told her. "And the blood spattered clothes Merci was wearing when Lowell shot her mother were in the trash can."

"They've apparently been supporting themselves with stolen identities," Castle reported. "Looks like when one set of credit cards petered out, they'd have another half dozen waiting in a different name and change their location and Merci's name. There were multiple ID's at the apartment, all looking a lot like Merci, and services and credit card accounts opened in those names. We found receipts for cash advances and purchases, and bills paid using those cards…just lying around in the other trash on the floors and furniture. The place was disgusting."

"Not unlike its residents." Esposito observed.

"Looks like we have enough to lock them up for a long time." Beckett concluded.

Good work detectives." Gates paused, took a deep breath and added grudgingly, "And Mr. Castle. Go home, all of you. Tomorrow should be an easier day. And the precinct can't afford more of your overtime."

"We'll go by and talk to Mrs. Addison and Tina before we head home," Beckett told her. "No sense in leaving them hanging any longer than necessary, and this one feels like something we need to do in person."

They were all trying hard not to react to Gates inclusion of Castle, but they were all in shock…especially Castle.

"I'll leave you to it, then. But all of you get some sleep tonight. You've earned it. The paperwork will still be here tomorrow, and you might as well be awake."

"Drinks later to celebrate closing the case?" Esposito asked.

The elevator dinged and the boys could see Alexis leave it, talking on her phone. Rather than coming to meet them the way she usually did, she stopped in the corner near the elevator and kept talking, looking upset.

Castle was facing the boys when Alexis left the elevator. "I'm going home after Beckett and I finish up, but you two can stop at The Old Haunt if you want. I'll call and tell them your drinks are on me tonight. You, too, Captain, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle," she answered, "but I need to clear a few things here before I go home." She turned and went back to her office.

"Was I hallucinating, or did she actually include me this time?" Castle whispered.

Ryan bumped fists with him and said, "Did you see anybody holding one of those 'The world ends tomorrow' signs? I'm a little worried."

The men laughed, then Castle turned in Kate's direction and asked, "You ready?"

"Let me get a couple of things organized for tomorrow before we go."

Noticing the boys' attention had wandered, Castle took in what was in their line of vision. When he saw the look on Alexis face, he went directly to where she stood looking down at her phone, leaned his head down toward her, put a hand on her shoulder, and asked "Is something wrong? Was the job too much for you today?"

"That was Ash…that phone call. He's coming home for spring break and wants to get together to talk. I just started getting over him."

"What about Brandon? How serious is that?"

"I don't know, Dad. Not very. Not yet. I don't even know what Ash wants to talk about. He could be telling me he's found somebody else…or trying to get back together. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?"

Castle wrapped her in a big, warm fatherly hug and held her for a moment. "Come on in the break room, he said, guiding her with a comforting arm around her shoulder. Beckett should be here in a minute, and we can drop you at the loft before we see Mrs. Bertram's family."

"If I'd known this would happen, I'd have planned on it," she said sadly. Buttons is picking me up here. She's taking me to the loft to change, and we're going for coffee. She wants to hear about my internship. I told Grams before I left this morning."

He pulled her into another hug and kissed her head.

"Castle's a real dad," Esposito said, sounding surprised as he watched him with his daughter in the hall.

"We knew that a long time ago, man," Ryan answered, looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"No, I mean like a _real_ dad. Did you see that? He was being a detective, then he came over here and turned into a bar owner, then he saw her looking all sad, and he just morphed into a real, 'What's the matter? Aww. Let Daddy help.' dad. It's one of those things that you know, but you don't _know_."

"Yeah. I see what you mean."

Suddenly Beckett was there asking, "Where's Castle?"

Ryan pointed toward the break room. "Esposito says he just morphed into an honest-to-goodness dad. Little Castle looked upset."

"Yeah. He does that," Kate answered absently and went straight to the break room. She walked in and stroked Alexis' hair from behind as her dad hugged her. "Are you okay?" she asked, leaning in toward her very much as Castle had done, sounding concerned and moving her hand down Alexis' hair to her shoulder.

As he and Ryan watched the scene playing out in front of them, Esposito said, "Whoa! Tell me we're not seeing Beckett morphing into Mom. They're not even together yet, and she's mothering his kid? I did _not_ see that coming."

"Wonder if Beckett realizes yet?" Ryan questioned with a smirk. "She can be a little thick about that stuff sometimes. New round of bets?"

"I'm gonna need that round of drinks first. Dude, we're working with chameleons."

Ryan just laughed. "I'm calling Jenny. Are you and Lanie still getting along well enough to ask her, too? We can call on the way, and they can meet us there."

They both grabbed their coats and reached the elevator about the same time Beckett and the Castles did.

"You okay, Little Castle?" Ryan asked, and saw her nod a yes.

"Does Uncle Javi need to take somebody down for you?" Esposito asked with his macho face on.

"No, _Uncle_ Javi. No need for that." She flashed him a smile.

"Esposito grinned and pointed at her smile. "Now, that's what I wanted to see," he gloated as the elevator doors opened.

They left the elevator with everybody smiling. Castle and Beckett waited a few minutes until Buttons drove up for Alexis, then they went to see Mrs. Bertram's family.

xxxxx

The couple sat with Tina and Mrs. Addison and explained what they had learned, leaving out as much as they could while still delivering the news they had to give them. Both were as heartbroken as expected, and Castle and Beckett left feeling depressed.

"I'll never understand how somebody could turn on a family who loves them. No abuse, nothing to cause it. It looks like Merci was well-loved right up to the end, and she could make brownies with her mom like old times one week and still stand there and calmly watch somebody shoot her a week later. Makes me ill," Castle said as Beckett started the car.

"This definitely isn't a pretty job," Beckett answered as she patted his knee in sympathy. He reached for her hand and held it briefly before she moved it to the wheel and pulled out in traffic. "Back to the loft?"

"I guess so."

They rode in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

"I'll see you in the morning," Beckett said when she had stopped the car in front of Castle's building.

"Don't go. It isn't quite dark yet. Let's walk…see if we can find something happy to take our minds off this case for a while."

Kate saw the hopeful look on his face and answered, "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"There's a little park not far from here. Trees, a flower cart always set up across the corner. Why don't we walk that way? Kids playing, flowers, trees, swings…"

They left the car, and he reached for her hand, pleased when she laced her fingers through his and smiled. He knew this case had been hard for her, too. They both needed a little comfort.

A couple of blocks away they turned the corner, and there was the flower cart at the end of the block.

"Wow! Beckett said with a little laugh. All that color takes you by surprise."

"I thought you'd like it. All these years, and the color still surprises me when I turn the corner. It belongs to the florist behind it, but there's someone out here with the cart as long as the weather allows it."

"How long has it been here?"

"Longer than I have. I used to bring Alexis to play in the little park over there. A lot of times I'd buy her a flower on the way home. Usually a daisy. Sometimes a carnation. Those were her favorites."

"Esposito suddenly realized tonight that you're a real dad. I guess he hadn't seen your dad mode in action before. I think he might have been impressed."

Castle puffed a little laugh. "Doesn't take a lot to impress him."

"I don't know. I think your dad mode is kind of impressive. You have a lot to be proud of."

She got a pleased smile in return, and they strolled farther toward the park. When they reached it, they leaned on the fence rail and looked around.

"There aren't too many things happier than children playing. Look at the little guy on the slide," he said, pointing toward a little boy who looked to be about four, squealing in laughter as he went flying down the slide. "Have you ever wanted to have kids?" he asked.

Kate looked at him in surprise, then realized he didn't seem to be applying it to them, and she answered in the same matter of fact spirit, "I didn't for a long time, but now and then the thought occurs to me. I enjoy kids. I just don't know if it would be fair to a child when my job could…" Her voice trailed away at that. Neither of them needed reminders of what could happen to them. Changing the turn of the conversation, she asked, "How are things going with your mother's play? Are you over it yet?"

"Fortunately for me, she doesn't have backing yet. I could do that for her, but I'm somehow not inclined; and she's had a sudden independent streak lately. We were at the bank because she wanted to get a loan for her acting school…without my help…didn't even want me to co-sign. She wanted to fund the play without my help, too. I think maybe she's trying to prove something to herself."

"If she asked for your help, you'd back her, though? In spite of what she says about you," Beckett asked.

"Yeah. No matter what, she's my mother. It wasn't easy for her. Illegitimate children is what we were called back then, and our mothers… Well, it wasn't accepted the way it is now. But she kept me…wanted me, and did the best she could to take care of me. Until I had Alexis, I didn't realize how hard it had been for her." He motioned Kate to an empty bench just inside the park gate. "When I was little, probably about the age of the little guy on the slide, she had a lot of jobs besides acting, a lot of waiting tables for a while, but she always found time to spend with me. She'd get me to bed early when she had a late night job by promising to wake me when she got home…only if she found out I'd gone to bed when the babysitter told me to. And I always did. She had to be exhausted when she got home, but it didn't stop her. She'd wake me up and sit me in her lap and read me stories…and talk with me before she tucked me back in. I felt like the most special kid in the world. There's never been a day of my life that I didn't know I was loved, no matter how big a pain I probably was sometimes. So, yeah. Short story long…whatever she wants. We drive each other nuts, but we'll always be there for each other."

"It wasn't easy for you, either, was it?" Castle had leaned forward as he talked, his forearms resting on his knees and his hands clasped, still watching the children, and Kate reached over and rubbed her hand across his back in support.

"Not always. But times changed, and money and fame makes people forget…or not care. Fortunately for us, Mother was amassing both, and I followed in her footsteps early in my adult life. She and I made some good friends along the way."

"I don't care if you have money or not, Rick." She was still running her hand across his back. You're a good man…strong, dependable, loving, honest, talented, smart…ruggedly handsome." They both laughed. "Goofy, annoying…"

"Well, that was a mood breaker." He smiled, stood, and held out his hand. "Come back to the loft with me. We can have a glass of wine and rummage for something in the fridge so you can go home and collapse in your bed."

She stood and took his hand. "I should probably just go home."

"Come on. I'll be a perfect gentleman. The way things have been going lately, if I tried something, Alexis would come home and catch me, anyway."

"Okay," Kate agreed with a laugh, "but only a little while."

They walked back, stopping just as the flower cart was being taken in for the night, and Rick bought two dozen pink carnations. When she was leaving, he gave half of them to Kate and said he would put the others on Alexis' bed for her to find when she got home…a little show of support.

"Thanks for spending some time with me, Kate. I needed some company. Something pleasant after the rest of the day."

"Always," she answered, knowing exactly what she was saying now. And she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek before she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The walk the night before had been good for both Beckett and Castle. It was an easy, comfortable break for both of them and had lifted their spirits enough to make it easier to sleep. When Castle came in the next morning with coffee, their smiles were easy and confident, reflecting the way they parted. Castle handed off the coffee with a lingering of his fingers on hers, and it was accepted with a mischievous glance.

"You're a writer, am I correct?" Beckett asked him, leaning back and watching him as she took an appreciative sip of her coffee.

"Where are we going with this?" Castle responded suspiciously, easing into his chair.

"You're a writer, _and_ you're my partner, right?

"I'm in trouble no matter how I answer this. Right?"

"You're my partner, and you're a writer, so write." She handed him some forms that were already filled out along with some blank ones. "There's a lot of writing for this one. Tell the story as succinctly as possible, with all the details necessary. I gave you a few to go by so you don't have to ask me a million unnecessary questions."

"Beckeeeett," he whined.

"Do a good job and we can leave on time tonight. I'll even treat you to a celebratory dinner. We can take Alexis, too, if you want."

"That, Detective Beckett, is blatant bribery by a city employee."

"Is it working?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, found the finished forms, and started looking them over, comparing them to the blank ones.

About an hour later, results came in from ballistics and the lab. The fingerprints were verified as Merci's, and the bullets matched Lowell's gun. With identifications from multiple sources and everything else they had gathered, the case could be closed and turned over to the DA.

After a series of various interruptions, by mid-afternoon, the paperwork was done, and Castle had actually done his fair share, impressing Beckett with his work. He was adding a sentence to the last one when Ryan and Esposito came over to let them know the suspect from yesterday morning's case had been found at a friend's house and was being brought in.

"Is Castle doing paperwork?" Esposito asked in surprise.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Beckett answered with a big smile.

"Where do you hide when the world is gonna end?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito went back to their desks.

"Very funny," Castle called from behind them. Turning back to Beckett, he grouched, "I'm getting us some coffee. And this is all you get out of me. You want more, the offer has to be a lot better."

"You did good, Castle," she said appreciatively. "I'll settle for coffee."

While he was gone, she started typing up the reports he had hand written, and took a break for coffee when he returned.

"Trade places," he told her.

"Why do you want my chair?" she wanted to know.

"You can keep your chair. I want your computer. I know what I wrote, and I type faster than you do. So trade places."

"Ryan could be right," she answered in awe and then moved. "Where do we hide?"

Castle glared at her for the second time that day, slid into her chair, took stock of what was on the screen, and he started typing, his fingers flying across the keys.

Beckett picked up her coffee, walked the short distance to Esposito's desk and whispered, "Want to see him when he morphs into Writer-man?"

The boys looked up to see Castle fully focused on getting his report on the computer screen. He never looked at his fingers, only the page and the screen, and didn't even look up as Beckett sat down in his chair, sipped her coffee, and stared at _him_ for a change.

"I don't think I ever saw anybody type that fast. Nobody here anyway." Ryan said quietly, not wanting to distract Castle. "You think anybody will be able to read it when he's finished?"

"I don't know, but I'm so gonna have to check," Esposito answered.

In what seemed like no time, Castle had finished the typing. "Beckett, you can correct anything I missed," he said, and suddenly realized that three detectives were gathering at his back looking for mistakes.

"You can type up my reports any time you want, Bro'," Esposito told him,

"In your dreams," Castle answered, moving out of Beckett's chair. "Beckett has a lot more assets to bribe me with, and even she may not see this again."

"Beckett," Kate answered when her phone rang. "Okay. We'll be looking for him."

"They've got the shooter from yesterday morning downstairs. They're bringing him up now," she said to the group. Then she told the boys, "Put him in Interrogation 2. We'll be there in a few minutes. We've got enough witnesses to nail him, but a confession would be nice. Thinking about the file they needed to finish, she reconsidered. "You guys want to take this one?" she asked the boys."

"No problem," Esposito answered.

"Did they find the gun?" Castle asked.

"It's on its way to ballistics," Kate answered. The elevator dinged, and the boys went to meet the officers bringing their suspect.

The paperwork was too close to finished to stop now; so Beckett and Castle took time to proof the reports, and she signed them while the other two detectives talked to their suspect.

"Let's go see how the boys are doing," she suggested when the reports were in the file; and she and Castle took their coffees and watched at the window as Ryan and Esposito worked at getting a confession from Thomas Walsh. Faced with the number of witnesses willing to come forward in memory of a well-loved friend, the young man finally broke down in tears and confessed. It had been an argument with one of his friends that went too far…and got out of hand because he'd had a gun with him…a story corroborated by the witnesses. Getting the reports done for this one shouldn't take too long.

"You know, by the time we get these witness statements done, it's going to be time to go. Why don't you text Alexis and see if she wants to come along. Call Martha, too, if you want. We'll tell her where to meet us. It would be fun to have everybody. It's about my turn, and my apartment isn't as big as your loft."

"You've had dinner with us when we celebrate. Are you sure you want to feed the entire family?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"And you really want me to call my mother?"

"Yeah. Your family is fun."

"I'm glad you like them. They're part of the deal," he answered, reminding her intentionally.

"I know that." She returned his gaze with a reassuring look, and he picked up his phone and texted Alexis.

Castle voluntarily helped with the witness statements from the day before, and the boys wrote up the interrogation and confession. Nothing new came up, and Gates ordered everybody out at the end of their shifts.

"I told Alexis we'd meet her at the morgue," Castle told Beckett. "After telling Lanie that Buttons was taking her home to change last night, Lanie let her in on the wisdom of keeping a change of clothes at work. She left this morning with a gym bag with two changes, so I think she'll be presentable."

"You realize we may have to invite Lanie, too now…which probably means she'd want to bring Javi along…and he'd feel guilty not asking Ryan and Jenny."

"Bad move on my part?"

She looked at him with a smile that told him it was fine, and said, "You may be having dinner with both families. I think they'll like each other."

"Me, too."

"Is seafood okay?"

"Sure."

"Call Martha," she told him before they reached Lanie's door. "I'll go see if Alexis is ready…and I'll talk to Lanie." She checked her phone for an address, gave Castle the name and address of the restaurant, and left him to his phone call.

"Hey, girl," Lanie greeted with a teasing, but suspicious look. "I hear you're hosting a Castle family dinner. Anything you need to tell me? Hmmm? Our girl is back there changing clothes. Talk."

"Later, Lanie. The walls have ears lately."

"Yeah, well if somebody didn't argue loud enough to wake even my clientele, the walls might not hear as much."

"I'm trying to get that under control," Kate answered, looking away briefly. "You want to call everybody else and meet us for dinner?"

"For real?"

"Yeah. Castle's good with it. You know Alexis won't mind, and you'll love Martha. You're a little alike. If it crosses the mind, it's likely to cross the lips."

"I am definitely sitting next to her," Lanie answered, her mind already forming prying questions.

"I can't afford to pay for everybody, though," she told Lanie quietly.

"That's okay. I'll explain when I call. We'll all take care of ourselves." She paused and smiled. "Writer-boy's actually letting you get away with this – not trying to get you to let him treat."

"He is so far. I think he knows I want to do something for him sometimes. I haven't always been that…aware, I guess. He's letting me figure it out."

"Look at you…figuring things out…on purpose. Yep. Definitely sitting with his mother. Mothers know things you don't know they know. No telling what you might learn."

"This is probably such a mistake," Beckett moaned as Castle came in.

"What's a mistake?"

"Lanie has claimed the seat next to your mother."

"What were we thinking?" Castle answered dramatically.

"Hey, Dad. Thanks for inviting me, Kate."

"The party is growing. Lanie is meeting us there, and calling the rest of the team," Kate told her.

Alexis smiled excitedly. "Everybody in one place. That should be fun!"

"And Mother is meeting us there, too," Castle answered.

"Interesting," Alexis giggled, as her dad motioned her ahead of him.

"We'll wait for you outside, Lanie," Kate called over her shoulder.

Castle resisted the temptation to offer to call ahead, knowing they could probably get a table faster; but this was Kate's plan, and they'd do it her way. Besides, he was perfectly content to spend as much of the evening as he could next to a happy, smiling Kate Beckett. The longer it took, the better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was a nice evening…clear, and just warm enough to take the chill from the air. Waiting was pleasant in the outside fenced area where the sidewalk seating would be opening in another week or two. Their group began to grow when Javi and Lanie arrived, and expanded again with Jenny and Ryan getting there a few minutes later.

They bantered back and forth for a couple of minutes when Esposito asked, "Is one of us dressed funny or something? There are two women over there who keep looking this way and giggling."

Castle was accustomed to being recognized, but it hadn't happened in front of his friends at the precinct when it wasn't part of a case. He was distracted enough that he hadn't noticed before it was mentioned, and it was too late to ward it off. The two twenty-somethings were on their way over.

"Excuse me," one of them said, "Are you Richard Castle?"

"With his best book signing smile, he straightened from where he had been leaning against the fence next to Kate, and answered, "I am, and who might you be?"

"I'm Samantha, and this is Rose," the taller one said nervously.

"These are the people who allow me to work with them at the twelfth, he explained. This beautiful young woman is my daughter, and this lovely lady is Detective Kate Beckett.

"Nikki Heat?!" Samantha squealed.

"No, just Detective Beckett," Kate answered, extremely embarrassed.

Lanie and the boys looked thoroughly amused.

"We love your books," the other girl gushed.

"Could we have your autograph," Samantha asked, digging in her purse and pulling out what looked like a brand new notepad.

Without a word, Castle took the notepad, pulled the pen from his coat pocket, and wrote, 'Nice to meet you, Samantha. Enjoy your dinner.' and signed his name. Then he flipped the page and started the same note for Rose, but his phone rang.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said and answered, "Hello, Mother." He listened for a moment and told her, "That's all right. We'll wait for you," before he hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. Turning to the others, he explained, "The rehearsal with her students ran a little late. She'll be here in about five minutes."

"He finished Rose's note as she asked, almost bouncing up and down on her toes, "Mother? Was that Martha Rodgers?! Do you suppose she'd give us her autograph, too?"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to. If your party is called before she arrives, I'll ask her to stop at your table."

Behind him, Ryan leaned over to Esposito and whispered, "The man morphs a lot, doesn't he?"

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" Samantha almost squealed. "You, too?" she asked, holding the notepad out to Kate, who was not at all comfortable with the idea.

Castle nodded toward the notepad to encourage her not to disappoint them, and knowing she was blushing, Kate signed her name below his and gave the pad back to Samantha." The two young women thanked them and giggled their way back to their friends.

Castle turned back to the group. "Sorry. Part of the job," he apologized quietly.

"Does that happen a lot?" Ryan asked.

"Depends on where I am. Not as often as it used to. I'm busy at the precinct now, not…"

He shrugged and looked at Beckett, knowing his chest-signing, playboy image had been a sore subject, and hesitating to bring it up again. But, this time, she didn't seem jealous. She simply smiled, moved aside, and made space for him to lean against the fence with her, and he took his place beside her.

"This is me…not imagining things," she said softly, only for him, and was rewarded with a smile that warmed her a bit too much.

About that time, the smaller group across from them was called, and the two girls waved and smiled as they went inside.

Martha arrived shortly after that, red hair, huge designer handbag, jewelry and her Martha flair on display as she apologized her way toward the group.

The hostess, having heard mention of Richard Castle as the girls entered the restaurant, came to call them in, giving them a table at the edge of an unopened section of the restaurant where they had at least a modicum of privacy. Noticing where the girls were seated as they entered, Castle thanked the hostess for her consideration, took his mother's arm, and said, "I promised your autograph."

"Of course, Richard. Where?"

They found the girls, and Martha wrote 'To Samantha. Martha Rodgers' and the same, but to Rose, then another to Samantha's father, who Samantha proclaimed was a huge fan…'To Jacob. Your daughter is lovely.' And she signed her name.

"Nice to meet you, darlings," she said as she left.

"Maybe that will be it for the evening?" she whispered on the way back to the table.

"I hope so," he whispered back.

"So, now you get to sit down and order?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah. What can I say? It sells books."

"And tickets," Martha added.

"Kate, have you been in this before?" Jenny asked.

"Castle signing things, a couple of times…me signing anything, never. That was embarrassing."

"Part of the deal," Rick said softly in Kate's direction, knowing she'd understand what he was saying.

"You get used to it after a while," Alexis told Kate sympathetically. "People point and stare sometimes. Most of them are thoughtful about their timing, but now and then somebody will stop Dad or Grams as the fork is halfway to the mouth. He's right, though. It's better than it used to be."

"Well, what's on the menu?" Martha asked, bringing everybody back to being their normal selves.

Lanie had, indeed, seated herself next to Martha, and as Kate had predicted, they got along well, laughing and talking through the entire meal. Now and then they were seen whispering together, looking conspiratorial, causing Rick and Kate some concern. For a little while, Martha regaled the group with stories about Rick as a child, some embarrassing, but all true at this telling. The boys were laughing, tucking away blackmail possibilities in their minds, and teasing him mercilessly.

"You're laughing now, but next time we're inviting _your_ mothers," Castle threatened.

The women laughed and encouraged Castle to do it, and the boys groaned and protested. They all enjoyed the evening and the meal, and they left feeling like an extended family was being formed.

On the way back to their cars, Jenny observed, "We just had dinner with celebrities, didn't we? But he came to our wedding as our friend, Rick. He doesn't act like a celebrity."

"I think he likes being with people who don't treat him like one," Lanie answered.

The two couples said goodnight, parted ways, and went home.

In spite of Kate's protests, knowing Martha would be with them later, Rick had called for a car to pick them up, and had called the driver to meet them a few minutes before they left the restaurant. When they reached Kate's building, the driver pulled into a parking space, and Castle's family all thanked her for dinner. Castle told Martha and Alexis that he would be right back and walked Kate into her building. At the elevator, she tried to send him back, saying there was no need to keep his family waiting; but he wasn't quite ready to leave.

Kate had traded shifts with another detective who had a wedding to attend over the weekend, so she had Friday off. Neither she nor Castle needed to be at the precinct the next day.

"Will you come by the loft tomorrow morning?" Castle asked. "I have something I need to show you."

She saw the serious look in his eyes and knew that, whatever it was, it was important to him. "I'll call before I leave my place," she agreed.

"Thank you for tonight. Good food. Good company. I… Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He held her shoulders, kissed her on the cheek, and left, turning to remind her, "Tomorrow morning. Call me."

She smiled and promised; and that night she went to bed still having difficulty keeping her smile contained.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Friday morning, Kate got up, took care of a few chores in her apartment, and took a shower before going to see Rick. She was dressed in jeans and a light sweater, but she took some extra time with her hair and make-up, being careful to look natural enough not to give herself away.

Calling, as promised, "Good morning," she said when he answered his phone.

"Are you on your way?" he asked, a little more subdued than she had expected.

"I should be there in about half an hour," she told him." Then she left, hailed a taxi, and got out at a coffee shop near his loft. Reaching his door, she stuck a pinky finger out from one of the coffee cups to ring the bell.

The door opened in seconds. "You brought me coffee," he said, a look of delight on his face in spite of the fact that the smell of freshly brewed coffee was wafting toward them from the kitchen.

"Smells like I'm too late." She handed him his coffee anyway.

"I like yours better," he answered and took a sip. "Much better." He took her hand and walked toward the kitchen, taking her along with him.

"Why?" she asked. "You make great coffee."

"Because you wanted to bring it to me," he said, turning to face her.

She really didn't have an answer for that, so she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. It was getting easier to do that.

He put his coffee down on the counter, took hers from her, and left it there as well. Then he took her in his arms and held her close, nuzzling near her ear, breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair. What he was doing didn't seem so much sexual as sensual…loving, and Kate responded by sliding her arms up around his neck to have the same access to him.

"This feels so good," he said. "It feels right."

Kate just nodded in agreement, her head resting on his shoulder, her forehead against his neck; and he closed his arms around her tighter and buried his face against her neck, as if she might disappear if he didn't hold on.

"Rick, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned, but he didn't let her go. She held him tighter, too, trying to comfort him through whatever was bothering him.

"Just let me hold you a minute longer," he pleaded.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips, and pulled her close again.

"If we're going to make this work, Kate, we need to begin by being honest with each other, and both of us are hiding something. After I show you what I've been hiding, I don't know what you'll want to do; but we both need to let the secrets go, try to get past them…start from a better foundation."

"What have you done?" she asked, pulling back to look up at the worried look on his face, imagining everything from an affair to some criminal act that she should arrest him for.

"When the bank exploded, what did you feel?"

"What?"

"What did you feel? The truth."

"I thought I'd never see you again. It felt like my world had fallen apart right in front of me." That was more honesty than Kate usually came up with, but he really was worrying her. "I was so relieved when I heard your voice, saw your face. I should probably thank your mother someday for keeping me from completely destroying my professional reputation and kissing my partner right there." She hugged him again, feeling the fear just thinking about it."

He hugged her closer, too, before he pulled back and looked at her, cupping her cheek with his hand to ease the sting of his words.

"I'll see you one exploded bank and relief to see me alive and raise you one I-watched-you-flat-line-in-that-ambulance, Kate. I felt like I was dying with you. I don't ever want that to happen again…not if there's anything I can do to stop it. I wanted to be there to help you, but I walked into the hospital room, and Josh was there; and you said some things were better left forgotten…and you closed me out. You were alive, but when I realized you weren't going to call, I felt like I was dying again. And I know you remembered everything."

"Is that what this is about? I'm so sorry. That isn't nearly enough, I know. I waited so long to tell you that…"

"We can talk about that later. I know it was what you needed to do right then to protect yourself. And maybe partly to protect me…and my family. Right now, I need you to understand that what I've done was to protect you. And protecting you was what I needed to do to protect me. You wouldn't let me help you, Gates wouldn't let me stay at the precinct, and then she closed your case. I was completely cut off. I had to do something."

"What have you done, Rick? Tell me." Kate was sounding frightened.

He took her hand and said, "Come with me." Pulling her into his study, he grabbed the remote from his desk and opened the murder board.

"What is this?!" she shouted. "No! You made me stop, but you didn't?" She gave him a look that told him exactly what he'd expected.

"You can walk out and take time to be angry if you want, but you need to hear me out first. And then you're going to have to find a way to get over this. You know I love you, and I think you love me, too. We're going to get past the dishonesty, and then we can face things together."

Kate was standing farther away from him, but she wasn't making a move to leave yet, so he continued.

"At first I only wanted to find who shot you and make him pay, but all of it figured into your mother's case. You weren't a hundred percent when you came back, but I could already see you losing yourself in it again; so I was going to wait and tell you when you had recovered. Then a man called me. He said he had information from Roy and could keep you safe if you backed off your mother's case. Otherwise your life would be in danger again. I couldn't let it happen again Kate. It would have been my rabbit hole."

"I still want to find them, but you and Alexis and Martha could be in danger, too," she answered angrily. Do you think I want to be the reason for that? And how could you keep this from me? You know how important it's been…and for how long." Kate seemed to be somewhere between angry enough to lash out the way she often did and on the verge of tears at the same time…not quite what Rick expected considering the initial death glare.

"I'll tell you everything I've found, which isn't a lot more than we had, but a couple of other things have happened since the last entry. Do what you need to do. Yell at me…hit me…trash my office, kick me out of the precinct for a while, go home and ignore me until you can stand to look at me again…whatever you need to do to get past it. Then we'll face everything, and we'll start working on us and the case, but this time we'll be smarter...about both."

"How could you do this behind my back?" she asked harshly, obviously on the verge of tears. "I have to leave. I need some time," she stormed.

The almost tears were taking a bigger toll on Rick than the full-fledged anger he'd been expecting. "I expected that. If you don't want me to show up at work, you can text me. You don't even have to talk to me. Just don't give up on us…please." He moved a little closer, and she didn't move away from him; so he took the chance and wrapped his arms around her…one at her waist, the other at her shoulders. "I love you," he told her, and kissed her lips gently before he let her go.

In spite of herself she returned the kiss, although not as enthusiastically as she might have before she saw the murder board. She pushed him away, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. "You don't fight fair," she complained. "I'll let myself out."

xxxxx

When she was outside, she took out her phone and pressed a number. "Lanie, I need to talk. I really need to talk."

"Not again. Last night went so well."

"Yeah, well, this morning didn't."

"This morning? What are you telling me?"

"Not that."

"Coffee shop? I can give you half an hour. Meet me in ten minutes?"

"I'll be there."

They spoke quietly to keep the conversation to themselves in the small shop, but it didn't keep the fire out of Lanie's voice. After Kate angrily explained the problem, Lanie showed no mercy. "So let me get this straight. You outright lied to the man about something really important to him…more than once…lies of _co_mmission…mostly because you needed to straighten yourself out first…and you let this go on for months until he figured it out on his own…and he still didn't confront you with it until now? He, on the other hand, after being kicked to the curb all summer, was still trying to work on your case and keep you sane and alive in the process. A lie of _o_mission, I might add, and only thinking of your best interests. In the meantime, you go on a couple of jealous rants about women he isn't even involved with…all the while leaving him in the dark, having to guess how you feel about him. And he still loves you enough to wait around until you 'find yourself?'" There were air quotes around the last two words, accompanied by a sarcastic look. "Girl, the man is crazy, but you're waaaay crazier."

"You're not exactly sounding like you're on my side, Lanie. What do I do?"

"What you ought to do is let me keep his daughter working late while you go back to his loft and jump the man's bones…but I know that isn't happening yet." She released a long sigh. "So, second best is to go back and apologize before the rest of the family gets home to complicate it. Or wait 'til tomorrow when you've calmed down, and meet him somewhere for coffee or a walk or something." She stopped for a moment and smirked. "But you'd both sleep better if you'd just go right back there and jump the man's bones. Now, I'm tired of talking to a crazy woman. I'm going back to work…where I can talk with the sane and usually wiser than her years Little Castle. Kate Beckett, if you haven't figured out how lucky you are by now, I don't have much chance of convincing you." She picked up her purse and started to stand.

"Lanie…"

"No," she said raising a hand, palm toward Kate, and looking away. "I'm done. It's time you two work this out like sensible adults." She started to walk away, then turned back briefly. "And call me if you want my intern to work late." Then she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kate sat there and finished her coffee slowly. Lanie rarely minced words, and she certainly hadn't this time. Any sympathy Kate might have hoped for had rapidly become a figment of her imagination. As she sat there, she realized Lanie was right. And it appeared Kate was on her own…stuck with the decisions she had yet to make. She could call Dr. Burke, but she already knew by now what he would say. It's time to confront the problem.

She wasn't wearing the right shoes for a run; but she decided a long walk might help, so she headed toward Central Park. Deep in thought as she walked, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and suddenly noticed she had turned somewhere along the way and was about a block from Castle's loft. Growling at herself in frustration, she decided to take Lanie's advice. There would be no jumping of anyone's bones yet, but she could apologize…and at least pretend to be sane.

She picked up her pace, finding herself wanting to run back to Rick; but she didn't want to provide too much entertainment for the doorman. She spoke to him calmly as she entered the building and then impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive to take her to Rick's floor. When he answered the door, he looked overjoyed.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I treated you so badly, and you were still looking out for me. I over-reacted, and…"

By the time she got that far, he had pulled her inside, wrapped her in a tight hug, and was kissing her temple while bumping the door closed with his foot. "I was missing you already. I thought I might not see you for days. What changed your mind?"

"Lanie. I met her at the coffee shop. I think she's on your side."

"I might have to buy that girl flowers…or maybe a car," he said from where his face was nuzzling in her hair. "I'd give anything to have heard that conversation."

"It wasn't pretty."

"I'm glad you're back," he said, pushing her far enough away to face her. "From now on, no more secrets bigger than a birthday present. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'm so glad you're back," he repeated.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and enjoyed the warmth of him.

"What did you do all afternoon? Other than finding out your second best friend is on my side?"

"Second best friend?" she asked, her lips turning up in a smile, knowing where that answer was going.

"Regardless of what else is going on between us," he answered, holding her close again, "you know I'll always be the best friend you'll ever have, right?"

"I know," she agreed with a sigh. "I took a long walk to clear my mind and think about things, and somehow, without even realizing it, I ended up here."

"You found your way home," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's beginning to feel that way." She pulled back far enough to look at him, her hands on his chest, and he moved his hands down to her waist. "Seeing my mother's case in front of me again…it hit me hard. It took me by surprise…set me back a little bit. You got me to back away, let me get some distance from it, then you threw it back at me with no warning. That wasn't fair."

"I'm sorry. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you, but we've come so far in the past few days. I didn't want it to come between us later. It's been on my conscience for a while, but your safety was more important. If we're going to work things out, I want to do it right. No secrets. "I love you, Kate. I don't ever want you to think you can't trust me."

"I do trust you, Rick. I'm not quite ready to throw caution to the wind and dive in right now, but I think I'm almost there. I do trust you, as much as I know how."

"We don't have to dive in right away. I can live with dog-paddling for a little while," he answered, resting his forehead on hers. "Whatever gets us to the other shore."

She smiled openly. "Okay, I think we're at least that far."

"Do you realize how much progress we've made in just a few days?"

"I'm still processing all that, but I like where it's going."

"What did Lanie say that convinced you to come back?"

"A lot," she answered with a wry chuckle, but the only part you're going to hear right now is that she's done, and we need to work this out like sensible adults."

"A car. I definitely owe that woman a car. Come on," he said, guiding her to the sofa. "Sit down. No wine, no coffee, just us…being sensible adults."

They sat side by side, but not touching, each leaning forward with hands clasped in front of them, occasionally fiddling distractedly with their fingers as they talked…making it a conversation without the edge of a romantic encounter. As they talked, one glanced over at the other now and then; but somehow, not looking at one another made things easier to say.

"Can we call each other forgiven and start from there?" Kate asked. "I know I need more forgiving than you do, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"The fact that you're talking about the rest of your life, and including me, is enough, Kate."

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He smiled at her, a relaxed, happy smile. "Yeah, you did. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I owe you the truth."

"Because you finally trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"For a long time, I've trusted you more than anybody. You know more about me than anyone else has for years. Since…well, for a long time, I didn't entirely trust but a few people; and then, not long ago, I found out I shouldn't have trusted most of them. So, after that, it was easier not to entirely trust anybody at all."

"Then I'm doubly honored." There was a brief pause. "How close did it take you to the rabbit hole…to see the murder board?"

"Not quite as close as I would have thought. I'm curious…probably more than curious; but as long as I don't let myself get too close, I'm not desperate to see it."

"Do you want to take a look?"

"No…not yet. I think you were right about waiting. I need more control before I go back to it." She paused, seeming to think it over. "But if I ask you a question about it, it's okay to answer. I won't ask if I don't think I can handle it."

"Fair enough. And I'm forgiven?"

"There really isn't anything to forgive. Except that you put yourself and your family in a bad place. So you have to stop, too…until we can decide how to work on it. Promise me that."

"I promise I won't do anything…unless we've talked about it."

"That's fair, too. I'm still not happy about it, but I know your intentions were nothing but the best."

"So we can periodically be angry and growl about these things to ourselves, but we won't throw them at each other randomly when we argue?"

"Deal," she agreed. "But it might be hard."

"Nothing new there."

She chuckled in response. "I guess not."

"You can handle an instant, eccentric ready-made family?"

"It might even be an asset," Kate assented with a smile, remembering the last few days.

"You say that now," Rick answered with a little laugh. "We'll see how it goes when she writes a play about you."

Kate laughed, too.

"Will you come to a book signing for the new book…start getting past the idea of the autographs? That was one of the few times you were with me when it happened, but it won't be the last…or the last time somebody wants Nikki Heat's autograph. And you know there are always cameras around. If we're out together more often, away from the job, some of them are going to find us; and some of them will be looking for you, and we'll end up on page six at minimum, if not in a tabloid now and then. I'll do everything I can to minimize it, but it won't go away. Living with Mother, I grew up with it; but are you sure you can live with that kind of intrusion?"

"I don't know about the autograph thing. It just doesn't feel right. It's embarrassing. But you're worth learning to live with the rest. And I'll at least sit with you at a book signing now and then."

"Okay."

"You can handle having a crazy woman with a dangerous job in your future?"

"It's too late not to. In my heart, you're already my always…part of my family. Nobody else measures up." He turned his head toward her and smiled. "Crazy or not," he teased, bumping her elbow with his. "And, in your future, you can include an annoying, unpredictable man-child who's going to want to spoil you and take care of you?"

"It's too late. Nobody else measures up for me, either." She glanced at him with a smile and bumped his elbow back. "Annoying or not."

Rick laughed.

"And you have enough patience left to wait a little longer to dive in?"

"I do. Can you stand knowing that somewhere in the back of my mind, I might be thinking about another little kid to take to the park?"

"Umm. Still dog-paddling, remember?"

"Sorry. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Not a surprise."

"I guess not."

They both chuckled.

"So we're stuck with each other?" Kate asked.

"I'm hoping so."

"Things could be worse," she answered with the little smirk Rick liked to see. It meant she was happy.

Breaking their positions, Rick took Kate's hand and stood, pulling her up with him. "And now, I believe it's late enough in the afternoon to justify a glass of good wine to celebrate the shift from hopeless, floundering whatever-we-weres to sensible adults...at least for today."

He took down two glasses, uncorked a chilled bottle, and poured the wine into the glasses. "To sensibility," he offered and leaned to kiss her before touching their glasses together.

"Mother and Alexis should be home before long. Would you like to stay?"

"Not this time. I'm going to go home, take care of a couple of things, soak in the tub, read a book, and see if I can pull together the pieces of the emotional mess that is me so they can all process the fact that I behaved like a sensible adult."

He laughed, put his glass down and put his arms over her shoulders, holding his hands behind her neck. "We both come with some emotional baggage, Kate, but we can do this. And we'll be good at it. I know it wasn't easy for you to come back this afternoon. I…"

"Hello kiddo!" they heard from the front door as Martha entered, seeing only Rick's back above the kitchen counter as she walked in.

"Hello, Mother." Rick rolled his eyes and looked at Kate apologetically.

She gave him a resigned smile, stepped back and offered her own greeting. "Hi Martha."

"Kate," she said, surprised. "I didn't realize you were here. Am I interrupting something…I hope?" and she looked back toward her son.

Not answering the question, Rick observed, "You look happy. What's going on?"

"I have another reading of my play scheduled…two weeks from today at the school. Still looking for backing. One very good prospect will be there, and two other good possibilities."

"Great," Rick grumbled. "My reputation can be trashed in front of more of New York."

"That's great news," Kate responded with a scolding swat to Rick's arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, Richard," she said, walking into the kitchen to join them, "Marcus and I have prepared a clever little disclaimer to go in the program to point out that there are a number of instances of poetic license…to make the story more interesting than my actual life."

"Mother, you do care," he answered dramatically.

She reached up to stroke his cheek, gave him a tender, motherly look, and said, "Always, darling," as her fingers trailed lovingly down his face. Then, seeming to remember that they weren't alone, she turned to Kate. "Sorry, dear. I get a little maudlin now and then. I really did mean it when I said the best job I've had is motherhood." She turned and poured herself a glass of wine.

Getting over the surprise of discovering where 'Always' must have come from, Kate answered, "It's okay, Martha. He's told me how much he loves you, too."

"You had to tell her that? Now she'll think she can get anything she wants."

Martha gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "You know I always do, anyway, dear," she teased. She squeezed Kate's hand affectionately, lifted her glass to them, and went upstairs to her room.

"Instant family. You still have time to back out," Rick whispered."

"Sorry. Too late. You're stuck with me." Kate suddenly looked concerned. "Oh, but they will be, too."

"We'll all have to adjust a little, but we're all willing…aren't we?"

She answered by stepping back into his arms, and they shared another hug and a quick kiss before he walked her to the door. Each of them felt simultaneously shocked and relieved, and quite proud of themselves, that sensibility had finally won out.

Before he closed the door behind her, Rick walked out in the hall and quietly called out, "Kate?" When she turned back, he said, "Read one of my books tonight. Putting you and Patterson and your bathtub in the same thought messes with my mind." And he heard her laugh as the elevator doors closed behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Saturday morning at the precinct was unpredictable. There were fewer people on the floor, and there was no new case for her. Kate had no paperwork left to keep her busy, the boys were off, and there was no reason for Castle to be there; so she was at loose ends. She had already straightened her desk, what little of that needed to be done, and reorganized the drawers and her purse, and had generally run out of things to do when the elevator sounded and Castle walked in with two cups of coffee and a smile she had been wishing for all morning.

"Castle, your timing is impeccable! Thank you," she greeted him, immediately reaching for the coffee, fighting the urge to reach for the man instead.

"Watch out, Detective. Somebody might think you're glad to see me." He sat down beside her with a smug smile and took a sip of his coffee.

"I might be," she said quietly, but no more flirtatiously than their normal joking around. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your daughter or catching up on your writing or something?"

"Alexis and Mother were both still asleep when I left. They probably haven't missed me yet. We stayed up late last night discussing the pros and cons of several colleges. Most of them are too far from home."

"If they were in Brooklyn, you'd think they were too far from home."

"I probably would," he admitted. "Anything new this morning?"

She indicated her desk top and opened the neat, well-organized drawers for inspection. "The inside of the purse is just as tidy," she told him with a sigh, and he laughed.

"That exciting, huh?"

She laughed. "Some days are better than others."

"Just rewards."

"What?"

"You made me do paperwork, and now you're here with nothing to do."

She gave him her best eye roll. "Why are you here again?"

"I brought you coffee, remember?

"That's the only reason you're here?"

"I missed you."

There was a little pause as Castle watched her. "I missed you, too," she admitted.

"Come to my place when you leave tonight," he said. "I promised to take Mother and Alexis to a new movie they've been talking about. Alexis is taking a friend. You can meet Buttons Dutton," he smirked. "Mother loves having her around. She's a really sweet girl, but it's hard to get past that name."

"You think Alexis is ready to start introducing me to her friends? Aren't we rushing things a little?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"I guess I'm getting used to the idea of us. How do you explain me?"

"She can just say her dad brought company, too. Will that work?"

"That works. And before you start planning Sunday, I promised to spend some time with my dad. He'll be happy about us."

"Can we include him in something before long? I'd like to get to know him."

"I'd like that. I think he would, too."

"Good. Maybe we can think of something tonight."

"What time? Do I have time to go home and change?"

"Seven?" The movie starts at seven forty-five. It isn't too far from the loft," he said, standing to leave. "I want to kiss you. This is going to take a lot of self-control. Not my strongest asset."

"Precinct, Castle. Your rules. Remember? Of course, this whole conversation probably broke your rules already."

"Does that mean I can kiss you, then…since we already broke the rules," he asked mischievously."

Standing and turning away from the rest of the bullpen, she promised, "Tonight, Castle…out of sight of the precinct, your family, and Buttons Dutton."

He laughed and answered, "I'll hold you to that."

Kate stood at the door and waved inconspicuously as he got on the elevator, then picked up her phone to read the text that said, 'I love you.' She laughed quietly, put the phone back in her pocket, and walked to the other side of the bullpen to see if anybody else had anything interesting going on.

xxxxx

The movie evening went easily, no uncomfortable feelings about why Kate was there. Buttons was a sweet, intelligent young woman and the two girls seemed glad to have Kate's company.

At the end of the evening, while Martha and the girls were occupied, Kate pulled Rick into his study and gave him his promised kiss before she went home.

xxxxx

Monday started early. At six that morning, Castle's phone rang, and Beckett said there was a body. He met her at the small grocery store where the owner had apparently been shot the night before when he was about to closing. His wife was asleep before he was supposed to be home and didn't realize he was missing until morning. She was frantic, thinking that if she'd stayed up and waited for him, she might have known he needed help before it was too late.

The morning was spent looking for possible witnesses from the night before and checking surveillance footage from cameras in the surrounding area. That afternoon they set up the murder board and started contacting witnesses and gathering information.

They stopped for lunch on the way back to precinct, and Kate seemed fine. Then, about a block away, someone ran into her, knocking her off balance just as a car backfired, and Castle heard a gasp and saw panic in her eyes. The teenager who ran into her apologized profusely and kept going.

"Just a car and a careless kid, Kate. That's all." Trying to stay professional that close to the station, he tucked her arm around his and held his hand firmly over hers so she could lean against him until she calmed down."

"It's scary how it takes me over like that," she admitted.

"How bad this time?" he asked.

"Not nearly as bad as before."

"I'll be right beside you if you need me."

"I know. I don't want to have to depend on that at work, but I know."

"And if it happens at home, call me, understand? You don't have to be alone."

"Thanks, Castle," she said, leaning into him briefly in a way he'd recognize as the semblance of a hug.

"Always," he answered, keeping his eyes straight ahead to avoid looking at her the way he knew he might as they neared the precinct. "You okay?" he asked, moving his hand from hers.

"Better," she answered, dropping her hand from his arm as they reached the building.

She was a little edgy most of the afternoon but seemed much calmer as the day ended. He intended to keep her close that evening, but late in the afternoon, Kate took Castle aside in the empty break room.

"I promised Lanie a girl's night tonight. I guess I'll have to tell her we made it to the sensible adult stage…and maybe thank her for the push. Should I mention the car?" She smirked.

"I've already ordered flowers to be sent tomorrow…and tickets to the show you said she was talking about. There's an unsigned note to go with them, but she'll know where they came from."

"Have you been reading my mind again? How did you know tomorrow would be perfect?"

"It's a gift."

She pulled his ear, but more lovingly than usual, and he laughed and said "Ouch!" loudly, for everyone else's benefit.

The first chance he had when Kate wasn't watching, Castle texted Lanie to be sure somebody would be keeping an eye on her. He trusted Lanie with that.

When it was time to leave, they saw Esposito coming toward the elevator alone.

"Where's Ryan?" Castle asked.

"He left a little early. Jenny had another anniversary of something planned. Those two have more anniversaries than anybody I ever knew."

"Want to stop by The Old Haunt for a beer? My treat. Nobody's home at my place tonight for the next couple of hours."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

The three of them talked in the elevator, and Beckett touched Castle's arm as she said "See you tomorrow," wanting to do more.

"Tomorrow," Castle answered, touching her elbow lightly, holding himself back.

Esposito noticed the quick exchange and the slight difference in the interaction between them, but he didn't say anything.

xxxxx

Castle breezed into The Old Haunt and picked up a couple of beers before he and Esposito went to the booth he had commandeered for his own use, and they talked for a while about whatever crossed their minds. It was right after work, and the place was filling up and getting noisy. They had trouble hearing each other at times, and they had almost finished their beers.

"I've got more of the good stuff in my office fridge, and we can hear better in there." He stood and said, "Follow me."

Esposito followed Castle down the stairs and into his office. "Nice," he said, looking around. "I never got invited to the office before," he joked.

Castle got another beer for each of them and turned back just as Esposito yawned.

"Am I keeping you up?" he teased.

"Haven't been sleeping too well lately," he answered, reaching out to take the bottle Castle offered, and they both sat in the comfortable, leather chairs near Castle's desk.

"Anything wrong?"

"Not really."

Getting the impression he didn't want to talk about it, Castle changed the subject. "Wonder what Lanie and Beckett are up to?"

"I don't know, Bro', but I've got the feeling either or both of us could be a topic of conversation…for good or evil."

Castle laughed. "Could be."

"Lanie doesn't tell me everything, but I got the feeling she pushed Beckett pretty hard the other day."

"She did. Beckett said it wasn't pretty."

"She's says what she thinks," Esposito answered with a little laugh. "She doesn't hesitate to use it on me, either."

"So you're back together?"

"We don't know exactly where we are; but wherever it is, we're good," he answered, pausing to take another drink of his beer. "I caught the little thing with you and Beckett before we left. Something happening?"

"Inching in the right direction, maybe. She had a little trouble this afternoon after lunch. A car backfired about the time some kid ran into her, and I could see the panic. She said it wasn't too bad, but she wasn't herself for a while. How do I help her with that?"

"What did you do?"

"Reassured her, let her lean against me, tried to get her to talk to me, had her take my arm so I could hold her hand without looking too unprofessional so close to work. I know we push the line sometimes, but I don't want to compromise what she's built over the years at work. I just want to help her."

"You did the right thing. Sometimes you just need something to ground you.

"She actually talked to me this time…admitted it. That's progress, isn't it?"

"It's always progress when you admit to having trouble. But don't think it's just going to go away. There's no magic bullet." There was a pause as he lifted his bottle for another swallow. "Bad choice of words," he said ruefully. "It comes back when you don't expect it sometimes. Takes its toll."

"Is that what's keeping you awake lately? That sniper got to you, too, didn't he?"

Before he parted with words, he sat for a minute, as if deciding whether to answer, but Castle was somebody he could talk to. He was somebody who listened and seemed to care about you. He seemed to see how people's minds worked, and he knew when he could talk about things and when to keep it to himself. They had never talked about Javi's background before being on the police force except in passing…very general conversation. Esposito still wasn't sure how Castle knew he could help Beckett through the sniper situation, but he had appreciated the low-key way he handled it.

"I had to take him down; it was him or Beckett. But he was me not that long ago, you know. They give you a job to do, and you do it; then you have to live with it. You don't have to be close to the body to know what you've done. No matter how bad the targets are, if you have a conscience, it still gets to you after a while. It made me wonder what saved me from turning into him. Brought it all back. How did you know…that I'd be close enough to it to help her?"

"I've talked to a lot of people doing research. It made sense. It's how I would have written it. Even if you hadn't been where she was, I figured you'd have been close enough to know how she got there."

Esposito looked at Castle with respect and nodded his understanding.

"Lanie helps?" Castle asked.

"Yeah. She's always there."

"Is there anything else I can do to help Kate?"

"You're doing what you can. Getting shot out of nowhere like that…it's rough. That kind of thing comes back and haunts you. All the recovery time gives you time to think about it too much. She'd been through a lot right beforehand, too…some big shocks, big disappointments. And she's been doing this a long time, Castle. That doesn't help. She's seen some pretty bad stuff…been in some pretty bad scrapes. You've been in some of it with her. I'd be surprised if you didn't have nightmares of your own."

"I do." He briefly sat quiet, looking down as he twisted the bottle in his hand. "Mostly they involve Kate on the ground at the cemetery…having to be resuscitated in the ambulance," he admitted. "My whole family had nightmares after she was shot."

"I doubt seeing you flying through the air so close to that bullet helped much."

"Alexis pointed that out…more than once. The worst part of the nightmares was when sometimes she was the one to wake me from them. I'm supposed to take care of her."

"Does Beckett know?"

"I never told her. She had her own problems to deal with."

"Tell her…when there's an opening. She'll find out sooner or later. If you're really inching in the right direction."

"You caught that, huh?" He huffed a quiet laugh.

"Dude, I'm a detective. I catch a lot. When she came back later and thanked me, I told her what you did. She just nodded…with one of those little smiles she has when it's about you."

"She has one of those?"

"I doubt anybody else has noticed, but we know her pretty well. We see it. She needs you, Castle, whether she's ready to admit it or not."

"I need her, too."

"We all know that. And we respect it, no matter how much we're on your case."

Castle smiled. "Good to know."

They were both quiet for a while, taking their time with their drinks in the comfortable silence of friends who trust one another. Castle looked at his watch and said, "They should be home about now. I should get going."

"I'll be heading home. If Beckett goes to Lanie's tonight, Lanie's gonna send me packing anyway. Apparently girl's night is a sacred ritual."

"We're ordering in tonight. Alexis would be glad to have Uncle Javi join us for dinner."

Javi grinned and said, "Another time. It's been a long day, but thanks for the invite."

"To a good night's sleep," Castle offered, raising his bottle before downing the last of his beer.

"Back at you," Javi answered, doing the same.

They climbed the stairs back up to the bar and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the advice," Castle said as they left.

"Any time," was the answer as Esposito walked off in the other direction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Castle had a quiet evening at home and had sat down at his desk to work out a section of story he wasn't happy with. As he was reading it the third time, trying to decide where the problem was, his phone sounded, and he checked the text and saw it was from Lanie. 'She's okay, but skittish. Couldn't get her to stay here. She's home alone by now.' He texted back, 'Thanks. I'll check on her.'

He decided to give Kate a little time before he called to see about her, pretty certain he could pass it off mostly as just missing her, which wasn't an untruth.

Checking on them, he found that his mother and daughter were still watching TV, but the show was about over. He sat down and watched the last few minutes with them before he broached the subject he intended to bring up.

"I need to talk to you a minute," he said.

"What is it, dear?" His mother had watched his facial expressions for enough years to know something serious was on his mind.

"I know both of you are aware that Kate has had some problems since her shooting, but I don't think you know some are related to PTSD."

"Oh, Richard. It must be so hard for her."

"Dad, I'm sorry. It must be hard for you, too. How much does it affect her?"

"Not all the time. Most of the time things are pretty normal, but she can't predict when something will happen. The point of all this is that there was a little incident this afternoon. It wasn't too bad, but she wasn't quite herself for a while. I heard from Lanie, and it sounds like Kate might still be a little bit on edge. When I call her, if anything sounds off, I'm going to her place and not leaving unless I know she's okay."

"I know how you feel about her, son, but is she ready for you to take this much liberty with her life?"

"We've worked some things out in the past week. I think we understand each other better."

Alexis moved over and sat on the arm of his chair to give him a hug, and he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm really happy for you, Dad, but what about you? It's going to take a toll on you…worrying about her all the time."

"I already do that, Pumpkin," he said rubbing her shoulder. It isn't likely to get any worse. She worries about me, too. I think we'll both be better when we're together. We're not where we want to be yet, but we're getting there. And I'm good with that, problems and all. She isn't getting perfection, either…except for you." He pulled her head down to kiss it.

"No perfection here."

"Close enough," he answered with a proud smile, and Alexis gave him another hug.

"I should tell you now that whenever she's ready, I intend to marry her. I hope the two of you are okay with that."

"I think we both knew it already, dear," his mother answered. "Whenever she's ready, you have my blessings."

"Mine, too," Alexis agreed.

He nodded. "Good. That's important to me…to her, too. I'm going to go call her now," he said, pointing toward his office. "Make sure she's all right."

Martha and Alexis watched him as he walked back to his study, and they smiled.

"Do you think he knows he's already married to her…for all practical purposes?" Alexis asked as she plopped back down on the couch with her grandmother.

"Somewhere in there, I think he does," Martha answered and sighed. "Minus some of the perks."

"Teenaged daughter here. Not having that conversation."

"Sorry, dear."

"Kate already pays more attention to me than Mother does, Grams. She listens to me as if what I say is important…and she doesn't constantly change the subject because her mind wanders off in the middle of what I'm telling her. And conversation isn't limited to parties and shopping trips. The night I slept through dinner…she was still here when I woke up later. Something came up, and while Dad was out of the room, she asked me if it would bother me to have to share it. I could see how much it meant to her…how much she cares about him…but she was thinking about me, too. It's hard not to try to push them. He needs her, and I think she needs him, too." There was a thoughtful little pause. "And I might be jealous for a little while, but I might need her, too."

"And just how did you get to be so wise at your age?" Martha asked, swinging her arm around her granddaughter and pulling Alexis into a big hug. "When I was your age…well, on second thought, I'm not telling you about me at your age." They both laughed, and Martha gave her shoulders another little squeeze. "I could tell something had changed between Kate and your father when we had dinner with everybody. They seemed more comfortable with each other. I hope they work things out fast. We've had enough angst, don't you think?"

Alexis just chuckled.

"If I'm not treading too far into your territory, what would you and Kate have to share?"

"Always," she said gently from where her head rested on Martha's shoulder.

"Oh, my," Martha answered, sounding pleased.

"I know. Right?" Alexis agreed.

xxxxx

"Hi," Castle said when Kate answered her phone.

"I was hoping you'd call," she answered.

"I'm not the only one who knows how to make an outgoing call, you know."

"I hate to interrupt time with your family…or you could be writing..."

"Could you stand some company for a little while? I promise not to keep you awake all night."

"Okay…for a little while."

"I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting."

Castle walked toward the door, telling his mother and daughter that he'd call if he wasn't coming right back, and he went outside and hailed a taxi.

xxxxx

When he knocked at Kate's door, he could hear movement inside. She came to the door, went back, then came to the door again and opened it this time. As soon as he stepped inside, she was in his arms.

"I could get used to this," he told her as she snuggled against his chest. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Then why are you watching TV with your gun on the table?"

"Maybe I'm not a hundred percent, but I'm okay."

Castle took out his phone and sent a text to Alexis. 'Not sure when I'll be back. We're okay.'

"What was that?" Kate asked after stepping back to give him better access to his phone.

"I told them I'd be here a while. They're not watching TV with a gun, and I'm not leaving you alone."

"Castle…"

He took her back in his arms and kissed her temple softly. "Do you want to be alone tonight? Wouldn't it be easier with company?"

"With your company…yeah."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?

"Yes. But not as hard as it was last week."

"That's encouraging."

"I said that out loud. I don't know where all this honesty is coming from," she said, surprised at herself.

"Me either, but I like it," he answered leaning slightly away with a smile. Sliding his fingers into her hair and massaging the back of her neck, he said, "You look tired."

"I am. The drinks Lanie and I had aren't keeping me alert, either."

"Neither is the stress. Come on. Time for bed."

"That took you all of three minutes or less," she smirked. "What happened to dog-paddling?"

"We're still there. No funny business. I'll sleep fully clothed and on top of the covers if that's what you want. But we'll both sleep better. You'll know your partner has your back, and I won't have to lose sleep worrying about you all night."

"You do that?" Seeing the questioning look on his face, she added, "Stay awake worrying about me?"

"Sometimes." There was a little pause before he amended mischievously, "Other times I'm just fantasizing."

"It's a good thing I trust you," she chortled. "Really, Rick, you can go home. I've managed to get through the night by myself before."

"That was before. You're stuck with me now. It could be worse, remember?"

"That's a low blow, using my own words against me."

"All's fair in…"

That was as far as he got before she pushed him away, but she was wearing that little smile she always had when she was trying not to smile.

"Go change for bed. You should get some sleep. We have to work tomorrow. And I'm not going anywhere, even if I have to sleep on the sofa."

"I can't believe I'm letting you get away with this."

"Not answering that one," he said, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Good decision," she shot back over her shoulder as she went to her room.

While she was gone, he got himself a glass of water and then took stock of what was available for breakfast the next morning.

Kate came back wearing leggings and a loose T-shirt. Your turn," she told him. "There's a new toothbrush on the counter for whenever you want it.

When he came back, he asked, "So how do you want to do this? Entirely your call. Which side of the bed is yours?"

"The side away from the door. A little clinical, aren't we?"

"Trying to respect your limits." He sat down on his side of the bed and toed off his shoes, then he turned, moved the pillow back, and leaned against the headboard.

Kate walked around to her side of the bed, pulled back the covers and did the same. She watched as he slid down the bed and adjusted his head on the pillow. He was actually going to sleep in his clothes on top of the covers?

"Come on, Castle, we're grown-ups. Take off your shirt and pants so you don't have to leave all rumpled in the morning…and get under the covers."

"Where's your gun?" he asked suspiciously.

She couldn't help laughing, even though she rolled her eyes. "In the chest on the dresser. I told you I trust you."

"Just checking," he teased as he swung himself up to the side of the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. He folded the shirt and turned out the light before he removed the pants and socks and put them on the chair with the shirt.

"Bashful, Castle?"

"Not me," he answered, getting under the covers. Just didn't want to throw too much temptation in your path. "You might take advantage of me."

"In your dreams, writer-boy."

"Frequently," he agreed, propping on one elbow and grinning at her as he lifted the covers on her side for her to slide down from where she sat.

She turned her back to him and pulled the covers over her shoulders; then, from behind her, she heard, "We've done what we usually do and joked our way through the uncomfortable parts of getting into bed. Now tell me how you really are," Rick insisted. "Give me something to compare it to so I know how to judge next time."

"I knew it couldn't be that easy," she sighed. "I don't want you to have to…"

"If you don't, then we'll be dealing with my imagination instead of yours. I need to know, Kate. I can't help if I don't know where I am."

"I don't like feeling weak…or dependent…or out of control…or…or…pitiful…"

"You're none of those things. You're the extraordinary Kate Beckett," he said softly, stretching his arm out across her and taking one of her hands in his. Everybody needs some help now and then, and I want to be here when you do." There was a little pause. "Take advantage of me," he whispered, nuzzling near her ear, a smile in his voice.

She turned to face him, staying on her own pillow. "When you called from the bank…before the robbery…you said 'Tell me you need me.' I thought at first that this was what you meant. It scared me that I wanted to say it so much. Depending on anybody else hasn't been a part of me for a long time, but I do need you, Rick. I don't know what I'd do without you. How you can have this much patience is beyond me."

"I love you. Nobody besides Mother and Alexis has ever been this important to me, so whatever you need. Just let me in. Now back to the original question," he insisted. "How bad has it been?"

"Pretty bad." She described the night during the sniper case…the drinking, her arm being cut, hallucinating, panic. She told it as quickly as she could, and told him how long she felt the residual effects, but she knew Rick could usually read between the lines to fill in the blanks.

He had pulled her closer and rubbed her back gently as she spoke, and asked, "And today? If that was a ten, where was today?"

"When it happened, it felt just as bad, but I recovered a lot faster. By the time we got back to the precinct, I was just jumpy."

"And?

"And I still am, but you were right. This helps."

"Good."

"And on a scale of one to ten, what was today? You kept up a brave face, but you weren't yourself."

"About two and a half, I guess. It's a little un-nerving that you know me so well." She was quiet for a moment. "But it's kind of nice, too."

"Will you start telling me…when you need me to take care of you?"

"God, Rick, how much progress do you expect in a week? I'm lying here in my bed with you, telling you I need you. I've agreed to try for a life together…watched a couple of fan girls mooning over you without getting jealous…because I've finally admitted to myself that I can trust you. That may be all I can work out for now. You may have to give me a little time and keep being perceptive for a while. The words 'help me' don't come easy to me."

"Sorry. Things were going so well… I don't mean to push too hard."

"It's okay," she said, snuggling closer and closing her eyes. "I'm kind of impressed with our adult selves."

"Me, too," he said, smiling into her hair. She was obviously relaxing in his arms, getting sleepy, so he kept rubbing her back.

"Thank you for wanting to take care of me."

"Always." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed and melted into his arms, burrowing her face into his chest against his soft cotton undershirt…content and finally beginning to think she might sleep well. His arms felt so good.

"I love you," he said, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too," she said, a sleepy sound to her voice, and adjusted herself even closer to him as she reached out to drape an arm across his middle.

He opened his eyes in surprise, then smiled down at her and pulled her still closer. She sighed contentedly, and both of them gradually drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Morning was awkward for a moment when Kate's alarm went off and they woke up together. Sometime during the night, Kate had turned again, and they were spooned against one another, Rick's arm across her waist and tucked under her side.

"This is nice," he said, kissing her shoulder to break the ice. "Can we enjoy it for another minute or two…if you're enjoying it, too?"

Kate turned to face him again, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you for last night. I don't think I've slept that well in weeks."

"Me, either."

"You need to go home and be there when Alexis gets up…and change clothes…unless you want to go in wearing the same thing you wore yesterday and start the gossip mill running."

"You're probably right," he said, pulling her into his arms, "but I don't want to. It feels so good right here."

"Mm-hmm," Kate conceded, kissing his cheek, and not moving away from him. "But I have to get up. I have an actual schedule to keep; you can wander in later if you want."

"Okay," he agreed, teasingly whiny. "I'll start the coffee and get something together for breakfast. Can I get in there first?" he asked, nodding toward the bathroom.

She nodded. "And don't worry about breakfast. Coffee would be nice, though."

"But you actually have food in your refrigerator, Kate. We might as well use it."

"Is there any part of my life you don't intend to plunder through," she asked in mock disgust.

"Not much," he told her with some of the little boy enthusiasm she loved. "And you can come to my place and plunder through anything you see fit…whenever you want. I have no secrets from you any more." More seriously, he added, "And if you find anything that looks like a secret, all you have to do is ask me. Remember that." He gave her a kiss before he moved, swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled the rest of his clothes back on, leaving his shirt unbuttoned.

When he closed the bathroom door, Kate stretched and smiled. Waking up with Rick Castle beside her felt absolutely decadent, and he hadn't even made love to her yet. He hadn't made a single move that she wasn't comfortable with. She was surprised to find that she didn't mind his plundering through her life. She realized she actually liked the idea that he had slipped past her defenses and planted himself firmly among all the pieces and parts that were her, helping her reorganize them…making her a better Kate Beckett. She had done a lot of the work herself, but she was convinced it wouldn't have worked nearly as well if he weren't there. Dr. Burke was going to be proud of her. She had a lot to tell him at her next visit. She still wasn't quite ready to dive in, but it was getting harder to find a reason why.

As she sat on the side of the bed, Rick walked through the bedroom, contentedly kissing the top of her head on the way. Within a few minutes, he was in the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up, and she was in the shower. By the time she was dressed, the smell of hot coffee filled the kitchen and Rick was putting breakfast on the table.

"Looks good," she said, putting her badge and gun in place.

"Me or the food?"

"Both." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she sat down. "I didn't know I was so hungry until I opened the door. It smells great."

Rick watched as she sat down. "That is _so_ hot," he said with the look that happens when watching Beckett freezes his mind. "I'm having breakfast with a sexy woman who just put on a badge and a gun and dropped her handcuffs on the table."

He was rewarded with a big smile and an eye roll.

"Do you feel better this morning?" he asked, joining her at the table.

"Back to normal…at least until next time." There was a long pause as she picked up her fork, and she hesitated with her words. "I'm glad you stayed," she admitted. "Look at me," she added in disbelief. "More honesty."

"You're learning," he answered, sounding pleased. "I told you practice would make it easier."

"I'll drop you off at the loft," she volunteered as they finished their breakfast. If we leave in the next ten minutes, there's time. I'll clear the table and leave the dishes for tonight. Button up and put yourself together so we can go. It's a shame, though. I like the look."

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered flirtatiously.

He buttoned his shirt and tucked it in while she cleared the table. When he started to straighten the sleeves, she stopped him. Leave it, she said with a smile. We can keep a little of the look.

She started toward the door, but he stopped her before she reached it, walking up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Can we take a couple of minutes before we leave?"

"A couple of minutes is about all we have. What is it?"

Knowing now that she opened up more easily when she wasn't looking at him, he took both her shoulders in his hands, pulled her back against him, and asked from behind her, "Do you remember what you said to me just before you fell asleep last night?"

She thought for a moment, and he felt her tense then relax. She hung her head briefly and then took a resigned breath. "I said that out loud, too, didn't I? I'm sorry, Rick. That should have been said for the first time in full consciousness, not mumbled as I was falling asleep."

"It was perfect, Kate. You were comfortable being close to me, completely relaxed and unguarded, and you said it as if it was a perfectly natural thing to say. It was a gift. I just needed to know if you remembered."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked directly into his eyes. He deserved to hear it that way…with the confidence he had helped her find. "I do love you, Richard Castle…I do. I've wanted to say it, but…

He hugged her to him tightly enough that she was concerned about breathing. "Kate," he breathed against her neck, all the tension seeming to drain from his body. That one word seemed to exhaust his entire vocabulary for the moment. Suddenly he seemed to realize how tightly he held her, and he relaxed his hold, moving one hand to the back of her head, holding it against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she said, her voice holding a husky timbre that often accompanied the edge of tears. "I wanted to be able to give you those words when I could mean them the same way you did. No doubts."

They pulled back, both too full of emotion to say much else, and shared a kiss that was overwhelmingly full of love, not lust…one that would have to last them all day.

"We'd better go," Rick said reluctantly, "otherwise you'll be late."

"One more?" she asked, not letting go of his neck, and he gladly obliged.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it as she reached for the door. "I do now."

He couldn't stop smiling as he watched her lock the door with the other hand.

xxxxx

When Kate stopped the car outside his building, Castle took her hand and kissed it; then, not able to help themselves, they both leaned forward for another quick kiss. He got out of the car and leaned down to say. "See you in a little while."

"Bring coffee?"

"Count on it," he said with the smile he couldn't seem to get under control. "Don't let me make you late." He closed the door and held his hand up in parting as she reluctantly drove away.

"Good morning, Mr. Castle," he heard from the doorman as he walked up to the building.

"Yes it is," he answered on his way through the door.

He arrived in the apartment just as Alexis was getting herself together to leave.

"Hi, Dad. Is Kate okay?"

"She seemed better this morning."

"Good," she answered, but knowing her as well as he did, he could hear a hesitant, possibly disapproving, curiosity in the one word as she turned to put her phone in her purse.

"What? I know that tone."

"You haven't been out all night in a long time…except for a case a couple of times…and Ka…"

He reached out for her shoulder and turned her around. "It wasn't like that, Alexis. Not that it's really your business, but that hasn't happened yet. Thank you for feeling protective of Kate, but she doesn't need to be protected from me. Your father has never tried to take advantage of vulnerability; and if you ever meet a guy who tries it on you, you should dump him on the spot. He'll never have your best interests at heart."

She hugged Castle and apologized, looking close to tears. "I'm sorry. It just seemed like the wrong time… I'm sorry my mind went there even for a second. I should know you better than that."

"You should," he answered, returning the hug, "but you don't have a reference point for that part of my life, and there's every reason in the world that you shouldn't. Some of the entertainment reports used to make me sound pretty wild, and I probably did have a couple of doubtful spells. Now and then they still suggest something. It must have made you wonder sometimes…how to reconcile that man with the one you call Dad. I'm sorry I've put you in that position. I know it wasn't a subject you wanted to talk about. And it wasn't easy for you to confront me like that. I have to admit to being disappointed that you thought you might need to, but I'm proud that you were willing."

"It was hard sometimes. I'd hear things, and once in a while a friend would say something… But it goes with the job, right?"

"It does, but it still wasn't fair to you. If it's any consolation, I've grown up enough in the last few years that they should be looking for more exciting fare."

"I love you, Dad."

"So does Kate. She told me so last night." He gave her an extra little squeeze. "We're getting better at this."

Alexis stood far enough back to smile at her father. "Was that the first time she'd said it?"

"It was. It was a good feeling."

"Has she said 'Always' since the night I spilled coffee on you?"

"Ummm…once, I think. Why?"

"Then it's the second time she's said it," she told him with a twinkle in her still slightly misty eyes. "She heard you say it to me. While we were cleaning up the coffee, she asked me what it meant to me; so I told her what you said Grams used to tell you. If she said it after that, she knew what she was saying."

"I didn't even think about that. How could I…" He pulled her back into his arms. "Honey, I'm sorry. I love her as much as I love you and Grams. I already think of her as belonging to us. It didn't even cross my mind that neither of you knew the other one had heard it."

"It's okay, Dad. We talked about it, and we can both cope. I'm really happy for you," she said from his chest…for both of you." After a thoughtful pause, she added, "And I told her I never heard you say it to Mother or Gina."

"I don't know whether I should punish you for minding my business or promise you an extravagant present. Sometimes you do such nice things for your father," he said in appreciation, kissing her head.

She moved out of his arms. "Gotta get to work," she explained, grabbing her purse; but she turned back as she opened the door. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help," she called out flippantly with a big grin.

"Smart aleck child!" she heard as the door was closing, and she chuckled her way to the elevator.

Rick went to shower before changing clothes. After all the time he spent standing in the warm water re-living the night before…and that morning…he found himself in danger of pruning. Suddenly remembering coffee, he finished his shower, shaved, threw on his clothes and left for the precinct, by way of the nearby coffee shop.

xxxxx

Kate had been trying to concentrate on the case they had started the day before. The board had been set up the previous afternoon. She had tried hard to go over everything they had on the case that morning; but her mind kept wandering to last night…and to the bold, and fully intentional, bit of honesty she had given her partner less than an hour ago. He was so relieved and happy when she repeated it this morning that the guilt at waiting so long to tell him was awful. Wondering what alien being had taken Beckett over, she decided maybe Katie was still in there somewhere and still functional after all. A new revelation for her…and something else to share with Rick…and Dr. Burke.

As if she had conjured him up out of her thoughts, Rick stepped out of the elevator wearing the shirt she loved to see him in…the one that brought out the blue in his eyes…and his sleeves were rolled up. He would know he couldn't get away with unbuttoned and untucked, but she knew from his smirky, little smile that the sleeves were for her benefit. She loved that he thought to do it, but now she had another distraction. And he knew it, the annoying man…who had undoubtedly figured out that was her favorite shirt…and who loved her…and who was bringing her coffee just the way she liked it…and…"

"Good morning," he said, putting the coffee down next to her and sitting down with his own.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She could see that he was trying hard to keep the atmosphere professional, but his eyes were about to give them away; and she suddenly wondered what hers were saying. She hadn't stopped looking at him since he left the elevator.

"Stop looking at me like that," she ordered, forcing herself to look back at the case file. "Not that I don't like it." She smiled down at the file, but she was sure he knew it was meant for him.

"I'll do my best."

"Everything but the eyes seems to be working."

He took her hint and looked down, taking out his phone to have an excuse. "What about your eyes?" he smirked. "You watched my rugged handsomeness all the way from the elevator."

She couldn't help but laugh, even though she was demanding, "Castle, we have to get control of this fast. There's a case than needs our attention and two detectives in particular who are looking our way."

"They won't tell, even if they figure it out. They'll just harass us into oblivion."

"And you don't want to avoid that as long as possible? They're relentless."

"Show me the case file. Maybe that will drag me back down to earth. You left me on a pretty good high this morning."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"Give me that file. If you keep talking about this morning, I'm going to have to kiss you."

She quickly pushed the file over to his corner of the desk, and he opened it.

"Oh, yeah. That's a downer. Anything else come in since yesterday?"

"Not much. Ballistics didn't find a match on file. The lab is still going through a small smorgasbord of prints.

They drifted into looking at the case, and the effort to stay professional got easier.

xxxxx

The boys had teased Beckett when she came in looking more cheerful than usual, then watched Castle come in with coffee and a smile they hadn't seen before; so when he sat down at her desk, they were unusually interested.

"Do you get the feeling something different is happening with Mom and Dad?" Ryan asked.

"I sure hope so. Wonder if that would be easier on us or harder?"

"Yeah. What if we have to start reminding them they can't hide and make out in stairwells or interrogation rooms?"

"But think of the blackmail prospects," Esposito answered gleefully. "Castle did say they're inching in the right direction."

"When did he say that?"

"Lanie and Beckett had a girl's night last night, so he and I went to The Old Haunt and had a couple of beers and talked a little while."

"How come I didn't get invited?" Ryan asked.

"'Cause you'd already left to meet Jenny, remember?"

"Oh…right. So Castle just handed you that info?"

"I caught this new vibe right before Beckett left to meet Lanie. Castle asked about Lanie and me, so I asked about that. That's all he said before he pointed the conversation in another direction. For all the hype about him, and his talk, and all the flirting that goes on, he's not giving up anything too personal. Beckett's like my sister. I gotta respect that."

"Yeah. Me, too. I've got sisters of my own," Ryan agreed. There was a little break in conversation as he watched. "They look happy. Did you see the way she watched him all the way from the elevator? And he was loving it, too." He glanced over at his partner. "They know we're watching. See how they're trying to get it together?"

"What do you say we give them a pass on this? After all the time it took them to get to wherever they are, maybe they deserve a break."

"Okay, I'm in." He watched for another moment before looking back at Esposito. "We'll give them a week," he added with a grin that Esposito returned, and they bumped fists.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The case had been enough to get the detective and the writer back on a professional track at the precinct. Ryan and Esposito, seeing that things were back to normal, came over to add what they could to the limited information they had at the time. The team had a list of possible witnesses from the area around the crime scene. Some of the witnesses had been contacted the day before, but nothing of any substance had come from any of them. Each of the detectives took one name to contact. The three detectives manned the phones while Castle organized the names of the other witnesses and the phone numbers for the rest of their calls. By lunch time, they had spoken to a number of people and had gleaned a few more facts. The grocer's wife and his employees had all been asked to come in that afternoon.

The four of them ordered pizza for lunch and split up the list of employees who were to be interviewed later. By the end of the day, they knew very little more about the murder than they knew before; but they had alibis, or the lack thereof, for each of the employees, a good idea of the store owner's routine, and the average amount of cash he would have deposited at the end of the day. All of the employees spoke highly of the owner, Mr. Martino. One in particular, Xavier, seemed more emotional about it than the others. He said Mr. Martino had treated him like family, kept swiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand as they talked.

In talking to Mrs. Martino, they discovered that she had worked in the store with him since it opened but had needed to stay at home to take care of her mother for the past year. She seemed to blame herself that she was asleep and hadn't realized he didn't come home, saying that her mother was ill and had a particularly bad day. She was exhausted by the time her mother was finally able to sleep and went to bed early.

They added their paucity of new information to the board and decided to visit the bar that evening to see if any of the regular clientele might have seen anything. Ryan had also contacted another store owner about her security camera. That shop was closed the night before, but the owner said if they were there before seven, she would give them whatever they needed.

"You want us to go, Beckett? Ryan asked.

"No. Go home to Jenny, Ryan. And you go pick Lanie up, Javi. She said you had plans tonight. Castle and I can go."

It was five-thirty, and there was no sense in being at the neighborhood bar before the later evening crowd started arriving. The bar's neighborhood wasn't that far away, so they had a little over an hour to kill. Castle mentioned dinner, but neither of them was particularly hungry right then.

"We could take another walk," he suggested, "but I can't promise flowers and a park this time."

"I know where to find a little fountain between here and there. It's kind of nice. I like the sound of the water."

He was a little surprised at her admission about the fountain and wondered if she would have said such a thing to either of the boys…or even Lanie. He could see her walking there to enjoy it with Alexis, though. That thought made him smile.

"What," she asked, smiling in return.

"Just looking forward to your fountain," he answered.

They walked a couple of blocks in the direction of the bar, and, sure enough, on the corner in front of an office building, there was an attractive little fountain. The building was an old one that had recently been refurbished but had saved the look of the era when it was built. Part of the ambience of the place was the old-fashioned fountain with its wide rim…perfect for sitting and relaxing, the sound of the water softening the sounds of traffic and masking one's conversations from passing pedestrians.

"I like it," Castle told her. It has character." He held one hand out before guiding her to the side of the fountain to sit at its edge. "You should always sit on the side where the wind is blowing toward you. Otherwise, you go home damp," he explained.

"I figured that out a while ago, too, Sherlock," she said with a little smirk. "I stopped here and read for a while once…one of your books," she admitted.

That obviously pleased him.

"It was a time like today…a little time to kill before reality took over again.

They were nearly out of view of the street, and he reached out and took her hand with a sigh. "Finally."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, laced her fingers through his, and said, "I missed this, too."

He loved that she was so free with her words now…was still feeling that he must be dreaming. "It was hard…keeping business separate from this," he ventured, holding their hands up so she couldn't miss his meaning. "It's going to take practice."

"As long as we get to practice the other stuff after work," she answered contentedly.

They sat in that position for a while, at ease with one another, enjoying the peaceful respite from the long day.

Without moving from where she was, Kate eventually asked, as if it was something she needed to settle in her mind, "Did you come by last night planning to stay?"

"No? Yes? I didn't know. I was playing it by ear…depending on what I found; and the gun convinced me I should stay. You looked so tired, but it didn't look like you were likely to sleep. I knew I'd probably sleep better if you were next to me, so I brazenly thought maybe…"

"You thought right. And I needed a night of good, restful sleep."

"How long had it been?"

"A while."

"Glad I could help." He looked over at her, smiled, and kissed her forehead. Looking ahead again, he told her, "Alexis was upset with me this morning. The only women she's ever seen in my room are the ones I married, and even with Gina, she was too young to think about anything but sleeping…until that summer I wish hadn't happened. Mother used to have a man spend the night sometimes. I never saw anything a child shouldn't see, but I still didn't like it. Even if they were nice to me, I didn't know them. It felt like somebody had invaded my home…and I promised myself my daughter wouldn't see that from me. She's old enough now that my being out all night means something, though, and she wasn't happy with me this morning."

"Rick, I'm sorry. I should have thought about that. Is she having second thoughts about us?"

He huffed a little laugh. "That had nothing to do with it. She had a moment of thinking her father might have taken advantage of your being in a bad place and needing comfort."

"You're kidding!" She sat up straight beside him.

"It was only a moment. I set her straight, and she apologized…we both apologized. Long story. She was on your side for that moment, though. A good sign, don't you think?"

"That she doubted her father for me? No," she answered. "Wow. I didn't see anything like that coming."

"Family. Still time to back out."

"No."

"Firm and sure of yourself. I like the feel of that."

She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against him again as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you have a plan for when we go to bed together…and don't sleep?"

"I'm playing that by ear, too. We can just let it happen when it feels right. At that point, I have lots of plans…" She was treated to another glance, accompanied by a little eyebrow wiggle, and she laughed.

"When is the lease up on your apartment? Not too long, now, is it?"

"A couple of months. Why?" She sounded suspicious and a little nervous.

"Why don't we use that as a launching point? If we're still together and it's working…we just dive in." He was quiet for a moment and amended his suggestion. "_When_ we're still together and it's working…we just dive in."

She hesitated, but agreed. "That's fair. You've waited long enough."

"Detective Beckett, I like the sound of that."

"Detective Beckett will be back in a few minutes. Right now, Kate is enjoying sitting with you in the peace and quiet. She's enjoying being out in the open again. You could see her all this time, couldn't you?"

"Glimpses. But you're not just Kate, any more than you're just Beckett. I kind of like all the layers. Always something new to discover," he told her, bringing his other arm up around her.

She hugged him tighter, and they sat quietly a while longer, enjoying their peaceful little corner of the city before they had get back to work.

A little later, Castle looked at his watch and took a deep breath. If we're going to see that woman about her security camera before seven, we should go."

Kate looked up at him with regret and gave him a quick kiss before letting go of him and standing. "Okay. Detective Beckett, reporting for duty," she said.

He stood and said, "I guess I can't kiss her when she's on duty. All right. Back to business. Then maybe back to the loft for a little while?"

"Play it by ear?" she asked. "We'll see how long this takes."

He nodded as they left their short reprieve and rejoined the rest of the city. Walking briskly toward their goal, they reached the little second hand boutique about ten minutes before seven and held a quick interview with the owner before getting what they came for. Then they walked across the street to the bar.

Beckett flashed her badge for the bartender's benefit, explained why they were there, and asked if he could point out the customers who were in the bar between nine thirty and ten-thirty the previous night.

He pointed out a table where several men sat and said all of them were regulars and were there the night before. He also pointed out a couple in a booth near the window and a couple of individuals.

No one seemed to have heard a shot, which was believable, considering the volume level of the music, and they were running out of possibilities. They made the rounds of customers, asking the same questions. A couple of people recognized Castle or his name and talked about his books briefly. The four men at the table didn't see anything, but they said there was another friend with them the night before. They gave Beckett his name and number and said he left a little after ten that night because he had an early flight to Boston in the morning for a meeting. They said he would be back late that night.

Everyone they spoke to had shopped at the little grocery store at times, and they all had good things to say about Mr. Martino. It didn't seem that he had enemies anywhere. Kate distributed her cards with the number at the twelfth to everyone they spoke to and asked that they call if they remembered anything. The men at the table asked for an extra card for their friend, in case she hadn't caught up with him before they saw him. At that point, Beckett and Castle had done all they could do for the time being, so they left, raising a hand in appreciation toward the bartender on the way out.

"Well, we didn't get much there," Beckett observed.

"Who knows? Maybe the missing guy will know something. It might not be a total loss. We'll talk to him tomorrow. For now, let's think about something else."

"Fine with me."

Will you come back to the loft for a little while? It isn't too late yet. We can raid the fridge. I'm definitely hungry now," he said as they walked to the corner.

"Me, too. I hope you've got something good."

"If not, I have enough wine to make you forget it isn't good," he teased. It didn't take long to hail a taxi and get back to Castle's place.

xxxxx

"I brought company," Castle called as he and Kate entered the loft."

Martha turned to look away from her script and over the back of the sofa. "That isn't company, dear. That's Kate. How are you, darling?" She extended her hand toward Kate in greeting.

"Fine, Martha," she answered, taking off her jacket and dropping it across the back of the sofa at the opposite end. "He got me here by promising to feed me," she said, taking the proffered hand with an affectionate squeeze as she followed Castle to the kitchen. "I'll be back."

"Do I hear a violin?" he asked, opening the refrigerator door. "I don't think I've heard her practice since she started her internship."

"That's Alexis?"

"That's my girl."

"She's good."

"Proud father, remember. I knew that."

Kate and Rick stood at the door of the well-stocked refrigerator making decisions. He pulled out several things in containers and identified the contents for her, periodically hearing a definite, "Yes." or "That one's mine." They made their selections, microwaved them, then sat down at the table.

"Why is it that everything tastes better here?" she asked between bites.

"Must be the company," he answered with his too-sure-of-himself smile, and she smacked him on the arm.

"Mother, she hit me," he whined.

"You're a big boy now, Richard. Deal with it," they heard from the sofa. Martha had never even looked up.

Kate laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Violence _and_ mean faces, and no help from my mother. What have I done?"

"Later on, I'll kiss it and make it better," she whispered.

"Oooo, can I pick somewhere else for you to hit me so you can kiss that, too?" he whispered back, leering a bit.

"Better be careful what you pick. I can hit pretty hard."

"Oh…on second thought…"

"Hi. When did you guys get here?" Alexis came energetically down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Long enough ago to find food and eat most of it," her father answered.

"You sounded good," Kate told her.

"I saw the spring concert announcement on the counter this morning," Rick said. "Are you going to play in the concert, or did it just make you want to pick up your violin again?"

Alexis got a glass of water and came back to stand next to her father. "Mrs. Brayton called this afternoon while I was at work and said she'd like me to play in the senior recital if I wanted to…and that she'd give me the concert music if I had time to work on it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Either tell her no or practice a lot. What do you think I should do?"

"It's up to you, Pumpkin. You're the one who has to put in the practice time."

"What do you think, Kate?" she asked.

"Me? It's your decision. I shouldn't be butting in."

"You're not. I asked for your opinion…so what do you think?"

"I think the morgue can be a depressing place, no matter how many new things you're learning. It might be nice to have something more uplifting to do with your spare time. And you'll be involved with some of your friends, in a school setting, right before graduation…feel more like you're part of things again. And from the sound of your playing, I think you must really enjoy the music. So, it sounds like a good idea."

"That makes sense," Alexis answered. "I can call Mrs. Brayton tomorrow so I can get the orchestra music. Do you think Lanie would let me go early on Thursdays so I can be there for the after school rehearsals?"

"I'm sure you can work something out. You need to think about it a little bit tonight, though. You're going to be walking out of an internship at the Medical Examiner's office and back into a place where everybody is concentrating on high school prom preparations, and graduation parties, and petty feuds, and who's going with whom, and exams. It's going to be a huge transition from what you've been doing so well for the past month or so. That atmosphere may seem much more childish than you remember it."

"So you _don't_ think I should do it?"

"I think you're a very mature young woman who knows herself pretty well, and before you call Mrs. Brayton, you should weigh the pros and cons."

"Is this how your mom talked to you about things?"

"I hadn't thought about it that way, but I guess it is. She helped me think it out, but I had to make the decision. Sometimes I was better at that than others."

Alexis smiled at that. "Thanks for helping me think. Goodnight." She gave Kate a quick hug then turned back to her dad to hug him, too. "'Night, Dad. I love you."

"Goodnight, honey. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you."

Castle watched Kate as she watched Alexis walk back up the stairs, and he saw none of the sadness he usually associated with thoughts of her mother…a little wistfulness, maybe, but not sadness.

She turned around and caught him watching her. "Are you being creepy again?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm being impressed," he answered, leaning back in his chair. "That was awesome. She hit you with it right out of the blue, and that was some very good advice. She didn't even need me."

Suddenly, Kate worried that she may have overstepped her bounds. "I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to take over. I shouldn't have…"

"Well, I didn't think of all that," Martha drawled from across the room. "It's good that somebody did." She had stopped what she was doing to listen to what Kate was saying to Alexis. "I'm glad she wasn't depending on me. You're a natural, Kiddo; and I can almost guarantee that girl is in her room making lists right now."

"And you didn't take over," Rick told her. "I could have jumped in any time I wanted to; but you were doing fine, so I left it to you. When we make this work, she'll come to you more often. You might as well go ahead and impress her now."

Kate felt a little embarrassed at the praise, but she also felt pleased with herself…and more like she had filled a little place in the family. It made her a bit nervous, but she liked it. And she didn't miss the '_When_ we make this work' when Rick said it.

"My decision is that I need sleep," Martha announced, standing and leaving her script on the coffee table. "Goodnight to both of you."

"'Goodnight," she heard from the two of them together. She turned from the first step of the stairs to mention it, but closed her mouth, shook her head, and smiled instead…then continued her trip up the stairs.

"My decision is that I need sleep, too," Kate said. "I'll help you clean up, then I need to get home.

"Leave it. It won't take me but a minute. I'd rather spend the time before you leave kissing you goodnight. Besides, the breakfast dishes are still in your sink."

She slipped her arm around his waist, drawing him toward the door with her. He turned her to face him, put one arm around her waist, and took his time running the fingers of the other hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head in his hand and pulling her slowly closer before he kissed her. She had moved her arms up around his neck.

Martha turned at the top of the stairs to ask a question just as they arrived at the door, but she stopped herself before she interrupted. As she realized what was happening, she quietly peeked in Alexis' doorway and frantically motioned her out, signaling her to be quiet. Alexis arrived just as Rick's fingers moved slowly through Kate's hair, and the look he was giving her could have melted steel. When he pulled Kate slowly to him and kissed her, both women at the top of the stairs were fascinated.

"It's like watching people in a movie," Alexis whispered very softly. Then he wrapped both arms around Kate, one at her waist and one around her shoulders, pulled her much closer, and kissed her again more strongly.

It was when Martha whispered back, "My boy seems to be very good at this," that Alexis realized what she was seeing, put one hand over her mouth, and hurried quietly back into her room.

Martha reluctantly followed, leaving Rick and Kate alone. "What's wrong, darling?" she asked."

"It's my dad, Grams. That movie guy was my dad. It was getting a little more intense than I'm supposed to be spying on."

"But you're happy for them, aren't you?"

"Yeah…but I'll settle for being happy for them from my room."

They heard the front door close as Kate left, and Martha peeked out, pleased to see Rick walking toward his room with a satisfied smile on his face.

Just as she was about to leave Alexis' room they heard a booming voice shout, "Voyeurs!"

Martha jumped back in the room, flattened herself against the wall, and dramatically declared, "Busted!" Then the two of them giggled as if they were both eighteen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Mmmm," Beckett nearly moaned as she took a sip of the coffee she had just practically grabbed from Castle's hand.

"I know I'm a little late, but there's a decent coffee maker here if you get desperate," he teased as he sat down next to her.

"Yours is always better," she answered, eyes closed to savor the taste.

"How come?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Because you bring it to me."

"Pushing the precinct rule again, but it's good to hear," he answered with a little wink, before looking back at the desk.

"Anything new come in?"

"Nothing but what we picked up last night. Too bad the grocer didn't have security cameras. That could have made things easier. I called and left a message for the guy who wasn't at the bar last night. He left just after ten, which was within Lanie's window. Maybe we'll get lucky and he can tell us something. I hope so because right now we've got real close to nada." She took another sip of coffee and leaned back in her chair, still holding the coffee cup. "Other than that? The store seemed to be doing well…not raking in money, but making a decent profit. The personal income was odd, though. Starting about nine or ten months ago, withdrawals from savings and checking have been getting gradually larger and more frequent. There were a couple of odd things in the store account, recently, too."

"Do we know who was making the withdrawals?"

"The boys are looking into that now. Then we're looking at the security footage we picked up last night.

The phone rang, and Beckett was asking the same questions they had asked at the bar the night before. "The guy we were waiting for," she mouthed silently. "You did? Can you give me a description?" She grabbed a notepad and jotted things down as she continued to listen. "He was doing what? All right, Mr. James. Thank you for your cooperation. Please let us know if you think of anything else."

Castle turned the notepad around to see what she had written.

"We've got a very sketchy description. Let's see what security shows us. He said the guy kind of stumbled out the door backward, or maybe sideways, moved like he was confused, looked like he might be wiping his face, then started walking fast before he broke into a run and disappeared around the corner.

"Ryan, let Esposito take over the financials. Get out that recording I just gave you. We're looking for a tall, lanky guy in a hoodie.

"I'll have it in a couple of minutes," he answered.

xxxxx

"Alexis, hand me that report you brought out a minute ago," Lanie said, holding out her hand.

"Sure," Alexis answered, reaching to the table where it should have been. "No," she said to herself, looking around. "Where did I put it? That's the second time this morning."

The medical examiner knew this wasn't her intern's normal behavior. "Are you okay?" Lanie asked her.

"I remember now." Alexis said absently. "I went to your office for it, but I got there and couldn't remember what I went for, and I didn't bring it back. Just a minute." She was gone in a flash and returned with the folder Lanie had asked for.

Lanie watched the barely eighteen year old, who had been coping extremely well with a wealth of sights and smells and information and records and regulations that a lot of adults wouldn't have been able to handle; and she reached out to take the folder.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to get organized this morning," Alexis apologized. She was obviously upset with herself.

"It's okay, Honey. Don't worry. Everybody has a bad morning now and then. What's going on?"

"You don't need to babysit, Dr. Parrish. You have a lot of work to do."

"Babysit? I do _not_ babysit in my office." Lanie took a look at the report, flipped a page, seemed to find what she wanted, and nodded, looking satisfied; then she closed it again and put it on the table. Folding her arms, she told Alexis, "If there was ever a teenager who didn't need to be babysat, I think I'm looking at her. Your dad is my friend. That alone means I'd be interested. And I'd like to think you're gonna to be my friend, too; and friends listen to each other, that's all." She uncrossed her arms and reached out to pat Alexis' upper arm briefly. "So if you need to talk, I'm ready to listen. We're due for a little break, anyway."

"It's nothing big." Alexis hesitated, then finally, after a thoughtful pause, she gave in and launched into an explanation for her uncharacteristic lack of focus. "Lots of things are changing. It's like every time I turn around, something else is different. Or maybe it's the way I see it that's different. Whatever it is, it's distracting. I've finished with school…no more classes, but I'm not at Stanford where I thought I'd be by now. Ash, the guy I broke up with a few months ago, who _is_ at Stanford right now, wants to talk when he gets home for spring break. I like working here with you, but it isn't exactly the kind of work you talk about over dinner with friends…unless, of course you're having dinner with my dad and Kate…which is also different lately. I really like it, but it's…different. I see why Dad works with the police now, but he's still in dangerous situations, and it worries me. Graduation is coming up, and I've been asked to be part of some of the senior activities. Again, nice, but so different from what I'm doing now. I'll be leaving for college soon, I hope. I guess I'm just having trouble sorting it all out. It's…" She shrugged as if looking for a word.

"Distracting?" Lanie asked with a sympathetic smile. "That's an awful lot to have on your mind. I wouldn't be less than twenty-five again for anything anybody paid me. Being your age has way too much baggage. And just being who you are…you put a lot of pressure on yourself, too."

"I talked to Kate last night, and she helped me think about the things at school," Alexis continued, her words gradually increasing in tempo as she explained. "I guess realizing how much my life is different from my friends' lives now kind of set it all off. Then Grams came and surprised me…got me out of my room to see that Dad was kissing Kate goodnight. That's new…and we were happy about it. Then I got to the top of the stairs, and I knew it was them, but it was more like this man was at my door kissing a woman, and looking like somebody out of a movie. And then Grams said something, and it hit me that movie guy was my dad…and I was so not ready for that. And then it was just…kind of weird. It was different when I was little and he was married to Gina, and I didn't have a clue, but, now..." She took a deep breathe before adding, "And Dad and I had an uncomfortable conversation when he got home yesterday morning. I was wrong, and I think I really hurt his feelings, and that's been on my mind, too." Winding down, she said, "I'm sorry. That was way too much information." Suddenly realizing what she'd just said, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Ohmygosh, that really was way too much information. I'm in his business again." She looked distressed. "I shouldn't have said most of that."

Lanie laughed and put a calming hand on Alexis' shoulder. She was dying to ask at least twenty questions to fill in some blanks, but she didn't. "Deep cleansing breath," she suggested, using her other hand and inhaling and exhaling a deep breath to demonstrate. "First of all, nobody wants to watch their parents making out. What was Martha thinking? And second, I'm not running to the tabloids, okay? Just friends here." She wanted so badly to pump the girl for more information, but she was extremely proud that she held herself at bay, determined to wait until after work to pump Kate Beckett for it instead. Dad looked like a movie, huh? They're kissing where somebody can catch them now? And Castle had texted that he was going to check on Kate night before last. What was that about 'when he got home yesterday morning?' She and Kate were definitely having a drink on the way home tonight. She reined in her wildly ranging thoughts and asked Alexis, "Did it help to get all that out?"

"Yeah, except that I said too much. I should keep things about Dad and Kate to myself."

"Don't worry, Hon. With my diabolical ways, I'd have gotten most of it out of Kate sooner or later anyway; and it would have stayed in the family. We might talk and tease among ourselves, but that's where we keep it…and we take care of each other. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Let's go get some coffee or something and get back to work, then."

"Okay. Thanks for babysitting."

Elbowing Alexis affectionately, Lanie answered, "Didn't I just tell you I do not babysit in my office?"

Alexis laughed as they walked out to get coffee. She liked her dad's work family.

xxxxx

Ryan had the recording of the night of the murder running, and they were watching the time stamps, waiting for signs of the tall lanky man Mr. James had described. About the time they knew Mr. Martino usually started closing up, they saw him going toward the store. His head was down, so they couldn't see his face, but he definitely fit the description. There was no other obvious action on the street for the next few minutes, then, as Mr. James had said, there the man was again. He backed into range of the camera, his movements a little uncoordinated, not as certain as they were when he was walking toward the door. He turned again, looking as if he were confused, and they saw that he was wearing a ski mask. He pulled it up as he turned away from the camera, bringing a surge of disappointed sounds from the detectives, then he started wiping at his face, and hurried out of camera range.

"Beckett, did you see that?"

"Yes!"

"What was that kid's name…Mr. He-treats-me-like-family?"

Beckett was thinking hard. "It started with a 'Z'? she speculated.

"An 'X', I think…Xavier, wasn't it?"

"That's it. It's in our file."

As she and Castle turned to go back and find their notes on Xavier, Ryan asked, "Want to let us in on how you knew that?"

"He's one of the employees we interviewed," Castle told them. "He seemed more emotionally involved than the others…said the man treated him like family…seemed to appreciate him. I'd have sworn it was sincere."

"Me, too." Kate agreed. "I guess we both read that one wrong. He was trying not to cry in front of us…kept wiping at his eyes. But he didn't use his fingers like most people would. He was using the heel of his hand."

"Just like our suspect," Esposito said, nodding. "You think we've got enough to get a warrant for his place?"

"I don't know. We'll look at what else we've got and see if we can put together enough."

"If he liked the man and had a decent job there, why would he rob the store and kill him?" Castle asked on the way back to the desk. "According to his record, he hasn't been in any trouble since he got out of jail a couple of years ago. Something isn't making sense here."

"Well, it's a start. We can at least bring him in for more questioning. Maybe he'll give us something else to work with."

About an hour later, a couple of uniforms brought Xavier in, and he was escorted to an interrogation room.

When confronted with the fact that he was caught by a security camera next door, he broke down. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I was only supposed to take the deposit and run, but when he handed me the deposit bag, he recognized me…even with the ski mask and gloves. He tried to talk me out of it…told me to give it back and he'd forget the whole thing. Then he grabbed for the gun. It surprised me. When he yanked at the gun, my finger moved…and it went off. It shot him in the head. I've seen people shot like that. I knew he wasn't coming out of it, so I ran."

"When you talked to us yesterday, you said he treated you like family. Why would you want to rob him?" Castle asked. "Why not somebody else?"

"I didn't have much of a family: no dad…mother on drugs. I'd been in some trouble after I dropped out of high school…spent a year in jail when I was eighteen. When I started working there, he and Mrs. Martino ran the store together; and they acted like my jail time didn't matter. It was almost like having parents. They cared about me, you know. Things were fine until about three months ago.

"Last year, Mrs. M's mother got sick, and she had to stay home and take care of her. Her mother kept getting weaker, and it got to where it was hard for her to get around at all. I felt sorry for Mrs. M. She didn't have any help, except when a neighbor would come over for the afternoon once or twice a month so she could go pick up medicine and have a little time off. Sometimes I'd go over for a couple of hours so she could get out. Her mom is a nice old lady. We'd watch the game shows or the soaps…talk a while.

"So how does this figure into robbing the store?" Beckett asked.

"We all liked the games…football, basketball, soccer, whatever was on. One day Mrs. Martino said she wished she knew where to make a bet on a game, 'cause she was so sure how it was gonna turn out. I told her I knew somebody right around the corner who did that. I thought she was kidding, but she said something about it again before I left, so I gave her the phone number and address, anyway. Next thing I knew, she's telling me she won a little something. I didn't think nothin' of it and forgot about it. Then about three months ago, she tells me she's been making bigger bets, and I knew it was bad. I'd seen that look before, too. She's like somebody's grandma. Who'd think she'd get hooked that easy? She said while she was taking care of her mom, that was her outlet. That was what she called it…her outlet."

"But what made _you_ want to rob the store?"

"She had started losing after her bets got bigger. She still kept books for the store and paid the bills at home, so she'd been keeping up by using some of that every month, then she started on the savings account. She said somebody was threatening her and she needed money…threatened to tell Mr. M I got her started and helped her. She was looking a little crazy, out of control. She said if I'd just rob the store that one time, she could pay what she owed and quit. I didn't want Mrs. M to get hurt, and I didn't want Mr. M to think I'd do that stuff she was gonna tell him, so I finally agreed…and you know the rest." He was wiping at his eyes again. "He died thinking I wanted to rob him…and maybe hurt him…and I didn't."

"Xavier Morton, you're under arrest for the murder of Alexander Martino." Beckett cuffed him, read him his rights and explained that his cooperation could help him and that the circumstances could mean that the sentence could possibly be lighter…that the DA would have to make any further decisions about how it would be handled.

Xavier was taken away, and, after a quick explanation, Beckett told Esposito to bring Mrs. Martino in.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Beckett told Castle as they returned to her desk. "Not quite, but almost. How could he think he could get away with it?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem particularly bright. I have the feeling problem solving isn't his strongest asset. That was a bad place to be in. He finally felt like he had a family, and then he got torn between the two of them. Trying not to lose either of them, he's losing both, as well as his freedom. You'd better call Family Services and get the ball rolling on taking care of Mrs. Martino's mother."

"Yeah. This whole situation just stinks. But I'd say we've got enough for a warrant for both places."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

By late in the afternoon, they had their warrants. Ryan and Esposito had questioned and arrested Mrs. Martino, and Beckett and Castle had accompanied Family Services to talk to Mrs. Martino's mother and explain the situation with the death of her son-in-law. They used the possession of the search warrant to inconspicuously check the items that would be going with the elderly woman when she left the apartment and to search other rooms while she was otherwise occupied. No sense in upsetting her more than they already had.

When they returned to the precinct with bagged evidence of Mrs. Martino's gambling and juggling of family finances, Castle miraculously helped with the paperwork for the second time.

"I'm truly impressed, Castle," Beckett said as they prepared to leave. "I didn't think I'd ever see that again."

"Don't get too used to it," he answered as they each gave a small wave to the boys in parting.

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

On the way down, they decided to take Castle's car to the loft. Kate was spending more time there lately, enjoying the feeling of going "home" after work to people who were glad to see her. Leaving the elevator at street level, they were met by a determined looking Lanie, who was waiting to shanghai Kate as soon as she appeared.

"I don't care what the two of you do for the rest of the night, but for the next hour, this girl is mine," she said to Castle. "Come on, friend. We're going to get a drink and have a little talk."

"You don't argue with this version of Lanie," Kate said apologetically.

"Is this about us or about her?" he whispered.

"Not a clue. I'm just going with it for now," she whispered back.

"Call me when whatever it is blows over."

"Okay."

"You can whisper at each other later," Lanie insisted, "I'm only asking for an hour. Let's go."

Castle raised his hands in front of himself in defeat. Kate shook her head and laughed, and Lanie led her away.

xxxxx

Lanie took Kate about a block from the precinct to a little bar they had been to before. There were a few tables in the back where conversations could be at least minimally more private, and it was early enough after work that they lucked out and one was free. They took their seats, and Lanie jumped right in.

"I promised him he could have you back in an hour, so start talking. It appears to me you've got things to tell me."

"Are you going to tell me about you and Javi?"

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?"

"Fair is fair."

"You first. From what Alexis said this morning, you're more interesting."

"What did Alexis say this morning? You're not trying to drag information out of her, are you?"

"Kate, I am highly insulted that you'd think I would try to get information from a kid. I wanted to, though. She was distracted this morning, not herself, and I asked what was wrong. She wasn't going to tell me, but then all this stuff came pouring out, and I couldn't help hearing it. That's why I waylaid you at the front door like that. I've spent the whole day trying not to grill that child to within an inch of her life, and I was about to explode. Now spill."

"First tell me what Alexis said was upsetting her. That's more important."

"I guess so…mom." Lanie's eyebrows were up in questioning mode.

"Lanie…Alexis? That's the deal if you want to hear anything else.

"Things are changing all around her. School, this job, graduation, college, the boyfriend coming back to talk, life is different from her friends lives now, you and Castle, the kind of work you both do…it's a lot for her to take in all at once. It sounded like she felt a little like a fish out of water. She's a strong, determined, self-sufficient girl, but she's still only eighteen. Poor kid sounded overwhelmed. She'll be fine, but she has some adjusting to do. And give me some credit; I would have told you all that anyway. Castle needs to know she's having a little trouble pulling everything together."

"Did she sound like I'm a problem? I don't want to come between them."

"She said she likes it. It's just different." Lanie eyed Kate's reaction. "Is that relief I see?"

"Yeah. I'll try to find a way we can talk to her about the rest."

"Wow. Not even trying to skirt around it. You really have made progress."

When the waitress came to take their orders, Kate just smiled in return. After the orders were taken, Lanie picked up where she left off.

"Sounds like you're still being sensible adults. So are you going to tell me where things stand?"

"Things are good, Lanie…better than it's ever been for me. He's so patient with all of it, and… It's good. It's hard to describe."

"Well, let's start with Martha pulling Alexis out of her room last night to see that Castle was kissing you goodnight. Describe that," she teased."

Kate propped her elbows on the table, let her forehead rest in her hands, and groaned.

"Alexis said her dad looked like somebody from a movie – freaked her out a little bit, I think. So he's got moves?" she asked with a wicked little smirk.

"When he kisses me, I melt…every time."

"Writer-boy's that good, huh?"

"Writer-man, Lanie. Writer-man. He's strong, and patient, and loving…and he isn't pushing me for anything I'm not ready for yet. I'm so in love I can hardly keep my head on straight. He's such a good man, and I've been so careless with his feelings. I've told him I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to him."

"The mighty Kate Beckett has fallen," Lanie said incredulously, leaning back in her seat.

They dropped their conversation momentarily as their drinks were served, then they sipped as they talked.

"I've finally figured out what I have…what I want. It still scares me, but I haven't run yet...and I don't want to. He's mentioned his family a lot lately. I think he's worried about that sometimes, but I love them, too. And they seem to have adopted me. It's nice to have dinner with them and be included like family." There was a moment of quiet, and Kate looked concerned. "Alexis was watching that? It got a little intense there at the end…nothing terribly inappropriate, but more intense than I'd want her to watch."

"She did mention she left because it was a little creepy that it was her dad."

Kate's head was resting on her hands again…accompanied by the same groan.

Suddenly realizing what she'd heard, Lanie sputtered, "Whoa. Back up a minute. Did you say something about the rest of your life? Did he…"

"No proposal…no plans yet. Right now we're figuring it out as we go, but I think we want the same thing."

"Little Castle said something about a misunderstanding when he got home yesterday morning. Was he getting home from your place? He told me he was going to check on you."

"You two are conspiring…"

"To take care of our girl…yes we are. And don't even bother to expect it to stop. Now back to Castle not getting home 'til morning. You're not getting off that easy."

"He stayed. I would have been okay, but I probably wouldn't have slept much. He stayed…slept where he could hold me…make me feel safe…and I did. I haven't slept that well in weeks. He was…affectionate, but he was a perfect gentleman at the same time. The rest will happen when it happens. That's it, Lanie. That's were we are. Progress."

"I don't think that's even close to what's happening, but I doubt there are any words to describe it, anyway. You and Writer-man have something special, and it sounds to me like you're both admitting to it now. You look happy. That's all I need to know." She grinned and added, "Of course, I'll be willing to listen to more details if you just want to share."

"I may not want to share too much. It's feeling…I don't know… Even some of the conversations…it's ours…just ours. It's about things that are important to us, personal understandings between us. I don't want to give them up, especially when it's all so new. I love him, and he knows it, and he loves me…and we're happy." She shrugged as if she didn't know how to explain it further.

"That's okay, Honey…probably how it ought to be. And I'm happy for both of you."

Having told Lanie as much as she felt comfortable with, Kate was ready to change the subject. "So what about you? Have you and Javi come to any understandings?"

Then it was Lanie's turn to put her forehead in her hands and groan.

"Fair is fair," Kate said with a grin. "Now spill."

"It's not as good as you and Castle, maybe, but it's good. The trouble is that we aren't as clear on what we both want…and he's not quite as patient as Castle. But he's a good man, too. We might be able to work it all out eventually." She stopped for a moment, looking a little discouraged. "I think I'm living vicariously through you and Castle sometimes. Don't let me down, okay?"

"Do you love him?"

"Maybe. If I'm honest with myself, probably; but to have so few letters, love is a mighty big word."

"You do realize you're preaching to the choir?"

There was a short, loud burst of laughter from Lanie, and they sat sipping their drinks in companionable silence, until she offered, "Your little girl is amazing, you know. I'm really going to miss her when she goes off to college."

"Me, too…and Rick is already preparing to be devastated. It's been just the two of them for a long time. We'll probably be visiting her every weekend for a while…no matter where she is…until she works up the nerve to tell her father she needs a little more space."

"Speaking of Rick…and I caught that, by the way…I promised to give you back. My hour is almost up. And I'm pretty sure you'd rather be with him…them." The statement was full of understanding, but held a hint of sadness.

"I won't drift away from you, Lanie, I promise. Girl's night and phone calls will never disappear. But I haven't been an open, honest adult for very long, and I'm still breaking it in…and I need to be with him to make it work. If he and I are going to have what we want, we have to invest in it together; that takes time. And it feels so good to feel comfortable with him. I sound pretty sappy, don't I?" Kate asked self-consciously.

"Look at you getting all your ducks in a row. What you sound like is somebody who's about to have everything she wants. Just don't leave me out of the loop. Call me and give me a little report now and then. Don't make me depend on what falls from the mouth of the child."

"I will."

They sat for another short while, finishing their drinks. "You know, a couple of weeks ago, I would probably have been furious to know that you and Castle were conspiring to look out for me; but right now, amazingly enough, I feel like thanking you."

"Will miracles never cease?!"

"I've got this." As she stood, Kate left enough money on the table to cover the drinks and tip. "Next time it's on you," she said as Lanie picked up her purse and followed Kate to the door.

Rick's looking for me at his place, and they won't start dinner without me. Gotta go. Will this hold you for a while?"

"Yeah. Javi's going to meet me as soon as I call him. We're going for dinner and a movie."

Kate reached out and hugged Lanie. "Good. Have fun."

xxxxx

Over the next month, there were cases, and dinners at the loft or at Kate's apartment, and walks past the flower cart around the corner from Rick's place; and Rick and Kate were now completely relaxed with one another. Holding and touching and kissing were second nature now. They discovered that they enjoyed taking walks together; they could blend into the sounds of the city, concentrate on just the two of them, and enjoy the little surprise pockets of beauty that appeared here and there and made the ugliness they saw on a daily basis recede for a little while.

It had been a difficult morning at the precinct, and the contacts they had just made hadn't been any more pleasant. Since they were near Central Park, they picked up sandwiches from a street vendor and walked into the park. It was mid-March, a sunny, warmish day that was perfect for walking. Kate called Ryan to let the boys know they had finished their interviews and to tell them where they were stopping to eat. They found a bench not too far from the park entrance and sat down with their very late lunch.

About half-way through her sandwich, Kate sighed. "Do you think today will ever end?"

"Eventually. If we live that long," Castle answered after finishing his bite of sandwich.

"Not exactly the reassurance I was looking for," she chuckled."

"Only the workday has to end. I want to get to the part where I can take you home and have you to myself."

"You know, if you take me home to the loft, you won't necessarily have me to yourself."

"Oh, but you're wrong. Mother is flying to California this weekend to audition for…I forget what…something on TV, I think; and Alexis decided to go with her to see Meredith. They're leaving late this afternoon and won't be back until Sunday night. I can have you all to myself…tonight, Friday, Saturday and most of Sunday…and you're not on call. You can be at the loft all you want…unhampered by people at the top of the stairs watching me kiss you goodnight."

"I don't know. That's an awful lot of Richard Castle," she said with a teasing smile. "But it might be nice."

"Might? Only might? You wound me, Detective," he said with the usual drama.

Kate didn't answer right away, and Castle gave her time to think about it as they finished their lunches.

"You think we can stand that much of each other?" she asked.

"Stay at the loft for the weekend and find out. We're together most of the day lately anyway. The difference is that most of it is chaperoned. If we're trying for a lifetime, we should be able to withstand a long weekend on our own."

"A test?"

"No. I'm not testing you. Just a nice, quiet weekend. We could drive to the Hamptons if you want, or stay home, see a show, go dancing, museums, whatever. It's working so far. I don't think we'll fall apart now."

"You're not tired of me yet?"

"Not a chance."

"I'm not tired of you, either."

"Does that mean you'll spend the weekend with me?"

"We'll need to stop by my apartment and pick up some of my clothes."

"Yes," he said excitedly. "Or we could go to a couple of your favorite stores and buy new ones."

"No. I can't do that."

"But I'd like spoiling you a little bit."

"That would make me just like your ex-wives. Taking advantage of your money. It isn't about your money. If your books stopped selling tomorrow, I'd love you just as much. I can buy my own clothes."

"I know that. It's one reason my family wants us together. They know it, too. After we make this work, though, you have to let me spoil you once in a while…just because it would make me happy. Deal?"

"Once in a long while."

Castle leaned forward, forearms resting across his knees, looking forward or at the grass. This was becoming one of his two talking-to-Beckett-about-serious-subjects positions. The other, standing behind her with his arms around her waist, nuzzling her cheek or her hair, wouldn't be appropriate in the middle of Central Park, where anybody could see them.

"We're about a month from diving in…or not," he reminded her.

"What exactly does diving in mean to you?" she asked, not able to keep herself from reaching her hand out to rub back and forth gently across his back.

"You marry me."

That statement was so clear and matter-of-fact that it took her breath away. The movement of her hand stopped with the surprise she felt.

"That wasn't a proposal," he reassured her firmly." I don't need an answer. I was planting the idea so it can grow in your mind between now and then. But you asked…and that's my definition. I'd accept less, but that's what I want."

"What if we can't make it work?" she asked, moving her hand soothingly across his back again.

"How would you feel if you lost me right now…for any reason…line of duty…break-up…whatever?"

She looked at him, realizing what she would be losing; and she answered as seriously as he had asked, "I think it would destroy me."

"Would it hurt any more if you had married me first?"

"I can't see how it could."

"Then why not jump in and give it everything we've got? We're both taking a big chance; but this time, I think we have it right. I think we can make it to old and gray…taking walks with our canes and our grandchildren. Take the rest of the month to think about it. Then I'll ask." Pausing for a moment to enjoy her touch, he asked, "What does it mean to you?"

"At least discussing those things. I'm glad you gave me a little warning…some time to get used to the idea."

"We're still being sensible adults," he observed, sitting up. "Sensible adults think ahead at least a little bit."

"I'm looking forward to the weekend. I can't seem to get too much of Richard Castle."

She enjoyed the smile he gave her in response, as well as the quick little kiss he gave her; then she allowed herself one more caress across his back before they left the peace of the park for the paperwork and the noise of the bullpen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The workday did finally end; and an exhausted Castle and Beckett left the precinct behind with no regrets and took Castle's car to Beckett's apartment so she could pack a bag for the weekend.

After she pulled out a large duffel bag, she asked Castle, "Should I bring anything other than weekend stuff?"

"Why don't you bring something for dinner out? I can make reservations somewhere for tomorrow or Saturday. Nothing too fancy, but nicer than Remy's. Anything I can do to help?"

"No. Just make yourself at home and give me about five minutes."

Castle was tired. He settled himself on the sofa, leaned his head back with his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes while he waited.

Standing at her closet door, Kate took stock of what would go in a duffel bag and come out looking nice enough for a semi-dressy dinner out. She decided on a knit dress that experience told her could live through anything and come out looking good. Laying it aside across the bed, she gathered work clothes for the next day and everything else she would need for the weekend; then she folded the dress on top and zipped everything in.

When she left the bedroom, she couldn't help smiling at the sight on her sofa. He looked so peaceful she hated to rouse him. Leaving the bag on the floor in the kitchen, she quietly slipped next to him on the sofa, and kissed his cheek as he opened his eyes.

"Almost lost you, didn't I?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm wiped out," he answered, standing and stretching.

"Me, too" she answered, enjoying the sight of his muscles tightening as he stretched. "Let's go. Get ourselves to where we don't have to go anywhere else tonight."

"Where's your bag?"

"In the kitchen."

Castle went and picked up the bag, and they locked up and headed for the loft; and once they were there, he ordered dinner, and they collapsed on the sofa while they waited. Propping his feet on the coffee table and stretching one arm over the back of the couch so Kate could snuggle up to his side, he relaxed with a sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This is what I've been looking forward to all day," he told her, placing a kiss on her head before he rested his own on top of hers.

"Mmmm. Me, too," she answered contentedly.

"Think we'll still be awake when the food gets here?"

"The doorbell will wake us up."

"Okay," Castle mumbled in agreement, and they sat there, arms around each other, eyes closed, nearly immobile, enjoying the quiet and the freedom to be that close. After more than a month, they were falling into the routine of sticking with their precinct rule, but on days like this one, it was harder. The comfort of a good hug would have been nice, and this was a welcome end for the day.

The dinner delivery finally arrived and the doorbell actually did wake them up. After their meal, they tried to watch a movie, but they found themselves falling asleep again.

"We could do this more comfortably in a bed." Castle suggested. "Stay with me tonight. We both obviously need sleep, and I slept a lot better beside you than I have any time since then."

"Me, too. Lead the way. Where's my bag?"

"In my study." He stood and extended his hand to help her up. "Come on. We'll pick it up on the way."

They got themselves ready for bed and spooned against one another under Castle's decadently soft covers, and each of them slept like the proverbial log.

xxxxx

Castle didn't usually set an alarm unless he had a specific reason, but Beckett had set the one on her phone. At six o'clock, they were rudely awakened and found that neither seemed to have moved from where they had fallen asleep the night before.

"Turn it off, turn it off," Rick begged as Beckett reached for the phone on the bedside table.

"I'm trying. Don't be such a baby," she scolded with a chuckle. It was obvious that she woke up a lot faster than he did.

He pulled her back against him before she could get away. "Can we wake up like this the rest of the weekend?" Castle asked, kissing her neck. "But, please, without that annoying piece of equipment making obnoxious noises."

Turning to face him, she kissed him slowly, said "I'd like that," and then got up for a shower. "I have to be in at eight. Why don't you get a little more sleep? I'll wake you up before I leave."

"How am I supposed to sleep when I know you're naked in my shower," he teased sleepily, watching her search through her bag for her work clothes.

Clothes in hand, she leaned and kissed him on her way to the bathroom. "Should make for interesting dreams," she whispered with a sultry smile.

"Evil, evil woman," he growled before seeing that most of her clothes were still in her bag. "Why don't you hang some of that in the closet?" he suggested. "I should have thought to mention it last night."

"I'll at least hang the dress before I leave. Thanks."

Once Kate was in the shower, Rick went to the kitchen and started the coffee. He thought he might be able to get some breakfast in her if it was ready when she got out. Suspecting that she would be fully dressed, complete with gun and badge, when she left his room, he hurried to put together something to eat.

When she appeared, she was, as he suspected, ready to grab coffee and walk out the door. She entertained the thought of refusing breakfast; but he had taken the time to make it, and it smelled so good.

As she was about to leave, he suddenly remembered that they had taken his car last night. He opened a small drawer under the kitchen counter, pulled a twenty dollar bill from the emergency take-out food stash, and pressed it into her palm. "It's my fault you don't have a ride this morning," he explained. "Catch a cab to work, and let me take care of it…please."

"Rick, I can manage to get to work on my own," she said, trying to give it back.

"I'm well aware of that. I just want to make up for your lack of transportation. Let me do something more than coffee once in a while. It makes me feel good. You can buy me coffee later if anything is left."

"Rick…"

"Kate, the man you've agreed you're stuck with has more money than anybody really needs. We can go anywhere we want, do anything we want, have anything we want. You might as well get used to that, too, because when we make this work, you're going to be a part of it. Most women I've known would revel in that…practically roll around in the luxury it would buy them, but you don't even want to let me pay for a ride to work when I'm the reason you need one. Please, let me do something for you once in a while without thinking it takes away your independence or takes advantage of me. Now, take this, go downstairs, and hail a taxi. It's more comfortable than the subway. I love you, and I want you to be comfortable." He pressed the twenty back into her hand.

"This once," she agreed, seeing the frustration he felt.

"Thank you." He kissed her again. "See you in a little bit. I'll bring coffee."

"I love you," she called back softly as she opened the door.

He ran his hand through his hair, and re-lived the kiss and the 'I love you' that eased the frustration at her independent streak. Then he put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to shower and get ready for work.

xxxxx

Coffee in hand, Castle entered the bullpen to find Kate filling out reports that weren't finished the day before. After interviewing a few more witnesses, they had a suspect and brought her in for questioning. There was enough from witnesses to get a search warrant for the suspect's office desk and her apartment, so she was left in holding until both places could be checked. By the time all that was done, they had enough to arrest her; and they were certain that when the last bits of evidence came from the lab, the case could be closed. The day was long and demanding, but it ended without the level of frustration that had followed them home the night before. They left a little after six, tired, but satisfied that all but a little bit of paperwork on this case was finished. They had the whole weekend ahead of them, and Kate wasn't on call.

"Dinner out or at the loft?" Rick asked as they rode down in the elevator. "I found leftovers of some good stuff when I was working on breakfast this morning."

"Let's go for the leftovers. Peace and quiet sounds like a nice place for dinner."

They walked across the street to where he had parked his car and then left for home. She realized that when he said he'd take her home, it now meant the loft more often than it meant her apartment; and she suddenly recognized that she was thinking that way now, too. It took her by surprise, but she liked the warm feeling that came with the realization, and she smiled to herself.

Rick, of course didn't miss it. "What brought that smile on?" he asked with one of his own.

"You…and your family…and our sensible, adult selves making this much progress…and how much I love you."

He just smiled and reached over to rest his hand on her thigh and stroke it lightly with his thumb as he drove slowly through the city's rush hour traffic.

When they reached the loft and hung up their jackets, Kate surprised him and asked, "Can we look at my mother's case tonight?"

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I think so. I think I have a better perspective on it now. Can we talk about how to work on it safely, too?"

"I would love to do that," he answered, relief showing in his face.

"Leftovers first," she answered.

Later, after they raided the refrigerator, he showed her everything he had found. She looked impressed, but not overly so. "It isn't a lot, but there are another couple of directions to look in," she said thoughtfully.

"I haven't done anything else, because we haven't talked about it…and I promised I wouldn't."

"I don't think I want you to," she answered. "Do you have any ideas on how to go about it safely? I know it's been on your mind for a while."

"I don't know who to trust to know who else to trust."

"That was a convoluted sentence, Writer-man," she said with a chuckle, "but it makes sense."

"Do we trust Jordan Shaw?" he asked.

"I think so. Do we trust that she knows who to trust?"

"Probably. It's her job to work on things like this, Kate. I can get a message to her to meet us somewhere inconspicuous. Maybe there's a case she can bring the twelfth in on so there's a reason to be in touch. There has to be a safe way to get another agency in on finding this guy. It's too much for the four of us. Gates has closed the case, and she isn't going to like it a bit if she finds out we're still working on it. I'd be out for sure if she does…and the guys would probably be in trouble, too. They got copies of the files on both cases for me…yours and your mother's. I don't want to cause them any trouble, either."

"What do you know about this Smith you talked about?"

"I don't know whose side he's on yet, only that he says he can keep you safe with the information he has. His intentions seem to fall in our direction, but he's too secretive to get a good read on how he's connected. I've met with him twice, but I still can't give you much of a description. The last time we met, he said something about a well-placed pawn being able to accomplish a lot…rather cryptic. I don't know if he meant one of us, or the mayor, or if there's someone else. And he said I couldn't call him; he'd call me."

"Let's both think about it and come back to it later. I have to be able to make a decision to let it go, or I could fall back in head first. I can already feel the pull."

"That's real progress, Kate…to be able to put that into words and act on it."

"I'm feeling better about myself. Dr. Burke has helped a lot…but, so have you. I may never be quite normal, but I'm so much closer."

"Well, I'm not entirely normal, either. We'll just enjoy being a little off-center together. I think we'll balance each other out in the long run."

"So do you have something in mind to distract me?"

He opened his mouth with a twinkle in his eyes and then closed it and put both hands firmly over his mouth. When Kate raised her eyebrows in question, he said, "I'm trying to behave myself, but that was such a loaded question."

"What was I thinking?" she answered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I thought about taking you dancing this weekend. Dance with me here, where nobody has cameras." He went out of his study to a shelf of CD's and pulled several of them for Kate's approval.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" she answered, following him out. She chose a ballroom CD with a variety of dance music and held it out to him with a broad smile. "Turn that board off, hide the controls from me, and show me what you've got," she challenged.

He popped the CD into the player and adjusted the volume. "Stay here," he said as he went back into his study. "Hidden," he announced when he returned, and he opened his arms as the second song started.

They danced…fast music that had them laughing and breathing hard, and slow pieces, waltzes that had Rick twirling them around the room and had Kate laughing at his dramatic Fred Astaire moves. She could hardly remember the last time she had felt so free, and she could see that he was having fun enjoying 'them.' Then he put in a new CD of quiet, slow music and took her back in his arms, but closer, and with less flourish. The two of them were more rocking back and forth in each other's arms than dancing. It was warm and loving, and after a few songs, they gradually drifted into occasional kisses and close embraces as they moved.

"Have I worn you out yet?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Just about," she answered from where her cheek was resting near his neck.

"You'll sleep in my bed again?"

"Yes."

"It's actually our bed."

"Ours?"

"I replaced the other one. New bed, new mattress, new linens, new everything. Not a trace there of anybody but the two of us. Our bed."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you," she answered flirtatiously. Then she added, more seriously, "That was a really sweet thing to do, Rick. Thank you."

"Didn't want to miss the chance when it arrived, and I didn't want you to wonder if…" He decided to drop that thought. We're still playing it by ear," he assured her. "When something more than sleeping happens, it happens. We'll do this right…no pressure." He held her a little closer and kissed her cheek as they swayed.

"Let's turn off the music and get in our bed, she suggested. Tonight was fun, but it was a good little workout."

"The housekeeper was here today. We even have nice, clean sheets. Sorry I didn't think about that last night."

"I wanted to shower before bed, anyway," she answered, sounding perfectly satisfied right where she was. "But when you're tired, there's not a much better feeling than going to bed after a bath and sliding between clean sheets. Having somebody you love to share it with isn't bad, either."

"Do you want the shower first?" he asked, not making any more of a move to separate from their gentle swaying than she did.

"I can use the shower in the guest room."

"Okay."

"We're not going to get there like this," she murmured.

"Probably not," he said softly and placed a little kiss near her ear.

"We go when the music stops?"

"Okay."

They kept dancing close to one another, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, until the last notes sounded. Then he cupped her jaw in one hand and lifted her chin to kiss her. "Quick showers and clean sheets?"

"Yeah."

He kept his arm around her waist as he turned off the CD player before they walked to his room; and he kissed her again before they parted long enough for showers.

He leaned against the doorway of his study and watched her climb the stairs, luxuriating in the fact that she loved him, and that he had her to himself for the weekend. Then he took his shower, put on his silk pajamas, and got himself ready for bed. He could hear the hair dryer from the open door of the guest room upstairs; so, knowing Kate would be there shortly, he got into bed on what he now considered his side, and waited, hands beneath his head on the pillow.

She walked in, wearing knit pajama pants and a modest tank top, and slipped under the covers, nearly growling in pleasure, "This feels sooo good."

"I think I'm jealous of my sheets."

Scooting over toward him and turning to face him, she rested her head on his shoulder and stretched her arm across his chest, saying in the same tone of voice, but slightly exaggerated for his benefit, "This is sooo much better."

"That's more like it," he answered.

She felt his chuckle under her arm and smiled as he put one arm around her shoulders.

As they talked, he stared up at the ceiling and her breath warmed his skin slightly through his pajama shirt.

"I enjoyed tonight," she said softly.

"Me, too."

"I didn't know you could dance like that."

"I'm the son of an actress. She had me in dance classes when I was a kid. I even tap danced my way through a couple of musicals. Her agent handled me, too for a little while. Before she got her big break, I think it helped with babysitting to have me in the same show. They were never big parts, just in the chorus with the dancers or a part in a stage play where a kid had an entrance and maybe a line here or there. Later on she didn't do many musicals; but at first, she'd take whatever was offered…and always took me along. And then she insisted on ballroom dancing. She said you could always impress a girl that way. The girls in my generation didn't seem to care much, though, and the social dancing changed a lot; but I still enjoy Fred Astaire from time to time."

"You impressed me."

"Good. I don't pull those moves out for just anybody, you know. You're not bad yourself."

"The product of another mother who thought ballroom dancing and deportment classes were part of a proper education. That may have been the catalyst for my rebellious streak," she answered with an easy laugh.

He chuckled again, imagining Kate in deportment classes.

Rick turned to face Kate, one of his arms under her head and the other across her waist; her arm was still across him, and the other was between them, her hand on his chest.

"Silk feels nice," she said, appreciatively stroking his side.

"Kate feels nice," he answered, the hand on her back finding the strip of bare skin between her pajama parts. He didn't explore any farther, though, just rubbed her back, as she was already doing for him.

They talked easily for a while, kisses and back rubs happening between bits of conversation; and they gradually drifted into another good night's sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kate and Rick had fallen asleep facing one another, and in the very early hours of the morning, he carefully extracted himself from the tangle of arms and legs they created as the night went on and got up for a quick trip to the bathroom. He had hoped he wouldn't wake Kate, but when he returned, she got up briefly, too. After they settled back in, she backed into his embrace. He kissed her neck and pulled her closer and was surprised when she turned to face him and gave him a slow, lingering kiss before nuzzling against his chest sleepily and snuggling close to his side.

"Mmmm. That was nice," he whispered against her hair. He lifted her chin with one hand and gave her a similar kiss in return.

During the kiss, she slid her hand up his silk covered body, and she stretched to wrap her arm around his neck, making it very obvious to him that the only thing between her body and his was silk pajamas and that soft, knit tank top. He had been quite proud of his self-control to this point; but in their current position, he was certain there was no way she could miss that he was rapidly responding to the new sensation of the full length of her body moving and pressing so close against his.

It would happen when it happened. That's what they had decided, but he was going to wait for her next move before he pursued anything more. They had made so much progress in the past few weeks; the last thing he wanted now was to do something that would make her back away, even a little. She moved her hand away from his neck, across his shoulder, around his side, and under the back of his shirt, running it over his bare skin, across his back and up to his shoulders; and she was kissing him again, deeper. Permission…finally? He moved his hand experimentally down her side, down her thigh almost to her knee, then back up, across her hip and under the back of her top, his large hand splayed across her back, covering all the skin he could reach and moving to touch more. He knew this was happening, but he still felt the fear that he would wake up and find it was all a dream. Ah, but this was better than any dream he'd ever had. Then Kate moved her leg between his, bending her knee, pressing herself tightly against him, and her knee was moving against his… Oh… There was no doubt now that she was well aware of where this was going, and he finally gave himself permission to relax and enjoy it. He brought his other arm around her and his other hand under her shirt, bringing both from her back, around her sides, and suddenly she broke the kiss, staying where she was but seeming almost fearful. Just as he thought he must be pushing too fast, his hand felt the long scar, and he understood. He ran his thumb up and down the puckered skin, and then his palms over the rest of her chest before returning to the longest scar, and she had remained still, her forehead against his cheek, as if awaiting a dreaded verdict.

"The scars?" he asked gently.

"Nobody, except in my doctor's office, has touched them…or seen them…since I left the hospital. I had actually forgotten them for a minute. I got lost in you and forgot. They're big and ugly, Rick, and they aren't going away…ever," she answered, her voice unsteady.

"Neither am I," he assured her. "These are my scars now, too, Kate. They belong to both of us, and I don't want you any less now than I did a couple of minutes ago. Let it go. Get lost in me again, and let me love you." He moved himself above her, his lower body resting on hers, the weight of his upper body on his forearms, his hands massaging the back of her head and neck, trying to help her relax again; and he leaned down to kiss her, softly at first, then with growing need. "I love you, he whispered repeatedly between kisses that left their senses reeling.

She was regaining her confidence, slowly unbuttoning his pajama shirt. He shrugged out of it to allow her free access to his chest and back; and she took full advantage, exploring every inch of skin she could reach, memorizing the musculature, where he was most sensitive, where there was hair, what he liked most. "I love you so much," she breathed next to his skin as she planted kisses randomly across his chest and neck.

He moved back to her side, and she helped him remove her top. He had won her over; she was losing herself in him again, and sinking into the pleasure of his touches and kisses. It wasn't long before the rest of their bodies were bare, and the long standing want for one another had them both lost in the sensual pleasures they had only imagined before. They read each other well, and the need they felt finally pulled them into the inevitable explosion of sensation that left each of them breathless and content.

After several ragged breaths, Kate managed to say, "That was…"

"Amazing?" Rick finished for her, his breathing just as ragged.

"Yeah…amazing," she agreed.

"I knew we'd be good together, but that was way beyond good."

She pulled him down for another kiss; and they clutched each other tightly, enjoying the overwhelming feeling of love that accompanied what they had just shared.

"You feel so good," he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder, kissing anywhere available without moving, and stroking his hand up and down her side and across whatever parts of her bare skin he could reach without having to move from where their bodies were still together.

"I like what I'm feeling, too," she whispered back, arching gently against him as her hands moved over his back and his arm. She kissed his forehead and left her head in that position so she could repeat the kiss at will.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked softly.

"No. Don't leave me yet."

"I'm not the least bit inclined to," he answered, planting several more kisses where he knew they would make her arch against him again.

"Not fair," she playfully reprimanded.

"You loved it," he challenged with a touch of masculine pride.

"Yeah, I did," she agreed, moving against him in a way that set everything in motion again.

By dawn, they were sated, exhausted, had shifted positions without moving away from one another, and had fallen into a deep, satisfied sleep. When they woke, they were both surprised to realize it was nearly noon. They held each other for a while, kissing and stroking, and softly exchanging loving words. When Rick's stomach growled, Kate chuckled.

"I think it's trying to tell you you've ignored it long enough."

"I was busy appeasing other parts that had been ignored for way too long."

"And we'll get back to that, I promise; I think I'm addicted now, so you might need strength for later. I'll make breakfast this morning."

"We can do it together."

"I think we already did that," she answered with a grin.

"I wasn't dreaming again, was I?"

"You've really dreamed about us?"

"Oh, yeah," he admitted, but he hesitated before he asked, "Did you ever dream about us?"

"Probably just as often." The look of complete satisfaction on his face had Kate giving him a kiss and pulling back to look at him again. "Until a few months ago, I had forgotten how it felt to be this happy. And last night was…"

"Amazing?"

"Better than amazing…but it's more than that. The life you're offering me, a family to come home to, a house full of love and understanding…it's what I had when I was growing up…and had given up on ever having again. And add to that a man I'm so sure of. It's hard to believe it's real. I don't know how to tell you how much I love you."

He drew her to him tightly, burying his face in her neck. "Kate…" At that point the writer ran out of words and trusted himself to feelings that he knew she would understand.

She held him for a long moment, gripping him as tightly as he was holding her. Finally, she said, "Come on. You make the coffee, and I'll take care of brunch."

"If I let you go, you might disappear in a puff of smoke. All this feels too much like a dream."

"No puffs of smoke, Rick," she answered seriously. "If I go anywhere again, it will only be because you don't want me anymore."

"Then let's go start breakfast."

"What just happened?"

"You won't disappear…because I'm never going to not want you." He planted a firm kiss on her lips and turned to sit on the side of the bed, reaching for the discarded pajamas from the night before.

She had already pulled her pajamas back on and turned to see him standing and picking up his shirt.

"You don't need that," she said, removing the shirt from his hand. "I don't mind looking at that big, strong chest."

"So I'll be the only one going topless?" he pouted, tugging at the hem of her tank top.

"If your mother and daughter happen to come back early… Well, I'm pretty sure they've seen your bare chest before; but they haven't seen mine, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Good point," he agreed. "And they've been known to do that come back early thing before."

"Make the coffee, Writer-man. I'll do the rest."

"Yes ma'am." He started the coffee maker and then disappeared into his bedroom.

She heard him moving around as she worked on breakfast, and she called him when it was ready.

"I thought you might be getting dressed," she said when he returned and sat down at the table.

"And deprive you of the view of my big, strong chest?" he questioned with a grin.

She brought him a napkin and leaned to kiss his chest as she handed it to him. "I'm not hearing the end of this for a while, am I?"

"Probably not," he answered, hooking a finger over the edge of her tank top and pulling her down to kiss her chest in return. "It's only fair that I get at least a little peek, he explained innocently.

She laughed as she sat down next to him, and they enjoyed their breakfast.

As they cleared the table together, Rick asked, "No more separate showers?"

"As long as we're alone and not in a hurry."

"Afraid you can't keep your hands off me?"

"I'd have sworn I mentioned the new addiction."

"Then let's go see where that addiction takes us."

"Are you going to be insatiable?"

"How bad would that be…for a while? I have a lot of catching up to do. As sad a thought as it is, I'm pretty sure my mother has seen more action in the past year than I have."

In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and while she gave him a scorching kiss, she started backing him toward his study.

"Not that bad, I guess?" He smiled around the kiss and swung one arm behind her knees to lift her and carry her back to his room bridal style.

The shower was long and satisfying, and Kate left it knowing that she never again needed to concern herself about her scars.

Both of them wrapped in their towels, Rick shaved, and Kate sat and watched as she finished drying her hair.

Turning off the hair dryer, she said, "I used to watch my dad shave sometimes. It always fascinated me to see the razor leave those smooth, clean strips through the shaving cream."

"You can watch any time you want," he offered.

"You don't use an electric shaver?"

"On trips sometimes, or if I'm in a hurry, but this is better." He splashed on after-shave and washed his hands.

"It smells stronger now than when you come into the precinct with coffee."

"You noticed my aftershave in the morning?"

"And that your cologne matches it, and that you don't overdo it like a lot of men do. It's subtle, just enough that, even if my back is turned, I know it's you. It's nice. And it doesn't smell the same on anybody else."

He caught her eye in the mirror and smiled…another of those smiles that told her she'd just made him happy. She loved that look. After what she had put him through, she wanted to see it as often as possible.

"I need to get some writing done this afternoon or Gina will be after me about deadlines again," he said, leaning back against the sink to face her. "And I'm feeling inspired today."

She reached up and stroked her palm across his smooth, freshly shaved face and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, but the words that followed didn't entirely match the action. "If any of last night shows up in the next Nikki Heat book, your mother may see more action than you again next year."

"Not a word, I promise. This is one addiction I'm willing to help you feed indefinitely."

"You're not giving me a pass on that any time soon, either, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Time for real clothes. I'll find something to read while you're writing."

"A couple of nights ago, I stopped in the middle of laying out a case that develops in the next chapter. It wasn't working. Want to look at it with me…see if you have any suggestions?"

"Really? You want me to help?"

"I reserve the right to all final decisions."

"I'd expect that."

"Wait here just a minute."

"I'll get dressed while I wait," she told him.

"Okay. I'll have the case up when you're ready."

"Do you often write in a towel?" she asked with a little smirk.

"A couple of times, when I was here alone and inspiration struck, I've written in less."

"Get the story board up, and then put some clothes on; or I might be tempted to distract you," she threatened.

He kissed her quickly before he left her to take the controls for the board out of hiding and get the case he was creating for the book on the screen for her to see.

She came in the study fully dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and he went in his room and came back in similar attire.

"I cleared the top right-hand drawer in the dresser for you, by the way. I want more of last night, and you might as well have a place to keep your things when you stay. There's a corner of closet for you, too, until you need more. When that happens, we'll work it out." He was making room for her in the increments she was ready to accept, and he was pretty sure she could see that.

She just smiled. "Thank you."

Did you get a look at the case?"

"Yeah. I might have an idea. Is this where you got stuck?"

"Exactly where I got stuck."

"Suppose the evidence comes from his mother instead of his brother. She'd know things from farther back than he would, and you wouldn't have to manufacture something new to help him discover it. You could still develop a good story from the mother's point of view."

"I knew you could help," he said exuberantly, heading straight for his desk and his laptop. "I can see where it should be going now. Thank you."

Seeing the immediate focus on the story, Kate said, "I guess I should go and do some reading now?"

"You're being introduced to life with a writer. Sorry. If you want me for anything, say so, okay?"

"Will it bother you if I read over there on your couch?"

"Not a bit," he answered, pulling up the story. Setting a timer on his desk, he said, "I made dinner reservations for at a little place not too far from here. It's big on steaks and atmosphere. It's set up with several rooms, decorated with a hint of the middle ages. The room we're in is in the back…has a small fireplace. Should be nice. It's going to be a little chilly tonight."

"What time should we be ready?"

"Reservations are at seven. The car will be here at six thirty." Looking up and seeing Kate look concerned, he added, "Not the limo. Just a nice, roomy car."

"Okay."

Kate smiled to herself as she searched his book collection. Finding a book of short stories to keep her busy, she alternately read and watched him work on what would probably turn out to be his next best-seller. The afternoon went by quietly, both of them content where they were.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dinner was quiet and uneventful, the steaks and the atmosphere were as good as Rick had led her to believe. When the owner came to speak to them before they left, and Rick introduced her as his inspiration for Nikki Heat, she realized that he was making an effort to keep what was really between them out of public view. They wanted to keep it away from the precinct, too, until they had more answers for themselves.

When they returned home, they talked about the changes he had made for his book, and he showed her where he expected the rest of the case to go. She was fascinated that, with one small suggestion, his mind could almost instantly create an entire, believable, complex case out of the beginnings of something that wasn't working a few hours ago. Some of it had been edited from what he had written before, but the rest was created from thin air. What he hadn't already written, he had outlined for later.

Thinking back, she found herself wondering at how it seemed so natural to be sitting in his study watching wealthy Richard Castle, author of twenty best-selling books, working on his next one immediately after nonchalantly telling her that the car would pick them up in time for their seven o'clock reservation for dinner…and knowing he would bring her home and make love to her later in "their" bed…not just have sex, but make love. And the only thing she really cared about was the last one. He loves her.

And they did make love. That night was as eventful and satisfying as the night before, with a nice variation or two; and the next morning was bittersweet because they knew Martha and Alexis would be home late that evening. They were anxious to see the rest of his family but simultaneously sad to see their time alone end.

xxxxx

It was a beautiful day; so, late in the morning, they went to Central Park and enjoyed some of the little signs of spring. This man with her in the park was the man Kate loved…Ricky Rodgers...the little boy side of Rick who enjoyed everything with glorious enthusiasm…the one who hid behind Richard Castle and his image. This was who Alexis had grown up with, and she could imagine him in the park with her when she was five, pointing out the squirrels and the new growth on the trees, just the way he was doing now. They sat on a bench and talked a little while, then they walked on to find other wonders to enjoy. He showed her a couple of places he used to take Alexis and told her stories to accompany them, pointed out places his mother used to take him.

"I can't believe there still isn't a bench there," Kate said as they approached another area. "My parents used to bring me here when I was growing up, and this was our favorite spot. When I was little, I'd play over there." She pointed to a small, open grassy area enclosed on two sides by trees. "And we'd put a blanket over there near the trees to sit on. Sometimes my mother would blow bubbles with one of those little bubble wands, and I'd chase them and pop them…or Dad would chase me or carry me around on his shoulders. Sometimes they'd let me bring a friend, and we'd chase each other." She heard Rick laugh.

I'm getting the impression that you were a busy kid. You've been chasing for a long time, haven't you?"

"I guess so," she smirked, "but I did like to sit still and read. Sometimes I was nearly up side down in the chair or sprawled across the floor to do it, but I was being still. I even played the piano for a while…sat for long stretches to practice."

Rick smiled his 'I love hearing these things' smile and asked, "The piano? Really? What else do you remember?"

"I'd be playing there in the grass and look over now and then to get my parents' attention, and I'd catch them in a kiss. Sometimes I was embarrassed that they'd do that in public, but they always looked so happy. When I got a little older, we'd just come for picnics now and then…maybe find a flock of birds and throw out bread crumbs for them. Mom always brought a blanket, because she said they didn't have the good sense to know those trees made a perfect place for a bench.

They took their time and walked farther into the park, stopping now and then for a street performer or to people watch for a while, or simply to appreciate something they saw. They left in a different direction from where they came in, and caught a cab back to the loft. Just as they arrived at home, Castle got a text from Alexis saying that everything was running on time and they should be at the airport at five-thirty; and he returned a text to say that a driver would be there to pick them up.

"They'll be home in about an hour and a half. Will you stay tonight?" he asked.

"Alexis has enough changes to think about right now. If watching you kiss me bothered her, finding me walking out of your room on Monday morning probably isn't something we want to throw at her. And there's no way I can stay here and keep myself confined to the guest room anymore. Let's not do that to her now. Let's give her time to ease back into the school adjustments and graduation before we throw something else at her.

"Maybe you're right."

"You know I'm right. You're just worried about when you can get another shot at this new addiction of mine," she teased, poking him in the chest with one finger.

"That, too," he admitted, taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you for this weekend. You do know, don't you, that it isn't just about when I can get you in bed again? I loved having you here for all the mundane things, too…like breakfast, and coffee, and dancing, and a glass of wine while we're talking, and reading while I work, and…"

"I know. I didn't expect that it would feel so easy." She stepped close to Rick and put her arms around his waist. "I'll miss you tonight…a lot."

"I'll miss you, too."

"I should probably pack my bag and take things down to the car so we don't need to take it out in front of Alexis."

"Better idea. Why don't we throw things in the laundry and you can leave them here. That way if we have a night when everybody is gone, we can take advantage of it; and you won't have to go back to your place before you go to work. We have just enough time to do that."

"You really want me here, don't you?"

"Kate…have I been using a language you don't speak?" he asked incredulously. "The best thing I can think of is to have you call the loft home. It won't always be as easy as this weekend. The arguments and frustrations will happen, and we'll annoy each other the way we always have…but maybe not as often. We talk to each other now…and we've finally found other outlets for our frustrations." The last phrase was accompanied by a quick eyebrow wiggle.

"We did build up a pretty good supply of endorphins this weekend to help us cope," she answered.

"So, let's get those things in the laundry while there's still time. We wouldn't want to hinder the next endorphin opportunity," he smiled.

She gathered all her clothes and started the washing machine, then she went back to the kitchen, where Rick was opening a bottle of wine.

"Might as well have this ready for Mother when she gets here. She doesn't need much of an excuse to need a glass of wine." He poured two glasses and handed one to Kate.

She raised her glass in his direction. "To love and family…and endorphins," she said, touching her glass to his with a broad smile, and he laughed. They sat together on the sofa and talked and indulged in a little making out while they waited for the family to return. Just as Kate was folding her things to put them in the newly assigned dresser drawer, Alexis called to say they were waiting for their luggage, had found their driver, and should be leaving the airport in a few minutes.

When Martha and Alexis arrived, Alexis dropped her bag by the front door and gave her dad a big hug; then she went for Kate, who was equally glad to see Alexis. Martha followed with a hug and a peck on the cheek for Rick. She was glad to see Kate there, too, and just as glad to see the glass of wine Kate was bringing her from the kitchen.

"Katherine Beckett, you are a godsend," Martha said dramatically.

"How was the audition?"

"I suppose it went well enough, but those people were fools. Even if they call, I don't know if I want to work with them."

"Well, the school will keep you busy for now."

"Yes, it will," Martha agreed, savoring her wine.

"Alexis, how was your visit with your mom?"

"One dinner party, two shopping trips, lots of questions about boyfriends, a pedicure…basically four days of plane rides and fluff, but it was mostly fun. Want to see the new clothes?"

"Sure."

Rick was already halfway up the stairs with his mother's bags, so Alexis picked up her larger one, Kate got the smaller one, and they followed.

When Rick came back downstairs, Martha raised her eyebrows at her son. "Did she spend the weekend, Richard? Are good things happening?"

"Our business, Mother. Things between us are good. That's all you need to know. We spent most of today in Central Park. It was nice…peaceful. Very different from most of last week."

"Well, you're no fun anymore." She smiled and crossed her arms, still holding the wine glass. "But you both look happy. It does a mother's heart good. Is she staying tonight? Guest room or whatever?"

"No. I'll take her home after Alexis has worn her out with the fashion show. She wanted to see the two of you first, though."

"She likes us, doesn't she?" Martha asked hopefully. "I'd hate to be an obstacle in the midst of all this progress you've made."

"She loves both of you, mother. She's well aware that I come complete with a family, and I think she actually likes the idea, in spite of us. I think our obstacles are falling fast."

"I'm truly happy for both of you. If anything happened to make all this progress fall apart, I think Alexis and I might be nearly as devastated as you."

"Bite your tongue, Mother. We don't need to jinx anything when it's going so well." He finished his wine and set the glass on the counter. "I'm going to put a couple of things away before Kate gets back. Do you want another glass of wine?"

Martha held her glass out and Rick refilled it before going into his study and bedroom to be sure there was no evidence of the weekend's activities where Alexis might see it. He took his time; and before he went back, he opened the drawer where Kate had left things for her next visit, and he smiled to himself at the first step in having her live with them.

"Too bad you can't wear any of those things to work," they heard Kate say as she and Alexis came back down the stairs. "You'd definitely turn some heads in the green dress. It sets off that gorgeous red hair to perfection "And the white one for graduation is beautiful."

"Is the fashion show over?"

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll show you everything later."

"No doubt," he answered with a fond smile for his daughter. "I'm going to take Kate home, Pumpkin. We all have to be ready for work in the morning. When I get back, you can tell me about your trip…and show me your new clothes." He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him for a good hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Dad."

"Do you have to leave, Kate?" Alexis questioned. "You have your own room, you know."

"I know, Honey, but I'll need clean clothes in the morning. If I'm where they are tomorrow morning, I won't have to get up so early."

"That makes sense. I just like having you here. Will you come home with Dad for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. The way you keep inviting me to family dinners, I'm going to need to start buying groceries and bringing them here. I do need to get home tonight, though."

Rick reached to put his arm around her waist, and she stopped. "My gun and badge. You put them away for me."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." As Kate talked to Martha and Alexis, he went back into his study, closing the door behind him more than halfway so his mother and daughter wouldn't see that he went to his room to retrieve those things from a chest on his bedroom dresser.

"Here you are," he said as he handed the items over and watched Kate put both in the bottom of her purse.

"See you tomorrow night," she said as she left with Rick.

xxxxx

Rick walked Kate to her apartment, his hand at her back until they were alone inside. Once they were alone, he took her into a full body embrace that he knew he wouldn't have a chance to repeat for at least another day; and he kissed her the way he knew made her melt into him…relishing every second of knowing what he could do to her. She had always been able to bring him to a mental halt just by being there and looking appealing. Now that he had free reign to touch her, he had the same power over her. He was enjoying that he could now even the playing field.

"Do I need to hold you up for a minute?" he asked with a pleased little smirk.

"Shut up, Castle," she laughed softly. "Just hold me up and stop gloating."

"You just admitted I have skills. I don't believe it"

"After this weekend… No. You have enough to hold over my head already. I can't afford to feed your ego any more."

"Oh, come on. Just a little," he teased, leaving little kisses up her jaw line and on her neck just behind her ear.

"Okay. You're nothing short of phenomenal. Happy?"

"For now," he answered, kissing his way back around to her lips. "I had a lot of good inspiration." He was rewarded with a languorous kiss.

"You're gonna have to show me more awesomeness to get anything else to gloat about." She shoved at his chest with her hand, but not hard enough to separate them. "I love you, but, as much as want you to stay, your daughter is at home waiting for some Dad time. When she decides on a college, you don't know how far away it's going to be. Even if it's right here in New York, she's likely to want to live in the dorm…or have an apartment near campus. Don't let me get in the way of taking advantage of the time you still have her at home."

"You're right. I should go; but I don't want to leave you."

"We'll have some time tomorrow night."

"Not the same."

"No," she answered breathily and kissed him again.

"Go," she told him as she unwillingly pushed him toward the door. "I'll miss you," she said softly when he gave her one more kiss on his way out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Monday morning Rick and Kate were back in the precinct as Castle and Beckett, following their precinct rule the best they could manage; but the boys, who had now given them a week, were watching carefully.

"Beckett sure looks happy this morning," Ryan observed.

"She came in looking like that last Monday, too, remember?" Esposito pointed out.

"Wonder what she's been doing with her weekends?"

"I don't know, but I bet it includes Dad."

"Speak of the devil…" Ryan said, pointing toward the elevator.

They turned to watch as Castle came in with coffee, put the cup on the desk next to the computer, and leaned closer than usual to say good morning. Beckett looked up with a dazzling smile and thanked him. When Castle sat down and smiled back and they spent a little too long looking at each other, the boys couldn't stand it any longer.

Esposito elbowed Ryan's arm and said, "Let's go."

"Hey," Beckett greeted them. "Got something new?"

"That's what we were about to ask you. Mom and Dad look awful happy this morning, and you're doing that eye sex thing again. You got anything you want to tell us?"

"No," they heard matter-of-factly, in unison, from the two of them.

"Whoa. Did you practice that?" Ryan asked.

"We just work well together. Right, Detective?" Castle answered.

"Yep. That's it," she agreed.

"So do you have anything new, or are you just planning to harass us?"

"Harrassment is always way more fun."

"Well, if you don't have anything worth telling us, go harass each other."

Ryan looked at Esposito and said, "Awww. I think they want to be alone."

Beckett waved them off with her signature eye roll, and they went back to their desks.

"You think we can keep getting away with this?" Castle asked from behind his coffee cup. "'Cause they're right. I want us to be alone."

They saw Ryan coming back, this time with papers in his hand

"What now?" Beckett asked.

"Lab reports. I met the guy on my way to the break room. Case closed. Everything the lab sent confirms our suspect did the deed."

"Good. We'll finish the paperwork and take down the board. Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem."

Watching Ryan return to his desk, she raised her coffee as if to drink it and said to Castle, "Back to your question… We'd better get away with it. If Gates gets wind of anything more than her suspicions, you could be out of here; and I don't want that to happen. So we're on our best behavior until tonight. Maybe we can catch a little alone time in your study?"

"Count on it."

"Let's get to this paperwork," she said abruptly. I need to add it to the case file.

Castle took out his phone and found Angry Birds and Beckett rolled her eyes again, reread the lab reports, pulled up the file on her computer, and started typing.

A few minutes after she finished the reports and closed the files, her phone rang. "Beckett," she answered in her clipped, business like tone. "Okay." She wrote an address as she listened. "On the way." She copied the address for Ryan and Esposito, who were already on the way over, all signs of playful harassment gone. She handed them the address. "Businessman shot outside his office building on his way to a meeting. Officers on the scene detained several witnesses who hadn't run too far when the shot sounded."

"We'll be right behind you."

Beckett was already on her feet, and Castle rose to follow her to the elevator. The boys joined them before the doors closed.

xxxxx

Lanie was there when they arrived. The victim had been hit twice, the one to the chest being the fatal shot. The other shot had barely more than grazed his arm, but it had wounded another man who was coming out of the revolving door behind him. The wounded man was lying in the back of the emergency vehicle and was seconds from being taken to the hospital.

"Can we speak to him for a minute?" Beckett asked.

"Just make it short," the medic answered. "He should have that bullet removed."

"Thanks. I'll make it quick," Kate promised as she climbed into the back of the ambulance and turned her attention to the patient.

Castle stood where he could hear the conversation but stayed outside at the door.

"Sir, I'm from homicide." Beckett began. "Are you up to a quick question or two before you go?"

"I think so," he answered. "I want you to catch the SOB who did this. Larry was the best friend I ever had…and this shoulder hurts like hell."

"The victim, Lawrence Sweeney?"

"Right. We were business partners for the last twenty years. Went to high school and college together." He started to move his arm and hissed in pain. "What do you need to know?"

"Can you identify the shooter?"

"He was wearing khakis and a dress shirt…blended right in with everybody else around here. Tall, blond, longish face, longish hair, but well trimmed, briefcase, hand gun that probably looked way bigger to me than it actually was. Sorry. I'm not thinking too clearly right now. That's all I can remember. I only remember that much because there weren't too many people out there when we left."

"And your name?"

"Dallas Hesch. The name of the company is Hesch/Sweeney Development…Suite 403 in the building we were leaving. We're land developers, commercial properties. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Were you both going to the same meeting?"

"Yeah. We were selling a big parcel of land we bought years ago and never got permission to use commercially. In spite of the economy, it's appreciated enough over all these years to make us a small fortune. I know that probably puts me at the top of your suspect list, but I'd never hurt Larry. We took care of each other…each other's families. We were like brothers." A couple of tears fell, and he turned his face away.

"I'll let you go and get that wound taken care of. Someone will contact when you're in better shape, and we'll probably have you work with a sketch artist to see if we can get a useful picture of the man who shot your friend. Here's my card. Let me know if you think of anything else later." He accepted the card and nodded. "Thank you for your help. We'll do everything we can to catch this guy."

"He nodded again, his head still turned away.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Hesch," she added sincerely before joining Castle on the ground.

As they walked away, she said, "I doubt he had anything to do with it, but I have seen a few cases where somebody got a non-lethal wound to ward off suspicion."

"Somebody who would do that would have to have a lot of faith in the shooter, and that shoulder wound looked pretty bad. Looks like it could have missed Sweeney and got Hesch by accident."

"Probably did. So was the shot to the chest a lucky shot, or was the graze on the arm an unlucky shot? The one to the chest was incredibly accurate. The shooter would either have to be very skilled and got distracted before one shot or the other, or a pretty bad shot and got incredibly lucky with one of them."

"So if he was a good shot, maybe a professional, what would have distracted him?"

Esposito came to tell them that he and Ryan had been questioning potential witnesses and had found three who saw the shooter. "They're all in various stages of recovery from the shock of seeing somebody shot down in front of them, but they all seem to want to help," he reported. "They all thought they saw a woman there, too, but she ran when the shots were fired, and they didn't see her again."

"Let's set them all up with a sketch artist…see if their descriptions match Mr. Hesch's. And see if they remember the woman, too. Schedule them to come in today…now, if you can…while it's fresh in their minds. Check the other buildings where security might have caught something in the area they saw him run to. See if anybody saw a man who fits his description either running or out of breath. You know the drill. Castle and I will go talk to the people in his office, and anybody else between here and there who might have seen something. And we'll check with security. See if anybody remembers anything they didn't already tell the uniforms. Looks like a camera up there. We'll get that footage and anything else they might have from the time of the shooting"

"You got it," Ryan answered, and he and Esposito went back to the witnesses to arrange for them to meet with the sketch artist.

"That's what I saw in my mind when I imagined Nikki Heat," Castle said as they walked toward the office building.

"What?"

"The thoughtful, sympathetic woman who talked to the other victim and then immediately turned into the hot, sexy, take charge detective as soon as she turned back to the rest of the troops. I'm hopelessly impressed, Kate."

"Wipe that look off your face. The boys are already on to us, they just aren't sure why yet; but they won't give up. Business now. We don't need anybody else to notice."

"Sorry. Momentary lapse."

"You can make it up to me later," she said with a smirk, but she didn't look at him. That would have been a mistake.

After talking to a number of people at Hesch/Sweeney, they picked up security footage for the cameras outside the building. By the time they got back to the precinct, it was mid-afternoon and they got coffee, took out all their notes, and sat down to try to make sense of all of it. With what facts they had, they started the murder board. Esposito and Ryan came in about an hour later with names of three other people who saw a man fitting the suspect's description running across the street and around the corner, and they had found one more piece of video that could have caught something. By the time they had discussed it and added the boys' findings to the board, Gates was running them out, talking about overtime.

"See you tomorrow," Castle called out as he and Beckett left.

"Beckett's giving in to leaving early way too easy lately, Esposito said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Do we dare?" Ryan asked.

"If we don't, we'll never respect ourselves again," Esposito answered, and they sprinted for the stairs and all but flew down. He eased the door of the stairs open and they spotted their prey going out the front door. "She's not going to her car, is she? Where's she going?"

"With Dad, I think." Ryan answered. "That garage is where Castle parks. We wait 'til they get inside, okay?"

"Okay. They're in."

The two men went into surveillance mode, ran across the street, and followed Castle and Beckett to where they could see them near Castle's car. Looking from behind a low wall at the distracted couple, they watched as Castle unlocked the car, opened the door for Beckett, and looked around before he slowly ran his fingers through Beckett's hair just behind her ear, his thumb trailing across her cheek, and pulled her close for a brief kiss. At the second kiss, Beckett's arms went around his neck, the third was longer and he drew her in much closer. Their foreheads were together for a moment, as if they were re-gathering their senses, then he lifted her chin and gave her one more little peck before they separated and she got into the car.

"Our boy's got skills, "Esposito said approvingly.

"With that going on, how do you think they get through the day without somebody finding them in a corner making out?"

"Beats me."

"Wonder how long we've been missing this?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, we're detectives. It couldn't have been too long," Esposito answered, not sounding that sure of himself. "If Lanie knew about this and didn't tell me, I may have to kill her."

"He's pulling out. Get down, or they'll see us."

"You know we can't tell them we know, don't you?" Esposito said dejectedly.

"Yeah. Other than Beckett might kill us and Castle would probably never buy us another drink…might even ban us from his bar forever…we can't even call it a prank anymore. I feel like we were spying on something real personal."

"Those things Castle won't tell us?"

"Yeah."

"Are you that in love with Jenny?"

"Yeah. Are you that in love with Lanie?"

"Maybe. After watching that, I kinda want to be. Must be a good feeling. You could almost see it in the air around them."

Geez, Espo, we sound like a couple of girls. Let's stop for a beer before we go home."

Espo suddenly came to the same conclusion, and they macho'd up and headed for a bar close to the precinct.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Martha was sitting on the couch reading when her son came home with Kate, and for the second time, she held her hand out to catch Kate's as she walked by. Kate took her hand and squeezed just enough to acknowledge Martha's effort to make her welcome. She walked around the couch and sat down at the other end.

"Thank you, Martha…for making me feel loved." She stopped and looked down as if she wasn't sure she should continue. "My mother used to do that. I'd come home, and she would be sitting, usually reading, in her favorite chair near the door to the dining room. I'd walk through on my way to the kitchen, and she'd look up and say 'Hey Katie Bug,' and catch my hand and squeeze it as I went by. I hated being called Katie Bug when I was so obviously a grown-up…or so I thought; but I did always feel loved. Maybe it was something about the conscious reaching out, but even when I thought I was too cool to admit it, it always made me feel loved."

"And now you'd give anything to hear her call you that again? Oh, darling, I didn't mean to make you sad. But you _are_ loved," Martha answered, moving over to take Kate into a motherly hug. "Everybody in this apartment loves you. I can't ever replace your mother, and I won't try; but Richard still has a mother around, and you can borrow me anytime you want."

Kate uncharacteristically put her head on Martha's shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of being mothered. It felt nice, not as much like betraying her mother as she might have expected not too long ago. She accepted the warm embrace for a long moment before sitting up again. Taking Martha's hand in both of hers, she told her, "It didn't make me sad, Martha. You helped me find another good memory…and I need to do more of that. And you make me feel welcome in your family…and seem to forgive me for making this relationship so hard on your son. That couldn't have been easy for you. I know how much you love your son. Thank you," she said softly."

Martha reached her free hand out to pat Kate's. "Right now Richard is as happy as I've ever seen him. That counts for a lot. Just don't let it happen again, young lady."

"Yes, ma'am," Kate responded to the light-hearted scolding. With a misty smile, she gave Martha's hand another little squeeze before she stood to join Rick in the kitchen.

"Are we cooking," she asked and looked up at Rick to find his eyes a little misty, too.

He wrapped her in his arms, kissed her head, and whispered, "I love you so much."

She kissed his chest, wrapped her arms around his waist, and let herself enjoy the feeling of being loved; then she finally asked again, "So, are we cooking?"

"No. Alexis told me she might be a little bit late. She's going to call before she leaves, and then we can order so she and dinner can arrive about the same time." He emptied the take-out drawer of menus; and turning her so his arm was around her shoulder, he told his mother, "If you need us, we'll be in my study, deciding on dinner."

"I promise not to need you, Martha told him with a knowing smile. Do what you please."

Kate smiled and buried her face against his shoulder, feeling a little like a teenager being caught making out with her boyfriend, which wasn't too far from the truth…except he was so much more than a boyfriend…and it was so much more than making out…and they hadn't really started yet. And why was it that they weren't in his study by now?

When they did get there, he closed the study door part way to give them more privacy, as well as a little lead time, in case Martha changed her mind; then he sat down on the couch and pulled Kate down to sit in his lap, putting his arms around her loosely.

"Just last night, Mother mentioned hoping you liked my family enough that she and Alexis wouldn't be an obstacle for us. Thank you for reassuring her. It's important to me."

"I know. I think I love you more because of that. You Castles are fierce about taking care of one another's hearts."

"We'll take care of yours, too, you know."

"I know." She put her arms around his neck and snuggled into him, and he held her closer with one arm while sliding the other hand down to her hip. "Aren't we supposed to be deciding on dinner?" she asked.

"Can you reach that stack of take-out menus? My hands are busy at the moment," he said mischievously as he moved his hand down her thigh and back up to her hip. She leaned forward to pick up the menus he had dropped beside him when he sat down, and the resulting shift moved his hand fully over her backside. "I'm so glad I asked you to do that," he chuckled. She swatted his shoulder with the pages she had picked up; but she was smiling, so he continued to enjoy stroking his hand up and down her leg as she looked at menus.

"We could make this easy, say we decided on pizza, and do something more fun," he said suggestively.

"We didn't have lunch today. After living mostly on coffee all day, I think I want real food…something with meat and veggies."

"Then toss anything that doesn't qualify as real food over to the table, and we'll choose from what's left."

After the tossing, they made a decision, and then Rick threw the rest on the table and turned to stretch out on the comfortable couch, moving Kate above him." Not long ago, this would have brought a warning about a gun and my life being in danger," he teased.

"Well, I've learned my lesson," she admitted, sliding herself up his body far enough to kiss him.

"You know, if you do that one more time, I'll have to take you my room, lock you in, and ravish you."

"Worse things have happened," she said, smiling down at him. "But your mother is in the living room."

"Bummer," he answered.

She laughed. "I love you, Mr. Family Man."

"I love you, too."

They lay there stretched out on the sofa, talking and touching and being content, until Alexis called and Rick had to get to the cell phone from his pocket to answer. Then he called and ordered them all turkey dinners and extra veggies from the place that advertised home cooking. They stayed close together on the couch in his study for a few more minutes and then went back to talk to Martha as they waited.

As predicted, Alexis and the delivery guy arrived within minutes of each other, and they again had dinner like a family of four.

Toward the end of the meal, Rick asked Kate, "Did you say your Dad likes baseball?"

"Loves it. He's a dyed in the wool Yankees fan."

"Maybe I could take him to a game. Ply him with hot dogs and peanuts and win him over," he said with a smile.

"I don't think you'd have to spend money on him. He already likes you. He'd be happy to have you visit him…or to come here. I think he'd rather be where he could talk and get to know you. Then maybe a ball game. I doubt he'd turn it down.

"I'll call him tomorrow and invite myself there. He's bound to have blackmail worthy pictures of you when you were little."

"Always the ulterior motives," Kate groaned. "And Dad will have no problem pulling them all out for you."

Alexis and Martha laughed, and Kate pointed a finger at Alexis. "You laugh now, Little Castle, but one day your father is going to do the same thing to you." Turning to Castle, she added, "And I know where to find your mother, who I'm sure has pictures of you, and probably not far away."

"How did I forget that?" he asked himself.

How much are you planning to do at school before graduation?" Kate asked Alexis.

"I start afternoon orchestra rehearsals on Thursday. I've seen the music, and I won't have much trouble with it, and I have something to work on for the senior recital. Can I take a couple of lessons if I need them, Dad?"

"No problem."

There's a party for the seniors the week before graduation, a graduation rehearsal, and graduation night. I think that's all I can manage and still keep up with my internship. And I don't want to give that up"

"You're going to be a busy girl."

"I know, but I've always stayed busy. I can do it."

"I'm sure you can."

"Will you come to the recital and graduation, Kate?"

"If I can come and hear you play in the concert, too."

"You'd come to that, too?"

"Wouldn't miss it if I can help it. I'll ask off for all of it, but if I get called in for any of it, I'll make sure your Dad gets there. He can't miss any of your last year at school."

"How did I get this lucky?" Castle asked, sliding his hand over Kate's where she had put it on the table as she talked to Alexis.

"I'm the lucky one," Kate answered. "All you get is me. I get all of you."

"Come on, Little Castle. Let's straighten up this mess."

"Shall we let them, Mother?"

"When have I ever argued about having good help?" she asked, following her son to the living room.

"Did you make any progress on Mr. Sweeney's case?" Alexis asked.

"Not much," Kate answered. "Tomorrow we'll go over the surveillance videos and see if we can find the shooter in any of them. Some witnesses were supposed to work with the sketch artist this afternoon, so we might have more by then."

"Is the other man who was shot okay?"

"He will be after his shoulder heals. It wasn't life threatening, just painful. He was the victim's business partner. They were old friends."

"That's sad."

They finished clearing the table, throwing away the disposable plates and wiping off the table, and putting away leftover veggies.

"Easy dishwashing, huh, kid?" She bumped Alexis' hip with hers.

Alexis laughed and bumped her back. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nice, long bubble bath and read a while."

"Goodnight. Thanks for the invitations," Kate called after her.

"'Night, Dad. 'Night, Grams."

There were sounds of response from the living room, and Kate joined mother and son there. They talked for a while, then Martha excused herself and went upstairs. Kate pulled Rick into his study for proper goodnight kisses and insisted she would take a cab home this time.

xxxxx

During the rest of the week, information gradually filtered in on the Sweeney case. By the end of the week, they knew nearly everything they needed to know except the identity and address of the shooter.

Sweeney and his family had been close friends with the Hesches. The two men felt like brothers, and their children felt the same way about the children in the other family. The two wives had been close friends, too, but Hesch's wife had a heart attack and had passed away three years before. Hesch had remarried a little over a year ago, and no one in either family particularly liked the new wife; but they put up a good front for his sake. They all knew he had been lonely. The detectives were told that the new wife went through money like it grew on trees, so they looked into her. There were several men in her life…all wealthy, all having left her. Hesch was the first one she had married.

The boys questioned her. She appeared heartbroken, but there was something about her that set off their spidey senses and made the detectives doubt her sincerity. She didn't recognize the sketch or the still photo taken from the surveillance footage. The sketch of the woman the three eye witnesses gave resembled her, but none of the cameras had picked up anything definite enough to identify her as being there. Other than one suspiciously large withdrawal the week before the murder, though, the only unusual thing in the family financials was how much of it she had to use to cover her credit card bills.

Another case had come up during the week, but it was a lot more cut and dried, and everything for that one was falling into place. They were just waiting for the last witness to return from a business trip to Indiana.

Closing time on Friday came with no resolution to the Sweeney case, and Castle and Beckett were glad to leave the frustration behind them. They spent as much of the weekend together as they could manage, even finding time to spend in "their" bed when Martha took Alexis to lunch and a movie on Sunday afternoon.

xxxxx

A break in the Sweeney case finally came on Thursday morning, when they had Mr. Hesch come in to clear up a couple of questions about the real estate sale and what would happen to the money in regard to Sweeney's family. His twelve year old son came with him because he had a dental appointment in his dad's building an hour later. Waiting, and as bored as most children would be under the circumstances, he managed to escape notice and got close enough to the murder board to see the sketches of the shooter and the picture from the security camera in the center.

Turning to Esposito, the boy called, "Hey! Why do you have a picture of cousin Randy?"

"Come on back here," Esposito called back. "You're not supposed to be over there." He went over and ushered him back to the waiting area.

"But why do you have a picture of my stepmom's cousin?"

Suddenly grasping what might be happening, the boys looked at one another, and Ryan asked, "What picture are you talking about?"

"There's more than one. One is a picture…um…photo, and the other ones are sketches."

Ryan went to get the pictures from the board. He brought them back and asked, "Is this your cousin Randy?"

"Yep. That's him."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Somewhere upstate, I think. That's all I know. I only met him a few times. He came to see Brenda."

"Brenda is your stepmom?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah. He'd talk to us a little, then he and Brenda would go in the den and close the door and talk. I didn't like him much."

"When is the last time you saw him?"

"The week before Uncle Larry was shot."

"Do you know his last name?"

"Something with a Q, I think. Quin…Quint…Quinton. That's it. I saw it on his credit card when he ordered pizza."

"Thanks, son. I appreciate your help," Esposito told him.

"No problem. You think he can help you find who killed Uncle Larry?"

"Could be," Esposito answered and gave him a fist bump.

Ryan went to the interrogation room and called Beckett out to give her the news and the pictures.

Returning to the room, she asked, "Mr. Hesch, what can you tell me about your wife's cousin, Randy Quinton?"

"Nothing. I didn't even know she had a cousin…Randy, you said? I haven't met any of her relatives. I think they all live in Oregon."

"She apparently introduced him to your children; your son just mentioned it. He visited several times when they were home from school. He told them he lived upstate."

"Nobody ever mentioned it to me. Larry and I had been pretty busy lately, though; we had just finished a big project in Jersey a few days before he…before he died." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair as he composed himself.

Both Castle and Beckett registered to themselves that if this man wasn't deeply grieving his friend, he should have been on the stage.

Hesch took a deep breath and seemed to have himself more together again. "There were times during the last month when I wasn't home early enough to see the kids before bed. Maybe they forgot in the school rush the next morning. That's about when I saw them for almost a month…mornings and bedtime. Weekends I'd try to give Brenda a break…let her go to the spa or something."

"This is the picture your son recognized," Beckett told him, and pushed one of the sketches toward him.

Hesch leaned back in his chair, slack-jawed in disbelief. "That's the one the sketch artist did of the shooter. No. You don't think Brenda had something to do with it, do you?"

"We don't know much more than you do at the moment. The other two detectives on my team are working on locating him now. Not knowing enough to make a judgment yet, it's probably a good idea not to let your wife know any of this. We need time to locate Quinton and question him first, and that would be easier if he didn't know we're looking for him. Do you think, if you asked him, that your son could keep it to himself that he gave us this information, at least until we've had time to speak to Quinton?

"I'll talk to Marty and be sure he understands how important it is. I think we can count on him. And I won't ask my wife any questions until you give me the go ahead."

"Thank you, Mr. Hesch. We appreciate all your help."

"Anything we can do, detective, anything at all. Call me for whatever you need." Hesch left with a sad, serious expression on his face, listening as his son told him about helping the detectives.

"Ryan, you got anything on Quinton yet?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, I narrowed the search to the counties upstate and found three Randy Quintons. One was seventy, the other was a woman. This guy, Randall Quinton, looks like our man; and I found his picture in the town newspaper with a deer he had shot. The picture matches what we've got. It's a small town, rural area. Apparently he's quite the hunter around there. The article mentioned bagging the deer with one shot, 'as usual.'"

"So, if he's that accurate, why did one of his shots miss? And who did he miss, Sweeney or Hesch? Check Brenda Hesch's phone records again. See about calls upstate, specifically if they go to Randy Quinton. If it's his phone, an address should be easy."

"You know, I might remember that name. We questioned her the same day you were questioning a couple of others." He shuffled through their notes. "Yeah, here it is. She said his wife was a high school friend and her phone was in his name. The way she explained it made sense. You got an address, Ryan?"

"Right here," he answered.

"Get me a copy of the phone records and the paperwork for a warrant for his vehicles, his home and surrounding outbuildings. If he's brazen enough to do this right in the open in broad daylight, he probably didn't bother to get rid of the gun." Turning toward her partner, Beckett said, "Castle, get ready for a road trip. I'll talk to the captain."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Meet you out front."

"Where are you going?" Esposito asked.

"Coffee run," he explained. "Would you want to be stuck in a car for a couple of hours or so with a caffeineless Beckett?"

"Excellent point," Esposito agreed, and Ryan nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Beckett met Castle in front of the building, and using great self-control, refrained from kissing him for thinking of coffee.

"The captain is sending the information to the judge's office," she told him. "We need to pick up the signed warrant. She said his secretary will text me the address for the judge we need to see when we get there.

As Beckett pulled out into traffic, Castle observed, "This job is pretty hectic sometimes."

"It should be a nice ride once we're out of the city, though. Might even be calming."

Once on the road after picking up the warrant, they turned on the radio, bickered in their usual fashion about a station, finally decided on one, and settled in for the trip.

Their first stop was the judge's office at the county seat, then the county sheriff's office…search warrant in hand so he would have no argument. They introduced themselves, explained the situation, and handed him their search warrant.

The sheriff, a stocky man who appeared to be in his late fifties, didn't look happy; but he didn't seem uncooperative, either. His first comment was, "The boy gets himself into skirmishes sometimes, but nothing I ever had to arrest him for. Can't believe he'd do something like this. Sheriff John Mercer. Pleased to meet you, Detective, Mr. Castle. Everybody here just calls me Mercer."

"So, you know Quinton?"

"Not that big a place, ma'am. Around here, if you don't know somebody, you at least know of them. Facts and rumors fly pretty fast when something happens."

"Have you heard any of either about Quinton?" Castle asked.

"You look awful familiar. Have I met you somewhere before? he asked, momentarily distracted.

"Not that I recall," Castle answered with a smile.

"Huh. That's gonna worry me 'til I figure it out," the sheriff told him.

"Randy Quinton?" Castle reminded him.

"Right. I had business down his way this Monday and saw him at the diner. Somebody was saying he'd been throwing money around since the weekend. Said he won a big bet or something like that. That's about it. Folks noticed 'cause money's usually a little scarce with him. He's on the shiftless side, that one. Why don't you follow me, and I'll take you out to his place. Not likely we'll have room for all of us in my car if I bring him back…unless one of you wants to sit in the back with him."

"We'll follow you out," Beckett said. "We can execute the search warrant even if he isn't there."

Their search turned up three handguns, one of them the caliber of the one that shot Sweeney; and the sheriff was shifting to their side.

"Do whatever else you need to do," he told them. "Let me make a couple of calls…see if I can locate him and bring him in. I'm going back into town. Can you two find your way back?"

"We'll be fine. Thank you," Castle answered.

"No need. If he's killed somebody, I'm gonna help you any way I can. Just be sure about it."

"Yes, sir, we will," Beckett answered. The matter of fact older sheriff was growing on her. "I like him," she said to Castle with a smile.

"Me, too," he said, smiling back. "Hey, here's the address of the building where Sweeney was shot…and a "note to self." It says "Call Brenda - address for Monday. Oh, wow! An envelope with a lot of money still in it. I think we got him. Nice of him to leave it all here in one place for us."

"We might have Brenda, too. I'll bet we find her prints on that envelope."

"Wouldn't that be great?"

They had finished their search and were bagging the last of what they needed when the sheriff called to say he had Quinton at the jail, so they drove back to the sheriff's office.

The interrogation went well. Quinton confessed to everything. Brenda had hired her cousin because she knew he was a good shot and could probably handle the job with one shot and run. Knowing him as well as she did, she had gone to check on him, though. When he saw her, it caught him off guard, and he squeezed off another shot unintentionally, grazing Sweeney's arm and hitting her husband. The land involved in the sale had been bought before the partnership was legally established and before either of them had married. They had initially paid so little for it that it had somehow been overlooked when the Hesch/Sweeney partnership was formed, and trusting one another as they did, they had procrastinated about taking care of the legalities until recently. Hesch was now the beneficiary of the entire, extremely impressive profit from the land sale, something his wife wanted to get her hands on.

Sheriff Mercer had listened in from the other room and came in after the confession. "I can't help you with this one, Randy. You're gonna need to get yourself a good lawyer. What in the world were you thinking? You never did anything like this in your whole life."

"Brenda gave me a lot of money, Mercer. I guess it seemed worth it then."

"Well, it won't do you much good where you're likely to be now. Come on, boy. I gotta lock you up."

"I'll get the transfer papers in order and get him to you as soon as it all goes through. I might take my wife with me and take him down there myself. It's been years since we took in the city. Might spend the night and do some sight-seeing." He paused and looked at Castle again. "I still can't place why you look so familiar."

"It's 'cause he looks a lot like the guy on the back of your book, there," the deputy told him. "And you call yourself a sheriff."

"Castle," he said in his matter of fact way, shaking his head. "Well, now I feel as dumb as Randy Quinton. You wrote all those Nikki Heat books?"

"Yes sir, I did," Castle answered with a chuckle.

"Then you must be Nikki Heat…that detective he works with."

"No sir, I'm not." No chuckle.

"I built Nikki around Detective Beckett and her work, but most of Nikki is my imagination."

"Well, no disrespect intended, ma'am, but you sure are pretty enough to set off a man's imagination; and I can see you're just as capable as his imagination, too. Would both of you sign my book? My wife's a big fan. She can't wait for the next book to come out. It would make her day for me to bring that home."

Castle took a pen from his pocket and signed the book; then he handed it to Beckett, who took a deep breath and signed it, too. Castle gave her a smirky little smile and handed it back to Sheriff Mercer. "Tell your wife it made my day to know she liked it."

"Thank you for all your help, Sheriff. Let me know if you need any help with the transfer," Beckett told him.

"Will do."

They waved as they left, got in the car and headed back to Manhattan.

"It's going to be late when we get back. Come home with me. Even if, perish the thought, you stay in the guest room."

"I'll think about it on the way home."

"I'll call Alexis and tell her where we are…and not to wait up for us. Maybe we can sneak in like a couple of teenagers," he grinned.

She laughed. "Being a parent complicates things sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but other times you can't beat it."

"Like when she gives you a big hug and asks your advice or asks you to come and see what she's doing at school?"

"Yeah. Like that. You're a quick study."

"I wonder how her rehearsal went this afternoon."

"Probably felt different from before, but it's full of her friends, so I'm sure it was fine. I'm also sure she'll tell us at breakfast."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, Writer-man?"

"You know you can't resist me," he boasted.

While Beckett drove them back, Castle called Esposito and filled him in on the confession and the pending transfer of Randall Quinton; he also gave them the information that connected Brenda Hesch to the murder. Then he called his daughter and let her know not to expect him until late…and encouraged her not to wait up.

The two partners turned on the radio and listened for a while before Castle started humming and tapping with the beat, then Beckett started singing softly, then they started trying to outdo each other in their standard, competitive fashion. After a couple of songs, they laughed together and then argued about what they wanted for dinner.

Most of the ride back after dinner was in comfortable silence, accompanied by a lot of hand holding and neck and shoulder stroking and massaging.

When they finally reached Manhattan, they stopped at the twelfth to have their bagged findings logged into evidence, then went straight to Castle's loft and their bed.

xxxxx

Kate set her alarm for a little earlier than they thought Alexis would be up. She really wanted to give the girl time to adjust to sharing her father before it became too obvious how much sharing was really going on right there under her own roof. When the alarm went off the next morning, Kate took the clothes she got out the night before and went to take a shower in the guest room, relieved to see that there was no sign of anybody else being up yet. She got dressed and was drying her hair when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Morning, Kate. I heard the hair dryer. Are you decent?" she heard from a sleepy sounding voice in the hall.

She turned off the hair dryer, called to Alexis to come on in, and patted the bed beside her in invitation. "Hi."

"What time did you guys get home last night?"

"Around midnight. We stopped for dinner and took our own sweet time. And we had to stop at the precinct to log in evidence when we got back. It was a very long day."

"I didn't hear you come up. Sorry I missed you."

"We collapsed downstairs for a while. We were wiped out. But we got a confession, and he implicated the woman who planned it. I think Mr. Sweeney can be at peace now."

"Good," Alexis said, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder and yawning. "I'll go start the coffee and let you dry your hair."

Kate put an arm around Alexis' shoulder and pulled her over to kiss the top of her head, then realized what she had done. It surprised both of them, and Kate wasn't sure how Alexis would feel about it. Alexis, I…" she started, looking down.

"It's okay. I just didn't know…"

"I guess I surprised us both, huh?" she asked, brushing her hand a couple of times gently across Alexis' back and then moving her hand back to her own lap.

"But it's good," the girl assured her. "It felt motherly. Is it okay for me to feel that way about you?"

"It's good," Kate answered. "We're going to be fine. Your grandmother has been mothering me now and then, too. If you ever wonder what's okay, talk to me, understand? I've found out recently that talking works really well. Don't wait as long as I did to figure that out."

"Things are changing. I can tell. You and Dad are still okay, aren't you? You won't leave us?"

"Only if you want me to, and it wouldn't be easy."

"Then you won't be leaving." She gave Kate a hug and said, "I'll go make the coffee."

"You already made my day," Kate answered, smiling at her; and she got a beaming smile in return. The girl sounded so much like her father. Kate was still smiling as she dried her hair and wondered where this sappy side of her was coming from. Then she realized she really didn't care. She was happy and making the people she loved happy. And it didn't feel so complicated anymore. When did that happen?

When she got downstairs, her coffee was waiting and Alexis was heading upstairs to get ready for work.

"Do you want to ride in with me this morning?"

"Sure. Do you have time to wait for me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Scoot. I'll be right here."

As soon as Alexis' door closed, Kate went to rouse Castle just enough to say good-bye. She knelt beside the bed and kissed him lightly. "Hey, sleepy-head," she said softly.

"Mmmmf…" She had startled him. Opening his eyes halfway, he mumbled. "Why are you way over there…with all those clothes on?"

"I'm leaving for work as soon as Alexis is ready to go. I'm dropping her off at work this morning."

"Okay."

"Get some more sleep. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She gave him another kiss, put on her badge and gun, and sat down to wait for Alexis. On the ride to work she asked about the orchestra rehearsal the afternoon before.

"It was fun to settle into something I used to do. You were right about it feeling different, though. The conversations around me were kind of foreign to what I'm doing now, but I wouldn't change a thing. I can still ease back into those conversations, but I couldn't give up working with Dr. Parish. I know it's only been a couple of months, but it feels like ages since I was going to school every day."

"Isn't it hard for you sometimes? That's a lot for eighteen year old eyes to have to see."

"It's no worse than somebody my age in the army having to point a gun and kill somebody. I don't have to do that…and I feel like I'm doing something that matters."

"You definitely think beyond your years, Alexis. You're way more mature than I was at your age."

"I think I want to be a doctor," she said, then added less seriously, "At least I know now that I won't faint dead away at the sight of blood and guts."

Kate laughed. "Well, that's definitely a good start." She pulled in next to the morgue and stopped the car. "Here we are."

Alexis leaned over and kissed Kate on the cheek. "Bye, Kate. Thanks for the ride."

"Bye, Honey." Kate put her forehead on the steering wheel briefly before pulling out into traffic again. 'Bye, Honey?' Like dropping a ten year old off at school. When did that happen in her head? Again she decided she didn't care. It felt good.

xxxxx

Walking out of the elevator and into the break room for coffee, Kate nearly ran into Gates.

"Good work on the Sweeney case, Kate. Did I understand the sheriff will be in touch today about transferring the suspect?"

"He said he'd start arranging for the transfer as soon as he had Quinton in a cell and would call us when the paperwork was in order. He was very cooperative."

"The rest of your team questioned Mrs. Hesch after you called. She wanted to lawyer up; but her husband told her if he was convinced she did what her cousin said she did, he wasn't paying for a lawyer…except to file divorce papers. Based on what you found, I think Mrs. Hesch is on her own."

"That had to be hard to take. Hesch loses a lifetime best friend and partner, and then finds out his wife planned the murder."

"Speaking of partners, where's yours?"

"It's a little early for him," Kate answered, smiling. "We didn't get home until almost midnight. Working for free makes his hours more flexible than mine, and I expect he'll take advantage of that this morning. If anything new turns up, I'll call him, and he'll meet me there."

"Why does he do this? This is a lot of stress when you're paid for it, let alone when you aren't. How much does he make on those books, anyway? And why isn't he out spending it instead of spending his time here?"

"I think he does it for the same reason I do…minus the paycheck, which I'm pretty sure he doesn't need. Beyond that…I don't know how much he makes on his books…a lot, I'm sure, or he couldn't afford to do this. We don't have that conversation. He's a good man. That's all I care about."

"An admirable viewpoint, Detective. And I'll grant you that he seems to be a good man."

Gates was looking at her as if trying to read her mind; so, a little uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation, anyhow, Beckett went back to the case. "We brought what we found at Quinton's place and had it logged in evidence last night. I've already arranged for the gun to be sent to ballistics this morning, and everything else will be sent to the lab."

"Looks like things are in order, then. Get your coffee and get those reports started."

"Yes, sir."

Gates went to talk to a detective on another team, and Beckett got her caffeine fix and took it back to her desk to start her paperwork.

Castle showed up about nine o'clock with more coffee…looking much more alert than the last time she saw him.

"Thanks for letting me sleep, but I feel a little guilty."

"Guilty enough to help with paperwork?" she asked.

"How far did you get?"

"I've finished most of it. Just had to worry you. The boys are finishing the work on the Brenda Hesch interrogation. She was held last night. We should have enough to arrest her anyway, but if her prints are on that envelope, the DA will love us."

The paperwork for the prisoner transfer was taken care of on both ends of the process, and Beckett got a phone call from Sheriff Mercer about an hour after Castle arrived.

"Good morning, Detective Beckett. Mercer here. I'm about to leave with Randy. We should see you in about three hours."

"Unless there's another body, we should be here. If we miss you, you can speak to our captain."

"Will do."

"Ask him if he's bringing his wife," Castle whispered.

Kate rolled her eyes and handed Castle her phone. He smirked back at her and asked the question himself. "Good. How would you feel about dinner and drinks tonight…my treat. You made our jobs a lot easier for us yesterday, and we appreciate it. If you don't have reservations yet, I'll be glad to make some arrangements for you." He listened for a moment. "All right. I'll keep that in mind." Another pause. "No problem. We'll see you this afternoon."

"What was all that?"

"We're going to treat the sheriff and his wife to dinner tonight, and I'm going to make a hotel reservation for them."

"Let me guess…he said not to get anything too expensive, and you're going to do what you please and pre-pay it."

"Yeah. You don't think I should?"

"I think it's really sweet of you. He'll probably protest, though."

"I figure if we take the SUV when we leave the precinct, he can leave his car here. We'll put the luggage in the back of the SUV, take them to dinner and to The Old Haunt for drinks, then drop them and their luggage at the hotel and leave. By then, it's too late to protest, and they have all day tomorrow to enjoy a little more spending money. And I won't go overboard on the hotel… to keep protest to a minimum."

"You were hatching this plan yesterday, weren't you?"

"Maybe. You coming with me?"

"Sure. I did enjoy working with him. Maybe we'll enjoy his wife just as much. And from what he said, you should make her day by just showing up."

"Did I make your day by just showing up?" he whispered.

"Speaking of making somebody's day, your daughter and I did some major bonding this morning. It was a little awkward at first, but I think she's okay with a little mothering from me, and I liked the feeling. It was an accidental discovery, and it surprised us both, but it was nice. She kissed me good-bye when I dropped her off." The love and pleasure in his smile was almost her undoing. "That was way out of the precinct rule. Sorry. Don't look at me until you get that look under control again."

He took out his phone as an excuse to look down for a while and concentrated on not looking at Kate the way he wanted to. Seeing her happy to settle into his family was almost his undoing.

Kate noticed that Ryan and Esposito were watching again; but as soon as they saw that Castle and Beckett had noticed, they turned their attention back to their paperwork.

"That's strange," she observed.

"What?"

"Ryan and Esposito have been watching us again, but they aren't annoying us about anything. A few days ago they were over here looking like they planned to harass us forever."

"That is strange. I wonder what's up You don't suppose they have some nefarious plan and are just waiting for the perfect moment, do you?"

"It feels un-nerving. I think I'd rather have them harass us and get it over with."

"Let's ignore it. They'll get over whatever it is."

"You're probably right."

A little after one o'clock, Sheriff Mercer walked into the bullpen with Randall Quinton in shackles. He was officially read his rights, arrested by the NYPD for the murder of Lawrence Sweeney, and taken away to wait for a court date and a public defense lawyer. Captain Gates came out to thank the sheriff for his assistance and actually took a couple of minutes to make small talk.

"Where is your wife?" Castle asked.

"We saw a little deli around the corner on the way in, and she walked around there to wait for me. She's ordering us something sweet to go with coffee, then we thought we'd do a little shopping for the grandchildren. Doesn't take her long to spot the stores while I'm doing the driving. I'm sure she's got it all mapped out by now. Guess I'll go see how much trouble I'm in," he stated with a big grin, obviously looking forward to whatever they would do."

"We're here until five. Why don't you do some shopping and meet us in the lobby about five-fifteen, and then we'll find you some dinner before we drop you off at your hotel."

"I'll need a break from shopping by five-fifteen, anyhow. That might just save my hide," he chuckled before he left. "See you then."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Castle and Beckett met Sheriff Mercer at the front doors of the precinct, he was with a pleasant looking woman who was several inches shorter than Kate and probably twenty pounds heavier. She seemed very confident of herself and had a twinkle in her eye and a ready smile, and she brought a smile to their faces before she ever said a word.

"You must be Mrs. Mercer," Castle said and shook her hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Mercer _didn't_ make all this up," she said with a big smile. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Castle. "I've read all of your books, and they always leave me wanting more."

He turned to Kate without releasing Mrs. Mercer's hand. "Take note, Detective Beckett. This is the way to treat a writer." He patted the older woman's hand before releasing it.

Beckett gave him a smirk and an eye roll. "She doesn't have to work with you every day. It's like parents say about grandchildren…she can feed your ego and then give you back. I don't have that luxury." Extending her hand in greeting, she smiled and said," I'm Kate Beckett, Mrs. Mercer. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Eleanor, Ms. Beckett. I had guessed that's who you are. Mercer couldn't stop talking about how good the two of you were at your jobs."

"And I'm Kate. He certainly made it easier for us, so this is an appreciation dinner in return. Castle has an SUV, so there's room in the back for your luggage. If we get it from your car now, we can drop you at your hotel later, and you won't have to worry about parking.

"Or the safety of your cruiser on the New York Streets," Castle added, enjoying the way Kate was aiding and abetting his plan. "What do you think?"

Eleanor certainly had her mind made up. "Well, don't just stand there, Mercer. Let's get the bags and get this show on the road. We don't get down here that often."

Castle and Beckett both grinned when the sheriff shook his head and said, "See how she abuses me?"

"Mercer and I will get the bags," Castle volunteered.

"If you'll give me the keys, I'll take Eleanor to your car," Kate offered as they left the building.

"As long as you intend to give them back instead of insisting on driving," he said, taking the keys from his pocket and holding them against his chest until he got a promise.

"Promise," Beckett answered and snatched the keys when he held them out.

"Oh, he's just as cute as his pictures," Eleanor said as she and Kate crossed the street. "Is he always this nice to people?"

"Usually. He's a good guy. A goofball, but a good guy."

"You like him. I can tell."

Uh-oh. Dangerous territory already. "Best friend I've ever had. Best partner I've ever had."

"Here it is." Kate used the remote to unlock the doors and opened one for Eleanor. "How long has it been since you were in the city?" Kate asked as the other woman got herself settled.

"Must have been ten years. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. We have to be back home for a wedding Sunday afternoon, so we'll probably head back home tomorrow after supper."

"I hope you enjoy your trip. It's nice to get away now and then." Looking out the window, she said, "I think I see them coming."

Castle had taken the larger bag and left the smaller one for the sheriff. She could see them talking amiably as they walked toward the car. She used the remote again to open the door in the back and then, keeping her promise, put the key in the ignition.

"Do the two of you argue often about who's going to drive?" Eleanor asked, amused.

"He started out wanting me to let him drive the Crown Vic. It's a police car, and he's a civilian. Despite the fact that he feels like part of the force to most of us now, he's still a civilian. After four years, it's become a running joke."

"I see."

"How long have you and Sheriff Mercer been married?"

"Thirty years," she said.

"That's a long time."

"Not so long when you're married to your best friend," she answered with a mischievous smile.

Kate was saved from responding to that pointed comment when the men put the bags in the back and Sheriff Mercer told his wife Castle thought she had brought along her rock collection.

"I said no such thing, Eleanor," Castle protested before he noticed Beckett pointing out the keys.

"Keys…passenger seat," she said with accompanying finger pointing.

"Will wonders never cease?" Castle remarked in mock amazement and started the engine.

As he pulled out of the parking space, Beckett asked, "Did you let Alexis know you wouldn't be home until later?"

"I called her on a coffee break."

"Is Alexis your wife?" the sheriff asked.

"My daughter," Castle explained.

Beckett thought she caught a fleeting looks of concern and then relief on Eleanor's face when a wife was mentioned. She was feeling a hint of matchmaker from that direction. Too bad she didn't feel she could tell Eleanor that she was too late for matchmaking.

"How old is she?" Eleanor asked.

"Just reached eighteen."

During the short trip to a restaurant near The Old Haunt, they talked about children and grandchildren.

"Dinner was at a restaurant with a varied menu, since Castle didn't know what they might want. The four of them talked about a little of everything and laughed a lot. The sheriff and his wife teased each other and bantered back and forth, and both Castle and Beckett could see a little of themselves in Eleanor and Mercer. When they had finished their meals and had been sitting at the table talking for another half hour, Castle suggested that they move the conversation to The Old Haunt. "I know the owner," he told them, "and he won't care if we monopolize a table for a while. The other two detectives on our team wanted to come by and meet you, too. They should be there by now."

The check had already been taken care of, so they left and walked the two blocks to the bar, where Ryan and Esposito were waiting. When they walked in and the bartender looked at Castle and said, "Hey, boss," Eleanor and Mercer understood the remark about knowing the owner. After introductions, drinks were ordered, and the boys found the older couple as easy to talk to as Beckett and Castle had. In short order, they were all having fun swapping stories about stupid criminals.

Finally, Sheriff Mercer said, "We should be getting to our hotel. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I don't think she's ever gonna slow down. I'm gonna need some rest before tomorrow.

"The car is about halfway between here and the restaurant, Mercer," Castle told him. "That shouldn't wear you down too much."

"It's been a pleasure, gentlemen," Eleanor said to Ryan and Esposito.

"Sure has," the sheriff agreed, reaching to shake hands with each of them. "If you're ever up our way, stop by.

The boys nodded their understanding, and the other four left together. Ryan looked at Esposito. "You get the feeling that's the small town version of Castle and Beckett in another twenty years?"

"Could be," he answered.

xxxxx

Reaching the hotel, Castle pulled in next to the front door and got out to say good-bye. He shook hands with the sheriff, gave Eleanor a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and wished them a good visit to New York and a safe trip home, and told them not to be surprised if a couple of characters similar to them turned up in a book one day.

Beckett gave Eleanor a hug, during which she heard a whispered reminder that marrying your best friend usually works out well. Then she shook hands with the sheriff, thought again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

When the four of them walked away in their own directions, Castle and Beckett laughed as they heard Eleanor say excitedly…partly for their benefit, they were sure…"Richard Castle kissed my cheek."

Mercer pretended to be insulted. "I kiss your cheek all the time. How come you don't get excited about that? Won't bother me, though. A good looking woman kissed mine."

Castle and Beckett turned back in time to see Eleanor swat the sheriff's arm as they entered the door smiling at one another.

xxxxx

When they reached Beckett's apartment, they instantly dropped their work personas in favor of Rick and Kate and kisses and holding and wandering hands.

Rick looked down at Kate longingly and said, "When we grow up, I want us to be them. They still love each other, but they still like each other, too. They like doing things together, laughing together, loving their children. I want that to be us, Kate. That's what 'always' looks like to me."

"Me, too."

"Really?"

"I'm learning, and it doesn't look as complicated as it used to."

He held her tighter, his dreams so close to happening he could barely believe it.

"Will you stay for a while?" When he hesitated, she asked "What?"

"It isn't that I don't… Not for that. Not here."

"Why not? You stayed with me once before."

"That was different. I was just taking care of you then. Our bed is at the loft. I don't want a trace of anybody else in my head when I make love to you. I want all your attention on me…all my attention on you. I'm not sure either of us can do that here."

"And there are traces of somebody else here?"

"I don't mean to sound… Sometimes I…"

"It's okay, Rick. I understand. I'm good with just us. Knowing how much it meant to me for you to make your bed no one's but ours, I should have thought…"

Can I pick you up tomorrow afternoon? Maybe talk for a while?"

"Call me in the morning. Tell me when." She walked him to the door. "Tonight was fun. Thanks for doing that for them."

"What's the good of having too much money if you don't make somebody happy with it now and then?"

"I love you, Richard Castle. I think three quarters of you must be heart."

"I love you, too, Katherine Beckett." He kissed her again and then went home to spend some time with his daughter. He wanted to hear her version of bonding with Kate that morning.

xxxxx

Rick called on Saturday morning and arranged to pick Kate up at ten. He told her to dress for comfort and to bring a jacket. They were going to the house in the Hamptons. He had driven the Ferrari to meet her, and, with a big grin, she held her hand out for the keys. After handing them over, he smiled at the look of satisfaction on her face when she got behind the wheel. "I'll navigate," he told her and got in on the passenger side.

Arriving there, Kate was amazed at the size of the house. It looked a lot showier than what Rick usually wanted…at least the Rick she knew…except for the post second divorce Ferrari, of course. It was a beautiful place…close enough to see neighbors, but separated enough for a some privacy.

She pulled into the driveway, and he used the remote to open the garage doors, and closed them after they were in.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand, "You're going to love the view from the back of the house."

The inside of this house was almost as open as the loft. Light poured in from sliding doors and tall windows that offered a panoramic view of the ocean.

"Oh…Rick. It's breathtaking." She was moving toward the doors as if being pulled.

Rick opened a sliding door, and they breathed in the smell of beach as they walked out and turned their faces into the ocean breeze.

"Alexis must have loved it here when she was little."

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Many a sand castle has washed into the ocean from that little strip of beach down there," he said, pointing. A lot of chasing and playing in the waves. Lots of good memories. A few bad ones. Life doesn't deal all aces.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. I've purged old memories from here, too. Redecorated my room here…everything replaced. Anything in the house with memories of past wives is gone, except a couple of small things that meant something to Alexis. Those are in her room. It's all been repainted…needed that, anyway. We can make this ours, too."

"You know you can talk to, though. Right? Even if I'm jealous, I can be reasonable now."

"I know. And some day, I might need to, but not now. Let's make today about us."

"Just us sounds like a fine idea," she answered, leaning back against him with a satisfied sigh.

"Want to walk down the beach?"

"Yeah. Come on."

She took his hand and they walked across the concrete area near the pool and across the sand down closer to the water. Arms around waists, they walked down the firm sand, dodging a wayward wave now and then, enjoying the scene before them and each other, the breeze from behind them whipping her hair into both their faces. There was no need for talk. Being close was enough.

"It's like another world here," Kate said, breaking a prolonged silence. "It almost feels like the city doesn't even exist."

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Mmmhmm."

"We've done a lot of walking. Maybe we should turn back."

They did turn back, and it seemed easier now that the wind was blowing her hair away from her face. "Show me where your house is."

"That tiny little dot way down there." He pointed, stretching his arm way out."

She laughed and teased, "It isn't that far, old man."

"I haven't heard you complaining about the old man," he challenged.

"You're holding up pretty well for an old guy," she said flirtatiously.

"I had the cleaning service come in last week and get the place in shape for habitation. Our room is available if you want to see if the old man can still meet the challenge."

"Ulterior motives again?"

"Partly," he said with a smile. "I'm a guy. It's always drifting around in my head somewhere. But I wanted time for us to talk, too."

"We're alone now. Talk to me. I can't imagine that we'll ever be more relaxed. You set that up pretty well, too. I've gotta hand it to you. The old man is good."

He gave her a broad smile and pulled her closer. "Where are we, Kate? Are you happy? Are we working the way you need us to? I don't ever want you to feel trapped into something you don't want or something you aren't ready for. You have to be honest with me."

She stopped and faced him and looked him firmly in the eyes. "I don't feel the least bit trapped. I feel happier and freer than I can ever remember. It didn't happen all at once. You and your family just slowly edged your way in and gave me what I finally admit that I need. It still scares me a little bit, but for the life of me, I can't remember why."

"I love you…so much. You really mean that?"

She stood on tip-toe and kissed him. "Have you ever known me to say such things if I don't mean them?"

"No." He put his arm around her shoulders and started walking again.

They walked farther toward the house without talking, faces swept by the stiff breeze, now and then peppered with salt spray from the surf, dodging waves and laughing, then moving closer together again like magnets. As they came closer to the house, Rick broke the silence.

"After I ask you…what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Rick…"

"Hypothetically. Not trying to scare you off. Hypothetically…do you want a big wedding?"

"I don't think so."

"If you want a big wedding, you need to be sure. Those things demand a lot of planning."

"I'm afraid if we're married, Gates won't want us working together."

"Oooooo…a secret wedding. We don't tell anybody." He had that story spinning sound in his voice and the telltale twinkle in his eyes. She could imagine the plot bunnies hopping around in his mind.

"You think we could keep that out of the press?" she smirked. "Even with a smallish wedding, I can see it now. 'Richard Castle marries Nikki Heat.'"

"It's hypothetical. We can have a secret wedding if we want to" he said, defending his position.

"Okay. A secret wedding…like eloping and getting married in Mexico or something?"

"No. It needs to be with family. We can't leave any of them out."

"So family and friends? Your poker playing, writer buddies, the Mayor, a couple of judges. No secrets there. The press will follow at least one of them."

"Real family and work family. They can keep their mouths shut."

"So we get married, but we can't tell anybody? It looks like I just moved in?"

"Only long enough that we can prove to Gates that we can keep it out of the job and still work effectively together. She wouldn't like it, but I'm a civilian; maybe we can skirt the rules a little bit. Then we let Black Pawn announce that it's been a done deal for however long and tell whoever they want to." Up to that point he was still spinning a plot, but then he looked thoughtful and more serious.

"I don't want you to be a live-in girlfriend, Kate. I want a wife…a lifetime partner…a commitment. I want somebody who would have loved me before I became Richard Castle. I can be myself with you…know that who I am, without the money and the image, is enough. The word 'girlfriend' never applied to you. I think I went straight from wanting you in my bed to suddenly knowing you were worth waiting for. It caught me by surprise, but I knew you were my always."

"I just wish I had been bright enough to…"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time then…but maybe it is now?"

They were still walking. Kate wasn't quite ready to talk about real weddings, but this hypothetical one was allowing her to stay involved.

"So, hypothetically, we have a wedding with family and work family. How do we put together even something that small without somebody spilling the beans somewhere?"

"Ah…Kate, you forget. I always know a guy…"

"And all the guy's guys can keep quiet?"

"I'm a good friend when you need one, Kate. They all know I won't lie for them, but I'll stand with them otherwise when they need it. I take care of them, and they take care of me. I pay them well, and I treat them with respect. Nothing illegal happens, though. I wouldn't put you or my family in that place."

"I believe you," she answered, and found that she did…a hundred per cent. Looking thoughtful, she asked "So…hypothetically…we could actually get away with that…no publicity?"

"I've told you I know people. Private showings of what we need. I'm a writer. Believable cover stories for seeing people. Like you said, the old man is good. Think about weddings, Kate. We're getting close to our decision date. We'll do whatever you want."

"I want you to be happy with it, too."

Rick smiled, hopeful at the lack of hypothetical pretense in that statement. "I've done this before…badly. You can be in charge of this one. As far as I'm concerned, it's going to be your one and done."

They were turning to cross the sandy area behind the house, and wedding plans were sounding a little more real than they had farther down the beach. Kate needed an out. She needed to be closer to Rick than she could be out in the open, and she could see when he looked at her the last time that he wanted the same thing.

"We're back, Grandpa," she teased.

"Let's go show you what Grandpa can still do."

"I'm gonna go find our bed. Think you can keep up?" She ran up the steps, pulled open the sliding door, and ran up the stairs, opening doors as she reached the second floor, looking for the biggest room. She knew that would be his.

Rick was right behind her and grabbed her hand to pull her into their room. He already thought of the room that way. The jackets came off first, then the shirts. Their faces and hands were still cool from the wind, and cool hands strayed across warm, just uncovered, bare skin. He grabbed the edge of the covers and threw them to the foot of the bed then went back to the more important task of getting his hands and lips back to Kate…and getting them both out of those pesky clothes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cocooned under soft covers, enjoying being alone without threat of interruption.

Around dusk, they reluctantly left, and Rick drove them back to the city. They went to the loft for a while to spend time with Alexis and Martha before Kate again insisted on getting herself home.

'Who was she kidding?' Kate thought on the taxi ride back. She had just left home. She was going back to her apartment now. She had some thinking to do. Next time he wanted to talk, she'd have answers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

On Monday, Castle was up early. Black Pawn had an early meeting they expected him to attend, and he wasn't happy about it. Kate had spent Sunday with her father, and he missed her. He and Alexis talked as they had a quick breakfast, and he left about half an hour after she did.

By the time he reached the precinct, Beckett was going stir crazy. Nothing was happening. She couldn't finish her reports until they heard from the labs, there wasn't a new case, and there was nobody sitting at her desk with her to keep her either entertained or annoyed. She had talked to Ryan and Esposito who were now distracting themselves at the computer. Then she talked to detectives on two other teams; but, other than a suggestion that gave one team a new perspective on one of their suspects, hazy though it was, most of the others seemed to be in similar holding patterns. It was odd and unsettling. The place was usually full of something to keep people busy. And to make it worse, her mind kept wandering back to the lazy afternoon she and Castle had spent in the Hamptons.

When Castle came in, it was all she could do to keep herself from throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless. Instead, she accepted the coffee and tried not to lapse into the eye sex Ryan and Esposito always accuse them of. Her self control wasn't helped by the fact that Castle had been at a business meeting and was looking really sharp. He sat down and loosened his tie, which left her wanting to growl and help him with whatever else he might not want to be wearing; so she closed her eyes and took a sip of the coffee, pretending that's where her thoughts were.

"You want me," Castle said from behind his coffee cup, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Shut up, Castle. Precinct. There's nothing going on here, not much with anybody else, either. Most of us are bored out of our minds. Too much time for wandering thoughts…and you're looking really good this morning."

"Voluntary compliments. It must have been a long morning." He looked at her and laughed, and she opened one eye."

"Help me out here. Tell me about Paula and your meeting. That should cool the atmosphere."

"She's trying to get me to escort Natalie Rhodes to the premier of the new movie in June. I've flatly refused. Then she insisted that if I didn't accompany the star to the premiere, I should at least ask the real Nikki to go with me. I told her I'd ask you. I'm much more inclined toward that idea."

"That's a lot of the kind of attention I don't like."

"When we get ourselves worked out, you'll almost have to be there for the next ones. Might as well get acclimated. It's part of the Castle package. You should be aware of everything you're getting into.

"You're probably right. And I'm certainly not leaving you in the clutches of that personality snatcher."

"Nothing would happen. You know that, right?"

"But the press could make it look that way. No sense in leaving you there, either."

"You really hate this idea, don't you?"

"Yeah. But I love you more." Their whole conversation had taken place either looking down or from behind their coffee cups. In one of those moments when someone feels watched, Kate looked across the room, and reported, "The boys are looking at us again. I've been picking up strange vibes from them lately, and they're not giving us a hard time. Something is going on with them, and that always worries me."

"You want me to talk to them?"

"I don't know. It could turn out to be one of those things best left alone." The look on Castle's face changed, and she realized it reminded him of the day she sent him away from the hospital. "I'm sorry." She surreptitiously slipped one hand over to his thigh where it wouldn't be seen over the desk. "On second thought, that doesn't always work well. Maybe it's best to face it head on. We'll look for an opening, and ask them."

Castle reached down, took her hand in his and squeezed it briefly, acknowledging that he understood her apology. "I'll talk to them. Let me handle it. But not here."

"Are you trying to be my knight in shining armor again?"

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

"Not as often as it used to be. It's all in the timing. So, okay. This one is yours. Have a man talk."

"More progress," he said with a smile. "It's probably nothing to worry about anyway." Castle got out his phone and started a text.

"What are you doing?"

"Before I forget, I need to tell Paula I'm taking Nikki Heat to the premiere," he said with a mischievous smile. Then he finished his text to Alexis asking her to call and invite Kate to lunch that day.

About fifteen minutes later, Alexis called. "Hi, Kate. Do you have time to have lunch with me today? I know dad had a meeting. Dr. Parish wants to come, too. Girl's day lunch?"

"Hi, Alexis. Actually, he got here a little while ago. Maybe tomorrow?"

Castle mouthed, 'What?'

"Hang on." She turned to Castle and lowered her phone to her lap. "Your daughter and Lanie want to have a girl's lunch today.

"Go ahead. I'll take the boys to lunch if they don't have other plans. If they do, I might crash your party."

"Hey, Alexis. Where and what time?" She listened for another second or two and said, "Okay. See you in a little while. I'm meeting them at one, she told him."

"Be back in a minute." He walked over to Ryan's desk and said, "The ladies are getting together for lunch without me. Can I interest you in lunch…on me?"

"I got no problem with free food…how about you, Ryan?"

"No problem here, either. We leaving now?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

They nodded and went back to their computer distractions, and Castle went back to Beckett.

"I'll take them to The Old Haunt."

"Easier to be in control on your own turf?" she smirked.

"Couldn't hurt," he answered good-naturedly.

Just before they all left, ballistics came in confirming that Randall Quinton's gun was the weapon used in the Sweeney killing. They had one of the two conspirators. They shared the news with Ryan and Esposito, and hoping for the report on the prints later in the day, they all left for lunch.

xxxxx

The three men shared a cab to The Old Haunt, ordered burgers, fries and soft drinks, and Castle took them down to his office. He pulled a small table away from the wall and moved chairs over to give them a comfortable place to sit.

"Great place down here, Castle," Ryan said, looking around. "Is this your man cave?"

"Kind of. It comes in handy now and then. When Meredith is in town to visit Alexis, this place sees a lot of me. Now and then I'll hide out here and write."

"Did you ever bring Beckett down here?" Esposito asked

Out of the corner of his eye, Castle caught Ryan giving Javi a little jab with his elbow. There was his opening.

"Just asking if she's seen it," Javi said to Ryan defensively.

"I saw that. What's going on with you two?" Castle motioned for them to sit down, and he sat with them. "One day you're watching us like hawks and standing at the desk ready to harass us like always, then you're still watching but not saying a word. You're beginning to worry Beckett. She's starting to think you have some nefarious plot bomb ready to drop on us when we least expect it."

"It's not like that, bro'," Esposito told him.

"We gotta tell him," Ryan said. "Time to man up."

Esposito took a long, deep breath. "Yeah. Okay, we followed you a little while back."

"Followed me?" Castle asked, immediately trying not to worry about Smith. He had been so careful about that.

"Followed you and Beckett. We noticed she was leaving closer to on time lately, and she was leaving with you. We were feeling goofy that day. I think we had some stupid idea about showing up and waving at you when you pulled out of the parking garage or something...you know…just to let you know we knew you were doing something together after work.

"Which parking garage?" Castle asked, not looking pleased.

"The one where you park, not the precinct parking."

"When was this?"

"Monday last week," Ryan answered.

They saw the set of Castle's jaw, the tension that they recognized as one of his tells when he wasn't happy.

"We saw that intense kiss next to your car. It wasn't what we expected. We felt bad about it afterward. That's not something we intended to mess with."

Castle slammed his hand on the table and stood, running his hand through his hair. "Dammit!"

"We knew you'd be mad. If it helps, you can be sure we won't do it again," Esposito told him.

"Better you than Gates…or one of those guys on Ferrell's team who can't stand that a woman is ahead of them all the time. How could I have been so stupid?"

Ryan stared at Castle as if he'd lost his mind. "Wait a minute…we're the ones spying on something that personal, and you're this mad at yourself?"

"I compromised her."

"All you did was kiss her…and, you looked smooth enough for a little envy, if it matters. It was pretty intense, but it's not like you did anything out of line," Esposito assured him.

"Kate has spent a lot of years building her professional reputation. It's harder for a woman, but she's done it; and I have nothing but respect for that. Anybody could have followed us into that garage…somebody else from the precinct, like one of Ferrell's people, who would love to post something embarrassing on all the bulletin boards or send out mass emails…some random guy with a cell phone camera, who could make a phone call to a newspaper. I know she could handle it, but I shouldn't be careless enough to put her in that position. I just couldn't…" He caught himself before he said too much. "But I did."

"Go a little easier on yourself, man. We didn't see her telling you to stop."

Castle was pacing a little and running his hand through his hair again. "I come with a lot of baggage, and publicity is big part of it. It isn't nearly like being an actor. I was there for that when Mother was at her peak. The worst of my problems comes in short stretches…around the time a new book comes out, or one of the movies. Black Pawn encourages it to sell books. We've talked about it, but Kate hasn't experienced the brunt of it yet, and I was careless. I'm supposed to take care of her."

"So you're not mad at us?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I'm mad at you. Kate and I are finally working things out. It hasn't been easy, and we don't need stalkers keeping an eye on us; but it may be good that it happened. It should make me think first about where we are."

"Stalkers might be a little harsh, bro'," Esposito protested.

"Just don't do it again," Castle told them.

"Esposito looked at Ryan. "Dude, he's only a few years older than we are. How come, when he gets all serious, I feel like I'm talking to my Dad?"

"Must be the look. I'm fighting with myself to keep from saying 'Yes, sir.'"

Castle finally smiled slightly. "I've been practicing the look for eighteen years," he responded, and went to answer the knock at the door. One of the waitresses had brought their lunches.

"Thanks, Miranda," he told her after she served lunch, and then she left with the tray."

As soon as the door closed, the heavy atmosphere began to dissipate. "Okay," Ryan said. "To recap: you're still mad, but you're glad it happened, and you're more mad with yourself than you are with us?"

"I think that about covers it, Kevin," Castle answered, sitting down and opening his drink.

"No wonder you and Beckett had such a hard time working things out. Figuring her out is even harder than this."

"No argument there," Castle agreed.

"Now if I can just figure Lanie out," Esposito complained. "We've known Beckett way longer than you have, and we still don't have her figured out. How did you finally get through to her?"

"More patience than I thought I had."

"We won't ask." Ryan stated. "We're leaving you alone for a while.

"Good. Because you're never going to hear most of it, anyway."

"Understood," Javi answered.

After that, they all settled into enjoying their lunches and eased back into general conversation.

xxxxx

Not long before their shift ended, the lab reports came back with a match for the prints on the envelope. With that and Quinton's confession, they had enough to implicate Brenda Hesch as planning a murder for hire. The team could go home satisfied.

xxxxx

As the week went by there were two more bodies, and with two cases, there wasn't a lot of free time. Castle and Beckett were together after work, and there was family time, but not as much as they wanted. They even ended up working through most of the weekend before a break came up in one of the cases. By the end of the following week, when everything was at a standstill until lab reports came back, everyone with any connection to the team was drained of all energy.

Leaving on Friday, Beckett asked, "Can we go back to the Hamptons tomorrow?"

"I'd like that…a lot."

"What time do you want to leave?"

"Whenever you want. We can always take a nap after we get there if you want to leave early," he said suggestively."

"Can we leave around eight?"

"Sure." He unlocked the car and opened the door for her. "Lanie has the weekend off, too, so Alexis isn't likely to miss me much. She's already announced that she intends to sleep tomorrow until she wakes up, and she's threatened the health and safety of anybody who tries to speed the process. Tomorrow night she's going out with some of her school friends. I think getting back even a little bit has been good for her. You gave her good advice."

"It's the the same thing you were going to tell her, right?"

"It is. But she asked you, and you helped her with the pros and cons. She respected that. It's the way she and I have always worked; but she's older now, and a second opinion beyond your parent never hurts. I was impressed."

"I just did what my mom always did for me."

"Then your mom will be part of our family, too…every time you give Alexis that kind of advice."

"You like seeing me get all teary eyed, don't you?"

"You're just tired. We'll go home and do something mindless that doesn't require any thought…watch a movie…fall asleep on the couch."

"The last one is looking like a probability. Maybe I should go back to the apartment."

"You didn't say go back home. You said, 'Go back to the apartment.' Is your idea of home changing?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

He said nothing, just smiled a pleased smile.

xxxxx

The next morning they sat on the steps of the deck at the Hamptons house. She sat on the top step, and he sat on the step below her, leaning back against her. Her arms were across his shoulders with her hands clasped over his chest, and his arms were draped over her knees, each of them now and then moving their hands in gentle touches to whatever parts of the other were easy to reach.

"It won't be quite this peaceful in another couple of months. Still nice, but not as peaceful. Families will be back for the summer. People will be walking on the beach every day, kids with them squealing and splashing. Still nice, but not this kind of peaceful."

"Then we need to enjoy it while we can." She leaned forward and kissed his temple, and he turned his head, leaning it back against her knee so she could reach his lips.

"Have you thought about weddings?" he asked, giving her another little kiss on the lips before leaning against her and looking out at the ocean again. "Hypothetically?"

"I don't think I ever wanted one of those weddings that costs a fortune and turns into such a production that everybody is too worn out to enjoy it. I like the idea of family and work family. Do you really think we could do it quietly?"

"I'm sure of it. There are people here in the Hamptons I've done business with since Alexis was little and people in the city who would work with me to keep it from anybody they aren't sure they can trust. We could probably put it together as fast as we could make the decisions on what we want."

"It amazes me what money can accomplish."

"It's more than that, Kate. It's respect for each other. Some of those people would probably give it to us no charge if that's what I needed. But throwing money at it to make it easier never hurts." He leaned his head back to look up at her and smile, and she smiled down and kissed his forehead. He lifted his head again. "So you're sure you'd be happy with something that small?"

"I'm sure." She leaned and kissed the top of his head.

"Hypothetically…would you be happy with having it here?"

"Here would be a beautiful place."

"Okay." The smile the ocean was getting from him at that moment was one of pure joy.

The rest of the day was as relaxed as the last time they were there. Castle took her to a restaurant and a few shops that catered to the locals and introduced her to the owners. These were people he had known and enjoyed for years, and he liked the idea that they would see her and recognize her before the summer influx of new faces to remember. That summer, if everything went as he hoped, she would be a permanent part of his family. They returned to their room at the beach house and loved one another leisurely before taking that nap that had been mentioned and returning to the city late in the evening.

xxxxx

The next Sunday, Castle took Kate to dinner at a nice restaurant near Central Park. They dressed up for the evening, and he offered a carriage ride afterward. When they got into the carriage, there were flowers waiting for her.

"You planned this?"

"The whole evening. How am I doing so far?"

"So far?" she asked. "You mean there's more?"

"Maybe. Just relax. This week was as bad as the last two. We needed a break."

The driver smiled back at them. "Ready, folks?" he asked. At Castle's nod, he snapped the reins, and the horse clopped into the park, taking the carriage past the new spring colors and the statues and a fountain; and he brought him to a stop near the middle of the park.

"We're stopping here?"

"For a little while."

It was getting dark, and that part of the park was pretty unpopulated at the time.

After helping Kate down, he turned to the driver and said, "Thanks, Lou. You'll wait for us here?"

"Will do, Mr. C.," he answered touching the brim of his top hat in sort of a salute.

"Another one of your guys?"

"Did you notice he was in a less obvious location than the others? Like our seating in the restaurant? Guys I've known a while." Castle offered Kate his arm and walked with her to the grassy area she had remembered from childhood. "I think you'll find something new here. Thought you might want to try it out."

He sat down in the middle of the bench facing Kate and stretched his arm across its back behind her, and used the other hand to pull her down to join him.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"The Park Conservancy has programs that allow it; I took advantage of one."

She leaned toward him, took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you. I'll bring my dad here and show him."

"I talked to him before I did this, to be sure he approved. Didn't want to overstep."

She snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist under his coat and breathing in his scent, appreciating him even more than before.

He put his arms around her shoulders loosely. "We're close to some decision making, Kate. Do you need more time? Do we need to wait, or can we start now?"

"I don't need to wait anymore."

He lifted her chin to see her face and asked, "Then, Katherine Beckett, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"The honor would be mine, Richard Alexander Rodgers…Edgar…Castle… Whoever you are, I love you."

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, and her cheek, and her temple, and then her lips again, and then said softly near her ear, "I wasn't sure we'd ever get here. I don't know how to tell you how much I love you."

For a long moment, they sat holding one another, basking in the joy of having come so far together.

"I think you were sure for a long time. You just had to wait until I was convinced," she said against his neck.

"And you are now? You're absolutely certain this is what you want?"

"I'm still scared, but I'm absolutely certain."

He kissed her again and sat up without separating too far from her. "Then tomorrow we look at rings. Private showing. You should have something you love and can wear easily at work. I have the cover story ready. You'll need your badge," he told her mischievously.

"We're not going to start our life together with me having to do something illegal, are we?" she said with mock suspicion.

"Of course not. You wound me, Kate." His hand was at his heart again.

"Never again," she promised and channeled all her love into another kiss. "This is one of those things I wish I could run home and tell my mom. Can we go home and tell yours and Alexis?"

He smiled. "You said you want to go _home_ and tell my family…not to the loft. I like that. And maybe we can imagine that your mother knows," he said as he took a small pen light from his coat pocket, moved a little farther away, and pointed the light at a shiny, new plaque.

Kate read the flat metal plaque on the back of the bench and pressed her hand against her mouth, feeling tears welling up. It said "In memory of Johanna Beckett." It gave the dates of her birth and death and closed saying "With love from her family."

"That's why I asked your father first. Maybe one day we can sit here and watch our child play?"

"Rick…I…I…" She stopped and shook her head in disbelief. "I think…maybe I'm beginning to imagine that."

He stood and pulled her up with him, grabbed her and swung her around in circles laughing. "Imagination is a powerful thing," he said, putting her down so her feet touched the ground again and kissing her soundly. "We'll go with imagining for now."

Kate walked over to the bench and touched the plaque and said softly, "Did you hear, Mom? I'm really happy. You'd love him." Turning back to him, she said. "Does your family know what you intended to do?"

"I told them."

"Then let's go tell them it worked," she said, taking his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alexis and Martha had been waiting all evening on pins and needles. They thought the proposal would go as Castle hoped; things had certainly seemed to be going well lately, but his relationship with Kate had always been plagued with pitfalls. They hoped he wasn't moving too fast. When the front door opened, two red-haired women were there immediately, looking hopeful.

"She said yes," Castle told them with a big smile, putting his arm possessively around Kate. "She's going to be ours."

"Congratulations, Richard," Martha said, stroking her hand on his cheek. Then she turned to Kate. "I don't know if I should congratulate you or not, Kate," she teased, taking her into a motherly embrace. "He can be quite a handful at times, but I'm so happy you're willing to take on the challenge."

"Thank you, Martha. But he's the one taking on the challenge," she answered. "And thank you…for him."

Alexis hugged her father. "I'm so happy for you, Dad." Then she grabbed Kate in a tight hug, and said over Kate's shoulder. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to have you here all the time. When will we have the wedding? Soon? Please."

"We didn't get that far yet, Honey." She rubbed her hands across Alexis' shoulders and told her, "Give us a day or two to talk about it."

"We can tell Dr. Parish, can't we?"

"Give me until tomorrow night to tell Lanie myself. She'd never forgive me if she didn't hear it first hand."

"Trust me, Pumpkin. You don't want to do that to Kate."

"Okay, but I might explode trying to keep it to myself."

"Well, Richard, this is a celebration. I chilled a bottle of your best wine. What are we waiting for?"

Martha got the wine, Castle pulled the cork and Kate got down the glasses, three of them. Seeing Alexis seeming to feel left out, she looked to Castle to decide what to do. He poured three glasses of wine, then reached and took down a fourth and poured only enough for a couple of sips, and Alexis smiled.

"Really?"

"I don't think a sip or two is worth taking anybody in tonight," Kate said. "But just this once. We'll have sparkling juice for you at the wedding. There will be officers of the law there everywhere you look."

"To family," Martha offered, and it was repeated by everyone before they touched their glasses together and enjoyed the moment.

"Alexis and I are going to try to get some sleep, Martha announced. "I think the two of you should lock yourselves in the study and not come out until you have a wedding date.

"And it shouldn't be a long engagement," Alexis encouraged.

"Come along, Darling, If we leave them alone, they might have a date chosen by morning," Martha insisted.

Alexis hugged Kate and her father again, stood to look at the two of them for a moment, and gave them one of her best smiles before she bounded up the stairs.

"Go lock yourselves in. We need a wedding date," Martha told them, pointing a finger in their direction.

"Subtle, Mother," Castle mumbled.

Martha hugged each of them again and said, "I'm so happy for both of you, and for us." Then she went to her room.

"We've been ordered to lock ourselves in and given an excuse for it," Rick said, guiding Kate toward the study. Could you be convinced to have this discussion in our bed?"

"I do have work clothes here, and I'm not sure I could bear to have this discussion anywhere else right now."

"As he locked the door to the study, he asked with a wicked smile, "Does that mean we can have this discussion bare?"

"Even better," she agreed with a wicked smile of her own. "But if I'm still here in the morning, we'd better have something to tell them."

"When, Kate. Not if. We can get up before Alexis if it will make you feel better, but tonight is ours…all of it." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he backed her toward the bed.

They slowly, sensually undressed one another, touching and seducing and teasing, and took their time making love, not wanting to miss a single sensation.

Afterward, lying beside her, slightly breathless and with his arms around her, he nuzzled his face against her hair and whispered, "Can we get married today?"

"I think New York requires 24 hours," she smiled, stretching to kiss his neck just behind his ear where she knew he liked it. "You got a guy there?"

"The mayor?"

She laughed. "How could I forget?"

"Seriously. How soon can you wrap your mind around being married? If we're going to do this and keep it quiet for a while, why wait? We need to decide when to have the wedding and how long we keep it under wraps, if that's what you want to do. Then we need to plan a wedding. I'm good with as soon as we can line up guys," he smiled, but it was obvious that he wasn't joking. "Am I pushing too hard? Tell me if I am." He paused for a moment and said more gently. "Are you ready to dive in?"

"I…" She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"No questions? No doubts?"

"Nerves, but no doubts."

"My nerves act up a little sometimes, too, Kate. I think it's normal." He turned to face her and cupped her face in his hand. "But, if we ended tomorrow, I wouldn't give up the last couple of months for anything. A lot of people never find that kind of happiness in an entire lifetime."

"I know," she agreed. "So we're diving in? We're diving in. Not a question," she corrected."

"If we can arrange everything…"

"Using all your guys?" she said with a little smirk.

"Using a lot of my guys," he conceded. "Are you ready to be married to me and everything that comes with me in say…two weeks?"

"Two weeks!?" she answered in amazement. "I know you have guys, but could you actually put together a wedding, even a small one, in two weeks!?"

"I can astound you with what I can do."

"You did that a couple of times tonight anyway."

"But we only…"

"The other time was the park. Did you think you missed something?"

"I was beginning to worry. Astounding, huh?" He kissed her again, his masculine pride obviously well stroked.

"You only get to hear it once," she kidded. "Then you have to earn it again."

"I can do that. Wait, are you trying to sidetrack me from a wedding?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"No. I'm just easily distracted. Maybe having this conversation bare wasn't as good an idea as it sounded at the time."

"If I can perform this two week miracle, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then tell people at the precinct tomorrow that I have another business meeting. I'll talk to some people in the morning, be there in the afternoon, and we'll see somebody about your ring after work. We can do this."

"And I need to tell my dad…and I should do that before we tell Lanie and the boys, and I'd better tell Lanie fast, before Alexis explodes from not having anyone else to talk to about it. Oh, and we'll need a reason to have the whole team off for the weekend. And…"

Rick pulled her into tight embrace. "You're excited about marrying me," he said accusingly.

"Did you doubt it?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I have to admit I was afraid I was moving too fast, but I couldn't help myself."

"I don't think we can do much more than decide on a date right now. I'll call my Dad as soon as it's a decent hour tomorrow morning. We should tell the others away from the precinct.

"Lunch in my office at The Old Haunt again?"

"Good…but I should tell Lanie first. She wouldn't take it well to hear it in a group meeting. We should include Alexis, too, so she can get it out of her system. Maybe Alexis and I should tell her together before you bring the boys? Your office will be full."

"Yes, it will."

"I wonder if I can be in there with all those people and keep my mind on track when I see your desk."

"Mmmm…last week… You were… I'm not sure I have words." he answered.

"Shameless?" she suggested, and felt herself blush.

"That, too, he agreed with a grin…and I loved every minute. And speaking of such things… I think we've planned everything we can tonight. Can I try earning a third astounding? I love it when you stroke my ego…and anything else that appeals to you."

He moved above her, growled against her neck, and she did everything she could to help astounding happen again.

xxxxx

Kate's alarm was set early enough to be up and dressed before Alexis was up. She wasn't sure why she felt so strongly about keeping their sexual relationship out of Alexis' notice. Alexis wasn't stupid or uninformed, or, for that matter, not unaware that Kate had practically live-in boyfriends before Rick; but in the area of sex, Kate suspected she was inexperienced. No matter what she knew was undoubtedly going on with some of her friends or what had gone on previously in her father's life, it had happened elsewhere, unless Rick had married the woman; and she was too young then for it to have made a huge impression. It would definitely make a huge impression now, and Kate knew it would feel awkward for all of them. If Rick and his guys were as efficient as he said, there could be a wedding in less than a month. Even if it was still a little awkward for them to face Alexis in the morning after that, at least it wouldn't be a surprise encounter.

Kate sat on the sofa in the living room, dressed for work and holding her phone, trying to decide if she should wake her father up to tell him her news or wait until a little later. It didn't take long to make up her mind. She couldn't wait.

"Katie?" a sleepy voice answered, sounding worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad. Something's right for a change. Rick and I are getting married. No firm plans about when yet, but much sooner than you'd think."

"You're not preg…"

"Dad! No!" she reprimanded. "It's just…we've waited long enough. We don't want you to say anything to anybody, though. We're going to see if we can do this without Rick's publishers or the press finding out. It's going to be very small and completely under the radar."

"I understand. I won't say a word," he assured her. "And how did he propose to my little girl?" He was waking up now and catching the happiness in his daughter's voice. He didn't hear that nearly enough.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"He took me out for a nice dinner, then a carriage ride through the park…with flowers waiting in the carriage…then he had the driver stop, and he took me to the new bench and we talked, and he proposed, and then I saw that the bench was for mom. Dad, I love him so much."

"I've known that for a while, Katie. I'm glad you've finally figured it out. He's a good man, and he loves you. You're going to have what I had with your mother. It won't all be a bed of roses, but it's worth whatever it takes to get through the rough patches. I'm happy for you, Honey."

"Thanks, Dad. Hey, do you want to go and have a picnic with me on Mom's bench next Sunday morning?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"Okay. I'll call you between now and then."

"I love you, Sweetie."

"Love you, too, Dad. Bye." She felt a presence behind her as she hung up and leaned her head back to find Rick standing close enough to put his hands on her shoulders and massage them gently. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"You okay?" he asked as he straightened up again.

"Yeah. I'm good," she said, seeming a little surprised at herself. "Coffee's ready."

Rick was dressed for work, too, and had already been thinking about who he needed to contact. As he poured his coffee, he was making a mental list. He'd need to make several calls to the Hamptons, and possibly make another trip there on the weekend. He'd let Alexis and his mother drag Kate through narrowing down wedding dresses online so they'd know where to start when it came to finding the right one. He was absolutely certain his mother wouldn't let him see the dress until their wedding day, so he might as well delegate that one. The jeweler was expecting them this afternoon. He wanted a ring on her finger as often as she could wear it without giving them away…and…"

"Do you have a wedding date?" Alexis asked hopefully from halfway down the stairs.

"A week from Saturday," Rick said confidently.

"Dad, that's just under two weeks. Kate hasn't done this before. Can you…"

"Alexis, I agreed to it," Kate assured her. "Your dad says he can find the right people to manage this, and I believe him."

"You and Mother are on wedding dress detail, Rick told her. We'll talk about it tonight. Or maybe at lunch. You and Kate are going to tell Lanie, and I'll bring Ryan and Esposito. My office at The Old Haunt for lunch."

"Oh, Kate, we're witnessing Dad's planning frenzy. If you want a say, jump in fast when you hear something important. He usually gives himself more time than two weeks, and it's always agonizing. Dad, did you ever think Kate might want to look at dresses with Dr. Parish?"

Turning to Kate, he guaranteed "I promise I won't do anything at all without your approval…except pay for everything. That I'll do with or without your approval."

"Rick…"

"Kate, when I get out of hand, tell me to shut up and listen.

"When have I ever had a problem with that?"

"See, Pumpkin. We'll be just fine."

"Honest, Alexis," Kate insisted, "we talked about a lot of this last night. We'll get to the rest after we know everybody is okay with the date."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Duly noted," Kate chuckled. "Tell Lanie the two of you are meeting me for lunch at The Old Haunt today…another girl's lunch. If she tries to put it off, tell her I need to talk, and it's important; and then shove her into a cab headfirst if you have to."

"Is an intern allowed to do that to a mentor?" Alexis asked with a grin as she got yogurt from the fridge."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Kate declared.

Alexis giggled and went back to her room to get ready for work herself.

"Seriously. Stop me if I get too overbearing with the planning," Rick told her.

"Seriously. Do you think I won't?"

"Good point."

They ended the exchange with a quick kiss.

Kate picked up her bag and started toward the door. "You coming, Castle?" She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Right behind you."

xxxxx

After Castle dropped Kate off at the coffee shop for her caffeine fix before facing the precinct, she walked the rest of the way to work, coffee in hand; and Castle went to The Old Haunt to make a list of things to be done and people to call. He spent most of the morning organizing ideas and making phone calls and then got the room ready for the lunch meetings and texted Alexis.

Alexis delivered her message to Lanie a little before they would need to leave, and she had Lanie's curiosity working overtime all the way to The Old Haunt. As Beckett was ready to go to meet Lanie, she all but ordered Ryan and Esposito to come and join them for lunch. By the end of lunch that day, everybody who needed to know would be in the loop. Then the planning could really start.

Castle had done all he could do for the moment. Since the bar didn't open for another fifteen minutes, he was sitting and talking to the bartender. He saw the front door open, and Alexis came in with Lanie, locked the door behind her, and gave her dad his extra key.

"Where is Kate Beckett?" Lanie demanded. "I can't get a thing out of your child here."

"She's waiting for you downstairs in my office," Castle said with a calm smile. "Just follow Alexis."

Alexis was already rounding the doorway, and Lanie scooted past Castle to catch up. "I had no idea all this was here," they heard her say as they went down the stairs.

"This had better be good," Lanie announced when she saw Kate. "It's been all I can do not to put the thumbscrews to this girl."

"We have something to tell you, and it's worth it." Kate answered.

"What? Out with it!"

"You need to be sure you have the weekend off a week from Saturday."

"Why? You're killing me, Kate."

"So you can go to their wedding," Alexis said from behind her.

"Go to who's wedding?"

"Please, Lanie. How many of us are here? Alexis is a little young."

"Not… No! For real?!" Lanie's voice rose with every phrase. You and Castle? Kaaaate!" she squealed and grabbed her friend in an enthusiastic hug. Stepping back, she leveled a whole different look at Kate. "Wait a minute. A wedding a week from Saturday? How long have you been holding out on me?"

"I haven't. He just asked me last night."

"What kind of wedding can you plan in two weeks!?"

"A very small one that only the guests know about. You can't tell anybody outside this room, and you and Alexis have to be very careful if you talk about it at work. Rick isn't even telling the people at Black Pawn. Paula will kill him when she finds out."

"In two weeks, Dad will be married to somebody he really loves, and Kate will be my stepmom."

"That's great, Honey, Lanie told her excited intern. "I'm overjoyed for all three of you." She hugged Alexis then turned back to Kate. "So you've turned into a family woman, huh? A great kid and the whole thing."

"Yeah, Lanie, and I love it."

They talked, sometimes all three at once, while Castle waited for the boys.

Opening the door to bar patrons he saw Ryan and Esposito crossing the sidewalk. He met them at the door, and said, "The office. The ladies are waiting for us."

"What's up Castle?" Ryan asked.

"Lunch. I'll get your orders there and bring them back up for the waiter."

They followed Castle to the office and were immediately accosted by Lanie. "You're not going to believe this. We're invited to a wedding."

"Who's getting married, and why are you so excited about it?" Esposito asked.

"They are," she said, pointing to Castle and Beckett.

Both Ryan and Esposito's jaws dropped before they pulled themselves together and congratulated them, giving Kate a hug and Castle a man hug.

"When?" Esposito asked.

"A week from Saturday."

"How long have you been planning this?" Ryan asked, looking put out.

"Since last night."

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed. "Planning a wedding is long months of absolute agony."

"Nope. Very small, very quiet, very short engagement. And nobody knows but us. Short, acute agony," Castle insisted.

"Is that what you want, Honey?" Lanie asked Kate.

"Everything except the not shouting it to the world part, but that won't last too long, either," Kate assured her friend. "I never wanted a huge wedding. I'm happy with having just the people who are important to me…just family…like that old movie said…his, hers and ours. I should call Maddie, too. She'd never forgive me if I didn't." She looked up for Rick's approval. "We didn't talk about that. Are you okay with it?"

"Your choices, Kate. I told you that. We can see her after work, too, if you want. With a restaurant to run, she should be easy to find."

"Okay. Let's do that."

"Anything you want. Understand?"

Even across the room from one another, the others could almost feel the love between them. Alexis had eased closer to Kate while the others talked, seeming to feel the weight of being the only not-quite-adult in the room; and Kate put an arm around Alexis' shoulders, obviously to let her know she was important, too. Castle, seeing that gesture, couldn't stay on the other side of the room any longer. He walked to them and put an arm around each of them.

"When you two finally decide to make progress, you don't waste time, do you?" Lanie observed.

"Wasting time wasn't working. Been there, done that," Kate stated.

"Over it," Castle finished, pulling both women closer. "So does anybody have a problem with helping us get married a week from Saturday…other than disbelief, oh, ye of little faith?"

They all voiced their own versions of 'No,' and Kate and Rick smiled at one another. One decision was now firm.

"The team isn't on call that weekend. We probably ought to clear it with Gates, though. How do we explain all of us needing to be sure we're off on the same weekend?" Esposito asked.

"We're doing this in the Hamptons. You can tell her I invited all of you to have a weekend with my family before the season opened and things got crazy up there."

"We're going to the Hamptons?" Looking as if something had just dawned on him, Ryan asked, "Hey, is Jenny invited…as long as she understands she has to keep it quiet?"

"Of course she is," Kate said. "We wouldn't leave Jenny out."

"You heard the lady. She's in charge of decisions," Castle told him, looking at Kate with a smile.

"So, no details yet?" Lanie asked.

"Give us a couple of days, now that we know all of you are available. Then there might be more details than you want, Kate promised."

"I think we promised you lunch," Castle said. "Tell me what you want, and I'll take it up to the waiter." He took out a notepad and a pen and took orders but kept looking back at Kate and Alexis and smiling for no specific reason.

Lanie sat down on the sofa with a contented look and watched her friends finally letting themselves be sensible, happy adults.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The team came back to the precinct, all four of them smiling, and they were met by Gates coming back from their area.

"Why do all of you look like cats that swallowed the canary?" she asked suspiciously.

"The last three weeks were…well you remember the last three weeks. We all went to lunch together. It felt good to catch a break and relax before it all hits the fan again," Beckett answered.

"More good news then. Lab reports are on your desk, Detective Beckett. We can close this one. Good work, people."

They all waited, but she said nothing else, just went back into her office.

"Do you suppose she intended to include me or just didn't think to exclude me? Castle asked.

"We'll probably never know," Ryan said, and they all went back to their desks.

Beckett put her things down and looked through the lab reports. "We definitely got them. Nothing left but the paperwork." She sat down and brought up the unfinished reports on her computer and started filling in the blanks.

Around three, her phone rang, and there was another body. She noted the address and texted it to Ryan and the Captain, and they all left. A young woman in her twenties had been found on the roof of an apartment building. The four of them talked to the uniforms on the scene and checked the body and the area around it before Lanie and Alexis arrived. There were no obvious wounds, so Lanie didn't venture too many guesses. She asked Alexis questions to guide her through what to look for to eliminate possible causes of death, and Castle stopped to watch his daughter doing an admirable job of answering a lot of them and responding with good questions to help her understand correctly.

"Lanie's good," he observed. "Alexis couldn't have found a better mentor."

"Lanie couldn't have found a better intern, either."

"Careful. You're beginning to sound like a mom."

"Precinct rule. Assume everybody is listening."

Castle and Beckett did their jobs as thoroughly as always, but as it got closer to five o'clock, they began to get a little antsy. Their appointment with the jeweler was at five-thirty. At five, they went to Esposito and, to cover themselves for anybody else in earshot, they asked if they were needed to finish up, saying that they needed to see someone about something else they were working on.

"This have something to do with that Saturday thing?" Javi asked quietly.

"Yeah. That's the one," Castle answered.

"No problem. Go ahead. We got this."

"Thanks, guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

xxxxx

Castle took Beckett to a jeweler whose shop carried the standard, expected items in one area, but who specialized in unusual settings and custom jewelry. In making arrangements with the jeweler the week before, he had asked to be shown some flat settings…things that wouldn't catch on the wide variety of things Kate might encounter during work hours. She wouldn't want something ostentatious, either. Having a witness or a suspect distracted by her jewelry wasn't practical, and it wasn't her style anyway. He was looking for understated elegance that could be accompanied by a matching wedding band.

They entered the shop and noticed two other customers who seemed to be together. The jeweler's assistant was working with them, and Castle reached to shake the owner's hand. Michael," he said, "it's good to see you again. Mother loved the bracelet you made for her at Christmas." For the benefit of the other customers and the assistant, he introduced Kate, and she pulled her jacket back and flashed her badge. "This is Detective Beckett. We're here for that advice you said you'd give us. When we're a little out of our element, it helps to see things from the perspective of an expert in the field."

"No problem, Rick. Come on back. I think I have everything you might need to know in my office."

"We really appreciate this."

As the door closed, the three of them relaxed. "Detective Beckett, it's a pleasure to meet you. And may I say the badge and gun were very effective. My task is to be sure that you find something you'll be happy with for a long time. Seems to me Rick has decided that he'll never be looking for an engagement ring again."

"I hope not," Kate answered. "I'm a little uncomfortable with all this, though."

"She doesn't let me spend money on her," he explained to Michael. "She's not to see a price for anything you show her. She's to choose what she likes or look at drawings until she finds something." He turned to Kate. "Those are the rules. No choice."

"Rick…"

"You get to make the decisions about what you want. That's my gift to you. The only thing you need to do for me is allow me to enjoy providing it. That's your gift to me. Will you do that without arguing…for me…just for the wedding? Please? It's my wedding, too, and that's all I want control of."

She looked at Rick and could see the truth in what he said, and she reluctantly nodded, looking up at Michael again. "The perils of dealing with a writer," she sighed. "He always has the right words."

Michael could see that Kate wasn't like the other women Rick had married, the first one had practically grabbed the jewelry from his hands…didn't have the patience to wait for something to be custom made. He could see that Kate was hesitant to allow herself to make a choice, even in the face of Rick's insistence; so he would tread lightly and do his best to make her comfortable. Rick was a good man who had made a couple of bad choices in wives, but it looked like this one was the one he deserved. Michael found himself wanting to make her happy almost as much as Rick did. He took out several trays of rings, mostly settings that had the stones mounted flush with a relatively flat edge, and he pushed them across his desk to where Rick and Kate sat.

Kate knew quality when she saw it, and she didn't even want to think about what these rings must cost. It would be appalling, she was sure. They looked through the trays, and Rick watched for her tells to see what appealed to her.

"Why don't we start with what we can already eliminate?" Michael suggested, taking out an empty tray. As expected, she eliminated the relatively standard solitaires, and anything similar with raised stones, and anything even slightly flashy. By the time they finished the elimination process, they were down to a little less than one tray.

"That helps," she said, still looking uncomfortable.

"Take your time, Kate. This is important," Rick told her. If you don't like what's there, we can talk about what you like and have something designed. Michael has said he'll put us at the top of his priority list."

"Try them on," Michael encouraged. That might eliminate a few more. He then proceeded to point out features in each setting and advantages of one type of setting over another.

Rick had some favorites, but he was conscientiously making no suggestions. After trying them on and eliminating all but a few, Kate decided she liked the slightly curved, feminine design of one setting and the way the stones were cut and mounted in another, so Michael sketched a merging of the two, and he and Rick saw the little light in her eyes that said they had found what they were looking for.

"How would you match a wedding band?" Rick asked.

"Like this," Michael answered, and added a band that enclosed the first ring entirely.

"Michael, it's beautiful," Kate said.

"Then that's the one," Rick smiled. "The setting should be made of something that will withstand a lot of abuse, but still look like it's meant to be fine jewelry. We never know what we'll come up against in the field."

"I'll do my best to make this perfect for everything it encounters, including a tough job, fancy parties for the publishers, and a long life together. And you have my word; you'll have it in plenty of time for the wedding. I'll start tonight."

"Thank you," Kate said sincerely. "I couldn't ask for anything more perfect."

"I owe you one, my friend," Rick told him.

Michael laughed. "When the two of you come out of hiding with this, just tell somebody with wide news coverage where you got it. With a model like this one and the good taste she obviously has, I should see a good influx of new business. They won't get an exact duplicate, though. The ring should be as unique as the two of you. Will you both come back when it's ready? I'd like to see your reactions so I know I got it right."

"We'll do that," Rick promised.

"All right. Out with you," the jeweler told them. "I need to get started." Michael made them a copy of his sketch and gave it to Kate. He opened the door for them, and they made a show of their cover story. "I hope that was helpful," he said.

"Yes, it was," Kate answered.

"It's a major step in the process," Rick agreed.

"Good-bye, Rick. Nice to meet you, Detective Beckett."

After getting back in Kate's car, she leaned back against the seat, looking stunned.

"That was a big step, huh?" Rick asked.

"In so many ways."

"You okay?"

"You keep asking me that."

"I've been throwing a lot of changes in your path."

"All good ones, Rick. That just made all of them come into focus…all at once."

"I can't wait to see the ring on your finger."

"Me either." She looked at him with a smile that begged to be kissed, but they were in the Crown Vic on a busy New York street. That wasn't happening now."

"Let's go find Maddie and get ourselves somewhere I can kiss you," he demanded.

Kate put the car in gear and pulled out in traffic. They stopped at the restaurant, and Kate again flashed her badge and gave a similar cover story to the one they used at the jewelry store, insisting that Maddie take them to her office alone. They shared the news, and Maddie barely managed to keep from squealing like a teenager, but not from hugging Kate to within an inch of her life.

"What can I do to help?" she asked after they explained their efforts to keep things quiet.

"Do you have catering staff you can trust?" Rick asked?

"Two or three who were with me since I started," she said.

"You're a guest, but we might want to borrow them," he told her.

"I'll do some staff juggling with the schedule. I really need to get back to business. Call me when you get things firmed up a little more."

"Okay."

"You two finally came to your senses," she grinned. "It's so exciting!"

They walked through the restaurant and Beckett called over her shoulder, "Thanks, Maddie."

When they were back in the car, Rick announced, "We need a kissing place."

"A kissing place? Really? Are we thirteen again?" she asked as she got back on the road.

"I kind of feel like it. You set off all my hormones."

"Well, if it's going to be that kind of kiss, let's find a kissing place."

"My place is closer."

"But it has family in it."

"There's still a lock on the study door."

"A little obvious, don't you think?"

"Maybe not. Mother took care of some things today, too. We may have another excuse to lock ourselves in and not come out until decisions have been made."

"More decisions?" she whined.

"You heard Ryan. We're condensing months of planning into less than two weeks…of possible agony."

She groaned. "You're worth it…I think."

"Drive faster. Kissing place. We need a kissing place."

xxxxx

When they reached the loft, Alexis met them at the door, and Martha was in the kitchen. Alexis started to ask about the ring, but Rick stopped her.

"Hold that thought, Pumpkin. I haven't kissed my fiancé since this morning, and I need to take care of that…without an audience," he said as he pulled Kate into the study and closed the door. Kate was kissed thoroughly, and more than once, before they reluctantly returned to the living room.

"That must have been some kiss," Martha said to Alexis, as if the other two people in the loft hadn't just returned from the study.

"You're wearing lipstick," Kate said as she grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter and wiped it off his face.

"Nice color on you Dad," Alexis teased.

"I refuse to apologize. I enjoyed every second of Kate attacking me and smearing it on me."

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" Kate asked.

"Don't say we didn't try to warn you," Martha answered.

"Tell me about the ring," Alexis said excitedly.

"He gave us a sketch," Kate answered, going and taking it out of her purse. "Here. This is it."

Martha came to see, too. "Oh, Kate, it's gorgeous," she gushed. "Excellent taste, dear."

"I love it. I can't wait to see it on your hand," Alexis said.

"Did you see the things I left in the study?" Martha asked.

"Kate looked a little embarrassed, but Castle just flatly admitted, "I was only paying attention to Kate. We'll look later."

"I talked to the band, today. They're available if we need them, Martha told them."

"You have band guys, too," Kate asked in surprise.

"Actually those are Mother's guys. That's where I learned."

"They're good, Kate. They'd rather play forties and fifties music, but they can do more recent, too, and I know a DJ, if you want something more 'today' between sets."

"There won't be that many of us. It seems like a lot."

"We'll talk about it later. What's for dinner?" Castle asked.

"It doesn't matter," Alexis told him. "It should be here in about ten minutes, and that's what you're getting."

"Have you been training with Beckett?" he asked. "Is that any way to answer your father?"

Alexis and Kate shared a fist bump and a chuckle.

"While we wait, let's go see what Mother left us in the study," he suggested, taking Kate's hand. "We'll turn on the light this time," he added with a mischievous grin.

Martha and Alexis watched and laughed.

They heard Kate exclaim from the study. "What _is_ all this?"

Then they heard Rick explaining calmly about linens and decorations and flowers, etc. The florist and the decorator from the Hamptons had sent samples and pictures to Martha at her school that morning.

"No! Not one more decision until after you feed me," she insisted. "I won't even look at it." She came back to the kitchen where Martha was leaning against the counter with her arms folded, looking amused. Leaning opposite her, Kate sagged against the counter. "This is just the tip of the iceberg, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Martha sympathized. "But to put it in perspective, this usually goes on for months of dealing with people who seem to think these are life and death decisions. You're already down to just over a week and a half. This part should be easy. The next big decision is the dress."

"Dinner tomorrow night will include a lot of hors d'oeuvres and cake from the caterer. She's bringing that here tomorrow night. Food with decisions?" Rick said hesitantly from the safety of his study and was relieved to see Kate smirk at him.

"Think you're safe over there, don't you?"

"You okay?"

"You're worth it," she answered and walked over, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him to her for a kiss…right in front of his family.

They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and laughed, and he kissed the top of her head. Alexis and Martha laughed and applauded.

"Let's go see what's actually there," she said. A week and a half. Martha had put it all in perspective. They could get through a week and a half.

A few minutes later Martha and Alexis heard Kate laugh. "Does that color actually have a name? Here. Put that on the 'no' side."

The doorbell rang and dinner was there, but the two in the study were actually having fun and opted to heat theirs later.

"We can do this, right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we can do this. But, if we have this many decisions every day, we may need a good dose of endorphins by the end of the week," she whispered.

Rick's laugh rumbled from the study.

They narrowed down several times until there were only three choices, so they took them to Martha and Alexis.

"Which one?" Kate asked, laying them out on the coffee table while Rick put their dinner in the microwave. "We think any of them are okay. We decide, then we start on flowers."

"I like this one," Martha decided, pointing one out.

"Me, too," Alexis chimed in.

"Done!" Kate said triumphantly.

Martha patted Kate on the back. "Well done, dear." Then she turned back to her book.

"Go get the flower notebook, Alexis. And bring it to the kitchen table. We can look while we eat. Rick, do you have removable labels or stickers or something?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"These are all pictures. Elimination labels. We start with the ones that don't work with these colors."

"Is that enthusiasm I hear?" Rick asked with a smile.

"That and determination."

"Labels, coming right up."

He came back with small labels and watched as she and Alexis pointed and laughed and said, "No, no, no…oh, lord no." They put two stickers on the last one.

"We're going to decide this tonight, aren't we?" he asked.

"If it takes 'til morning," Kate answered.

"I've created a monster."

"The dress hunt starts tomorrow, Dad. This is the easy stuff," Alexis reprimanded.

Rick watched as the two of them took a page of labels each and were sticking labels on their no's and checking the ones that might be nice with different flowers, moving almost as fast as they could turn the pages. He leaned on the counter and contentedly watched two of the three most important women in his life working on the wedding he could hardly believe was actually happening.

Kate looked up at him with a welcoming smile. "Come on back. Your dinner is getting cold again."

He put a hand on the shoulders of both women and kissed each of them on the head before he sat down, feeling blessed.

In the living room, Martha watched the scene that was playing out, and saw what she had always wanted for her son. He was happy and surrounded with love.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The words 'decisions, decisions' were taking on new meaning. Kate woke in her apartment wondering if Rick and Alexis were still seeing flower arrangements in their heads, too. She was looking forward to working on the case from yesterday and falling back into something more routine for a while.

She was awake earlier than usual, so she opened her laptop and googled wedding gowns. After an hour of looking, she had seen beautiful dresses, but none she wanted - she couldn't even identify a style that appealed to her. Lanie would not be happy. Instead of spending fruitless hours scouring the web for something identified as a wedding dress, maybe she could get Lanie and Alexis and Martha to go shopping with her. Wasn't whatever you wore for your wedding a wedding dress? They would all want new dresses for the wedding, so she would look for something white and perfect, and they could all go shopping together. No private showings, just a group of women trying to dress well for a party. Maybe Martha would know of a few places to shop that she and Lanie hadn't thought of.

With that decision made, she felt much better. She was now ready to shower and dress and face the day.

As he headed to his desk with his coffee, Esposito met Beckett near the break room. "Did you take care of what you needed to do yesterday?"

"We did. Thanks for finishing up."

"Anything to help. Just let us know. Ryan still thinks it can't be done."

"Well, I'm beginning to believe anything Castle tells me. What we've already accomplished is a pretty good start."

"I haven't seen a ring yet."

"And you won't see it here for a while yet. It's in the works. And we can't talk about that here, either."

"Okay."

"Castle wants the two of you at the loft tomorrow night. Can you get there?"

"I can. I'll check with Ryan."

"I'm getting coffee, then you can bring me up to speed on anything I missed yesterday."

"You got it."

"So where are we?" Kate asked, returning and sipping her fresh cup of coffee.

The boys filled her in on the little she had missed after she left, and they set up the board together. Castle came in later with coffee for all four of them and an assortment of pastries…a gesture of appreciation for the boys' willingness to cover for them the afternoon before. He asked a few questions and they talked possibilities. Then Lanie called.

"No, Lanie. Let me come there and see what you've got.

"Are we going to the morgue?"

"_I'm_ going to the morgue. I'll tell you what she found when I get back." Much more softly she added, "I need to talk to Lanie and Alexis without you, okay?"

Just as softly he asked "About the…"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll find something to do to keep me out of Gates' way."

"I shouldn't be too long," she told him as she left."

Pulling his chair up to Ryan's desk, Castle said, "I think I've been deserted, gentlemen. Help me look involved enough that Gates doesn't start wanting to kick me out."

They both understood and included him as they searched for further background on yesterday's victim.

xxxxx

"Hey, Lanie. What have you got?"

"Looks like our victim died of an overdose. Cocaine. There isn't anything to tell me she was a regular user, though. It could have been forced into her. This bruising on her face could be fingerprints, and there were other similar marks on her arms. They were all under her clothes, so we didn't see it until we got her in here. She could have been restrained…her mouth covered so she'd have to breathe it in through her nose. Looks like it would have taken two people."

"Hey Kate." Alexis brightened as she came in from an errand for Lanie.

"That's just the preliminary findings. We haven't done the autopsy yet."

"Well, at least it gives us something to look at. Javi has a couple of co-workers and a neighbor who was a close friend coming in to talk to us this afternoon. The family will be here tomorrow. That's the soonest they could arrange a flight from Montana."

"Is anybody else here?" Kate asked quietly.

"Nope. Just us."

"I spent about an hour this morning looking at wedding dresses, and I don't want one of those. There's a look about them that doesn't feel like me. I'm going to look for a long, white dress. Can we all shop for dresses together? I thought I'd ask Martha to come along, too."

"She's always ready for a shopping trip," Alexis chimed in, "and she knows the best places to shop. She doesn't always choose what I would once we're there, but she takes me to some great places."

"Then Martha's definitely in," Lanie said with a big smile.

"Tomorrow after work?"

"Sounds great."

"Back to work. Thanks Lanie"

"I'll send more when I have it," she promised, taking out the tools of her trade and putting on fresh gloves.

xxxxx

The afternoon was spent in interviews with the people who seemed to know the victim best, and they gleaned some good information from the interviews.

Ryan and Esposito had tracked down a couple of people mentioned in the first interview and were going to meet one of them before he had time to leave work. He wasn't as savory a character as the people they had spoken to earlier and not as likely to show up if they called first.

Close to time to leave work, Beckett was thinking about their wedding again. "Hors d'oeurves, huh?" Kate joked as she and Castle returned to her desk. "Should we order pizza just in case?

"I've worked with this woman for years for parties at the beach house. The food is great. You just need to choose your favorites. It shouldn't be like…whatever that color was," he chuckled.

"We can handle that, can't we?"

"Yeah. I think we can." He looked at his watch. "Almost time," he said.

"Let me talk to the captain. Maybe we can go a few minutes early." Kate went to the captain's door and reported their progress. "And Ryan and Esposito are talking to one of them now. We'll catch the other one on his way in to work tomorrow morning. Until we get the autopsy report, we can't do much more. We'll be in early tomorrow."

"Thank you, detective. Go on home…and get your shadow out of here, too."

"Yes, sir," Kate answered.

Returning to her desk, she reported to Castle as she picked up her purse and put the file in her desk drawer, "I've been ordered to go home…and to get you out of here, too."

"I can work with that."

xxxxx

They arrived at the loft about half an hour before the caterer. Castle was right. Most of what was there was delicious, so they chose some of everybody's favorites. The boys wouldn't care; they would eat just about anything. The kind of cake was easy. But then there were design decisions. They were left with another book of pictures and given the option of asking for variations.

Alexis seemed restless while all that was happening, and Castle asked what was wrong.

"Ash's parents decided to pick him up at spring break and visit relatives, so he didn't get home after all, but he's coming home this weekend to see me. He said that's his only reason for coming home, and I don't know what to expect. It makes me nervous."

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know, Dad. I don't want to hope for anything because I don't have a clue what he wants to talk about. I don't even know if I want to hope for anything. It wasn't working before."

"I wish I knew how to help, Honey."

"Me, too. He'll be here really late on Friday night, time difference and everything, so I won't see him until Saturday afternoon. His parents will expect him to spend some time with them first."

"It's going to be a long few days, huh?"

"Maybe the shopping tomorrow night will take your mind off it a little while," Kate offered.

"Maybe. It can't hurt," Alexis agreed. "And there's rehearsal after work on Thursday. Some of us have been going out for a little while afterward. That should help, too." Taking a deep breath and seeming to shift focus, she said, "Labels again, Dad. Let's decide on this cake tonight."

They flipped pages and stuck labels, laughing at some, looking in awe at others, and they had narrowed their choices down to five by the time Martha got home. They dragged her into the kitchen, pulled a chair over beside them, and had fun showing her the good, the bad, and the ugly. Martha mentioned the pros and cons she saw in each of the top five, and they chose one. Another decision down.

Work dragged by the next day. There wasn't much to work with yet, and frustration was taking over when there was a call about another body. Preliminary work was done there, and they all went home.

The women all met at the loft, and Castle had a car ready to take them where they wanted to go. They let Martha choose the places to start, and they weren't disappointed. They found a few things they liked at the first one, but Kate found nothing that appealed to her. As the others wandered around in the second shop, a rather exclusive, up scale, place, Kate spotted a white dress and went to try it on without saying a word to anybody. Seeing at herself in the mirror, she thought she might have found what she was looking for.

"What do you think?" she asked as she walked out to show them. Martha turned first.

"Oh, Darling. That's stunning," she said quietly.

"That's the one, Alexis told her confidently."

"I don't think you could improve on it," Lanie agreed.

"Martha ordered, "Turn around. Let's get the full effect," as she walked toward Kate.

Kate turned, and the dress seemed made for her from any angle. The fabric was satiny, but soft, felt wonderful to the touch and draped beautifully. The front was a cowl neck, high enough to hide scars in the front. The back was draped as well, high enough to be decent for a wedding, but low enough to make Castle a happy man. The sleeves were three-quarter length, close fitting, but with a soft look, and the fabric fell beautifully into a slightly flared, floor length skirt.

"It's perfect, Martha told her, and the others nodded. Do you like it?"

"Yes." Kate almost whispered. She started to look for a price, but Martha was faster.

"You are not to know the price of anything, remember?" she said softly to Kate. "Richard's orders. He said you agreed to that."

They kept their voices down, and Lanie and Alexis were keeping watch to be sure no one was moving into earshot as they talked.

"It was hard to agree to that," Kate admitted.

"I know. But it means a lot to him to do this for you. It's important to him to give you exactly what you want."

"But all I really want is Rick…and you and Alexis."

"I know that, too. And I can't tell you how I love you for it. You look beautiful, Kate, absolutely beautiful," she said, taking Kate's hand and standing at arm's length from her for one more look.

"This is the one," Kate said. "I'm not looking at anything else. It even feels right. This is really happening. I'm nervous and scared, but I've never been so happy."

"Neither has my son. Look at you," Martha said, releasing Kate's hand. "Richard will be lucky if he can find his voice long enough to repeat his vows. Now, go and change, and see if you can work your magic on finding everybody else something that perfect."

Lanie and Alexis watched the exchange between Martha and Kate, and as Kate went to change, Lanie said, "Both of you really do love my girl, too, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do. And I think she loves us, too. It feels right."

Lanie put an arm around Alexis' shoulders. "Well, let's find these dresses and get this show on the road. It can't happen soon enough for me."

"You know what?" Alexis interjected, "We should have called Jenny, and probably Maddie. I don't know Maddie, but she's important to Kate. We probably won't find everything tonight; let's get them in on the next trip. Looks like we already found the most important thing on the list."

They finally found a great dress for Lanie, and Martha wouldn't let her pay for that, either. Richard's orders, she insisted.

The next day at work, Lanie found out Castle had the boys over while they were gone so his tailor could measure them for tuxedos, also courtesy of Castle. The following week, he would bring the one for Castle's final fitting and two more that he would alter for the two detectives. Lanie had to hand it to him. Castle was making things happen, and it did all seem to be happening under the radar.

xxxxx

Saturday finally came, and the whole family was concerned about Alexis, who was nervous all morning. Ash finally arrived, and after greeting him, they tried to make themselves scarce, Rick and Kate staying in his study and Martha going out to meet a friend. Before long, Alexis came to the study to tell them she and Ash were going to take a walk.

Kate hugged her and whispered, "The little park just past the flower cart worked well for your dad and me." She gave Alexis a little kiss on the side of her head and said. "I hope it turns out for the best…whatever that is."

"I do, too," her father agreed, joining them. He kissed her as well, she returned to Ash, and they left.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm about to lose my little girl?" he asked.

"Because you've finally acknowledged that she's growing up…and there's the possibility that there could be another man in her life who could be as important as you."

"I think I'm jealous."

"You're asking her to share you with me," Kate pointed out.

"Touché."

All our worlds are changing. I think we're handling it pretty well, but this has to be a tough one for you…not knowing where it's going.

"It is. I don't want her hurt, but I don't want to give her up to somebody else, either."

"I could distract you while the house is empty," she suggested.

"That would help a lot," he said, turning her toward his room.

xxxxx

Realizing how long they had been in bed, Kate and Rick got up and got dressed just before Alexis came home. She was alone, but in good spirits, and said Ashleigh was taking her out for dinner and a movie. He was back in about an hour, well-dressed and smiling, and they seemed as relaxed with one another as they used to.

"Have fun." Castle said as they left, only half meaning it.

"Looks like the walk must have gone well," Kate observed.

"He's the only guy she's ever been seriously interested in. She really believed they were in love, and I saw a little of that look when they left. Does it make me a bad father to have wished it wouldn't work out? She's been seeing more of Brandon lately, but she doesn't seem that taken with him."

"Would you approve of Ashleigh…if it were someone else's daughter?"

Castle laughed. "If it were someone else's daughter, I'd be right there in his corner. He's a good guy…bright, responsible, good to my daughter…or was until he got to Stanford, up front with things, stands up for what he believes in…likes my writing."

"Oh, yeah," Kate answered with a little smirk. That last one is a matter of great importance.

"He's a good kid," Castle concluded. "Nice family. Good values. I'm just being…"

"A dad?" Kate finished for him.

"Yeah. One of those," he admitted.

"Well at least you didn't have to meet the guy my dad met when I was her age."

"Well, that puts Ash in perspective," he answered with a grimace. "A little wine to wash that picture from my mind?" he asked.

"Sure."

They sat at the kitchen table and talked and enjoyed their wine.

"You're going to be living here in another week. Can we go to your place and bring some things for you to wear to work, even if you want to be sneaky about it for another few days? It's really nice having you here when we wake up."

"Why don't we go now, while Alexis is out, in case she doesn't come back in as good a mood as when she left? She might need someone to talk to…or a hug…or whatever. She'd want her dad."

"She seems to go to you just as quickly lately."

"Does that bother you? Am I invading your territory?"

"Maybe a little," he smiled, "but I love seeing the two of you together."

"Just give me some kind of signal if you want to take over, okay?"

"I will."

"Let's go move some wardrobe," Rick said, standing. Be right back. He came back with a big duffel bag and a garment bag. "Enough for all week if we need it, he explained. Work clothes, shoes, make-up, whatever."

"No argument."

"Good," he answered as he walked toward the door.

xxxxx

At Kate's apartment, he waited while she decided what she needed to take, realizing he needed to reorganize his closet to accommodate her and probably get another chest or dresser for his room. There was space for one. That was something he could take care of next week, too. He wanted her to feel there was space for her to belong. He smiled to himself, thinking she would say he could call his 'furniture guy.'

He leaned against the bedroom door with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, watching her pack the duffel bag. "What do you want to do about telling Gates?" he asked. "It's your job, so it's your decision. She'd probably be happy to get rid of me. There's no way it's going to be a comfortable conversation no matter when you have it, but you need to decide whether to tell her before or after the wedding. There isn't a lot of time left if you want to tell her before. If we want a couple of months to prove ourselves, we can wait until sometime in June and hope she isn't angry enough to throw me out on the spot. If you ever want to quit, you know I'd be okay with that; but I don't see it happening any time soon. I don't want to quit any time soon, either."

"I don't want to quit. It's part of who I am." She stopped what she was doing and hesitated before she spoke again. "Rick, I want to take your name legally, but how much would it bother you for me to keep being Beckett at work? "My whole professional reputation was built as Kate Beckett. I'd have to retrain everybody who knows me professionally."

"I think I expected that. I don't mind your keeping your work name. If we can keep working together, it would probably make it less awkward, too. "Will you be Mrs. Castle other than at work?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be anybody else," she said with a smile.

"That's enough to keep my male ego going," he said with an answering smile. "So what do we do about Gates?"

"I don't know. I probably should tell her, but I'd rather prove to her that we can keep it professional. It probably isn't going to be pretty either way." She looked thoughtful for a long moment, then said, "Let's see if we can prove that we can stay professional. Of course, she'll probably use it as an excuse to run straight to the mayor."

Castle suddenly had a big grin on his face and seemed extremely amused about something.

"What's that look about?"

"The mayor will undoubtedly ask her if there's been a problem with inappropriate behavior or inefficiency on the job."

"And?"

"And then he'll tell her that he officiated at the ceremony."

"The mayor is going to marry us?! Even after I was ready to arrest him for murder? Do you think we can get that under the radar? And you don't think that might make Gates more determined…at minimum a lot angrier?"

"Radar? Bob is taking his tux to my tailor, and it's going to be delivered with the others next week. We'll already have it at the house. He'll go to another friend's house and come to mine dressed for a neighborly visit. And maybe I'll grow on Gates by then and she won't want to be without me."

"You think so? I wouldn't start counting those last chickens yet. How many nights did you lie awake planning all this?"

"Alexis tried to warn you," he answered unapologetically. "Another friend in the Hamptons is a minister. He'll be there, too. They'll both pronounce us man and wife. I didn't want to offend anybody by leaving them out."

"What have I gotten myself into?" she chuckled, shaking her head and getting back to her packing. "Do you have an actual list of everything else that needs to be done, or is it all in your head?"

"Oh, no, there's an actual list."

"Could I have an actual copy, so I know where we are?"

"Sure. I'll print one for you when we get back. Are you just about done?"

"The garment bag is ready. Just needs to be zipped, and I'll be done here in a couple of minutes."

Castle pushed off the doorway and zipped the bag. "Have you packed underwear yet? I don't mind helping you pick that out," he offered helpfully with the garment bag swung over one shoulder."

"Sorry. You're too late," she said as she zipped the bag.

Castle picked up the bag with his lower lip out in a pout.

"Come on, you big baby," she teased. "Take me home."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

By the time Alexis got home, Kate's clothes were safely tucked away in Rick's closet and a drawer of the chest in his room. She had decided there was no sense in the charade of putting them in the guest room. She would just try to be careful if she stayed with Rick in the next week.

Rick had started to walk out of his study to greet his daughter when they heard a second, lower pitched soft voice near the door, and Kate caught his arm. "Do you really want to see him kiss her goodnight, Rick? There isn't much talking out there. You know that's what's happening." She was speaking in a near whisper. "She's eighteen. She's a young woman…a responsible young woman. If he's here too long, we can make some noise so we don't surprise them. Or we could sit on the couch in here and do our own kissing. Or I could just hold you while you cry," she joked.

"That's right. Taunt me when I'm in pain."

"I'm going to have to apologize to my father for that last year and a half of high school. I had no idea what I was doing to him. Come on. Sit down with me and let me comfort you for a change."

They sat on the sofa in his study, and she kissed him slowly and lovingly, then she pulled his head to her shoulder and rubbed his back with the other hand. "What's really wrong? You know he's kissed her goodnight before."

"Not since he's been at college doing who knows what since they broke up. Not since I've seen how much she's grown up...how much of the ugly part of life she's seen…the part that makes you want to waste no time having what you want. She may be ready to grow up, but I'm not ready to see it. She and I were everything the other one had for so long, Kate. I'm having trouble letting go."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it. You're here, and you love me."

"Always," she said, and kissed his forehead. "Always."

They heard the front door close, and Alexis went upstairs.

"Should I go and ask her about today?" he asked, holding Kate around her waist.

"Only if she comes back down. Otherwise, let her think about what she wants to say. If she's ready to talk tonight, she'll be back down, and I'll just disappear like a shadow and let you do the talking. All my things are in your room. She won't even know I'm here."

"I love you."

xxxxx

Alexis didn't come back downstairs, and Kate stayed with Rick, but she left for her apartment early in the morning to put things together for a picnic with her dad later in the day.

She and her dad sat in the park on the new bench and re-lived good memories without the sadness that was there so often. During his two visits with her father, since it was happening so fast, Rick had insisted on paying for the wedding and making the arrangements; and she thought her father was probably relieved, not because he couldn't help her pay for a nice wedding, but because he had always hated planning that kind of thing. That was always her mother's job. She could see that her father had enjoyed his talks with Rick. The way he spoke of him sounded a bit paternal. That could be good for both of them. She wanted them to get along, and they seemed to be off to a good start.

Jenny and Maddie joined the rest of the women for another shopping trip that afternoon, and with Martha's favorite shopping haunts and a lot of determination, they all went home with dresses they loved. Kate was relieved that the shopping was done. Everything else was a little more predictable. She meant to get Rick's list the night before, but fatherly angst had distracted them. She was feeling the need to see how many more decisions had to be made in the next few days.

After they got back to the loft, Kate sat with Rick's family in the living room, and Alexis seemed to be ready to talk about Ash. She told them that he wanted to get back together. They had set up a schedule to talk a couple of nights a week, and he would be home all summer; so they could be together long enough to see if it was working out. She said that, by the time they had taken their walk, they were feeling like they did before he left. She was going to tell Brandon that she couldn't go out with him anymore, and she seemed relieved at that decision. Once she had described most of their visit, she finished with, "And that's about it."

"Well I'm happy for you, Honey, if that's what you want," Rick told her.

"It's enough…for now," she said, looking at her father and knowing he would remember a similar conversation in another direction not too many months ago. "Sometimes that works out as well as you want it to," she told him with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Sometimes it does," he agreed with a similar look.

Martha and Kate wondered what they were missing, but they left it alone. Father and daughter obviously had an understanding about something that made them happy. That was all they needed to know.

Martha claimed exhaustion and said goodnight, and Kate said she had to leave. Rick walked her to the door and kissed her good-bye; then he told Alexis he was glad things worked out the way she wanted, and he went to take a shower.

Alexis walked back to the door and opened it, relieved to find Kate still waiting at the elevator. Just as the doors opened, she called her softly.

"Kate?"

"Did you need me?"

"Yeah. Kind of. Do you have time to talk to me while Dad's in the shower? I can't talk to him. He'd freak. He'd try not to, but he would."

Kate came back into the apartment and closed the door. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's hard to say it."

She stopped and listened for a few seconds, and they could both hear the water in the shower running.

"Is it embarrassing for you, or is it something else? Is there a problem about me? You can tell me if there is. I'm willing to work it out."

Rick had turned on the shower and then realized he'd forgotten his pajamas. He had come back for them just as Kate asked her question; and, curious as to what was bothering his daughter, he stopped in the doorway of his room.

"Nothing about you, honest."

He was about to go back to his shower when Alexis worked up her nerve and blurted out. "It's about sex." He froze on the spot. She had to have gone and called Kate back for this, so it must have been important to her. He wanted go back to the shower and let them talk, but he couldn't.

"What specifically about sex?" Kate asked, a little concerned.

"How do you know when… How do you know it's the right time?"

Rick's jaw tightened and set, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door frame of his room, a sinking feeling washing over him.

"Wow, Honey. That's a big one. You don't break in a stepmother easy, do you? You realize if I get this wrong, your father may shoot me with my own gun, right?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I need somebody to talk to. Some of my friends have had more than one boyfriend and they've slept with them. I haven't. I've heard them talk to other friends about it, and I don't think their advice is what I need. Ash and I have kissed…a lot, and held each other…really close, and held hands and rubbed backs, things like that, but that was all…until tonight. He touched me…different from anything before, and it was nice. It felt good, but it felt like the kind of thing that should lead to more… I'm not sure I'm ready for more yet. I'm eighteen. I know I'm way behind a lot of other people my age, but it just doesn't feel right yet, and it's confusing. Kate, is there something wrong with me?"

"Don't even think about being sorry that you need somebody to talk to," Kate told her, putting a hand on Alexis' shoulder. "And no. There's nothing wrong with you. It's like a lot of other things. Everybody decides at their own speed. He touched you, and you liked it. That's normal. It's how our bodies are meant to respond. And I won't ask for details, but it probably was something that's meant to lead to more. It doesn't have to, though. Did he try to talk you into more?"

"No. I stopped him, and he didn't try it again. He just said he liked it…and when I was ready…"

"He sounds like a good guy, like he respects what you need."

"Brandon was getting impatient. I don't think Ash would do that. But…what about what he needs?"

"Alexis, you have to decide when it feels right for you. Don't let yourself be talked into something you're not ready for. If he really loves you, he'll give you time. If he won't give you that time, maybe he doesn't love you enough. All of us have to make our own decisions. A lot of girls just jump into it early, but, believe it or not, there are still some who make a conscious decision to wait until their wedding night… not nearly as many as there used to be, but it still happens. And there are a lot of other girls in the world having the same argument with themselves that you are. They may not be talking about it because they're wondering if they're normal, too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You have to be the one who decides about you."

"Maybe it's good that he's back at college for a while before I see him again?"

"Maybe so. A little space is good sometimes when you're confused. Whatever you decide, though, and whenever you decide it, I guarantee that there's nothing wrong with you."

"Thanks, Kate." She hugged Kate and held on to her, her head on Kate's shoulder.

Kate held Alexis and stroked her hair while they both pulled themselves together. Kate had not seen that discussion coming. "I haven't had much experience at this mothering thing," she apologized.

"You're good at it, though."

"You think so?"

"You're honest with me. And you help me make sense of things. And you don't treat me like a little kid."

"That's because you're not a little kid. You're a terrific young woman, interning successfully at a tough job; and you deserve the respect of being treated that way. I'll be so proud to call you mine."

She hugged Kate a little tighter, then she moved away and started toward the stairs. She turned back and said, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah. It did. Goodnight." She turned again and went up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Hon."

As soon as Alexis' door closed, Kate heard a quiet moan from Rick's room. "Rick?" She walked in to see him in the same position he was in when her conversation with Alexis started. She could hear the water still running, but it was obvious that Rick hadn't been in it yet.

"You heard, didn't you?"

"I heard." His eyes were still closed, but she could see a single tear slipping from one of them. "I should have left you alone with her, but I couldn't move."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "You can do that in front of me, you know. I can take tears. Do you want me to stay?"

His encircled her waist with his arms. "Please? And I promise not to shoot you with your own gun." His head was still leaned back against the wall. "Was there more?"

"I think you heard everything important."

"Thank you for being what she needed when I wasn't. I don't know if she would have gone to her grandmother with that, either. If not, where would she have turned if she didn't have you?"

"She's a sensible young woman, Rick. You've taught her to be. She would have looked around at the people in her world, found somebody she trusted, and asked the same questions of whoever that turned out to be. You've given her the confidence to figure out how to do that for herself. From what I hear, the hardest part of being a good parent is letting kids go out on their own and start using what you taught them. I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for you to think about having to do that. It nearly ripped my heart out when she asked if something was wrong with her."

"We both need you, Kate," he said finally bringing his head away from the wall and resting his forehead on hers.

"And I need both of you just as much." She gave him a soft kiss and moved her forehead back against his. "Were you satisfied with my answers?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I promised not to shoot you with your own gun, didn't I? That was me approving of your answers." He kissed her cheek.

She took one of his hands in hers and pulled him toward the shower. "Let's get you in here and see if I can help you loosen up some of these knotted muscles. She closed the bedroom door behind them and helped him out of his clothes. Truth be told, she could use a little relaxing herself.

xxxxx

Lanie delivered the autopsy report in person the next morning. Her habits were a lot like Kate's where work was concerned…come in early and give it everything you've got. There were very few people there yet.

"Not much here we didn't already know," Lanie said, dropping the report on Kate's desk. "Cause of death was definitely an overdose, looks like a forced overdose, but I can't say that conclusively. However, there's absolutely nothing about this young woman that would indicate she had a drug problem."

"Thanks for dropping it off, but you could have told me that on the phone."

"Just thought I'd see how you're holding out," she explained. "It's getting closer every day."

"I'm nervous, but there's an uncanny calm about it."

"Just don't fall apart on me right before the big event."

"Lanie, Rick and I have a precinct rule. We've been trying to be grown-up enough not to talk about too many personal things here. We don't want to give ourselves away. And it's…distracting."

"So distracting is finally going on?" Kate's little smile answered her question. "Judging from that smile, I'd say some distraction might have happened before work. I hope so. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Lanie, not here, okay?"

"Okay. I'm out of here. Call me if you need me."

"I will. Thank you."

Kate went to the murder board and looked over what they had, as if it might talk to her if she stared at it long enough. That's where Ryan and Esposito found her when they came in.

"Anything jumping out at you?" Esposito asked.

"Nothing. No camera on the roof. Lanie's autopsy report turned up exactly what she expected to find, so nothing new there, either. Anything from your witness on Friday?"

"No," Ryan answered as Esposito went to his desk. "Most of what he told us checked out. His girlfriend alibied him. We copied our notes for you."

"Hey, there's a message here from last night," Esposito called. "We may have an eye witness. I'll try his cell."

"Thanks, guys," she answered without turning from the board.

Ryan brought a copy of his notes for Beckett and settled in at his desk to type them up.

A couple of phone calls later, Esposito said excitedly, "Get this, Beckett. The eye witness was sitting at his window on the top floor of his building…said he saw somebody that sounds a lot like our man from Friday put a thick board across between the two buildings. He said two guys walked that board like a circus act, then came back about half an hour later, pulled the board back, and he didn't see them again. I talked to the super in the building next door. That roof does have a surveillance camera that could put our suspect on site at the right time. The super's going to pull all the footage from that day for us. I'm going to talk him now…show him a picture of our guy…see if he knows him. Ready, Ryan? We can check out the roof while we're there."

"Yep. Let's go."

Castle passed the two detectives, who were all business, when he left the elevator.

"Hey," Ryan said. "How's it all going?"

"Prepare to be amazed," Castle said, knowing he was asking about the wedding. "Did we get a lead?" he asked.

"Beckett will catch you up," Javi answered.

"Coffee's here," he announced to Beckett's back and put it on the desk.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Isn't that my line?"

"Partners, remember? Sometimes it's my turn."

"I can't thank you enough for last night…for both of us."

"Gates at my twelve o'clock, moving fast," Kate mumbled through barely moving lips, warning him.

"Anything new?" Gates asked, slowing on her path to her office.

"Ryan and Esposito are headed for the building next door to where we found the victim. They talked to an eye witness this morning. We may have missed some evidence. I think we'll follow them over there and have another look. We'll be next door to the murder site."

"Keep me in the loop," Gates said as she moved on.

"Yes, sir"

"Grab your coffee, Castle. Let's go. If I stay here, I'll lose my mind."

xxxxx

On their way to the apartment building, Castle handed Beckett a piece of paper folded in quarters. "The list I promised," he explained. "It isn't nearly as bad as it was last week. A lot of it is already arranged, there are things that just start happening between now and Saturday. Friday night and Saturday morning will be a zoo, but these are good people we're working with. I've known them for years. They know me and my house, and things will fall into place easily."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you can work miracles."

"Good outlook," he grinned.

When they reached the apartment building, they found their way to the roof, joined the boys there, and introduced themselves to the super.

"We appreciate your help," Beckett assured him. "What have you found?" she asked Esposito.

We've got a board back here. Pretty heavy, but manageable with two people. Looks like what the witness described. We stopped and talked to him first. He's retired. It was warm that night, and he was sitting next to the open window, the one on the fire escape over there…said there was enough light that he got a good look at them." He pointed out the man's apartment. "There's not a huge space between the buildings on that side. The guys put the board across right over here." He took them to the place the witness identified as where the men crossed.

"There are some scrapes, like there was something metal here," Castle observed. "Maybe something to stabilize the board and make it easier to control?"

"Okay. Let's get that board back to the lab," Beckett told them. "If he left prints on the board, we ought to have enough for a warrant for his apartment." Turning to the super again, she asked, did you recognize the man in the picture, sir?"

"Yeah. He visits the guy in 4C a lot. Got no use for either one of them." He answered his cell phone and rolled his eyes. "Mr. Gower got something stuck in his garbage disposal again. Call me if you need me," he said. "Good luck. I'll leave everything on my desk for you before I go up. My wife is in our apartment – 1 D. If I'm not back when you leave, she has another key."

"Thanks," they called as he left. They looked around in corners and nooks and crannies, gathered and bagged what little bit looked like possible evidence, and the boys took it to the lab on the way back to the precinct. Now they were back to waiting.

xxxxx

In the car outside the precinct, Beckett took out the list. "Let's see what the agenda will be for the rest of the week." She took a pen from the console between the seats and began to check things off. "Wow. You've already taken care of a lot of it."

"I need your decisions, and the rest is mostly talking to…

"To guys?" Beckett finished.

"Yeah." His phone rang, and she heard him say, "That's great! Thanks. We'll be there." Smiling at Kate, he told her, "Michael worked on the ring over the weekend. He said he should have it ready for us on Wednesday night. I think he's almost as excited as I am to see you try it on."

"I'm pretty excited, too, you know."

He got out of the car with a contented smile.

xxxxx

The waiting went on. When the lab found prints of both the man they interviewed and the man in 4C on the board, they were able to get warrants for both apartments. It turned out that both men had actually been circus performers at one time. They now made a living distributing drugs, and the victim had accidentally discovered it. They considered her collateral damage. Everything fell into place from there. Ryan remarked that reality this time sounded like one of Castle's wild theories.

Plans for the wedding were on track. Michael was proud to see that the ring on Kate's finger brought the light that he was hoping to see in her eyes and Rick's. Then he showed Rick the wedding bands he and Kate had found for him to choose from when she went back to see Michael alone. Any of them would cost Kate at least a couple of months pay, but it was the one thing she insisted on doing without his help, and there was one ring he was obviously drawn to. Relief flooded through her to know that she had been able to do something for him…something that made him happy.

Tuxedos were fitted and delivered for the boys. Final decisions and okays had been given for everything wedding related and were now in someone else's hands

The case was closed on Friday morning. Considering the madness the last few weeks had been for the team, Gates mercifully sent them all home to start their 'weekend out of town' early.

Castle was already in the Hamptons on Friday morning. Kate and Jim Beckett and Castle's family left that afternoon, and all the others would be taking Castle's SUV and arriving together on Saturday morning.

The mayor and the minister from the Hamptons would be there in the morning for a short rehearsal while everything was being put together around them, and a hair stylist would be there in the afternoon for whoever wanted her. The photographer would be there well before the wedding was scheduled.

There were all the trappings of a big, traditional wedding, but the participants were all more informal about putting them to use. Kate personally thought it was the best way in the world to put together a wedding. All she wanted from her Saturday was to end it married to Rick, and she was certain he felt the same way. Whatever perfection they could make of the rest of it would just be icing on the extravagant cake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Kate and Rick stood near the rail on the deck behind his house, looking out toward the beach. Everyone else had gone to bed, but neither of them felt at all sleepy. They had been on the deck for a few minutes, but Kate hadn't said a word after, "This is nice." when Rick slid his arms around her and she leaned back against him. His arms were around her middle, and her head was leaned back against his shoulder. She played at moving her hands over his where they were clasped in front of her; and now and then, he nuzzled in her hair or planted a small kiss somewhere convenient to his lips. It was breezy and dark, a sliver of moon lighting the waves enough to see them in the moments when it peeked out from behind a cloud, and they were content and comfortable just being together in the peace and quiet. Tomorrow night it would be quiet again, and they would be alone for the rest of the weekend. The deck furniture had been taken out of storage and cleaned, ready for the next day's guests, but the couple was happy standing where they were.

The party planner had already been in and set up what could be done early, and as the details they had made decisions about slowly began to materialize into reality, Kate could see how much had really gone into this wedding.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her. "You're not having second thoughts, I hope."

"No. No second thoughts," she assured him. "I guess I just realized how much you've put into this wedding. It seems too much for such a small group of people. I'm feeling a little guilty about it."

"My gift, remember?" he contended. "If I have any say in it, this will be your only wedding and my last one, and I want it to be one you'll remember as well as if you had hundreds of guests. It's supposed to be extravagant, or so I've been led to believe. I won't settle for less than that simply because you didn't insist on it."

"As long as, when it's over, you're my husband."

"Minister _and_ Mayor of New York City. With both of them pronouncing us man and wife, it certainly ought to get the job done, don't you think? Both of them have been friends long enough that I had to ask both. They'll work it out between them tomorrow morning, and we'll say what we're supposed to."

"Nobody can say you've done anything halfway," she said, chuckling.

"Not me. Certified man-child here. I want it all."

"Certified, or certifiable?"

He laughed softly, and she felt it vibrate against her back.

"That, my love, has been a subject of discussion in my family for years. Still think you can live with that the rest of your life? Your last chance to change your mind is almost here."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Not a chance."

"So we really have our non-traditional, traditional wedding tomorrow?"

"Seems appropriate, to me. We didn't do anything else along traditional lines to get here. Why be predictable now?"

"The joys of spending life with a man-child?"

"Yeah." He kissed her neck and pulled her closer. "Tomorrow night you're officially a Castle. We're officially a whole family. I've never had that…and neither has Alexis. I tried to have it for her, but it never really happened. She doesn't even remember the short time she had two parents at home."

"Not Gina, either?"

"She wasn't a family person. When I was in my teens and saw a friend try to get out of the responsibility for a baby he fathered, I promised myself that if I ever had a child, that child would always have a father, no matter what…and she did. It just never occurred to me that she'd end up without a mother."

"She has a mother, Rick. She just isn't around much."

"Meredith is more like a flighty, much older sister. I shudder to think what the talk you had with Alexis could have turned into if she'd had to depend on Meredith."

Neither of them said anything else for a couple of minutes, leaving that subject untouched for the moment.

"Family is important to me, Kate, and I'd love to have you take my name…outside the job. But family doesn't depend on a name, and I don't intend to ask you to change your sense of who you are. I know being Detective Kate Beckett is who you are professionally, and I'd never ask you to change that. Are you sure about the rest? Comments a couple of nights ago aside, my ego could stand being Richard Castle and his wife, Kate Beckett. If you'd be happier with that, tell me now. I don't ever want to feel that I've locked you into something you didn't want."

"My mother was a strong, independent woman, who died because she was willing to fight for what she believed in…in a time when a lot of women were keeping their own names, or hyphenating them, to retain their identities. I liked seeing that she was that strong, but I also liked that her name connected her with my father and me. She knew who she was, no matter what name she chose. I think I'd fight you, probably hard, for Detective Beckett. That's who I grew into, and that's important to me…she's who I've been for most of my adult life, but she's all I was for a long time. There wasn't much else of me, and it wasn't enough. I'm more, now…and more at peace with myself. I'm not just Detective Beckett anymore, and I want the rest of me to be easy to recognize as part of your family."

"The other Mrs. Castles won't haunt us?"

"Now and then, maybe, but that can't be helped. Never doubt for a minute…I don't like that there have been other Mrs. Castles; but I intend to stand above them…the best one, the last one, the one your heart can trust, the one who holds your hand and passes you a hanky when Alexis gets married, the one you still show up with at book launch parties when you're seventy-five or more. I need this family, too. Alexis is old enough she won't need me often, but I like the idea of being there when she does."

"Kate," he breathed against her hair. "Sometimes you leave me speechless. It's…" He left a passing kiss as he leaned his head on hers and exhaled a little raggedly. After a moment, he said, "I'm imagining us still together that far from now…with gray hair and wrinkles."

"How do we look?" she asked with a lighter sound.

"Damned good," he said against her hair. "Still feisty and still annoying each another, but still good. We can do this."

"Yeah, I think we can." She turned in his arms to face him, and they stood for a while, deep in kisses and close embraces and dreams of life together. Then, with family, particularly her father, sleeping so close by, they went to their separate beds…for the last time.

xxxxx

Saturday morning was indeed the zoo that Castle had told her to expect, but Kate was amazed at the efficiency of the people who came to set things up and provide services for the wedding.

Late in the morning, the mayor and the minister, Paul, came and spent some time with each other before they held a short rehearsal with the families. The work family and Maddie arrived around lunchtime, and Ryan and Jenny were in awe at what had been accomplished in slightly less than two weeks. Lanie's and Maddie's excitement could barely be contained, and all of them were immediately drawn to the deck and the view.

In lieu of a veil, Kate had small, white flowers arranged in her hair. The photographer was there early enough to capture some of the process, and kept turning up at unexpected moments, getting candid shots, moving from the group of women to the men and back periodically. Now and then someone would wave him off, tired of the surprise flashes, and he would return to the others, stopping in between groups once in a while to take a few shots of the beach or some random, interesting object, just for himself.

The wedding was informally traditional. There was no divided seating for the families of the bride and groom. Besides being such a small gathering, most of guests felt by now that they belonged to both. There was no need for ushers to seat anyone. The small band started to play, and the group was simply asked to be seated.

When the band played the music they chose for the bride, Kate entered from the curved stairway and was met at the bottom by her father, who walked with her the short distance to where Rick and his family stood with the two officiates. Her dress was obviously perfect in her almost husband's eyes, bringing exactly the response Kate hoped for when she chose it.

The mayor's question was, "Who gives this couple to be married to one another?" and Martha, Jim and Alexis all answered, "We do." Jim placed Kate's hand in Rick's and held their hands in his briefly in a gesture of trust and blessing, then he kissed his daughter's cheek and sat down with Martha. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. Alexis held the bouquet and provided the rings when the time came. The mayor and Paul alternated lines of the ceremony, as they had planned that morning; and Rick and Kate repeated their vows, the love they felt for one another, filling the room. When they were proclaimed man and wife, it was by both voices. Their kiss was very much what Ryan and Esposito had witnessed weeks before, and they held one another for a long moment afterward…most of that accompanied by cheers and applause. At Rick's request, the mayor presented them to the small congregation not as Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle, which Rick felt had been done before with less than stellar results, but as Richard and Katherine Castle, more indicative of two individuals who intended to make a life together based on love, respect, and deep friendship…enhanced by some outstanding chemistry.

The photographer made traditional pictures of the families and of the untraditional wedding party, with and without the untraditional two officiates, who seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Before the photographer started taking the expected pictures, Rick had pointed out a large bowl holding digital cameras for all the guests to use to take pictures as they saw fit. The cameras were gifts. His only request was that the memory cards be left in the bowl and one of the new, unused ones be taken home with the camera; so the clicking of cameras was coming from everywhere. Alexis took on the task of showing Jim how to operate the camera, something Jim hadn't found a necessity to learn up to that point; and his first picture was of a smiling Alexis.

There was the traditional cutting of a cake that was almost too much of a work of art to cut; and Kate had to sweetly whisper in Rick's ear threats of badly damaged body parts to keep his little boy instincts from winning out and having him smear cake all over her face.

Then the party began. The band played, and Kate and Rick danced the first dance, then Jim and Rick danced with their daughters, and then traded daughters. Then, establishing that he had a good sense of humor, Jim turned, grabbed Rick, and danced a few steps with him before they, along with everyone else, were laughing too hard to continue. He then informed Rick that his mother was a lot prettier and he was going to dance with her instead. Jim and Alexis bonded further over the sparkling juice, and by then, everybody had joined in the dancing, combinations of partners changing all evening. The food was good, the champagne was good, the company was good, and the view from the deck was beautiful. The friends drifted in and out of the house and dance area and made trips back and forth to the bar and the food. Conversations were easy, everyone seemed to be having a good time, and the memories that were being created couldn't have been better.

Well after dark, things began to wind down, and the guests started talking about leaving the newlyweds to themselves. Rick had arranged rooms for them in a nice hotel where he, of course, knew people in charge, who would deflect any questions that might arise about the group. The catering staff, and others who were still there, started packing things away as soon as the guests had left, and Rick expressed appreciation, handed each of them envelopes with generous tips, and reminded them that the wedding should not be discussed with anyone anywhere until he and Kate had made it public knowledge. All of them were longtime, trusted employees of people he knew he could trust, so he wasn't concerned that his instructions wouldn't be followed.

Finally alone, he put an arm around Kate's shoulders and led her through the open sliding door to stand on the deck again, in the same position they had been in the night before.

"I don't know about you, Katherine Castle, but I'm a very happy man."

"I doubt that I'll ever be even a marginally happy man, but I'm a very happy woman," she teased, leaning her head far enough back to be kissed. "Thank you for a beautiful wedding. Those memories you wanted to give me are already everything weddings are supposed to be. I don't think it could have been more perfect."

"Do you think we can take that as a sign?"

"I think we should." She held out her hand and looked at her rings, then lifted his to look at their rings together. "We did it. We actually did this," she said in amazement. "The rings couldn't be more perfect, either…and neither could you." She turned to face him again. "You cut a fine figure in that tuxedo," she told him flirtatiously as she slid her hands up his chest behind the lapels.

"And speaking of perfect, when you came down the stairs in that dress, with flowers in all that gorgeous hair, I wasn't sure I'd still be standing without help by the time you walked across to me. Beautiful… exquisite… I don't know enough superlatives.

"I might want help with the flowers," she told him. "They're probably reaching the end of their visual appeal by now."

He started with the flowers near her ear and the hair paraphernalia that held them in place. And, as he removed each one and put the small pieces of hardware in his pocket, he lovingly kissed where it was removed. Soon he had a pocket filling with hair doodads, a tabletop piled with fading white flowers, and a wife ready to do anything he asked. He ran his hands through her hair to be sure he had removed everything, and then did it again just because it felt so good the first time.

"Mmmmmmm…" he heard from Kate, who was obviously enjoying the attention to her hair as much as he was. She moved her arms up around his neck and kissed him, long and slow and deep and hungry.

"Could you use some help getting out of your perfect dress, too?" he asked.

"I'd love it. Do I get to help you out of that tux?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Nothing was rushed. It was as if their bodies knew their entire lives were before them. He took her hand, and they closed up the house, talking as they turned off the few lights that still burned and as they climbed the dark staircase to their room.

About halfway to the stairs, Kate suddenly laughed and said, "I can't believe my father danced with you."

"It took me by surprise, too," Rick chuckled. "It didn't work very well, though. We were both trying to lead."

"I haven't seen him do anything that silly in a long time."

"That must mean he was comfortable with your friends...our friends. When he left, he said, 'Goodnight, son.' Do you think he intends to think of me that way…or was it just a figure of speech?"

"Do you want him to think of you that way? You're sharing your mother. I'm willing to share my father. He likes you a lot. I don't think it's much of a stretch to think he said it intentionally."

"Somebody calling me 'son'…that's something else I've never had."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kate told him, "The closer we get to our room, the less I want to think about my father. Let's start thinking about how these clothes are going to come off."

"Good plan."

Once in their room the tuxedo jacket was slid from Rick's shoulders and draped across the back of a chair, and the white dress was slowly, teasingly removed to join it. He turned back the covers, and then his attention returned to the still present excess of garments left separating them, which were soon no longer in the way. They eased down to the bed, the soft sheets inviting to their bare skin.

"We're married" he whispered between kisses that trailed across her body. "I'm making love to my wife."

"And you're my husband…everything I wanted from today," she answered as her hands traced lazy circles where she knew he liked her to touch.

After that the talking stopped, and they celebrated the marriage that they had once thought might never happen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

To Richard Castle, a honeymoon always meant an expensive trip to a luxurious place where a wife could spend a lot of his money. But this was Kate. She was happy walking along the beach behind his house and having him all to herself until they had to be at work on Monday to keep up appearances. He loved her; he loved her intelligence, her abilities, her sense of humor, her compassion…and beyond that, he wanted her almost constantly. It was like being a teenager with madly raging hormones again. And lucky man that he was, she didn't seem to mind.

They were walking down the beach holding hands, and he looked down at her and smiled…a smile not connected to anything in particular.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as they walked.

"How lucky I am," he answered without hesitation.

She smiled back, looking pleased, and bumped his arm with her shoulder.

Still smiling to himself, he kept walking. It was nice that they didn't have to talk to have some kind of communication going between them.

"I love it here," Kate said, a good distance farther down the beach. "Nice honeymoon memories."

"We'll have a real honeymoon after we see what Gates does with us when we tell her."

"What's wrong with this one…other than it isn't long enough? I'm happy. Is something missing for you?"

"I just feel like I owe you something nicer."

"More expensive, you mean?"

Hearing the tone of her voice, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Stopping where they were, she faced him and put her arms around his waist. "Richard Castle, my only requirements for a wonderful honeymoon are you, a pleasant place, and a comfortable bed. I have all three."

"I guess I can't wrap my head around the idea of a woman who doesn't always want expensive things."

She held up her left hand. "Expensive things," she said, pointing to her ring finger. "You didn't have to spend what was probably an ungodly amount of money, but you're not getting it back, ever, because that's what you put on my finger when you married me. And you just gave me the most perfect wedding I could ask for. Expensive things."

He turned them and put his arm around her waist to start walking again, sounding pleased with himself, "It was good, wasn't it? But I keep wanting to do things to spoil you…give you luxurious gifts…take you shopping and buy you whatever makes your eyes light up. Those are the only two things you've let me do for you."

"You treat me like the most desirable woman in the world, scars and independent attitude and impatience and smart mouth and all, and you love me unconditionally. To me, that's luxury. You can buy me some nice bubble bath for sitting in the tub reading your next book…or Patterson's," she said mischievously with another shoulder bump.

"Wipe Patterson out of your head right now," he ordered. "You're on this honeymoon with me." He stopped, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed any thoughts of Patterson or his books, or anybody else, right out of her head.

"Race you back to the bed," she said, laughing as she took off back toward the house with Rick close behind.

The day came to an end too fast, and they reluctantly packed to return to Manhattan the next day. Kate added her new rings to the chain that held her mother's, and prepared to be without them on her finger for most of the next couple of months; and Rick decided he would see Michael for a chain for his, too. They went to bed early and indulged themselves in whatever pleasures appealed to them.

xxxxx

Kate dressed for work before they left very early on Monday morning, and Castle dropped her off near the precinct before he went home and took the luggage back to the loft. This week, they would start gradually moving Kate's clothes from her apartment and into his closet. They had plenty of time now to work that out. He left Kate's dress and his tux with the other dry cleaning to be picked up, and left the loft again for the coffee shop. Coffee…that was the other thing she allowed him to do for her, and that wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

He arrived at the precinct about forty-five minutes after Kate and placed her coffee on her desk. Good morning, Detective Beckett."

"Hey, Castle." She flashed him a smile and reached for the coffee, letting her fingers rest against his for an extra beat or two. "Thanks."

Morning, bro'," Esposito called with a grin, and Ryan just raised his hand in greeting, a knowing smile on his face, too.

The captain left the elevator and stopped in the vicinity of their desks. "Welcome back. I hope your team enjoyed relaxing at the beach. It was wild here all weekend, and it doesn't show signs of letting up.

"We did," Castle said non-committally. "Do we have a body?"

"I'm sending Detective Beckett the address now," she answered, working her phone.

Kate took out her phone and waited for the text. "Got it." she announced. "Look for it Ryan," I'm sending it to you now. Let's go."

With that, the team was back at work. They spent the morning at the crime scene and most of the afternoon interviewing a number of witnesses and getting conflicting information from several of them. It was looking like another week of frustrations. They put together a sketchy murder board and all of them left a little after six. Castle and Beckett left together with the boys grinning behind them and feeding the birds. Mom and Dad were finally together.

xxxxx

Castle had already worked out parking at his building for Kate's cruiser, so Beckett could leave in the mornings when she needed to. Even trying to stay a block or two away from detectives and other members of a force trained to be observant, they knew they were pushing their luck with their recent subversive arrivals. It wouldn't be as nice as driving to and from work together, but it would make for easier mornings for the time being.

When they arrived at the loft, Martha had dinner waiting, and Alexis had picked up a cake that said 'Welcome home.' She wanted to add, 'Kate,' but thought better of it; so she just told Kate that's what was intended. She and Martha greeted the newly married couple with warm, excited hugs.

"You're going to be living here, now, right?" Alexis asked.

"As inconspicuously as possible for a month or so, but yes. You can't get rid of me now. Want some help setting the table?"

"Sure. And FYI, your pass on not doing dishes because you're company just expired."

Kate laughed. "No mercy."

Once they were all at the table, Kate asked Alexis if she could have a schedule of what was coming up connected to school and graduation. "The wedding planning is done. Now it's time to concentrate on what we need to do for you."

"I'll print the calendar for you later."

"Print one for me, too," Martha said…and your father."

"Okay. I'll leave them on the kitchen counter and everybody can grab one." Changing subjects abruptly, she told Kate, "I really like your Dad. He's fun."

"He really liked you, too. I think you're already considered granddaughter, if you want to be."

"He wouldn't mind if I call him 'Granddad?'" she asked, looking pleased.

"By the end of the evening on Saturday, he was asking me if I thought you would eventually. He smiled every time your name came up, the way he used to do when I was little. It was nice to see that."

Alexis just smiled and absorbed the idea. Then her expression changed to something more hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, brightening. "It can wait."

Rick being her father and Kate being a detective, it was obvious to both that something was on her mind. Rick leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and lacing his fingers together in front of him. "Things here will be changing a little bit, Honey," he told her. "If any of it feels uncomfortable for you, we both want you to tell us. You know you can talk to either one of us, or sit us both down together. So if there's anything you need to say…anything bothering you…"

"There's nothing wrong. Honest."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Kate asked. "I'm moving into your home, and I want you to be comfortable with it."

"I know, Kate. That isn't it at all." She hesitated again and looked down at her hands, then said quietly, "I just wondered if you'd mind if I call you 'Mom.'"

Kate looked to Rick for approval.

"She calls Meredith 'Mother.' It's up to you."

Kate smiled and put her hand over Alexis' hand on the table. "That's it? I thought we might actually have a problem. I don't mind, Sweetheart. It's going to take a little getting used to, but I guess we'll have a lot of that sort of thing to work out. Don't hesitate to ask what you need to, and I'll do the same, okay?"

The exuberance was back in Alexis' smile, and she put her other hand over Kate's.

"It felt silly to ask…like being a little kid."

"But you want to feel like _my_ little kid?" Kate questioned.

"I don't want to be anybody's little kid anymore, but I want to be your something. Dad got to make vows to say he wants to you to be here with us forever. Can calling you something other than Kate, something that sounds like family, be mine?"

Kate picked up Alexis' hand and kissed it. "Always," was all Kate could muster up without tears, but it obviously resonated with everyone at the table.

"Couldn't make me any happier, either," Rick told her. He took a breath and added a word of caution, though. "We have to ask you to be careful about it for a little while. We're trying to keep me from being booted out of the precinct or assigned to somebody else, so no 'Mom' outside the house until we've told everybody we're married."

Kate looked down and took a deep breath. "This secret keeping is beginning to sound kind of silly, but we're hoping that if Gates can see us staying professional, we can keep working together. Ryan and Esposito agreed with us, but with a few reservations."

"We'll tell the captain a week or so before you graduate, maybe sooner," Rick promised. "And then you can introduce Kate to your friends as exactly who she is now. If we haven't convinced Gates by then, there's no hope anyway."

Martha was quietly watching everything transpire. She was encouraged at how open Alexis felt she could be with Kate, and how much Kate seemed to want to be part of her life. Her own mother didn't always find time for things that were important to Alexis, and Gina certainly hadn't tried too hard to be a mother. She never neglected Alexis, or mistreated her. She even took her on outings at times. To be fair, Gina might have tried…at least for Gina. She simply wasn't mother material, and children can always feel that sort of thing. Martha felt good about Kate. So far, she and Alexis seemed to accept and respect each other, and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her son looking this relaxed and at peace with himself. All this felt right. She wasn't sure they could…or should, for that matter…keep their marriage quiet, but she knew they wouldn't be happy working apart. Maybe that would work out, too.

She got up and returned with a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Mother?" Rick raised eyebrows at the fourth glass.

"Three glasses of wine and a pretty glass for the rest of the cranberry juice over there. What? Did you think I was trying to corrupt my grandchild?" she challenged as she poured, a little smirk showing. "Besides, the law is watching," she added, and the others laughed.

Alexis poured her juice and raised her glass with the others when Martha said, "To family."

"Well, kid, since I've used up my get out of doing dishes pass, shall we clean up now?" Kate asked.

Alexis laughed, and they started clearing the table. Martha moved a few things to the kitchen counter and then went back to her magazine. Rick offered to help, but they turned him down and went about their business; so he sat down and watched them. He could have caught up on some writing, but watching Kate and Alexis getting along so well was much better.

After they were finished in the kitchen, Rick asked if they'd like to see the pictures the guests took at the wedding. He and Kate had been through a couple of the memory cards, but there were a lot more. He set things up to show them on the screen in his study, and they went through them, alternately laughing at the subjects of the pictures or the state of the photography, and remarking on the really good ones. Then they found one that stopped them in their tracks. It was Rick and Kate just looking at each other.

"How often do we look like that?" Kate asked softly.

"Often enough that I don't know how you keep this out of the office," Martha answered.

"We have to be more careful than I thought," Rick answered, unconsciously putting his arm around Kate's waist. Suddenly being assaulted by the raging hormones again, Rick clicked to the next picture, and they scouted through another couple of memory cards, saving the rest for another time.

""We all have to work tomorrow," Martha announced. "I think we should get some sleep." For Kate and her granddaughter, she intentionally avoided mentioning bed, only sleep. She knew it would be uncomfortable for them for a little while. She said goodnight and left the others to work things out as they needed to. The penchant Rick exhibited for reading people and situations was probably a genetic gift from his mother. Martha was much more perceptive than she often let on.

Kate recognized and appreciated Martha's efforts. This was where it would feel awkward for a while. Alexis would know, not just wonder, what was likely to be going on in her dad's room. Something else for the three of them to get used to.

"Me, too," Alexis agreed, looking a little embarrassed.

"Come here, Pumpkin," Rick called when Alexis turned toward the door.

She turned to find him standing with one arm around Kate and the other one stretched in her direction, so she went and accepted the invitation. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"We might as well be honest about this, too, Honey. Kate will be moving into this room from now on. It isn't just mine now. It's ours. It's probably going to be a little awkward for a while, but it is what it is. If you need us, you can still knock on the door and say so. Closed door doesn't have to mean closed out…understand?"

"Okay." Her face was against her father's shoulder.

"That goes for me, too," Kate assured her.

"I'm gonna go now." She kissed Rick's cheek. "'Night, Dad." Then she kissed Kate's cheek, too. "'Night, Mom," she said, testing the use of the endearment.

"How did that feel to you," Kate asked with a quizzical smile.

"A little strange," Alexis answered, the mood somewhat lighter.

"Felt a little strange on this end, too. I guess we'll just have practice and get used to it, huh?"

"Yeah. We will," she answered.

They both hugged her then, and she felt herself being kissed on each side of her head. "How do you guys do that without talking about it?" she asked, and left chuckling.

Rick still had his arm around Kate's waist and used it to guide her into the bedroom, and he closed the door behind them. "I think we diffused that pretty well for now."

"We'll probably have a lot of things to work through, but as long as we can be honest about them…"

"Okay, honesty. I've honestly been wanting to get my hands on you ever since we saw that picture. Can we start there?"

She pushed him hard enough that he fell back on the bed. "I thought you'd never ask," she laughed, throwing herself on top of him.

xxxxx

Over the next weeks, they worked out a routine in the mornings where Kate left first and Castle waited an undetermined length of time, dependant upon what they were working on, stopped at the coffee shop, as usual, and came in later. With the next movie coming out soon, he had a meeting at Black Pawn now and then, and one short trip to California, lending to the appearance that everything was as it had always been. Their biggest concession was not looking directly into one another's eyes as often. They now knew where that could go.

Ryan and Esposito only had to remind them a couple of times that they were looking a little too friendly, and that was usually when the bullpen was relatively empty. Other than that, knowing what was going on between them elsewhere, they were in awe of the self control their friends were capable of showing at work.

Two separate incidents arose where there was a dangerous situation to be handled, the second even involved Castle being taunted about what the suspect would like to do to his "sexy partner." Esposito and Ryan were able to report to Gates that Castle handled himself as professionally as the rest of them in both situations…that they knew Castle's tells, and even in the second one, although he was on the edge of losing control, he didn't. In that situation there were three suspects, one speaking, the others just leering behind him, and back-up had been requested; so other officers could verify the boys' reports. They knew, considering the new relationship with Beckett, that Castle needed to look as professional as possible; and he was making every effort, so they put in a good word now and then when an opening came up. They were beginning to think the captain might be a little more fair-minded than they had originally given her credit for and hoped they were right…and that things would fall in Castle's corner when the time came.

xxxxx

The first month of marriage went by unnoticed by most outside the family. There were a lot of small adjustments to be made among members of the family; but since Kate was as capable of speaking her mind as the rest of the Castle clan, they worked things out as they arose.

On the day of Alexis' senior recital, the team was sitting in an interrogation room at five-thirty in the afternoon, neck deep in boxes of reports that needed to be checked for a time sensitive investigation. The recital started at seven, and the boys could see that Beckett was concerned about letting Alexis down. It was the first of the only three things left in Alexis' last school year that involved parental attendance.

"It's really eating at you to be stuck here, isn't it?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, Javi. I promised her Castle would be there for whatever was going on at school, and I sent him home so he can go. She knows these things happen, so I know I'm forgiven; but I hate not being there. I've heard her practice. She's worked hard, and I want to hear the music from the stage, and see the nervous energy, and the formal gown, and the shiny red hair under the lights, and the confidence she always comes up with when she needs it…the whole package…but we don't have a lot of time on this. It has to be done now.

The use of a first name at work told the boys how much it bothered her.

"We can spare you for a few hours, Mom," Ryan teased quietly. "Go spend a couple of hours with your family, then make Castle come back to help…and let us catch a quick power nap."

"You don't have to do that."

"True. But who knows?" Ryan answered. "One of these days I may have to ask for time to go see my kid be a tree in the school play or something. Then you'll owe me one."

"You really think we'd still be able to get through all this in time."

"If Castle helps, I think so," Javi said quietly. "Go see your kid. Just don't kill a lot of time afterward."

"Thank you," Beckett said, taking them up on their offer. "We'll both be back as soon as we can. Alexis is going out with friends afterward, so she only needs to get back to the loft to change clothes and drop off her violin. Then we'll be back to help."

"Go," Esposito said. "And tell Castle he owes us a drink," he added as she hurried out.

xxxxx

Kate went home and changed into a dress for the recital and took a cab to the school.

"You made it, Castle said," smiling as she slid into the chair next to his, willing himself not to hug her. "You look nice."

"The boys told me to take a couple of hours, but I have to bring you back to the precinct to help after the program. It's going to take all night and part of the morning to go through all those boxes of records."

"Sure. I'll take Alexis home and change clothes, then I'll meet you at the precinct. She'll be excited that you're here."

All the seniors in the music programs were performing that night, mostly solos, several in groups. It was Kate's first experience in the role of parent, and it left her both excited and nervous. To complicate things further, she was only supposed to be seen as Rick's partner at work at this point, so she couldn't even hold his hand when she was excited about how well Alexis had played.

They enjoyed the whole recital and Kate was surprised at how much talent was represented on the stage. Alexis was surprised to see her there after the program ended, feeling pretty special when she realized that Kate had left a tight schedule at work to come.

xxxxx

Rick drove them all back to the loft, they all changed clothes, and then they went to take care of their own commitments.

When Castle and Beckett entered the interrogation room where the boys were still working, Castle put coffee and donuts on the table in the only corner that wasn't covered with stacks of paper and expandable file folders.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You owe them both drinks," Kate announced.

"That's okay, Bro'," Esposito told him. "We need the coffee worse. All these pages are starting to look alike."

"Take a break," Castle suggested. Kate told me what we're looking for. "We'll take it for a while."

"Was the music good? You proud of Little Castle?" Esposito asked, opening the box of donuts.

"Oh, yeah," Castle answered with a broad smile.

They looked at Kate and saw a similar smile on her face.

"She was amazing," Kate told them as she pulled a large sheaf of papers toward her. "Thanks for the time, guys. I'll start making it up now. Go relax for a while."

"You're a lost cause, Beckett." Ryan said as he was almost out the door. "And you're welcome.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

On their way back to the precinct from the recital the night before, Castle and Beckett had a discussion in the car and came to a decision.

"Keeping us a secret outside the family is getting old, Kate. Do you think we have enough credibility now to tell Gates?"

"I'm tired of it, too. I wanted Alexis to call me Mom tonight so much it hurt."

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Paula yet. She'll make enough out of 'the real Nikki Heat' to annoy you anyway. If we don't let it get out until after the movie premiere this weekend, there won't be as much publicity. We can keep it down to just attending. Most of the attention is on the actors anyway."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Are you ready to tell Gates right afterward? We can tell her on Tuesday when we're back at work," he suggested.

"Standard banter and occasional foolishness aside, our professional behavior at work is a habit, now. Lanie, Alexis, and the boys are all saying how dumbfounded they are at the way we can turn things on and off for the precinct. I can't imagine Gates could find anything to complain about there…except that we didn't tell her right away.

"So we plan on letting it be public knowledge Tuesday when we get back from California?"

"She'll be angry, but maybe she won't shoot herself in the foot by getting rid of you entirely. She knows our solve rate is better when you're here."

"And after that, we can tell Paula and endure the fallout?"

Castle parked in the garage across from the precinct; and before leaving the car, he gave Kate what would probably be the last kiss they'd share before quitting time the next day. Yeah, they were both ready to let go of the secret.

xxxxx

Once they returned to the precinct after the recital, the boys took a short nap while Castle and Beckett took over the search. Then the four of them worked on it together. The massive stack of records finally yielded answers the following morning…too late for sleep, but in time to keep the suspect in custody.

Castle could see how exhausted his wife was, and he wanted nothing more than to fold her in his arms, whisper soothing words, take her home, and tuck her in beside him; but they moved on without such comforts, getting the job done for the rest of the day.

Kate had the weekend off and had told Gates she would be out of town…and reluctantly told her why, explaining that Castle had asked her to go so Black Pawn wouldn't again set him up with some woman he didn't know and wouldn't want to spend the evening with. She was taking that Monday off as well, to give them time to get back home.

Several unfinished, case related problems were dealt with before they went home, and the next day was spent in tying up loose ends and finishing paperwork. Before they left on Friday evening, the other case hanging over them was closed for lack of evidence after several weeks of fruitless efforts.

They arrived at home to shower, change, and take their already packed bags with them to the airport.

xxxxx

"So what's first on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kate asked when they were settled on the plane.

"Sleeping in," Rick answered, taking her hand.

She laced her fingers through his and leaned her head back on the seat with a deep sigh. "Sounds good to me. I'm wiped out."

"From tomorrow afternoon through the weekend it's a different story, though."

"Paula emailed you the finalized schedule this afternoon, didn't she? What happens then?"

"I'll forward it to your phone later," he promised without letting go of her hand. Afternoon interview taping, party at eight, morning show interview on Sunday morning at seven-thirty, lunch buffet reception at twelve-thirty, then the premiere. You'll need to be there for all but the interviews. I have no doubt Paula will have you well-informed on what to expect and what's expected of you before any of it starts. But you may have to arrest me for homicide if she tries to start before ten tomorrow morning."

"Have you reminded her I'm a detective, and I sleep with a gun?" she whispered conspiratorially.

He laughed. "I could send her a text."

She laughed, too, and they both settled back to wait for take-off.

xxxxx

Castle had arranged for a suite again, intending to keep up their charade through the weekend. He knew how Kate hated the thought of publicity, and keeping the 'Castle marries Nikki Heat' entertainment headline off the red carpet seemed to be a good idea. They would simply be attending the premiere. He would work as much as possible with what Black Pawn had planned for him without pushing Kate too far into it. A camera or microphone in her face somewhere along the line would be likely, but he was experienced enough with such things to help deflect it. He knew Kate would hate it, but she was going along with it because it was a part of who he was.

When they arrived at the hotel, they hung their clothes in the closets of the two rooms and went straight to bed, too tired to do anything but sleep. They woke up Saturday morning, well rested and alone, and they took full advantage of the opportunity. Rick's phone rang when they were in the shower, and they consciously ignored it in favor of better distractions. It was Paula's ring tone, and they were sure she would continue to call until someone answered.

Paula came in a little before eleven and sat Kate down for instructions, ending with, "And if you have any questions, let me know. Now let me see what you brought to wear."

Kate stood, turned, rolled her eyes at Rick, and led Paula to "her" room, the one where her clothes and toiletries were living for appearance's sake while she was sharing Rick's room. Paula was going to be so angry when she found out about the wedding, and the fun that accompanied that thought in Kate's mind made it easier to go along with the wardrobe inspection. "Martha helped me do some shopping last week, she said as they reached the closet."

"Oh, God, no," Paula exclaimed, sounding horrified. "Why would you depend on Martha's taste? Are we going to have to do an emergency shopping trip?"

"See for yourself," Kate said, annoyed. "Rick approved these, too."

"Rick?" Paula's eyebrows went up. "She had only heard them call one another Castle and Beckett.

"That's his name, right? And this movie is based on his book. It's his publicity moment. Do you think I wouldn't want his approval?"

Paula was obviously stunned at the excellent choices of dresses she found in Kate's closet…one for each event, two long gowns and a street length dress for the afternoon reception. "Well, those will be fine. I'll have someone here for hair and make-up an hour and a half before the party tonight."

"Hair and make-up?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "You need to look your best for this."

"Fine," Kate grumbled. "I promised him I'd do what I have to do."

"You don't have to be there for the interview this afternoon, but if you want to go, you can wait in the green room while he's taping. Any questions about anything else, call me."

"I've got it."

"You got everything that fast?" Paula responded with a tone of condescending disbelief.

"I'm a police officer, Paula. If I don't grasp instructions fast, I could be dead. What I do doesn't revolve around publicity. You just get the facts and get the job done. This is what Rick needs, so I'm here to get the job done. I'll try not to embarrass _you_ in the process."

Paula didn't miss the tone of condescension in Kate's voice, either. Having no comeback for comparing the weight of the two jobs, she just turned and walked away, reminding Rick when the car would pick him up and that he should be ready on time…and left the room in a huff.

Kate growled angrily deep in her throat. "I really don't like that woman."

Pressing his luck, Rick grinned at her frustration. "She didn't look too happy when she left, either."

"Good!" Noting his grin with a scowl, she asked, "What do I wear to wait for you during an interview?"

"Jeans and that fancy shirt you brought," he answered. "Paula made us reservations for lunch after the interview. "If you want to come and wait for me, we can leave from the studio. The car will pick us up and drop us off, and we should have a little down time here before the party tonight."

"Okay," she sighed. "Will Paula be at our elbows from now until we leave on Monday?"

"Only through the premiere."

"I'll go change," she said, sounding resigned.

"Kate?"

She turned back toward him with a questioning look.

"Thank you for taking on this hassle. I know it isn't your favorite corner of my life."

"No. But the rest of you makes up for it," Kate assured him with a smile. She knew she might as well get used to this part. This was his real job, and it wasn't going away. And there was no way Paula was ever again going to send him to another publicity party with some little air-headed beauty on his arm. He was Kate's now, and his arm, as well as all the rest of his body parts, were hers.

The interview went well. Rick was his charming writer persona for the camera and interviewer, then he took off his mic and found her in the green room. Paula passed her approval on the interview and sent them off for lunch, reminding them of all the party particulars for the evening. "Save that deep purple dress for the premiere," she told Kate. "That should make a good impression. Wonderful hand to that fabric. It moves well. The color is good for you, too, and the cameras will love it." Then she turned and went back to view the interview and talk to the people at the station.

"I know you don't like her. Sometimes I don't, either, but she's as good at her job as you are at yours. Once she knows we're married, she'll understand when I lay down the law about how I expect her to treat you."

"Once she knows, I'll lay down the law myself," Kate promised. "We're done with her until this evening?" she asked as they got into the car.

"I think so, but sometimes she surprises me," he answered.

"Then let's see how much of our lunch we can enjoy before that happens."

Lunch went without sight of Paula, and they returned to the hotel to relax before having to schmooze their way through the party that evening. Rick dressed in his tux, and Kate dutifully left the purple dress in the closet for the premiere and wore the other one. She was on her best behavior all evening, charming people at the party in spite of the inane conversation some of them were carrying on and impressing others with the kind of conversation she was capable of. Rick was fighting the urge to keep his arm around her all evening while fending off the occasional blatant effort to entice him to take someone else home for the evening. After what seemed like a twenty-four hour day to Kate, Rick came and whispered that they weren't duty bound to stay any longer if she wanted to leave

"Then can we go now…pleeeese?" she begged.

"Let me tell Paula we're leaving," he answered with a smile. He returned in a few minutes and told her Paula had called for the car. We'll give them a couple of minutes and meet the car out front.

"Thank you," Kate breathed gratefully.

"Trying to hold on to my knight in shining armor status," he answered quietly.

"Shall we go back and get you out of that armor?" Kate asked, not looking up from the hors d'oeurve she had picked up as she waited for him.

Paula came toward them from near the door, interrupting their quiet conversation. She reminded Rick of the morning interview, promised him a wake-up call, and instructed him to get some sleep.

The driver dropped the newlyweds off at the hotel, and they did get some sleep…eventually.

xxxxx

Having been awake early enough for Rick to be there in plenty of time for his interview, they were off again early in the morning, this time for a live interview on a morning show. Kate waited for him again. The hosts of the show tried several times to get her to appear in front of the cameras with him, but, finally, she had declined often enough that they left her alone.

When he finished the interview and they were on their way back to the hotel, he told her, "When we make everything public, you may be caught in front of a camera with me now and then. I'll do the best I can to keep that away from you, but sooner or later, there will be a time when we can't avoid it."

"And I guess I won't be allowed to use my gun and threaten them, will I?"

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "No, you won't. Bad publicity." Then his little boy side added, "But that would be so hot."

After arriving at the hotel, they sat and talked and people watched for a while at a shady table by the pool. Rick quietly spun back stories to go with some of the more interesting looking people, taking Kate's mind off publicity duties for a little while.

By the time they were back in their suite and dressed for the reception, Paula's hair and make-up person was back. Kate liked the bubbly young woman, but she thought she was capable of putting herself together for a party or a luncheon. She found she was looking forward to having someone to help before the premiere, though. That was way more attention than she was ready for, and she was certain that Paula would play the Nikki Heat angle to the hilt and make it unlikely that she could slip in without much notice.

The reception went as smoothly as the party. At both places, Kate had fielded the Nikki Heat questions well, and at the reception she had spoken with a Russian couple and delighted them by carrying on the conversation in their own language. She and Castle both left good will and good impressions behind them. Paula seemed to be warming up to the idea of having Kate with them, but Kate hadn't yet come to the same conclusion about Paula.

"I know you dread this premiere," Rick said. "I'm sorry. You can claim to be sick if it's too much. I'd back you up."

"No. We have years ahead of us, and it isn't going to go away. I might as well start getting used to it. I'm just nervous about it. I don't want to do anything to embarrass you."

"My stoic wife. Shouldn't you be the one worried that I might embarrass you?" He pulled her close and held her for a moment just before they heard a knock at the door. "Probably hair and make-up again…possibly Paula. Wear your hair down tonight? I like it that way. Then every time you feel it brush across your shoulders you can remember what it's doing to me to watch. Something to take your mind off everything else," he suggested as he kissed each bare shoulder. Then he went to answer the door.

"Hi, Mr. Castle…Ms. Beckett," the young woman with the make-up case said cheerily as she came in. "Your room again?" she asked Kate.

"That's fine," Kate told her. "I think I'd like to wear my hair down tonight. Can we make that work?"

Rick heard her from the other room and smiled to himself.

"That's a beautiful dress," she complimented. "The color is great with your eyes. We'll play that up. Here, let's get a cape over your dress."

"I did this backward, didn't I?" Kate reprimanded herself. "I should know better than that. The dress would be last if I were doing all this myself."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," she admitted. "This is entirely new to me."

"Don't worry. You'll be as beautiful as anybody there. You already are…and a lot nicer than a lot of them."

"Thanks, Faye. I just don't like this kind of attention."

"Well, with that dress and that figure, and the way you carry yourself, and walking in on that man's arm, you're going to get attention whether you want it or not. And when I get through, some of those veteran carpet walkers are going to want to scratch your eyes out."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

They both laughed as Faye kept working. When she finished, she called out "Mr. Castle, come and tell us what you think." She carefully took the cape off Kate and had her stand and look at herself in the mirror.

Castle came and stood, leaning against the doorway, and whistled, long and low. "Wow!" was about all he could manage. Finding his voice again, he said, "Detective Beckett, you look stunning. I think any chance that you won't be noticed is officially canceled. The probability now is that _I _won't be noticed."

"Faye, you've worked wonders," Kate told her.

"You make it easy. Now let's take down a little shine for you, Mr. Castle. It won't take but a minute. The cameras see more than we want them too."

Kate watched the short make-up process for Castle with a little smirk. "Esposito would never let you forget this," she teased.

"Which is why you aren't going to tell him, right?"

"I'll think about it," she answered.

There was another knock at the door, and Kate answered. This time it was Paula.

"Faye, you're a miracle worker," Paula exclaimed.

"It didn't take that much," Faye answered, defending Kate. "She could be a model."

Are you almost finished? We need to get them out of here in about ten minutes. I understand there's a problem with traffic tonight.

"Almost done." With a couple of little flourishes that reminded Kate of Martha, Faye removed the cape from Rick and said. "That's it." Then she started packing things back in her case.

Rick buttoned the neck of his shirt and picked up his tie. Paula was taken aback somewhat when Kate asked if he wanted help and he accepted, but they were very matter of fact about it.

"Can we go now?" Paula asked.

"Where is the armband you and Mother found," Castle asked. "And wasn't there a ring, too?"

"I forgot," Kate answered and hurried into the other room, coming back with an asymmetrical gold band around her upper arm and a gold ring with a stone nearly the same color as her dress on the middle finger of her right hand. The dress left both shoulders bare, the fabric gathered into the band that fastened behind her neck. The back was open almost to the waist, but still relatively modest, and the skirt was softly gathered. She had a slightly vintage look.

"Now you look completely perfect…absolutely elegant," Faye said as she left. "Have fun."

"The car is waiting," Paula reminded them impatiently as she opened the door. Castle checked his pockets for the key card and his phone and followed Kate out.

As Paula made sure the door closed behind them, Castle offered Kate his arm, and they walked to the elevator together, Paula following. In the elevator, Paula was looking pleased. "The dress is perfect. You should see how the skirt moves around your ankles when you walk. The camera people won't be able to resist that visual. And those insanely high heels…you use them flawlessly."

"She chases bad guys in heels that high," Castle informed her. "Awesome. You should see it."

"You make a good looking couple. The press is going to eat this up," she answered, thinking only publicity. "Don't let go of his arm all the way down the red carpet, she instructed.

"I think I'm too nervous to do anything else," Kate finally allowed herself to admit.

She and Rick walked arm in arm through the lobby of the hotel, causing glances and outright stares everywhere they passed. Rick motioned Paula into the car first, then Kate, and then he got in.

As they arrived at the theater, he checked his cuffs and coat sleeves to be sure they were in place and then got out of the car when the door was opened for him. He then turned and offered his hand to Kate, who turned in the seat, put both feet on the ground, and stood, leaving the car…gracefully, she hoped, because they were definitely in the spotlight. Paula had done her job well enough that 'The real Nikki Heat' was heard in several places, and heads started to turn in their direction.

"Well done, Kate. Just smile, take his arm and walk," Paula said excitedly from behind her. Paula took the hand of one of the attendants and left the car to follow Rick and Kate.

Rick let go of her hand, leaving Kate in a momentary panic at the loss of his touch, then offered his arm. She took it, holding it more tightly than she had originally intended, and smiled at him, a little more confident now after an actual compliment from Paula, the Perfectionist. Cameras were flashing and people were shouting questions at them, but Kate was simply concentrating on smiling, as Paula had requested, and on getting through what she considered the running of the gauntlet. She only wanted to get inside where they could sit down and leave the gauntlet to someone who actually wanted it. How long could this carpet possibly be?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Rick and Kate saw Natalie Rhodes and her escort ahead of them, reveling in the attention of reporters, and Kate hoped that the reporters' attention would be focused there long enough for them to reach the entrance. Rick was just busy being extremely proud that Kate was there with him, holding his arm to help her get through her first real exposure to so many cameras pointing in her direction.

Suddenly there was a flurry of unexpected activity behind them and a man came roughly pushing his way through the attendants and red carpet guests, shouting something they hadn't understood yet, obviously in a big hurry, and obviously fixated angrily on Natalie Rhodes. Nerves fell by the wayside, and Detective Beckett immediately came into focus. "Castle…knife! she shouted as she spotted the glint of sharp metal in the man's hand. The man was on Castle's side of the couple and he swept his foot at the man's lower shin as he reached them, catching his ankle and lifting the other man's foot off the ground, almost knocking him down. While his progress was slowed, Beckett grabbed one arm and twisted it up behind him as he tried to find his balance. Taking advantage of the assailant's surprise, Castle grabbed his other arm with both hands and squeezed his wrist, his fingers digging in hard where it counted, causing the attacker to drop the knife; then they shoved the man, who was still trying to get away, up against the nearest wall. Beckett kicked one of his feet away from the other one and reached behind her back for her cuffs, then realized what she was wearing.

"No cuffs!" she said to Castle.

By then, the security guard from the theater door was already beside them, holding out his own cuffs. Use these, ma'am…my compliments. Johnson, LAPD. Well done…both of you. We can take him now."

"Kate Beckett, NYPD…not expecting action tonight," she said, breathing hard. She cuffed him as Johnson took over for Castle. Castle retrieved Kate's small, forgotten evening bag and held it until she was ready for it.

Until things were under control, security in front had already halted the movement of the limos, and any other activity on the carpet, and another two members of the security staff were there right behind Johnson to haul the attacker off as quickly as possible. Beckett backed off, still breathing hard, coming down from the adrenaline rush. Johnson apologized, explaining that two of their team at the street had radioed that they had gone to a third's assistance when a fight broke out behind one of the barricades. The assailant took advantage of their being distracted, shoved through, jumped the barricade and was past them before he could be stopped. All of this had happened in less than two full minutes and left the crowd speechless. Those closest to the action, especially Natalie Rhodes, had been taken inside the theater.

Where'd the knife go?" Johnson asked.

"It fell there," Rick pointed to where they were at the time. "It may have skidded off a little to the right." Castle reached into an inner coat pocket and pulled out a folded handkerchief for Johnson to use for the knife. "Save the prints?"

"Thanks," Johnson answered. "We don't usually need gloves and evidence bags close by for events like this. Always a few crazies, but not usually this violent."

"Do you have a card with a phone number? We're going to need to call Detective Beckett's captain, and she may have questions." Johnson handed Castle a card, and Castle thanked him and turned back to Beckett. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine," he answered, straightening his coat and brushing a sleeve. Johnson needs to talk to us. "You go first. I need to make a couple of phone calls. Let me have your phone." She handed it to him, no questions asked, and turned to answer Johnson's questions.

Castle walked just out of earshot and used his own phone to call Alexis and leave a message to let her know that he and Kate were both fine, no matter how bad it might sound on the news. He then took Beckett's phone from his pocket, pulled up Gates' number, took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

"Detective Beckett?" he heard at the other end. "I assume you need something since you're calling this late. Are you tired of the glamorous life already?" she asked in her perfunctory manner.

"Actually, Captain, this is Richard Castle. We just had a little incident, and I thought we owed you a head's up."

"You haven't gotten my detective hurt, have you? Why isn't she calling?"

"She's fine, but we were here at the movie premiere, and we just took down an assailant…on the red carpet…with the cameras rolling. There's likely to be some publicity, and I thought you should know." He gave her a number to reach Johnson for information.

"Good Lord! The two of you can't even go to a movie without getting into trouble?! But I suppose I should thank you for the head's up. I'll give him a call right now."

"You might want to give him half an hour. He's talking to witnesses at the moment. And there's something else you should know. Beckett and I were going to talk to you about it when we got back on Tuesday."

"And there's a reason I need to know now?"

"Umm…yes, sir. We'll explain next week, and you have my apologies that it's all coming out this way."

"It's three hours later here in New York than it is there, Mr. Castle. Do you plan to keep me up all night beating around the bush?"

"Kate and I have been together for almost four months, and we were married almost two months ago.

"You what!?"

We'll explain on Tuesday. I don't think I can get through the rest of this day without telling whoever can hear me how awesome my wife is. The accidental publicity from the take-down is already out there, we might as well get it all out at once. If anybody asks, my publicist will arrange a statement tomorrow morning. This kind of entertainment news doesn't usually last more than a week before someone else gets their attention. Then it should be pretty much over."

"Is there any other way you'd like to impair my ability to sleep tonight?" she asked angrily.

"No, sir. I think that's it. We didn't tell my publicist, either. I'm going to find her now and tell her, too. If Kate comes back to New York alone, I trust the team will help gather evidence to indict Paula for my murder."

"Not a chance, Mr. Castle. I should call Officer Johnson now to arrange a protective detail for you. If anybody gets to murder you, I'm claiming the privilege."

Castle grimaced. "Again, my apologies. Goodnight, Captain."

He ran a hand over his face, stood for a moment, then gave Kate back her phone and walked over to where Paula was just coming out of shock at the turn of events. He asked if she was all right, then took her aside and told her what he had just told the captain.

Not wanting undue attention where they were, she turned her back to any cameras that might be rolling, which she was pretty sure at this point would be all of them, and hissed venomously, "And you didn't think I needed to know that little piece of information?"

"We'll argue about it first thing in the morning. I think there's been enough excitement tonight. I'm going to talk to Officer Johnson, and then we're going to go in and try to enjoy the movie. Arrange for a statement for ten tomorrow morning. Our plane leaves at three fifteen. That should be plenty of time. You can come to our suite at eight-thirty, and we'll listen to you ream us out; and then we'll decide what we need to say, who we need to say it to, and how we're going to say it."

"That's it?! You owe me…"

"That's it, Paula. You'll just have to deal with it tonight. I'm going to go and talk to the officer and take care of my wife now."

"Didn't look like she needed much taking care of to me," she fumed.

"Tomorrow, eight-thirty, Paula," he said as he walked away. He didn't even look back as he said it. "Officer Johnson, what do you need from me?" he asked.

"Would you look over my notes on Detective Beckett's statement and see if you have anything to add. If not, I think we're done for now. We'll get the festivities back underway."

"I can't think of anything to add at the moment," he said after reading through the notes. He pointed Paula out. "That angry looking woman over there is my publicist. She can give you all the information you'll need to reach us. Our plane leaves at three fifteen tomorrow. If there's anything you need from us, just let us know."

"I'll be in touch. Thanks again for your help."

"Shall we try this again?" he said to Beckett.

"And hope for less excitement? Did I tear the dress anywhere? Am I still presentable? I can't believe I still care."

"Turn around. Let me check." He took an appraising look and tucked a small, stray lock of hair back in place. "Nope. Paula was right. Good dress for tonight." Smiling, taking her hand, and placing it on his arm again, he said, "Come on. We're halfway there."

Officer Johnson checked with someone else, signaled the security people at the street to allow things to continue, and the next car rolled up to the carpeted walkway.

As Castle and Beckett walked toward the theater, the crowd applauded, not the response they usually got for doing their jobs. They smiled but didn't answer questions until they were closer to their goal and a reporter, someone Castle had always liked, asked if the attack had been a publicity stunt. He assured her it wasn't. Someone else asked if they were both all right and pointed out that they hardly even looked rumpled. He replied that they were fine. Then the first reporter asked, "How do you feel right now?" That was his chance.

He moved to wrap his arm around Kate's waist, looked at the reporter, and answered with a proud smile, "I feel like telling anybody who can hear me that my wife is absolutely extraordinary." He looked at Kate, still smiling, and she slid her arm around his waist, too, before they walked directly toward the entrance doors…leaving a group of reporters asking in various ways, "Did he just say his wife?"

"Paula was furious," he told Kate. "We can expect her at eight-thirty tomorrow morning, and it won't be pretty. She gets nothing else tonight. She's going to arrange some kind of statement tomorrow morning at ten. You still okay?"

"I'm fine. A little worried about Gates."

"Gates threatened my life." he told her.

"You told Gates!?" she exclaimed as quietly as she could manage. "On the phone?"

"That's why I needed your phone. I didn't have her number in mine. I thought we owed her a warning before any of it hit the news. Maybe by Tuesday she'll appreciate it?"

Kate groaned. "You were probably right to call her, but…"

"I told her we'd explain our reasons when we get back on Tuesday."

"I hope I still have a job at that point."

"You married into a lot of money. We can start our own agency?"

They reached their seats then and settled in for the screening of the film.

Rick was pleased. There were some minor changes from his original story, but overall, he approved of the changes that had strayed slightly from the book. The audience at the theater loved it and many congratulated him, as well as the actors as they left. He and Kate didn't stay for interviews and the party afterward...using the incident earlier as an excuse. They would let Natalie have the whole stage for her expressions of trauma.

They gladly let Paula handle the after events for them. Kate actually felt a little guilty for leaving it on Paula's shoulders, but then Rick reminded her how much money Paula makes for doing that job as opposed to how much cops are paid for putting their lives on the line catching criminals. After that, Kate's conscience was amazingly clear.

When they returned to their room at the hotel, they took off the chains that had held their wedding rings for most of the last two months and removed the rings from them.

Kate reached over, took the ring Rick now held in his hand, and put it on his finger, kissing his fingers and the ring, and saying, "Always."

He took the engagement ring and wedding band from her hand, slid them on her finger, and returned the word with the same gestures.

No more hiding.

Then they went to bed and loved one another gently, giving no more thought to dealing with Paula or the press or the Captain until morning.

xxxxx

At eight-fifteen on Monday morning, Castle and Beckett were already dressed, mentally braced, and waiting for a visit from a probably ballistic Paula. It wasn't something they were happy about, but they both understood the magnitude of what they had kept from her in terms of her job; so they were prepared to take their medicine and move on.

At precisely eight-thirty, there was a loud, insistent knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Castle said flatly.

"How long do you suppose she's been out there waiting for it to be eight-thirty?"

"I don't really care. Let's just get this over with." He gave her a kiss. "You might want to be Detective Beckett for this," he said, only half joking. Then he went to answer the door.

Paula huffed into the room, starting in immediately. "What the hell were you thinking, not telling me you were getting married? The publicity from that would sell books for the next year."

"Which is exactly why we didn't tell you."

"When and where did this happen, and how many other people know?"

"The few guests who were there at the house in the Hamptons and the few people who provided the catering, bar service…"

"The bartender knew, and I didn't!?"

"The people I worked with are people I've known as long as I've known you…people I knew I could trust, who brought only staff they knew they could trust. The fact that you didn't know yet means I trusted the right people."

"And you couldn't have just mentioned it to me?"

"And then have _you_ hounding me about how long we had to wait to turn it into publicity? This isn't publicity material, Paula. This is our lives. I've tried this twice, but this time it's right. We're looking at forever. We're in love, and we wanted our wedding to reflect nothing but that. We had a new family to put together, and we didn't want to do that while we were being periodically ambushed with microphones and cameras…and can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have encouraged that?"

"We didn't tell my captain, either," Kate told her. We needed time to prove to her that we could still work together and keep it professional, and we've done an admirable job of it. Rick called her last night, too."

"It's important to us to keep working together. We're good at what we do," Castle explained.

"Oh, please, Richard. You're still imagining yourself a cop?"

That was it. Beckett, not Kate, moved in close to Paula with everything but the badge and gun she had left at home. "Let me tell you something. I _am_ a cop; and, civilian or not, I consider this man my partner because he does the job better than anybody I've worked with. I respect his instincts for the job, and I trust him when we're in the field; and I don't want to have to work without him. Were you in the same place we were last night? Did you actually see what happened?"

"Of course I did. And anything I might have missed, I'm sure is on somebody's news camera."

"Think through what you saw and describe it to me in your own words. Think carefully."

Paula was getting the full interrogation treatment, and it seemed to be working.

"It wasn't publicity, Paula. It was real. Real assailant…real knife. Now, tell me exactly what you remember."

She still didn't seem to grasp the gravity of what had happened and started off-handedly describing what she had seen. "That man was pushing past people, and yelling like he was crazy, and Rick…and then you…and the knife…" She looked shocked, sat down in the chair close by, and looked up at Rick. "You took a knife out of a crazy man's hand…" Then she looked over at Kate. "After you got him under control. And it looked like neither one of you even had to think about it." She looked back at Rick. "And you talked to the police officer…and he listened to you like you knew what you were doing." The wind was out of her sails at that point.

"We've been working together for most of the past four years. It isn't usually that intense, but it happens now and then," Beckett told her. "We've been in some bad spots. You need to understand that we don't want publicity about that. We can't have photographers getting in the middle of investigations. My captain needs to believe that will be respected, or she'll be campaigning to get Castle out of the precinct faster than we can blink. If it dies down as fast as Rick seems to think it will, we might have a chance to keep him there."

"Your whole day revolves around how to spin things to get the best press or clean up the last mess somebody gave you," Rick told her. "We need you to work with us differently. We're not exactly your average couple, and we need your help making that work publicly. Long-term, this may turn out to be the biggest job challenge you've ever had thrown at you."

"Okay," Paula answered, reality and a new respect for both of them setting in. "My assistant made some calls for me. We'll have some entertainment reporters meet with you this morning. There was a convention room here at the hotel available. They get to ask questions. You can decide which ones to answer. We can arrange no pictures during the meeting if that's easier on Kate. You'd have to give their photographers and camera people a few minutes access afterward…and they're going to expect both of you. So what do you want to say this morning? I'll do what I can with the whole situation. Talk me through the problems and we'll see what we can do."

With the tension diffused, they talked about how to handle the meeting and explain last night's events creatively enough to keep it away from the precinct as much as possible.

Paula began to look at them differently. They really did work well together. They had certainly tag-teamed her pretty well, and Kate wasn't what she had expected at all. Then there was the whole other side of Richard Castle that she had been trivializing for several years now.

"You just let me think there wasn't that much to your work with Beckett, didn't you…so I wouldn't do anything to get in your way?" she asked Rick.

He just nodded.

"I get it now. It's important. I get why you married Kate, too. Now that I'm paying attention, I can see it. And as much as I hate the idea, I guess I get why you didn't tell me."

"What was going on with you this weekend?" Rick asked her. "We've always had our moments now and then, but you've been on a tear since I said I wouldn't escort Natalie, and I don't intend to tolerate Kate being treated that way again."

"Since nobody told me I was working with a married man," she said pointedly, "I thought it would look better for the movie if you were with somebody who knew how to make an entrance. The next best thing to salvage arriving with an everyday detective was to play up that she was Nikki Heat. That was before I met all the sides of Kate. And I gotta tell you, that last one was a little scary."

Kate laughed. "Goes with the job, and you had just insulted my partner/best friend/husband…still getting used to that last one."

"I had decided after the reception that I might have been wrong about you," Paula admitted…and after I saw you and Rick walk through the hotel lobby, I knew everything was fine. Sorry about the make-up remark, by the way. I don't know what came over me. You were so much more sure of yourself than I expected, and I think I felt the need to stay in charge…keep control. No idea there was more there than friends. And just when I was happy with everything, that man came shoving his way through, and both of you were doing something entirely off my radar, and then Rick hit me with wedding information. You're right. My entire world was revolving around the publicity. I promise I'll talk to you about it from now on before I do anything."

"Thank you, Kate answered, sitting down in a chair beside Paula's and easing out of detective mode. "I may need advice sometimes. This is all entirely new to me."

"Just call," Paula invited. "We'll figure out whatever it is…but you're already handling yourself pretty well."

"Only on the outside," Kate sighed. "What should we wear for the meeting?"

"Is what you wore to the reception yesterday still presentable? You both looked pretty sharp."

"I'll call and have someone pick it up to be pressed. Tell us when to leave, and we'll be ready," Rick assured her.

"Okay, I'll go tie up a couple of loose ends and meet you in the press room at nine-thirty. Oh, and Faye should be here in a few minutes."

"We'll be there," Rick promised.

xxxxx

The meeting went well. He carried most of the conversation, but Kate had to answer a few things. The first few questions were about their marriage.

"Why did you keep it a secret?

"Kate isn't accustomed to this kind of attention, and that wasn't where we wanted it to start. Is this what you'd want to be doing at your wedding or on your honeymoon?" Rick answered easily.

"Would you describe your wedding?"

"Very small, our two very small families and a few friends, pretty traditional…extremely effective," he said and looked at Kate, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Is that the kind of wedding you wanted? Something that small?" someone asked Kate.

"It was perfect," Kate answered. "It was what both of us wanted."

Rick had his arm across the back of Kate's chair the whole time, lightly placing a hand on her arm or shoulder if she seemed uneasy. When someone brought up Rick's other two marriages and the playboy reputation, and asked Kate if she thought she could trust him, Paula offered her an out, but Kate insisted on answering.

"I can't think of anyone I've ever trusted this much. You know the image. I know the man, and I trust him completely."

His arm went around her shoulder at that point, and the look between them certainly gave the reporters the impression that she could be right. Richard Castle appeared to be off the market indefinitely.

The confrontation the night before was passed off as a similar scene to one he was writing…something Kate had helped him with; and it somehow just played out when the incident started happening. Kate's training with New York's finest was given center stage in the situation's success. When the question of it being a publicity stunt came up, Rick's answer was that they could ask the Los Angeles Police Department. At that point they ended the question and answer session, cooperated in a few minutes of video and photography, and finally escaped to their room.

xxxxx

"I'm so glad that's over," Kate sighed heartily, leaning back against the car seat on the way to the airport. "Is that the end of it?"

"Unless something turns up at one of the airports," Paula answered.

"I miss Alexis," Kate said. "And Martha. I'm so ready to go home."

Rick looked content and put his arm around her. "Call your dad," he said suddenly. "I didn't think to do that last night. Maybe the fact that he hasn't called you means he hasn't seen you in action on TV yet."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Kate said, taking her phone from her pocket. She called her father as they sat waiting in traffic, and before they hung up, he asked to talk to Rick for a minute; so she handed Rick the phone.

Rick listened, said "I will," laughed, hung up and gave Kate her phone.

"He told me to get you home safely…and that I should save him a dance."

They both laughed, and Paula looked at Rick and asked, "_You_ should save him a dance."

"Silliness from the wedding. We have pictures. You can come for dinner tomorrow night and we'll show you lots of wedding pictures…and maybe find a few you can release. Will that redeem us a little bit?"

"That might even save your sorry hides," Paula conceded with mock disgust.

Kate leaned her head on Rick's shoulder, and Paula watched as he instinctively kissed the top of her head. She had known Richard Castle a long time. She knew how devoted he was to his family; and, now that they had let down their guard, she could see that same loving, protective attitude toward Kate. In all the years she had known him, she hadn't seen this aura of relaxed, soul-deep contentment around him, except in moments with his daughter. This was the real thing. She'd use it carefully when it was needed, but it was something even she realized was to be respected, not exploited. And she settled back against the seat, thinking she might actually enjoy working with Kate.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Alexis was waiting for them when Rick and Kate left the concourse at the airport. She rushed to meet them, grabbing them both in a group hug.

"As soon as I saw you, I called for the car to meet us out front. Joseph came along, too, since he's done this often enough to recognize your luggage. I gave Kate the wild, pink tags I usually use, so he knows how to find hers, too. He's getting your bags now, and he'll meet us at the car. I thought you might want to avoid too much time in the airport this trip."

Alexis was wrapped by arms from both sides, Castle's around her shoulders, and Kate's around her waist as they walked toward the exit.

"Very thoughtful. Thank you. We didn't expect you to be here." He leaned to kiss her head quickly.

"I missed you," she said.

"We missed you, too, Pumpkin.

"Yeah, we did," Kate agreed.

The three of them separated and walked close to one another, talking, Alexis still in the middle.

Alexis started talking excitedly, looking back and forth between them. It didn't look like you guys had much time to miss anybody. I know there were interviews and parties…and if you hadn't left that message on my phone, I would have been worried about you. That guy looked crazy. You were both pretty impressive getting him under control. I hadn't seen you at that part of your job before. And Kate, you looked amazing! You could have been one of the stars. And you came out of pinning that guy to the wall without even messing up your hair. Grams went on and on about how much better you looked than Natalie."

"That's because the original is almost always better than the copy," Castle said proudly.

"And what about your father? No comments on my rugged handsomeness?"

"Yeah, you looked good, too, Dad," she agreed with a laugh.

"See?" he told Kate, looking around Alexis. "I told you before we left that I was in danger of not being noticed."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you were noticed, Dad. What part of the television coverage did you not see?"

"All of it. We were there, remember?"

"You haven't watched it any of it?"

"No. I guess it got lost in everything that followed it."

"Well, Grams has it from several different stations. You need to see it."

There were a couple of flashes as they were approaching the exit. Was that for us?" Alexis asked, surprised. Castle had always managed to keep her away from the cameras, but he wasn't expecting her this time and hadn't planned ahead.

"I think so, Honey. They're headed this way. Are you both ready?"

"Not much choice, is there?" Kate answered

"Not this time. We keep walking, answer innocuous questions as we move, and hope Marty is there with the car when we walk out the door."

"Got it." Alexis said.

Arms went protectively around Alexis again.

"Who is the other woman with you?" one of the two reporters shouted.

"This lovely young woman is my daughter," Castle answered as they passed the two photographers."

"Mrs. Castle, how does it feel to be in the spotlight with your husband?"

"I can't say that I'm fond of it." Kate responded, trying hard not to look as annoyed as she actually was.

By that time they had passed the exit and spotted the car. Joseph was just closing the luggage in the trunk, and quickly had the door open for them.

"How do you like having another stepmother?" the second reporter asked Alexis.

"Just get in the car and pretend you didn't hear her," Castle told her.

"It's okay, Dad." She turned toward the reporter and smiled at Kate. "In this case, being the red-headed step-child is awesome." Then she took Kate's hand and pulled her into the car after her. Both were laughing.

Castle laughed, too, shook his head, and got into the car behind them. "That's it," he told the reporters. "I'm taking my family home now."

Joseph closed the door, smiling, got in the front seat, and the driver pulled away.

"Upstaging your dad these days, are you?"

"With Martha as her grandmother and you as her father, it had to start sometime," Kate answered.

When they reached the loft, Martha was at the door with open arms. "Welcome home. The two of you made _such_ a fine looking couple on Sunday; and I have to say, the way you worked together to subdue that man was astonishing. And Kate, you were spectacular in that dress."

"She definitely was," Castle agreed. "Even Paula was satisfied…up until I told her we had neglected to mention that we were married. Then neither of us suited her for a while."

"Well, we knew that was coming, didn't we?" Martha responded.

"She's coming for dinner tomorrow night, and we're going to placate her with wedding pictures…find something she can release to the press. We might as well get as much out right away as we can. The faster it hits the media, the faster it will be over."

"How did you manage through all this, Kate?" Martha asked. "It didn't quite turn out to be the simple walk down the red carpet it was supposed to be."

"No. And that alone was hard enough. I'm so glad to be home. The part I dread the most is talking to the captain tomorrow."

The four of them talked for a little while, then Kate said she was going to take a nice long soak in the tub. Rick stayed another ten minutes, claimed exhaustion, kissed his mother and daughter goodnight, and went to join Kate in the Jacuzzi, not quite as exhausted as he claimed.

xxxxx

Deciding that a grand entrance into a crowded bullpen wasn't what they wanted for their return to the precinct, Beckett and Castle arrived early on Tuesday morning so they would already be there when everyone else arrived…including the captain. This wasn't in any way what they had planned before they left for California. The red carpet incident and the wife statement had apparently been played on television repeatedly, along with a pronouncement from the police department that the skirmish was in no way a publicity stunt. The man had a record of erratic behavior and more minor incidents of violence, but it was the first time he had gone that far. They knew the pictures and statements from Monday morning were making the rounds now, but they had left it to Paula. They would watch some of the coverage after their day at work was over. It would be more of a challenge than usual to keep things professional with all that baggage, but they intended to give it their best effort.

The boys had seen some of the television coverage and came in early to provide Mom and Dad some back-up. It had looked like they might need it, even if the two other detectives could provide no more than moral support.

"Good job Sunday," Esposito said as they came in.

"You did us proud," Ryan agreed. "Does the captain know?"

"I called her before we went into the theater," Castle told them.

"Good move. A little warning right up front.

"It seemed borderline okay until I told her we were married."

"You couldn't save that until today, man?" Ryan asked, shaking his head.

"Apparently not," Esposito answered, looking amused. "What did the captain say?"

"I understand she threatened his life," Kate told them.

"Bad sign," Ryan responded.

"I don't suppose there's anything here to work on until the boom falls."

"Nope. We were off this weekend, too; and, if you recall, we managed to close everything out before we left on Friday."

Other early birds had begun to arrive, but their desks were at the other end of the bullpen, so the four of them were still basically alone.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and get a call before Gates gets here?" Kate ventured.

Then the elevator dinged, and the storm cloud that was Gates emerged. Never slowing down, she ordered sharply, "Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett…Castle…whoever the hell you are…in my office…now!"

"Or maybe not," Ryan said quietly as he and Esposito went to their desks as inconspicuously as possible.

Beckett and Castle took a deep breath, stood, and went to face the wrath of the captain.

"Respect the authority, but no cowering," Esposito advised.

"Got it," Castle answered quietly.

They entered her office, closed the door behind them, stood side by side and waited.

"Do you have any idea how many phone calls I fielded yesterday after that display on Sunday?" Gates asked, none too quietly. "And I only took the ones I couldn't ignore. And exactly what were you thinking keeping a marriage from me? There are judgments I need to make about those things, and it's hard to do when the people involved don't keep me informed. The press is all over this mess. I have a station to run, and your personal lives should not be the only business I have time for. You couldn't have let security there handle it?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Beckett told her, respectfully without actually sounding terribly sorry, "but it wasn't a display. Would it have been better publicity for all of us for the headline had read, 'NYPD detective watches as a woman is stabbed?' Security was there fast, but if we hadn't moved when we did, someone could have been seriously hurt. It didn't work out that way for us, but we had every intention of walking directly to the theater entrance and getting past the cameras as inconspicuously as possible."

"And marriage? I don't even know who's working for me at this point. Are you now Mr. Castle and Detective Castle? And I want reasons for not letting me in on this change in status…for nearly two months, did you say?

"She will always be Detective Beckett, Sir," Castle answered. "She worked hard for that, and that will continue to be her name here. Outside the precinct, she'll be Castle."

"We didn't know what Castle's status would be after we were married," Kate explained. We work well together, and we'd like to keep working together. We hoped that, since he's an unpaid civilian, we might be able to do that…if we could show you we can keep ourselves focused at work in spite of being married. Have you seen any inappropriate behavior or inferior results in our work in the past couple of months? Have you heard any complaints about problems in the field?

"I have to admit that I haven't, but that doesn't change the fact that I should have been told."

"We understand that, but would you have allowed us time to prove ourselves if we'd asked?"

"I honestly don't know," Gates answered, calming a bit and leaning on the edge of her desk in front of them. She folded her arms in front of her, and the stern look hadn't left her, letting them know they were far from off the hook. "I know what the stories are about me, and I'll admit to being demanding…but I'd like to think I can be fair. However, to be fair, I have to have all the facts, and the fact remains that the two of you chose to keep them from me. Suppose we go back and start again. Why was it necessary for one of my detectives to be at a movie premiere being introduced as Nikki Heat…that last detail also left out of my available information, I might add."

Castle fielded that one. "Because she had the bad fortune to fall in love with the man who wrote the book the movie was based on. She hated being on display, and if you've heard any of the questions directed to her about Nikki Heat, she argued quite well that the character is fiction, and she spoke realistically about the women in the department…represented you well. The only reason she was there was that she was supporting her husband. Wives do that. For mine, it's just more public. For that, I apologize to both of you, but it's a part of the job that supports my family and allows me to contribute my time to the department."

"And what is a man who needs his wife to walk the red carpet with him doing in my bullpen, Mr. Castle? I'm sure you can afford to be anywhere you want. Don't you have better things to do with your life?"

"No, Sir."

"Not quite the answer I was expecting. I'm listening."

"Having money and wanting to make a difference don't have to be at odds with one another. Before I followed Detective Beckett, I did do what I pleased. Following this team, I saw people devoting themselves and their abilities to making a difference. I settled in and began to show some promise. Roy encouraged me, the team accepted me as one of their own, and I was doing something more than making money and writing books to make more. I will admit that the fact that Detective Beckett fascinated me had something to do with my wanting to stay, but there was the additional draw that nobody was cutting me any slack for having money or best-selling books. A lot of my youth was spent as the son of a reasonably well-known actress, and I wrote my first best seller when I was still in college. Writing is a solitary business. It was refreshing to be accepted as part of a team and respected because I earned it.

"Roy spoke to me about you once. He told me most of what you just did."

"You don't have to like me or even want me here to allow me to use whatever I have to offer. If you can just continue to tolerate me, I'm fine with that. The way I lived before isn't enough anymore. Despite what I'm sure you'd rather believe, I know that I contribute to the team, and I know that I've learned to back Detective Beckett well. This group is too professional, and way too honest among themselves, to keep me around if I didn't. They wouldn't have hesitated to send me packing long ago if I were hindering their work…and I'm pretty sure they actually _do_ like me."

"Apparently at least one of them does," Gates said dryly. "So back to that. The secrecy."

"We had a long friendship, but a very short engagement," Kate told her. "I was marrying his family, not just him. We wanted to prove ourselves to you, but we also wanted to have a wedding and establish ourselves as a family without reporters involved. We've done that successfully around a lot of long hours and a lot of effort to keep it away from the precinct. Our work here hasn't suffered for it.

"And we apologize that this weekend's events have made it more difficult for you." Castle added. "I've been through these news cycles before, and they generally blow by fast. By the end of the week, we'll be mostly forgotten and they will have moved on to other things. My judgment was that adding the wedding to the rest of what was already out there would keep it all confined to that week. It was the best I could do."

"How have you managed to work here as much you have without more press attention than I've seen? I did some research yesterday, and your involvement here has been noted, mostly from earlier, when you started following Detective Beckett; but the coverage has declined considerably over the past couple of years."

"My publicist was responsible for a lot of the news initially. It helps sell books. She didn't take what I was doing seriously, and I didn't encourage her to. The books were doing well without help, she was happy with an occasional mention of consulting, and I left it at that. I'm not doing this for publicity."

"I think I believe that, Mr. Castle, but how do I know the eyes of the press won't be on you again after this weekend's publicity…or more importantly, on my detective?"

"I can't guarantee that it won't, but I can promise that if my presence becomes a problem for the precinct on a regular basis, I'll leave voluntarily."

"And the department's liability for your safety? We all know that waivers have turned into law suits before."

"My attorney has another waiver on file, instructing that, under no circumstance is he to allow a suit against the city on my behalf, or on the behalf of my family. My family understands that as well. I'm here entirely at my own risk."

"When did all that come about?" Gates asked.

"When I realized I didn't want to leave."

"I assume the mayor's willingness to go along with all this was encouraged by that document?"

"He has a copy on file."

"And he knows about the marriage?"

"He was part of the ceremony," Kate answered, looking down.

"And why would I be surprised at that?" Gates answered, unfolding her arms and pushing away from her desk. She walked around and sat in her desk chair, motioning to the chairs in the corner of her office to invite Beckett and Castle to sit.

"What will your publishing company do now? It looks like a goldmine of publicity to me. A veritable sea of possible problems for the twelfth."

"After I made Paula understand how important Castle is to our team, he made her understand how important it is that his involvement here is not to be used as publicity, that it should continue to be underplayed. She's agreed to that, accepted us as a challenge; and she's offered her assistance any time you might need it."

"If you stay, Mr. Castle, I'll want that phone number," she answered matter-of-factly. "And Detective, other than the obvious, why do you want him to stay? What makes him so valuable, other than the attraction of having him around?"

"He thinks differently from the rest of us…sees things we might miss. He's done enough research for his books that he has information at his fingertips that we might never run across. He's just as obsessed with the case as we are. You've seen him lock into whatever needs to be done. Every one of us has had a call at one time or another to say he came up with a new possibility, even if he isn't in town when he thought of it. He reads people and situations well. I trust him with my life because I know he'd do whatever it takes to keep me alive. He'd do the same for Ryan and Esposito. Neither of them would hesitate to ride with him…even without a gun. I don't want him to carry a gun because that makes him an even better target, but if he ever has to grab one and use it, he knows how. He has the instincts of a good cop, and I've seen him use them over and over. I've never had a better partner.

"And personally? How much does that affect this decision?"

"He knows me better than anybody ever has. He sees things others don't." Kate took a deep breath and finally admitted to the captain, "I'm still seeing the therapist who released me to return to duty this fall – issues from my mother's murder…and PTSD."

The captain nodded as if she wasn't surprised at the last admission, saying nothing so Kate could continue.

"That would be frightening for some partners, but not Castle. Rick knows what to say, how much to say, when to say it to get me through so I can get the job done. He can be amazingly calm, without giving away to anybody around us, suspects or other cops, that there might be a problem. The one time he knew he couldn't help, he went to someone who could. He has my back…always.

"And obviously you have his."

"Yes."

In spite of the Captain, the precinct rule, or whatever, Castle reached out and took Kate's hand in his protectively, a gesture not unnoticed by Gates. "Whatever you decide, Captain, don't penalize Kate for marrying the wrong man. I'll walk away without a second thought if my staying is going to affect her career. She has too much invested here."

"You're not out of the woods yet, either of you, but I did say I want to be fair. I need some time to think. There wasn't enough of that yesterday…and most of the rest of the day was tainted by thoughts of your impending homicide. We'll talk again later."

The atmosphere had calmed, and Beckett and Castle left the office feeling they had held up well to the interrogation, but still not sure where they stood with Gates.

Before the boys could ask how it went, they were summoned for their own inquisition and were back about fifteen minutes later.

"I hope we didn't get you in any trouble." Beckett told them, looking worried.

"Did you have to tell her you knew about us all this time?" Castle asked.

"I'm pretty sure she knew," Esposito answered. "She said she wouldn't make us plead the fifth by asking. Mostly she wanted to talk about you, Castle. We gave you everything we could.

"And I appreciate it."

"Me, too," they heard from Beckett just before her phone rang.

There was a body about three blocks from the precinct. Kate reported to the captain and they all gratefully left Gates' presence.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Having done the job expected of them when they left the precinct, three detectives and a writer sat at Remy's having lunch, putting off getting back to the bullpen as long as they could manage. Nobody liked being around when Gates was in a snit, and they weren't quite sure where she was in that process right now. They just knew it was more comfortable at Remy's with only the four of them.

"Did you get any kind of read on what might happen?" Esposito asked.

"Nothing for me," Beckett answered. She just left us dangling. Maybe that's our punishment. Limbo."

"She asked some good questions, though," Castle admitted.

"Did she get the right answers? That's probably the secret," Ryan speculated. "I'd sure hate to be whoever it is if we have to break in somebody new. We'd be mad at him, or her, for months…just for not being Castle."

"I hope, whatever she decides, she tells us before we go home today. This has been a very unsettling few days," Castle said. Looking at Kate, he apologized again. "I didn't mean to throw you into the publicity fire the first time out. It was only supposed to be a little walk in front of the cameras."

"It wasn't your fault Crazy Guy chose right then to make his entrance. We'll get through it. I just hope it's together."

"Rich guy here. We can still open our own agency," he said, looking at Beckett with a smile.

"Can we come, too?" Ryan asked. "Will the pay be good?"

"Sure. Why not," Castle answered. "We can turn Beckett's apartment into an office."

"The food is gone," Esposito observed. "I guess that means we have to go back."

"Do we have to?" Castle whined. "She's probably still there.

"Come on, Bro'. Man up," Javi jabbed. Let's go."

They took care of the check and all reluctantly left for the precinct. At least when they got there this time they would have a little something to do.

xxxxx

Back at the precinct they went through their standard comparing of notes and distribution of the to do list of things that they needed to find out or follow up. Once they had their small population of ducks in a row, Beckett reported to the captain. Then they went about their assigned work.

Toward the end of the day, Gates called Castle and Beckett back into her office, and they went with nerves on edge, having no idea which way the wind would blow for them.

The captain motioned toward the chairs again, closed the door, and everyone sat down.

"I said I would try to be fair," she started. "I needed to know that I was being fair to both the two of you and to the twelfth. I've done a lot of checking today. I watched the press coverage from the weekend again, talked to a number of people who have worked with the two of you, and looked at files for cases you worked before I was here.

"Mr. Castle, I'll tell you my concerns first. You were to be allowed to follow Detective Beckett long enough to gather information to help you write a book to begin a new series. It was not meant to be a permanent connection to the twelfth. You must have had enough information and insight for a dozen books long ago, and yet, you are still with us. It concerns me that you're still here because of a friendship with the mayor, doing a job that should go rightly go to an officer who has trained hard and deserves it, maybe a young woman like Detective Beckett. The publicity that sometimes follows you can be a problem for the twelfth. Our time shouldn't be spent fending off reporters about a writer who is not actually part of our police department."

Kate took Rick's hand protectively this time as he looked down, expecting the worst.

"I do believe and respect your reasons for wanting to stay with us. Your answers this morning were impressive…honest and straightforward, and I heartily appreciate your respect for your wife's career. I also appreciate your awareness of the publicity for the department and your efforts to bend it to the best advantage you can manage for us. I can see your dedication to the work; and although you don't think I do, I can see the abilities you bring to the job. I can see the value of the different approach in your thinking, and adding you to the twelfth's best team seems to have made them better. Roy spoke to me about you, and he sent me a letter shortly before his death to say that he intended to retire and that he would like to me to replace him. In that letter, he mentioned you again, with high praise and encouragement to keep you here, but I didn't believe him. Because of that, you have endured what must have seemed like trial by fire in order to work with us. I have to admire that you could do that."

"I've lost track of whether this is leaning in a good direction or a bad one, Captain," Castle interrupted.

"I have more to say, and as much extra work as the two of you brewed up for me this weekend, you're going to have to sit there and let me get it out of my system," Gates answered sternly.

"Yes, Sir."

"As far as the way the two of you work together, I've seen it. You practically finish each other's thoughts when you're working theory. The other two members of your team don't want to replace Mr. Castle and have nothing but praise for him. I heard the way you answered reporters' questions, Detective, and you were an excellent spokesman for the women on the force. And I've watched the way the two of you subdued the assailant on Sunday. If you work together that efficiently in the field, I understand why the rest of your team doesn't want to lose that. Mr. Castle, you made the effort to direct the success of that incident to your wife's police training…something also good for the department. Most people would have expected you to take more credit.

"The last, and possibly the most important consideration is my detective. She leads my best team, and keeping her on the job is of primary importance. PTSD is sometimes short-term, but often not. It seems that she now has it under control at the moment, but the nature of that beast is that it's unpredictable. Having someone who can help her through episodes when they arise is important, especially on the job. Having someone there twenty-four/seven is even better. When that source of balance is available to her, I don't know that I want to ask her to do without it. It would seem to be adding another burden to an already stressful job. Since you're a civilian, Mr. Castle, I have a little leeway that I might not have otherwise."

"Does that mean I still have a partner?" Beckett asked.

"If this unwanted attention from the press dies down as quickly as Mr. Castle seems to think, then yes. A similar, very occasional, very short term situation might be tolerable. I'd like to speak to that publicist of yours, though, to look for strategies to handle it using as few of the department's resources as possible. If it continues to be a problem, I intend to hold Mr. Castle to his promise to leave. I hope that condition is clear because it's non-negotiable."

"We understand," Beckett answered.

"You're to continue to keep any inappropriate behavior out of my precinct. And, Detective, if you ever withhold information I need again, there will be a reprimand on record and Mr. Castle will be gone on the spot. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, Castle agreed.

"Then go back to work, both of you."

Thank you, Sir." Beckett said as she stood with Castle, and they walked toward the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Castle…"

He stopped and turned back.

"I don't believe Detective Beckett chose the wrong husband. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," they said together and went back to tell the boys.

There were fist bumps and congratulations. Then Karpowski came across to Esposito's unusually clear desk and put down a large cake that read 'Best wishes, Beckett and Castle.' The rest of the detectives in the bullpen gathered at the desk, and a few demanded "Kiss her, Castle."

Just having received their reprieve, the couple didn't want to push their luck and had started to refuse when they looked up to see the Captain leaning on the door frame of her office…not quite, but almost smiling.

"Just this once," she said.

Castle cupped his hand behind Kate's head, pulled her to him, and kissed her. Then, getting into the spirit of the hoots and whistles, never breaking the kiss, he used the hand behind her head to help lean her back over his arm, finishing the performance with one extra little peck on her lips. By that time, they were surrounded by laughter and applause as well as hoots and whistles.

He brought her back up to stand with him and accept everyone's good wishes, their discussions about the press coverage, and their surprise that no one had detected a marriage. Some brought plates and forks and cut the cake. The first pieces went to Castle and Beckett, who then moved back to make room for the rest of the detectives, some of whom were asking that they bring pictures.

The next piece went to the captain. As she moved back near the couple, she faced away from the others, bumped Kate's arm with her elbow and whispered, "Definitely the right husband." And there was a very small, but unmistakable, mischievous smile.

xxxxx

Paula's dinner visit that night was relaxed and pleasant. Apparently she was well over her snit, too. She interacted well with the family, and they all enjoyed the visit. After dinner, Martha and Alexis cleared the table and left to watch television while the other three talked business.

Rick, Kate, and Paula looked at wedding pictures as friends, commenting on the 'aaaawww' moments and the funny ones, as well as looking for the best publicity pictures. They chose a little more than half a dozen that she might release to the press.

"I'd check with the mayor before using any of the ones with his picture," Castle reminded her.

"My job, remember?" she scolded playfully. "I still know how to do it." Looking at the pictures they had selected, she said almost gleefully, "The press is going to eat this up. You look so good together. I love the dress and the flowers in your hair, Kate. Excellent choices. Gina is already furious that she didn't know. This little taste of perfection won't make it better."

Somewhere in Kate's head there was evil snickering going on, but she kept it from Paula admirably.

Rick caught the nearly imperceptible glint in her eye, though. He didn't miss much. He knew her too well.

"When is your next deadline?" Paula asked Rick.

"The end of next week, I think. I have a lot of work to do. This week hasn't turned out the way we had planned.

"Well, Gina may have time to calm down a little bit by then, but I wouldn't count on it. I wouldn't ask for an extension of your deadline, and I definitely wouldn't arrange a meeting with Kate along."

"I can take care of myself." Kate said with one of her little smirks.

"I have no doubt," Paula answered, remembering scary Kate from the weekend.

"I even have my badge and gun with me again," Kate joked.

"You may need to save those for Meredith," Paula answered. "She didn't handle Gina too well, and that was without sweet family pictures of Gina with her daughter. The pictures of you and Alexis, including her stepmother comment, hit the papers this morning, along with Rick's mention of taking his family home. And they came out very accurately, from what you tell me. The two of you really haven't looked at any of the publicity yet?"

"It's been a busy couple of days…more than a little stressful. And we got a new case this morning, as well as a good raking over the coals from the captain," Kate explained. "Besides, we were there for all of it. We already knew what happened."

"I still can't believe Richard Castle is practically a detective for real. That would definitely sell some books." Seeing Rick stiffen and start to jump into the conversation, she assured him, "But I know better now. I haven't decided on how yet, but I accept your challenge; and I intend to find a balance between privacy in that corner and enough to keep the press engaged and happy when we need them. They love Kate, and Alexis is looking good, too. I know you don't want her out there, but she's eighteen now. There may not be as much that we can do. We'll have to play that by ear."

"All I can ask is for you to do the best you can," Castle said. "And you know I'll appreciate whatever you can manage."

Paula stood and went to retrieve her satchel from near the front door. "You really need to see the news reports. There are some amazingly good pictures here, and you can't imagine how impressive you were with that crazy man." She pulled a folder from her satchel and opened it, spreading pages from a number of newspapers across the dining table where they were sitting.

The pictures of the two of them on the red carpet couldn't have been more flattering, and, considering the completely different feeling she had inside, the confident, elegant image Kate presented to the camera shocked her completely. The picture of the three of them laughing as Alexis pulled Kate into the car did look very much like a happy family. Paula was probably right. Considering the images of Rick and Kate, the terrific picture of Alexis, the one of the laughing trio at the car, the two comments the reporters made the best of, and the fact that it all had taken her completely by surprise, Meredith would be beyond furious.

Rick didn't relish the thought that Meredith would be here for Alexis' graduation in less than two weeks, probably still expecting to stay at the loft. He was pretty sure Kate hadn't thought of that yet. He would need to bring it up carefully when they were alone.

Paula then pulled a stick drive from her satchel and told Rick to put it up on his screen, so they went to his study to watch the press coverage from the premiere.

Coverage began as the door was opened and Rick left the car, then Kate took his hand and followed him, leaving the car as gracefully as she'd hoped. Paula had been right about the dress. The way the fabric moved as she walked was beautiful. Then the action started, and all elegance fell by the wayside in favor of two people, in an efficient and well-coordinated manner, subduing an assailant, speaking to security, composing themselves, then walking almost to the theater entrance, before stopping for reporters. They made their marriage public, wrapped their arms around one another's waists, and walked into the theater looking at peace with themselves. Quite a chain of events and responses in such a short time. Neither of them had realized the impact they had made. They watched the same coverage from two other reporters and now understood what everyone else was trying to tell them.

"Wow!" Kate said quietly. "I had no idea. How long do you think this will be out there?"

"It may be a few days longer than the norm. This is likely to turn up again in some of the entertainment retrospectives at the end of the year, but the current problem should be dying down by sometime next week. Or maybe you'll get lucky and some bigger celebrity will do something really big, or bad, or stupid, and everybody's attention will move there. So like it or not, Nikki Heat, the press loves you. They won't be looking for Rick without you from now on."

"Lucky me," Kate answered sarcastically.

"Part of the package," Rick reminded her apologetically.

"You're still worth it," she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him, and he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'm leaving before I crash from the sugar rush. I need to get busy on this press package. If I get it out tomorrow morning, it should have made the rounds by the weekend. We'll try to keep this confined."

"Thank you, Paula," Kate said sincerely.

"That's what I'm here for. You're good for him, you know. I'll do what I can to make it easy for you."

"Let me know if you need anything else." Castle offered.

"You know I will. Oh, I talked to Captain Gates today. I have no doubt she's capable of raking you over the coals. She's a sharp, impressive woman. I'll let myself out. "Goodnight."

"Bye Martha…Alexis," they heard from Paula as she walked toward the front door, followed by responses from the other two.

"Did you get everything worked out, dear?" Martha asked Rick when he and Kate came back into the living room.

"I think so, Mother," he answered.

"And you finally saw yourselves from Sunday night?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," her dad answered. That was pretty surprising. We make a good team wherever, don't we?" He followed his statement with a quick little kiss on Kate's lips. They then went and sat down with Martha and Alexis to be sure they had planned for everything they needed for Alexis' schedule through graduation.

Rick decided he might as well put the stress factor of Meredith expecting to stay at the loft in front of Kate that night. She had always stayed at the loft to allow her more time with Alexis. With that out in the open, too, tomorrow should be easier.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Alexis' orchestra concert was on Thursday night, and this time Kate neither had to work late nor to try to behave as simply a friend of the family. Rick could stretch his arm across the back of her chair and now and then run his fingers across her arm and give her a loving look. When she complimented the concert after the program, Alexis answered, "Thanks, Mom," and properly introduced Kate to her friends, who were fascinated to meet the parents whose recent activities had been seen on television for several days that week.

Rick had introduced Kate to several of the other parents he had known during Alexis' years at the school and had drifted away to speak to someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Where's Dad?" Alexis asked when she saw only Kate talking to the parents of one of her friends.

"He said he'd be right back. Do you need him for something? I think I can find him."

"You could just tell him for me. All the orchestra seniors are going for coffee, and Shelley said she'd take me home."

"He knows Shelley?"

"Since grade school."

"Okay. Call if you need one of us."

"Yes, Mom," she teased.

"Don't sass me, young lady."

Alexis laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for wanting to come tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Would you take this home for me?" She held up her violin case and Kate took it. "I'll be home by eleven."

Alexis hurried back to her friends, and Kate turned back to the couple she had been talking to. The other couple smiled at the exchange.

"It looks like you and Alexis have a good relationship," the woman said.

"She's easy to love," Kate answered. She felt out of her element, but most of the people there were welcoming.

Rick came back right after Alexis left, just in time to catch the last bit of conversation.

"Alexis and I are both lucky to have her," he told the other couple, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just coming to find you," Kate said. "Alexis is going for coffee with the other seniors. She said Shelley would bring her home by eleven."

"We could stop somewhere for coffee, too if you want…and maybe dessert."

"I think I'd rather just go home. It's been a long day."

"Then home it is. I see Alexis has found someone else to take care of that fiddle."

"I guess she's still breaking me in," Kate said with a little smirk.

They said goodnight to the other parents and left their first planned event as a married couple.

xxxxx

Graduation was now barely more than a week away, and Ash would be home in time to be there. Alexis was expecting Kate, Rick, Meredith, Martha, Ash and Lanie. She had invited Lanie the week before, and Lanie had accepted immediately. Knowing her young intern had decided to be a doctor, Lanie had been pleased at the invitation to be there for her first step in that direction.

Ash would be home for the summer on Monday, so they would all see him after work that day. Alexis was much more excited about that than Rick was.

Meredith would arrive late the following Friday morning for graduation on Sunday; and although it wasn't put into words, no one in the loft except Alexis was happy about it. Even though Alexis wanted her mother to be there for her graduation, she could foresee, at minimum, some awkward moments with both Kate and Meredith in the house. She knew that her mother had always been rather territorial and wasn't always entirely thoughtful of others. All she could do was hope for the best…and probably apologize to Kate after things were over.

Meanwhile, Rick, Kate and Alexis all went to work on Monday. There was no reprieve for Rick and Kate, but Lanie had some leeway for her intern.

"Hi, Dr. Parish," Alexis called as she came into the morgue.

"What are you doing here?" Lanie asked. "I thought I told you not to come in this week."

"I can work most of today and tomorrow," Alexis answered.

"You're working too hard for your own good, young lady," Lanie told her. You can work today if you want, but you're leaving early; and I don't want to see you back here until the Tuesday after you graduate, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alexis answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

They got started and worked well into the afternoon before they realized neither of them had thought about lunch.

"It's almost three o'clock," Lanie told Alexis. "I'm sending you home. Don't I remember that you get to see your boyfriend tonight?"

"We're going to dinner and a movie."

"Well, go home and take a long bubble bath and relax, then make yourself look nice for him. Take the week off and act like a teenager for a change. You only graduate from high school once, so get out of here and enjoy everything that goes with it."

"Thanks, Dr. Parish. I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Lanie promised.

"Mom and Dad said you could meet us at the house and go with us."

"I might do that. Tell Kate I'll call her. Now, out with you. Have fun tonight."

Alexis changed out of her scrubs and left to run a couple of quick errands before she went home.

Ash came for her early that night and talked with the rest of the family a little while before they left. As they were about to leave, Alexis realized she had left her purse in her room. While she was going to get it, Ash held his hand out to Kate. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Castle, he told her. Alexis has nothing but good things to say about you. Then he shook Rick's hand, saying, "It's nice to see you again, too, sir."

"Good to see you, too. You'll have her home by?"

"No later than midnight. We're having dinner first, and the movie starts a little late."

Alexis was back then. "Have fun," Rick told them as they left. "Just not too much fun," he muttered after the door closed.

Kate laughed. "Remembering yourself at his age? Is that what's worrying you?"

"That's probably a lot of it," he admitted. "I wasn't much older than he is when Alexis happened."

"Dinner and a movie, Castle. She's okay. Relax. He seems like a really nice young man." She stroked her hand up and down his upper arm to soothe him. After getting a quick hug and kiss in response, she said, "I hope your mother's audition goes well. She seemed excited about this part."

She enjoys working with this director, and she always did enjoy historical pieces. She loves the costuming and the atmosphere."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Martha had heard from her agent over the weekend and had been asked at the last minute to audition for a miniseries. Auditions were the week of graduation, and again, were in California. She had recently added another staff member at the school who would be able to cover her classes temporarily, so she promised Alexis to be back before the weekend, arranged for plane tickets, and was gone on Monday morning.

"We have the place to ourselves. We could create some endorphins to help me through being a worried dad."

"Any old excuse will do?"

"We're married now. Do we really need an excuse?"

"Not on my account," she answered, pulling him along behind her toward their room.

xxxxx

Alexis was so sure of Stanford that she hadn't applied anywhere else originally. Once she had time to settle down after her rejection letter, she and her father had discussed some of the other colleges she had researched before planning so heavily on Stanford; and she had mailed applications to most of them on the same day, all of them within that same week. She had decided that if those didn't work out, she would continue her internship as long as Dr. Parish could let her stay, and she could start college during the second semester. That internship would look good on an application when she reapplied. The week before graduation exceeded her imagination.

Being in the habit of getting up early, Alexis went downstairs to have breakfast with Rick and Kate before they left for work.

As he finished his coffee, Rick seemed to think of something. "Honey, there was some mail for you yesterday. Did you find it? I didn't think to check the mail until this morning."

"I didn't check it either. I was excited about Ash being home."

"It looked like college envelopes." Kate told her.

"Really?" She got up and quickly retrieved her mail and opened it, her eyes lighting up as she read. "Both of them are acceptances, and one has a really good medical school!" she squealed.

Both Kate and her father smiled broadly at the excitement. "Congratulations, Pumpkin. I'm proud of you."

"I have to call Ash."

"You might want to send him a text or an email. It's a little early," Kate answered with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Over excited. I probably can't even tell Mother or Grams until at least eleven. It's a ridiculous hour of the morning for them in California right now."

"Lanie will be at work in a little while. You can call her while you wait for the rest of your world to wake up. You know she'll be happy for you."

"I might do that. I'm so excited."

"We hate to leave all this excitement," Kate said, "but we have to get to work. I take it both of these were schools you were satisfied with."

"Yeah, but that was before I decided on medicine…and one of these fits that qualification, too."

"That's great," Kate told her. "Seriously. Call Lanie if you need somebody else to tell before the normal world wakes up. She'd love knowing you thought to include her."

"Okay." Alexis beamed. "I might have to do that."

Rick and Kate put their dishes in the dishwasher and left. A few minutes later she got a couple of congratulatory texts from Mom and Dad and smiled, imagining them sitting in the car with their phones before they drove off.

By Wednesday of that week, she had five acceptance letters, and her self-image rose with each one. She had some fast decision making ahead of her. Three of them had well-respected medical schools, so those were the ones to consider. A good talk with Dr. Parish about medical schools was probably in order.

xxxxx

Martha returned on Thursday morning, and her agent called that evening to let her know that the role in the mini-series was hers. Shooting would start at the end of July.

Hurricane Meredith blew in on Friday morning, perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect make-up, and enough luggage that Martha was afraid she had decided to stay a full week. She settled herself into the guest room she usually used, and much to Martha's pleasure, took Alexis out for lunch…away from Martha and the loft.

Rick and Kate left work at five and got home about five-thirty. When they arrived, Meredith wasn't in sight, so Kate went to put away her badge and gun, leaving Rick in the foyer checking through the mail. Meredith came down the stairs while his back was turned and hurried toward him angrily, grabbing his arm to turn him toward her.

"Where have you been?! Those were quite the performances last weekend. Afraid to face me after not bothering to tell me you're married again? How long do you think this one will last?" she jeered.

"Meredith," Castle countered with an air of resignation. "Charming as always, I see."

"Don't you dare patronize me, Richard Castle."

"I refuse to apologize. We didn't tell anybody, not even Paula...or Gina, if that makes you feel any better. We had good reasons, which are now resolved…and which are none of your business, by the way; and I owe you no explanations or apologies. Our daughter is about to graduate from high school. Let's try to make this weekend about her."

"Very noble of you when you weren't even home today. I did make the day about her."

"Kate and I were at work. We just got home, we're tired, and it would be nice not to walk into a confrontation as soon as I get in the door of my own home."

Kate stood in the doorway of the study watching Meredith with barely disguised disgust.

"You were at work?" Meredith sneered. "I don't see your computer, and I haven't heard the sound of typing from your study since I got here. What are you calling work these days?"

Using a lot of will power, Kate made an effort to look pleasant. "He works with my team at the twelfth precinct," Kate said from the doorway of the study. "He's balances that with his writing."

"You must be his newest toy. The amazing Nikki Heat, I presume."

"Meredith," Castle warned sharply.

"Not ever Nikki Heat. And just Kate here at home," Kate answered. Although Kate's first urge was to slam this woman against the wall and scare some manners into her, she walked toward Meredith and reached out to shake her hand. This was Alexis' weekend, and she wasn't going to have any part of spoiling it by having an altercation with Meredith.

Meredith glared at Kate. She had been trapped into shaking her hand because Kate didn't rise to her insults, and she was obviously unhappy that neither Kate nor Rick seemed willing to have the outright battle she was so clearly trying to start.

"Alexis is excited that you're here," Kate commented. "She called and said the two of you went out for lunch."

"Are you checking up on me?"

"No. She checked in to let us know you were here and that the two of you would be out for a while. That's all," Kate assured her.

"Us? Does she assume you're always together?"

"We work together…remember?" Rick answered. "She knows we're usually together."

"That must get old, being together twenty-four/seven."

"We've annoyed each other for four years and still decided we wanted to be married. It isn't that bad," Kate said with the best smile she could manage.

Martha had been to her school to look in on things and assure herself that nothing had gone wrong during her absence earlier in the week, and she came in the front door about the same time Alexis came down the stairs. Martha said nothing to any of them, just walked through to the kitchen, patting Kate's upper arm in sympathy as she passed through.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, M… Kate." The tension in the air was easy to spot, and it wouldn't have been the right moment for Alexis to call Kate 'Mom' in front of Meredith. She glanced at Kate apologetically, and when Kate winked at her, she relaxed.

Meredith was still looking annoyed and didn't appear to notice the small stutter in the greeting.

"Did you have a good day?" Kate asked Alexis with a smile.

"Yeah. Mother and I went to lunch and then went shopping for something for her to wear to graduation. She's going to look great. And she bought me new shoes to wear with my graduation dress."

"You'll have to show me later."

"All that luggage you had Alexis haul up to your room, and you still needed another dress?" Martha asked dryly from the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I want my daughter to be proud of me at her graduation," Meredith said in her own defense.

"That's likely to take more than a new dress," Martha grumbled quietly to herself behind her wine glass and then drained the glass of half of what she had just poured.

"This is how you dress for work?" Meredith asked Kate with mock innocence. "Paula must have worked overtime getting you ready for the cameras."

Meredith heard simultaneous exclamations of reprimand from Rick and Alexis and realized she had pushed too far and it was time to back off. Being an actress, she could turn her bad behavior on and off when she knew she had to.

Kate walked into the kitchen with Martha. When she heard Meredith's comment, Martha, without another word, took down a second glass, filled it for Kate and handed it to her, then refilled her own glass.

Kate downed about half of what Martha had poured into the glass and then told Meredith, with much more civility than her comment warranted, "Actually, Martha and Alexis and I chose the dresses for the weekend.

"Well, I've been teaching my daughter good taste in clothes since she was little," Meredith answered.

Both Martha and Kate took more than a sip from their glasses to keep their mouths occupied as they heard Alexis coming to Kate's defense, saying, "Kate chose everything she wore. She has great taste in clothes on her own."

"Somewhere in your mind, did you think she always pins bad guys to the wall in evening wear?" Rick asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Murder scenes and chasing criminals aren't dress-up occasions, Meredith. Kate and I don't work in your movies. This is real life."

"I'm taking Alexis and her young man out to dinner," Meredith announced, changing the subject abruptly. "I haven't had a chance to meet him yet. Time to get ready, Alexis. He should be here in about an hour." She turned and started back upstairs, stopping and turning when she didn't hear Alexis follow her.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," Alexis promised her.

Meredith went back to her room, and Alexis went to Kate.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"You don't need to apologize," Kate assured her. "None of it is your fault. Don't worry about it. Go on and get ready for your date…and honestly, don't worry about it," Kate assured her.

Alexis gave her a hug before she went upstairs.

"I might be happy locked in the study…or the bedroom," Rick ventured.

"Is she always like this?"

"Not usually this bad. A snide remark toward Mother now and then, but nothing like this. She's probably taking it out on you because I didn't bother to tell her before it hit the news. She was a lot like this about Gina, too, come to think of it. It's like she still thinks she has some claim to something…other than Alexis."

"Speaking of Gina, did you meet your deadline?"

"Yes."

"And how did that go? We were so busy after you got back this afternoon that I didn't remember to ask."

"Gina gave me the same sort of treatment Meredith did. Paula is going to talk to her. She was in no mood to listen to me."

"Probably for the best," they heard from Martha. "We'll all have our hands full around here this weekend."

"Grab your book and join us in the study, Mother. I had an idea earlier. I can do a little writing, and the two of you can hang out and read in a Meredith-free zone."

Martha picked up her book and followed them into the study. "Does this idea involve a man plotting the demise of an ex-wife?" she asked, sounding hopeful. "You could read it to us later.

A while later, Ash was in the foyer being introduced to a Meredith none of them could believe was the same person who couldn't stop insulting Kate less than an hour ago. Alexis came in to say they were leaving, and Martha, her son and her daughter-in-law all relaxed. They mutually agreed that all of them would go to bed early and avoid any further contact with Meredith until morning. Another day and a half. They could all get through another day and a half.

xxxxx

Saturday morning the loft was quiet and peaceful, and everybody slept late, even Kate for a change. Rick went and started the coffee then came back to take a shower, closing the door to the study behind him. Kate was up a little earlier, had already taken a shower, and was wrapped in a towel, gathering her clothes. Rick couldn't help stopping to make appreciative sounds, run his hands under the towel until it fell to the floor, and kiss whatever looked interesting.

"You know, this late in the morning, the coffee is going to bring somebody, if not somebodies, down the stairs soon. This is nice, but go ahead and take your shower. I don't think I want to be alone with Meredith. I'm supposed to investigate homicides, not commit them. Go. And hurry up.

Kate dressed in jeans and a lightweight, zippered sleeveless hoodie. There was no reason for her to appear to compete with Meredith's perfect fashion sense. Rick seemed happy with her just the way she was, and that's what counted. Not ready to give up the peace and quiet of their space, Kate went to the study, picked up the book she had started the night before, and sat down on the sofa.

She was reading while Rick took his shower and had heard the water stop a few minutes before, when suddenly the door to the study opened, and there was Meredith, fully made up, coifed, dressed and apparently hungry.

"Is someone going to fix breakfast, or are we all on our own?" she asked with a hint of accusation.

"We'll start breakfast as soon as Rick is dressed."

"Detectives don't cook?"

"We planned to do it together," Kate answered, using every bit of the self control she often had to use in her job.

"Do the two of you do everything together?" Meredith obviously got up still looking for a fight.

"We were good friends way before we were a couple. We like doing things together, Kate answered, standing and putting her book down."

"Does my daughter have to wait this long for breakfast? She'd be off to school in the mornings with nothing to eat."

"Your daughter is eighteen. She gets her own breakfast, sometimes makes it for us because she wants to. The whole family takes turns cooking. It's a good system. It works for us."

"You talk about family like they're yours. You haven't been here that long."

"I won't argue that with you. We make a good family. It's working for us. You can form your own opinions."

Meredith was glaring. If looks could kill, Kate would have been gone in an instant.

"Alexis and Ash talked about you last night. You've certainly won them over. They said you were shot last year."

"Yes, I was."

"Rick always liked perfection. That must have left some scars. How does he deal with that? Can he bear to look?

"You know what, Meredith. If you're so interested in my scars, take a look." She unzipped the hoodie and held it open for Meredith to see. Around her bra, the surgical scars and bullet wound were clearly visible. "Take a good look, and satisfy yourself that I'm not perfect. I survived this, and I'll survive you. I've tolerated your rude remarks since you got here, and to keep what peace in our home we can manage, I can tolerate more; but what I won't tolerate is your blatant disrespect for your daughter's feelings."

"How dare…"

"Last night you verbally attacked me in front of your daughter. Whether you like it or not, she loves me, too; and you're forcing her to hear one person she loves verbally assaulting another person she loves. This is her graduation weekend. Is that really how you want her to remember it?"

"Her scars, Meredith? Really? That's lower than I imagined you'd go," Rick said from the bedroom doorway.

Meredith blanched. She had thought they were alone. The pain in his voice brought her back to the reality of what she had just done.

He walked to Kate, put his hands at her waist, his forehead against hers, moved his thumbs across the scars, and said softly, "I'm so sorry to have put you through this. You didn't owe her that. You don't owe her anything."

"I'm fine, Rick. I'm just angry."

He moved far enough to give her a short kiss, then he slowly zipped the hoodie back in place. "I'm sorry." Then he turned to Meredith. "She's right. You need to have more respect for your daughter. It isn't fair to put her in that position, and I'd suggest you get yourself together and be civil for the rest of the weekend before she hears something like the unmitigated heartlessness you just threw at my wife."

"Too late," they heard from Alexis' voice outside the door. She came in with tears welling in her eyes and went straight to Kate. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Mom?" Meredith's anger was rising again. "You make her call you Mom?"

"I _asked_ if I could call her Mom because she treats me like one, and I love her. How could you say those things?" Alexis demanded. "What makes you want to insult a decorated police officer about her battle scars?"

"She wasn't in battle. She was giving the eulogy at a funeral."

"Because she got too close to identifying a group that ordered the murder of her mother. The funeral was for the man they had already killed, and they tried to kill her, too….and came pretty close." Rick informed her coldly. "And that information goes no farther than this room. That needs to be perfectly clear.

"I didn't know," Meredith said, feeling rather small at that point, to say nothing of outnumbered.

"Mother, I love you, and I want you to be there when I graduate; but I won't be the reason that anybody here has to put up with the kind of abuse you've apparently been dishing out since you got here. We do make a good family, and if you can't let our family have more peace in our own home, I'll personally make a reservation for you at a nice hotel. I'm sure Dad would be glad to pay for it."

"Alexis…" Meredith started.

"Are you okay, Pumpkin?" Rick asked. Seeing Alexis nod, he told Meredith, "Go talk to your daughter and see if you can salvage the rest of her weekend, but take it out of my study and close the door behind you."

As soon as the door closed, Rick's arms closed around Kate.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to talk to her. Are you all right? Do you want to sit in on this talk?"

"No. This needs to be settled between you and Alexis and Meredith. I doubt that my presence would help. I don't want to hide in here, either, though. I might go for a short run. Blow off some steam."

"Whatever you need to do. I hate that she said those things to you."

"I probably didn't handle it too well, either."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Partner. Go talk to your daughter. I'll get my iPod and change shoes and run some of this off. I should be a little more tolerant when I get back." She gave him a lingering kiss and said, "Thank you."

They walked out of the study together, Rick gave her another quick kiss, and she left for her run.

"Where is Kate going?" Alexis asked, looking concerned.

"For a run. Don't worry. She'll be back. Now, while she's running off some steam, Meredith, would you tell me why you think you should be allowed to stay here after that show of disregard for the rest of us?"

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't. I was an absolute shrew. I've apologized to Alexis. You were both right. I was so focused on being jealous of…"

"Kate. My wife's name is Kate."

"Of…Kate, that I never thought about what it would mean to Alexis. After I realized how attached Alexis is to her, it was even worse. She has everything I used to have."

"But you walked away from all that so long ago that Alexis doesn't even remember when you lived here," Rick reminded her. "I don't think this is what you really want. It's just an image that still appeals to you."

Tears rose in Meredith's eyes. "Maybe you're right, but I was still jealous."

"Alexis, would you go up to your room and let me talk to your mother, please. Give her a hug, and let us talk for a few minutes. I'll call you when we're done."

Alexis was still upset, but she did feel bad when she saw tears in her mother's eyes. She stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck then went upstairs.

"Are you kicking me into a hotel? I wouldn't blame you."

"Can you get your act together enough to stay?"

"I think so."

"What in the world triggered that much jealousy? We haven't been together since Alexis was little, and you don't even know Kate."

"But we used to get together when I'd come to visit our daughter."

"That hasn't happened in a good while, and even then we both knew we were just using each other. Why would you expect it to happen now?"

"I don't know. I didn't know you were seeing anybody. Alexis didn't say anything about that when she came to visit a month or so ago. She was so excited about graduation, and I had this beautiful picture in my mind…the three of us acting like a family one more time, going to see her graduate together, us going to bed after she went to a party with her friends. Then I saw you and…Kate…at the movie premiere; and she looked so perfect and confident, and then the two of you stopped that man with the knife like you didn't even have to think about it. She looked like she really could be Nikki Heat. And then you said she was your wife, and my little fantasy world came crashing down around me. And I hated her for taking it away from me."

"But the reality is that you left us voluntarily, and you slept with another man before you did. Does that ever figure into your fantasies?"

"No. I've always been good at blocking out what I didn't want to see. I guess I always imagine that I'm coming home to see my family."

"This hasn't been your home since Alexis was barely two. It's Kate's home now. And I think it's going to be her home for the rest of our lives. She and I have done this right, Meredith. We floundered a lot before we figured it out, but we did finally figure it out. Nothing is going to pull us apart. We're planning to get old together."

"I could see that this morning when you were protecting her from me. I doubt anybody could compete with that. Then Alexis protected her, too. That's what really got my attention. I don't even want to think what Martha would have had to say. I know what I've done…and how stupid it was…and how bad I looked. I really am sorry. I ran her out of her own home, didn't I?"

"For a little while. She doesn't give up easily, but she knew the three of us needed to work this out." He looked down at where his hands were clasped in front of him on the table, then looked back up at his ex-wife. "It hurts all of us when something hurts any of us. That's how families work. Alexis and I aren't the only ones you need to apologize to."

"I know. Are we done? I'll go talk to Alexis…apologize again…and tell her I'll apologize to Kate."

Rick nodded and Meredith went up the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair, then both hands over his face, and then he went through his study, closing the bedroom door behind him, and flopped down on his bed to unwind.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Kate had run for about an hour before she decided it was safe to go back home, so she made a U-turn around some shrubbery in the little park she had just circled and headed back to the loft. Either Rick and Meredith would have talked things out by now, or somebody would have killed somebody and Detective Beckett would have to arrest one of them. She did feel better after having expended some physical energy in the nice weather. She still had a ways to go before she reached their building, but she was enjoying the beautiful day and the music she was running to; and before she realized it, she was rounding the corner near their building.

As the building came into view, she slowed down to an easy jog and ran to the end of the block and back, easing into a brisk walk as she returned. She took a couple of minutes to stretch before going in. The last thing she needed was Meredith _and_ a cramp.

The doorman watched her appropriately appreciatively. "Good run, Mrs. Castle?"

"Yes, it was," she said as she headed toward the building, still enjoying the occasional sound of her new name.

"Is Miss Alexis ready for graduation?"

"I think so. Rehearsal this afternoon, and the real thing tomorrow. She hasn't even decided on a college yet, and Rick already misses her," she laughed.

"I'll miss her, too. Those two have been a bright spot in my day since she was a little thing."

She smiled at that as he opened the door for her.

Taking a deep breath as she left the elevator on their floor, she willed herself to go back in. She would go straight to the shower and clean up, then she would see whether anything had been settled while she was gone.

She let herself in and only saw Martha. "Hi, Martha. Has anybody killed anybody yet?" she whispered.

"It's been eerily quiet. I just woke up, and I haven't seen anybody else yet. What did I miss?" she asked quietly and conspiratorially.

"Meredith was looking for a fight again this morning and pushed a little too far. When I left, she and Rick and Alexis were having a chat."

"Oh, dear. Alexis, too?"

"She was outside the study and heard most of it. She threatened to find Meredith a hotel if she didn't stop."

"Good girl," Martha said with a satisfied smile.

"I have no clue if it was resolved or not." Looking around the kitchen and in the dishwasher, she said, "It doesn't look like anybody has eaten yet. Too much going on, I guess. I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can start some brunch. Alexis has to be at the school in a couple of hours for graduation practice, and I don't want to send her off without something to eat."

"It sure didn't take you long to turn into a mom," Martha laughed. "Feeding her, keeping track of schedules... You know she can do all that herself, don't you? Go take your shower. I'll take those blueberry muffins out of the freezer. And hurry up. I'm dying to know what happened before you went for your run."

Kate opened the bedroom door and found Rick was asleep, so she quietly got out clean clothes and took another shower. This time she looked for a nicer top, but she didn't give in on the jeans. She intended to be comfortable. She didn't want to wake Rick yet, so she left the hair dryer where it was and brushed her hair loose to dry; but he woke up just as she was about to leave the room.

"Hi," he muttered sleepily.

"Hi yourself, sleepyhead. Don't get up yet. Martha and I are going to make brunch. I'll come and get you when it's ready."

"I can help."

"I think you've been pulled in enough directions this morning. Relax a little while longer. How did the talk go?"

"Pretty well. I think the rest of the weekend should be better."

"I hope so," she answered and walked over and kissed him before she went back to the kitchen.

"He was asleep," Kate reported to Martha, then realized Meredith and Alexis were coming down the stairs.

Meredith went directly to Kate. "I owe you a huge apology, Kate. There's no excuse for the way I behaved toward you, and I hope you'll forgive me sometime, even if it isn't right away.

For Alexis, Kate steeled herself to sound more gracious than she felt. "Thank you for that, Meredith. I appreciate it. Martha and I were about to start brunch. I imagine everybody is hungry by now."

"What are we having?" Alexis asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you start the bacon? Not good for us too often, but your dad wouldn't think it was brunch without it."

Martha was looking in the refrigerator for possibilities. "There's melon we cut up yesterday."

"That sounds good," Alexis answered.

Kate noticed that Meredith was looking left out. Taking a chance, she asked, "Want to help, Meredith?"

"I'm not much of a cook," she said apologetically.

"You could break the eggs into that bowl," Kate told her. "The table needs to be set, and we probably need fresh coffee. Take your pick."

"I can do the eggs and the table," Meredith answered, looking grateful to be included.

Alexis watched as her two mothers began to work things out and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. In almost no time, the four of them had put together a presentable meal, and Alexis was sent to let her father know it was ready.

"Is everything calm out there?" he asked, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Yes, coward."

"Kate told me to relax, and I did."

"All of us worked on brunch."

"All four of you?" Rick asked in total disbelief. "Your mother and your grandmother and Kate peacefully coexisted in the same kitchen?"

Alexis just nodded. "Mother apologized to Kate, and Kate found her things she could help with. They were all putting it on the table when I came to get you."

"This I have to see," he answered, getting up and following Alexis to the kitchen.

Sure enough, brunch was ready, and there were no angry glares or catty remarks being thrown around. There wasn't exactly a best friends vibe in the air, but everything was, indeed, civil. Kate could see that Rick was relieved, and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me again what happens after rehearsal this afternoon, Alexis," her father asked.

"Ash is picking me up, and we're going to a party at Megan's house. And yes, her parents will be there. We haven't decided what we're doing after that. Mother isn't here for that long. We thought we might come back here."

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll find something we can all do," Rick answered.

"We could play cards or watch a movie. Ash likes it here. He won't care what we do for entertainment."

"Then we have a plan," Rick answered

Alexis left about half an hour later, and the atmosphere was a little more strained but still civil.

At one point Kate and Meredith ended up alone together getting something to drink in the kitchen.

"I really am sorry about the way I talked to you, Kate. I was so jealous I couldn't see straight. Has that ever happened to you?"

That question brought things back to Kate, and she remembered Alexis walking in on her rant about Sophia…which anybody else close by in the bullpen could have heard as well. "Yeah, it has," she admitted. "But why would you be jealous of me?"

"You seem so perfect, so cool-headed and capable. You looked so good at the premiere, and then saving Natalie from that man with the knife, and then Rick said you were his wife, and you both looked so happy. And that meant you'd see my daughter every day. And then Ash brought your name up at dinner and I asked some questions, and they both like you so much. I know I gave it all up myself, but seeing somebody else with them…and Rick and Alexis so happy with you… It was eating away at me…and I took it out on you."

"Believe me, I'm not perfect. And I was as surprised as you were when I saw the news coverage of that night. When I got out of that car, all I really wanted was to get back in and hide. That was one of the scariest things I've ever had to do. The guy with the knife…when that happened, the job training kicked in. Strange, huh? I'd rather take down a guy with a knife than get out of a car and walk to the theater door in front of cameras."

"You didn't look nervous about it."

"Best acting job I've ever done. I was a wreck," Kate laughed.

"I love that kind of thing…always have," Meredith answered.

"And I'd gladly leave it to you, but as long as there's interest in Nikki Heat, I guess there's likely to be another day like that…and if Rick wants me there, I'll go."

"Just do what you did last time…without the crazy guy, of course. You looked great."

"As far as Alexis is concerned, Meredith…she knows you're her mother. I'll never try to interfere with that; but the two of us are here, and I do love her. I like being here when she needs a woman to talk to, or just doing things with her. Wouldn't you rather she have a stepmother who feels that way than one who always makes her feel like a fifth wheel?"

"I guess so. What am I saying? Of course I would."

"What are you working on now?" Kate asked

"A pirate movie that starts shooting next month, and I just finished a pilot for a show the producer hopes will be picked up for television for mid-season next year.

"Let Alexis know when it's going to be on, and we'll watch."

The conversation felt a little strained, but each woman appreciated that the other was making the effort to have it at all.

xxxxx

When Alexis and Ash arrived, they talked about the antics of one of the party guests and the schedule for the next day. They played cards with Meredith while everyone else watched a movie, and they talked about visiting her in California on one of their breaks.

After the movie and the card game, the subject of college came up.

"Have you made any decisions yet?" Martha asked.

"I called Dr. Parish and talked to her about the three medical schools." Alexis told all of them. She said any of them are excellent schools. We discussed some pros and cons, and Ash and I talked this afternoon. People have told me that sometimes it's easier to transfer as a sophomore than to be accepted as a freshman. So, this fall…and understand I'm going to want to live on campus…I think I'll start at Columbia."

"Which is in New York. Yes!" Rick said triumphantly. "On campus is okay. We can still see you."

"And Ash and I agreed, if things with us are still good next spring, I'll re-apply to Stanford. A year at Columbia and the internship with Dr. Parish should boost my chances."

"Which is in California," Meredith countered with a grin.

"Sensible, as usual," Martha said.

"Good decision," Kate agreed.

Looking at his watch, Ash seemed surprised. "I should be going," he told them. "I'll see all of you tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll walk you down," Alexis volunteered, and they left the apartment, one more thing having been settled.

xxxxx

Rick had arranged for a car so all of them could travel to the graduation ceremony together. Lanie arrived at the loft early, ready to meet the infamous Meredith, and encountered a beautiful, extremely well-dressed woman who was much more pleasant then she had imagined. Lanie was looking pretty sharp herself, determined that Alexis would be proud of everybody she invited.

"You're the medical examiner Alexis has talked about?" Meredith asked in surprise.

"Every inch of me," Lanie answered.

"You look so young for that," Meredith said.

"I might like her," Lanie said to the group in general, pointing at Meredith. "Hi Martha."

Martha wrapped Lanie in a big hug. "It's good to see you again, dear."

"Where are the other two?"

"Right here," she heard from Rick behind her, and two more well-dressed people were added to the entourage.

Alexis came down the steps with her graduation gown on a hanger and the mortarboard in her hand. Cameras came out around the room and the moment was recorded for posterity.

"Is this going to go on all afternoon?" she asked.

"Yep," Rick answered unapologetically. "My little girl doesn't graduate from high school but once, and I'm taking pictures of all of it. Might as well get used to it."

Seeing Rick pointing a camera at her again, she made a face at him.

"Ah!" Rick responded. "I already have a blackmail shot."

The doorbell rang, and Ash was there to join them. "Come on in, Ash," Rick invited. "Good to see you. The male population here is severely outnumbered."

A few pictures later they all went to the car and were off to the big event. Alexis was one of the honor students, having missed the salutatorian spot by a small fraction of a point gained by another student whose score managed to creep minutely past hers during the semester when she was interning. She was down to earth enough to know that the internship could help her more in the long run than the salutatorian honor. It surprised her, as well as her father, that it didn't seem to bother her to have missed that honor. Having been out in the world more than the others in her class, she had seen enough to have different ideas of what 'important' really means. She walked across the stage to accept her diploma without any of the wealth of embarrassing moments she had imagined and hoped wouldn't happen; and she, along with the other seniors were congratulated by family and friends afterward.

The entire afternoon passed without an unfriendly word being spoken by anyone. Since Meredith wanted to be sure the beautiful graduation dress wasn't forgotten, there were pictures made of Alexis, with and without the cap and gown. She was photographed with every conceivable combination of her graduation guests, both inside and outside the school, in the car on the way home, outside their apartment building, with the doorman, in the elevator… When all the photographers were exhausted and they were back at the loft, Alexis, Ash, and Castle helped get Meredith's luggage down to the car. Alexis and Ash got in to go with Meredith, taking the same car they used for graduation to see her off at the airport.

Knowing it could be the last time they actually planned to see each other, Rick surprised Meredith with a hug before she got in the car. "Meredith, I owe you for a wonderful daughter. She's been the biggest joy in my life. I'll always be grateful for that, and I'll always want to know that you're well."

"But?"

"No buts, just thank you."

"Just so you don't worry, I won't expect to stay here when I'm in town anymore. Alexis was the only reason for me to stay, and that was a generous thing for you to do. I realize I wasn't always a gracious guest. I can visit her at college, or she can visit me in California. And thank you for being such a good father. You did just fine without me." She stroked one hand against his cheek, and said, "Good-bye Rick. I hope your life turns out to be as happy as it looks right now."

Meredith got in the car, and Rick closed the door and tapped his palm on the roof a couple of times to let the driver know they were ready to leave. Then he went back to the loft, glad that he and Meredith parted on good terms.

"Do you hear it?" Martha asked when he came into the room.

"Do we hear what, Mother?"

"The peace and quiet."

"I'm glad Alexis can remember a pleasant graduation day," Kate answered. "And we must have enough pictures to fill an entire album from this afternoon alone." She looked at Rick with amusement.

"It's wrong to make fun of a proud father who just happened to have a camera," he said in his defense.

"Nobody's making fun. Let's put them up on the screen and look at them when the kids get back," Kate suggested.

"Good plan!" he answered, immediately excited at the idea.

Martha was again pouring wine. She brought a glass for each of them, and they sat at the kitchen table. "Things are changing again," she said. "It's good, son, even if it's bittersweet. Letting go isn't easy."

"Was it hard for you to let me go?"

"Maybe not quite as hard as for you, but it was. After you went to college, my work had me traveling, doing something different every few months. I didn't have to miss having you in the house every day except when I was in the house every day. It's going to take a little while, but you'll come to terms with it."

"I keep thinking about when she was little and depended on me for everything. Then she got older and more independent, and we still had fun together. Then she went to high school, and now…I kind of wish I could have the little girl back."

"But now you can look at her and tell yourself, 'I did a really good job with that little girl.' She's grown into a wonderful, capable, sensible young woman, Rick, and she didn't do that without your help." Kate reminded him. "She's always going to make you proud because you taught her how."

"I'm glad my son has you," Martha told Kate.

"I'm glad your son has me, too," Kate answered with a smile toward Martha and a sympathetic hand on Rick's arm.

He laid his hand over hers and leaned to kiss her cheek.

When Alexis and Ash returned, they all went to the study, where they could put all the pictures on the screen and see them to best advantage. The atmosphere in the loft was easy again…all the tension gone.

After Ash said it was time for him to leave, the three adults stayed in the study to allow the young couple a few minutes privacy before he went home, then Alexis came back to them.

"I think I'm going to bed now. It's been a long, exciting day."

Rick stood to walk her to the stairs. He knew she'd be home most of the summer, but it still felt like the end of his little girl and the beginning of his adult daughter. He was happy for her, but it wasn't easy for him.

"It's going to be hard for me to let you go, Pumpkin, but I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for making Mother feel better before she left. It meant a lot to her."

"No matter how we might annoy one another, she gave me you. That was worth anything that came later. Any time you need me, no matter how old you are, I'll be there."

"Always?" she asked with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Always." He said firmly, kissed her forehead the way she expected, and pulled her close for another hug.

"I know, Dad." She hugged him close, too, and said from against his chest, "There's never been a day in my life that I didn't know."

xxxxx

The summer passed quickly. Alexis made all the necessary arrangements at Columbia. Kate and Rick made their daily transformations from the Castles at home to Beckett and Castle at work, and Alexis continued to work with Lanie for a while longer. In the middle of July she left her internship and took some time to enjoy preparing to live on campus and having Ash home for a little longer.

Martha found a guest instructor to take her place while she was away for the filming of the mini-series. She left in July and would be gone until late in the fall.

By the time Alexis moved out in August, Rick had come to terms with the fact that she would be gone, comforted by the fact that she wasn't that far away and they could call and visit now and then…whenever he was experiencing major Alexis withdrawal.

When Rick and Kate came home the day after helping Alexis move her things into the dorm room, the loft felt different.

"Looks like it's just us for a while," Castle said as they walked into the loft.

"It could have its merits," Kate said, squeezing his backside playfully, but it feels kind of empty now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

Rick went to the kitchen, took out a chilled bottle of wine and pulled the cork. He took down two glasses and left them on the counter in favor of looking at Kate. She had followed him and was standing close. He took her in his arms and held her for a long moment before leaning back to look at her again.

"You're enough, Kate. Do you think it can be enough for you to be stuck with a man-child without the balance of his more sensible daughter?

"I'll let you know if you get too annoying," she teased. "I can't think of anybody else I'd rather be stuck with. Do you still think you can stand being stuck with all the trouble that still floats around in my head?"

"Always," he promised. "Let's think about turning all our information over to Jordan Shaw. I want us both to live long enough to enjoy being stuck with each other for a long time, and I want our family out of the danger that comes with it."

"It's going to be hard to do, but I think I can now…as long as she keeps us informed. It isn't just me anymore. I have to consider that."

"Then I'll figure out how to contact her without anyone else knowing."

"Okay."

He kissed her gently, sliding his fingers into her hair to enjoy the feel of the silky strands as well as feeling her lips on his.

"We could always try making a new little Castle to put some action back into the place.

"Do you really want to have to part with another one? This was pretty hard on you," she teased.

"I'll be a lot older by then. I might be standing at the door with the luggage next time.

"Hmmmm," she said, pretending to think about it, "I'm not seeing that happen."

"Okay. So, maybe not. I'm not good at parting with people I love."

"I know." She put her arms around his neck. "It's one of the things I love about you." This time she kissed him. "She isn't far away, Rick. She's easing away gently. It could be worse."

"I know."

"Is that where this talk about little Castles is coming from?

"Maybe…partly. I like being a dad. I wouldn't mind doing it again, but there's no pressure, Kate. It would be a major life changer for both of us. We'd need to take some time and consider the pros and cons."

"Yeah, we would."

"So, I'm not asking for it," he said with a playful smile, "but…hypothetically…do you think you want a child?"

Kate couldn't help but smile back at his old tactic. "Hypothetically…I think so, but not quite yet. It took us so long to get here, I'd like to give ourselves some time to be just us. I have a little time left to decide before I'm over the hill.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know. But it's something I need to consider."

"And…hypothetically…would you want a girl or a boy?"

"A boy. We already have a girl."

"What do you think he'd look like?"

"You. Maybe with my eyes, but I'm partial to blue. Just like you would be fine. And he'd probably be hell on wheels."

"Have you been talking to my mother?" he asked accusingly. "You know you can't believe everything she says."

"An educated guess."

"Fair enough," he answered as if accepting the truth in it.

"Well, to be fair, I'm a little stubborn myself."

"Not touching that," he answered with a grin. He pulled her closer against him. "So…hypothetically…we'd pick a date and not refill your prescription?"

"Hypothetically," she answered, enjoying the word play. She had come a long way in a few months.

"Using the 'When it happens, it happens.' approach worked pretty well for us before; so after our hypothetical date, we'd stop trying to avoid having a little Castle and just see what happens?"

"That could work."

"That's only if you think you're ready then. I meant it. No pressure. In the meantime we keep practicing so we're ready if we decide to try for the real thing?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

"Practice is good," she agreed, moving in closer and giving him a promising kiss.

"Definitely good."

Leaving one arm around her waist, he poured their wine and handed her glass to her, then picked up his own and touched his glass to hers.

"To what we have," he said lovingly, "and to whatever happens from here."


End file.
